AnteMortem
by wildfire-sky05
Summary: When Joe's nightmares become more and more traumatic, how will both he and the other cyborgs deal with it? And what about Francoise? Can she help him overcome his fears? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter One

Ante-Mortem

By: Wildfire Sky

**_I'm BAAAACCKK!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!_**

_My own contribution to the growing market of Cyborg 009 fan fics Who the hell reads this stuff anyways? For those who are curious, Ante-Mortem is Latin for "before death". So, technically my fanfic is really called "Before Death". _

_Just a little note for everyone, many of my fanfics will have Latin titles for them, my own little trademark idea. Although I'm not stopping you from doing it, I would kindly ask that this idea remain my idea and that others not claim it as theirs. If not, well enjoy and have fun with it! The Greeks and Romans had some kick ass words!_

_A/N: I purposely declined from telling who the person is in the beginning, I'll leave it up to your brilliant minds to figure it out. Another crazy writing style of mine. _

Ante-Mortem

Chapter One

* * *

The dreams were back again, ripping his mind apart in the darkness of his thoughts. They were a constant torture, reoccurring every night, a vicious cycle of mental destruction and pain. Every night he'd awake drenched in a cold sweat, hands gripping the sheets, eyes wide with fear, his breath catching in his throat.

Tonight was no different.

His body jerked forward, a trail of sweat dripping down his neck and face, into his eyes, stinging them. With a sharp curse, his hand shot up to wipe the burning liquid from his eyes. He blinked his ruby eyes rapidly, trying to dispel the sleep from his eyes and glanced around his dark room before throwing off the heavy bedcovers and standing upright on the cold hard floor of the Dolphin. He opened his room door and glanced down the dark hallway, the doors to his comrade's rooms all dark as their occupants slept peacefully. A sleep he was beginning to believe was robbed of him. The groggy cyborg slowly made his way towards the front cockpit, the one place where he felt at peace and with purpose.

He sat at the center console, staring out at the panoramic view of the deep Sea of Japan. He watched the colorful sea creatures' shift across the ocean floor, dark forms against swimming through the murky waters. This was the fourth night in a row he'd come here to clear his mind of the murderous dreams that plagued him. He had killed the priest again tonight, burned down the church around his ears. He laughed viciously when he drove the knife deep into the priest's chest, blood spraying his face in a hot, red shower of death. He grabbed the statue of Mary and baby Jesus, bringing it above his head as the priest begged him to stop, but he wouldn't listen…couldn't see the man's lips move as he slammed the statue down on the priest's head, the body thrashing with each blow, until the entire face caved inward, blood oozing from the savage beating. As he stood up, a laugh escaped from his throat and he slowly picked up a holy candle, touching it to the priest's blood soaked clothing…

"Trouble sleeping again, 009?"

The cyborg looked up at the silver haired man above him, "Yea…"

Albert smirked and nodded at the seat next to 009, "Mind if I sit?"

Joe shrugged and looked away, cupping his chin in the palm of his hand as he sat, still brewing over his disturbing visions. He could almost feel the blood splashing across his face, the priest's cold hands gripping his clothing as he died, blood running over his hands in endless rivers.

"Something wrong with your hand, 009?" 004 said quietly.

The cyborg looked down at his hand, watching it twitch, as if still itching to kill the priest again. With an uncontrollable shiver, he quickly balled it into a fist to stop the shaking, casting a nervous glance at Albert. The latter arched an eyebrow, but remained silent. Joe quickly looked away, eyes instinctively looking for a way out.

"You can always talk to us, 009," Albert said softly, "We're not your enemy remember? Black Ghost is. When we all first met, we told you that we---"

"Were my brothers…" 009 finished with a harsh sigh, "I never had anyone to call family before."

Albert winked, "Well you do now, right? We're your family, always will be. So…tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's these dreams I'm having. They keep coming back and I can't control them," 009 leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

"Can you ever control your dreams?" 004 asked with a small smile. At Joe's silent response he continued, "When did they start occurring?"

"Almost a week ago."

"Any idea what they mean?"

009 laughed softly causing a smirk to cross 004's face, "Something funny, 009?"

The cyborg stopped laughing and looked over at the blue eyed fighter, "Nothing," Joe stood up, "I'm going…I'm going back to bed," he paused at the door and looked over his shoulder, "If you don't mind my asking, 004, why are you awake?"

Albert shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. Good night, 009."

Joe nodded and quietly left the room. 004's smile faded and he stood up with a sigh, "Time to go talk to Gilmore again…"

* * *

The Dolphin was so deep underwater that when Joe awoke, he couldn't tell if it was morning or still night. He'd slept better when he went last night, the nightmares didn't return to haunt his sleep. Besides, today he and the other cyborgs would be going into Tokyo for the day. Francoise, 003, had insisted that they all needed some time away from the cramped living area of the Dolphin, but Joe thought it was more than that. He knew that they all desired to feel human once more and perhaps a day away from their daily cyborg routines would give them that. Even Dr. Gilmore had agreed to it.

"And maybe you can give us a tour of the city," Gilmore had said to Joe the night before, "the last time we were there, none of us really had the chance to enjoy it, with 0010 and 0013 causing havoc."

"Yea," GB agreed, "I would absolutely _love_ to see some of the ancient temples there."

Chang smirked, "And I understand Japanese cuisine is extraordinary…second only to Chinese dining, of course."

Joe had reluctantly agreed after being pressed by his comrades, not totally trusting of his own body and mind. Would he unconsciously lead them back to the rubble of his old home and finally tell them about his cruel past? He might possibly run into some of his old friends…if they weren't dead due to the trickery of Black Ghosts and his minions.

A soft tap sounded through the room and Joe sat up in bed, "Who is it?"

"It's 004, can I come in?"

Joe threw off his covers and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans before answering, "Sure, come on in."

004 silently entered, watching 009 ready himself for the day, "Uh, breakfast is almost ready and 006 wants you to hurry." (_A/N: No this is_ not_ a yaoi. Don't be nasty!!)_

Joe nodded and moved towards the door, but Albert blocked his path, "009…I'm worried about you, all of us are. This 'no-sleep' thing has got to _stop_."

Joe looked away, "Listen, I don't need your help. They're just nightmares, that's all."

"No they're not," Albert said shaking his head, "I can see plain as day that they're tearing you apart."

Joe glowered, "I'm telling you, nothing's wrong with me!" he quickly moved around 004's form.

004 turn and placed a firm hand on 009's retreating shoulder, "Look, 009, if you don't want to go to Tokyo today, we can always hold off until you're ready…I'm sure the others will understand. Besides, 006 suggested a trip to China instead."

Joe shook his head, "I'm fine 004," he flashed a grin at the stoic cyborg, "Anyways, I promised 003 I'd show her around Tokyo."

Albert nodded and released 009. Worried blue yes followed the young, tall cyborg out of the room. With a heavy sigh Albert slowly walked out of the room and to the dining room.

Everyone was gathered around the table, chattering endlessly and passing around 006's freshly cooked meal. From Albert's view point, it looked as though 002 and 007 were having an eating contest. Food was flying into their wide mouths as they glared evilly at each other, occasionally mumbling curses at one another. 005 and 008 sat next to each other, each trying to ignore the competition around them. 009 and 003 also sat next to each other, Francoise feeding baby Ivan while trying to calm Jet and GB. Joe, who usually had a small smile plastered on his face, was unusually silent, staring at his untouched food with a frown. This, however didn't go unnoticed by Francoise.

She leaned closer to her ever loyal friend, "What's wrong, Joe?" she whispered, "Are you ok?"

Joe looked up and flashed a grin, "I'm fine, just a little tired."

Francoise reached under the table and grabbed his hand, giving it a small squeeze. Joe silently squeezed back before releasing her hand and standing up.

"Done already, 009?" Albert said walking into the room.

Joe nodded, "Yea."

Chang leapt up, "But you've hardly touched your meal, 009!"

"I'm just not hungry right now."

Before anyone could argue further, Joe left the dining room, leaving the rest in a disturbing silence.

"What's wrong with him?" Jet asked, barely pausing in his eating, "He almost always eats his breakfast."

006 flopped to his seat, "Yea, and I made his favorite too…fried rice and egg…a masterpiece gone to waste!!"

Jet rolled his eyes, "Oh please, it wasn't _that_ good!"

Albert took 009's empty seat and whispered to 003. The young woman frowned slightly and stood, "Excuse me everyone."

The men's eyes followed her out of the room. Jet leaned across the table and smirked, "So what did you tell her, 004? Still trying to hook them up together?"

Albert rolled his eyes, "Hardly. I just thought she looked tired and could use some rest. That's all _you_ need to know."

Jet held up his hands with a smirk, "Ok, ok…just askin'. I think it'd be cool if those two hooked up together."

GB sneered, "Weren't _you_ trying to get with 003 at one time, 002?"

Jet's smile disappeared instantly, "No I was not."

GB's smile grew, but he leaned back in his seat and stared at Jet, a twinkle in his eyes. Jet simply glared back, occasionally glancing at the others to see their reaction. Pyunma looked in the direction of 003's and 009's exit.

"Whatever's wrong with him, 003 will find out…that's for sure."

* * *

Francoise cautiously knocked on Joe's door, her mind still struggling with 004's words.

_"003, I know that you are worried about 009…I also know that you care about him. I think right now would be the best time to tell him your feelings…he needs you help now more than ever."_

She sighed and brought her hand up to knock again. The door suddenly opened, causing 003 to lose her balance and fall right into the hands of her ruby eyed savior.

"Sorry, Francoise," Joe chuckled as he helped her balance herself, "I guess I should have warned you before I opened the door."

Francoise smiled, "No, I'm alright, Joe…I should have been paying more attention to what I was doing."

The two stood facing each other, the awkward silence dragging on endlessly. Finally, Joe cleared his throat and nodded towards his room.

"Do…you want to come in?"

Françoise smiled, "If that's alright with you."

Joe merely nodded and stepped aside to allow Francoise entry. Her gaze was instantly dragged to the bed. Albert had mentioned Joe's nightmares to Dr. Gilmore before, and her sensitive hearing had caught bits of the conversation.

_"…definitely something wrong…"_

_"…probably just homesick…"_

_"…nightmares…"_

_"…can't sleep…always screaming out…"_

_"…psychologist…"_

_"…something's wrong…"_

She felt a strong arm encircle her waist, "What's wrong?" Joe asked, as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

Francoise didn't realize she'd said the last sentence out loud. Well, there's no way to back out of it now, she thought, "I'm worried about you, Joe…I know about your nightmares, how you can't sleep at night."

Joe's arms left her waist and she heard him step back, "Did 004 tell you this?" his voice had a hint of anger.

"No…I could hear you at night," she turned slightly to look at him. His head was down, the bangs of his hair covering his face in a dark shadow. She stepped in front of him, lifting his chin with her hand. Still he refused to look at her directly,

"Joe…"

"I can't stop them," Joe said, cutting her sentence short, "I can't stop them from coming back. I can't stop myself from murdering the priest."

This actually shocked Francoise into silence. She grabbed Joe's hand and led him over to his bed, sitting down on the edge of it. Joe hesitated, looked as if the bed might devour him alive. Finally, with a little urging from 003, he sat, head bowed.

"I loved the priest…he was the closest thing to a father I ever had. He always looked after me, and tried to teach me the good ways of life. Even after I punched him, he still forgave me and treated me the same as before. But now…now I find myself killing him over and over…every night a different, bloodier way."

He looked over at her, his eyes brimming with tears, "Do you know how I killed him last night?"

Francoise shook her head.

"I took a statue of Mary and Jesus, and smashed his head in."

Francoise didn't know what to say. She just stared at Joe in shock, "You...._what_?"

Joe looked away again, "If I could stop it from happening I would but…" Joe looked at her, tears beginning to stream down his face as a grim smile crossed his face, "I'm sorry…I'll bet you never thought you'd see a boy cry."

Francoise quickly enveloped Joe in a tight hug, gently kissing his forehead. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she planted small kisses over his face, pausing at his lips. She stared at the young boy whose eyes had always captivated her. Slowly, she lowered her head and slowly kissed him, sighing as his arms wrapped around her tighter, bringing her closer. Her hands traveled through his thick mane of hair, traveling down to his neck, arching it to deepen the kiss, his tongue entering her sweet mouth to taste her, battling for dominance.

It was he who broke the kiss, staring at her wondrously; eyes filled with love and care, despite the tears that fell from them. He wiped them away, a gathered the young French girl into a fierce hug. He brought his lips to her ear and spoke so softly, even with her super hearing she wasn't sure of what he said.

"I love you, Francoise Arnoul…"

She closed her eyes and sighed, "I…love you too, Joe Shimamura."

* * *

_Ah me, young love!! Well, what do ya'll think?? It's definitely not done yet, I'm not one to deal out too many one-shots unless it calls for it. I want your opinions, even your flames are welcome, just remember this: Hell hath no wrath as a woman scorned. Just a warning to the simple fool. Anyways, please R it'll be very much appreciated!! Your ideas can help me come up with the next couple of chapters!!_

_Mary and Jesus Statue: In Episode Three you see a statue in the rubble of the old church. That's the statue of Mary and baby Jesus._


	2. Chapter Two

Ante-Mortem

By: Wildfire Sky

_The second chapter in my series is here!! I personally think I updated pretty fast. I just realized something, I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!! (Heavens no…). Therefore, I'm going to do it right now._

_Presenting…..THE DISCLAIMER (da dada!!): I do not own Cyborg 009…I do not know why you would even _think_ I owned Cyborg 009 cuz if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfics for it, I would be watching it._

_There we go!! I'm not going to keep repeating that, because it's a waste of time and, not to mention, web space. So, now that that's over with, on to the fic!!_

Ante-Mortem

Chapter Two

* * *

Even though the battle with 0013 was over nearly a year ago, Tokyo was still feeling the sting of the monstrous robot and Black Ghost's evil intentions. Construction vehicles traveled slowly down the already congested streets, turning into various sites of destroyed buildings, the local residence sometimes pausing to admire the giant machines that struggled to restore the crippled city to the glory it once knew. Everywhere, one could see the effects of the vicious attacks, and all tried desperately to deny anything so horrible had happened. The cyborgs traveled down the back alleys of the smaller neighborhoods, trying to avoid the traffic of downtown Tokyo.

Joe led them from store to store, allowing the visitors to his city to stop and gaze at the various items on display. Occasionally, 006 would hurry into a local restaurant or grocer, and the others would wait as the old Chinese chef 'looked around', criticizing and suggesting things to the store owners until he was finally dragged away, Joe apologizing in smooth Japanese for the frequent disturbances.

"I can't keep apologizing for your behavior, 006," Joe said with a small frown.

Francoise nodded, "I don't think these people appreciate you interrupting their daily routines with your criticism."

"Nonsense!" 006 huffed, giving the French woman a small glare, "I'm only helping them to better their business, nothing more."

GB smirked, "Criticism from you would likely cripple their business. People see you walking down the street and they shut their doors."

"What's that, 007?" 006 challenged, "Say it again; I don't think my fist heard you!"

"You touch me pudge boy and I'll---"

"_Pudge-boy!!_" Change exploded, "How dare you insult my physical appearance!"

"Enough!" Albert shouted, "We came here to visit Tokyo, _not_ to complain at every store we come by and _not_ to fight every ten blocks. 007, you wanted to see the temples, right?"

007 nodded numbly.

"Then let's do that shall we?" 004 snapped, setting the two bickering cyborgs with a heavy glare before turning to the silent Japanese guide, "Lead on, 009."

The team turned to face their silent, unmoving companion. 009 stared at the ground, his eyes half lidded, sweat beginning to trickle down his face. If he led them any further down the road, they would run right into the church…but the temple was down the same path. What could he do? If he turned away, then they would start asking questions…but if he continued, he would have to confront the very thing he was struggling to avoid. There was no choice in it. Sighing in defeat, he prepared himself to finally face his past and his dreams.

"Guys, I have something to tell y---" he looked up to find himself alone, the once crowded back road now empty, only pieces of discarded paper flapping across the walk. He quickly glanced around, searching for his missing comrades, a strange panic clutching his chest in a death grip. He began to walk down the street, frantically looking on all sides for his family.

_"No! Joe, don't!"_

Joe froze in midstep, dust gathering around his feet as he slid to a stop, "Who's there?" he demanded, gazing around him, hand edging closer to his ever present blaster.

_"Please, Joe put it down!"_

"Come out now!" The blaster was in his hand now. A strange feeling crawling up his spine, putting him on edge. He shivered uncontrollably, his vision blurring slightly.

_"Joe, I'm begging you! Please don't do it!"_

Suddenly a sharp pang shot through Joe's mind, the young boy collapsing to one knee, his blaster thudding to the ground as his hands shot up to his head, clutching it in agony as the jabs continued to torment him.

"Ahhh!" he yelled, falling to his knees and hands, one still gripping his skull, "What's…what's happening to me??" he gasped, sweat now flowing from his pores and pooling on the ground. He looked down at the pool of sweat, eyes wide with shock as the clear liquid slowly turned to thick blood. He lifted his hand from the pool, staring at it in horror as the red fluid ran down his hands, engulfing it.

_"Why did you do this to me?"_

Joe was panting, his heart throbbing in his chest, "Stop it!" he cried, "Stop doing this, please!"

His head shot up as a low rumble shook the ground, his gaze pulled up the street where the remains of the church stood. A small gasp of horror escaped from between his lips. An enormous wave of blood was crashing down the back alley, devouring everything in its path in a bloody spray. Joe struggled to his feet, trying to move, but his feet seemed to be rooted to the ground. He looked down and watched in shock as the pool of blood crawled up his legs, holding him in place.

"Let me go!" he shouted helplessly as the wave of blood hurled towards him.

_"Why did you do it, Joe?"_

Joe looked back up, the wave now towering above him. He let out another cry of fear as the wave engulfed him, churning around his body and lifting him from the ground. He tried to swim to the surface the putrid liquid, but it seemed to pull him deeper and deeper.

_"You must pay for your sins, Shimamura! You must suffer as I have!"_

The cyborg continued to struggle against the ocean of blood, the fluid flowing into his mouth, nose, ears, and eyes…any opening it could find, seeping inside, saturating his body and attacking his insides.

_"Don't fight death, my son…accept your destiny…"_

His lungs were now desperate for air as the blood, attacked them. Joe felt as though an acid was chewing away at him, melting every piece of his body, cyborg and human.

_"Your place in Hell shall soon be filled, my son. Time to die…"_

With a final cry of agony, Joe Shimamura's world went a deathly black.

* * *

"Quickly! Put him on the table and stand back!"

005 hoisted Joe's prone body onto the operating table, quickly moving aside as Dr. Gilmore moved in, attaching tubes and wires to the stiff, pale body before him. 003 stood next to Joe, gripped his hand and weeping silently, unaware of anything else but the man in front of her.

"003, you must move!" Gilmore shouted, dodging around her with vials full of different liquids, "I can't work with you in the way."

Francoise only replied with a harsh sob of angst. Finally Gilmore had 002 and 004 remove the weeping woman from the room so he could work on saving Joe's life.

Albert and Jet led their heaving burden into the Dolphin's living room, setting her down on a couch and stinking down beside her on either side.

Albert looked over at Chang, "006, maybe you should make some tea."

006 nodded quickly, "Right, tea, of course!"

As the round cyborg busied himself, Albert and Jet struggled to calm the devastated Francoise. The blue eyed man drew her close, and gently ran his human hand through her hair, trying his hardest to sooth the girl. Jet, not use to these types of situations, slowly rose to his feet, giving the woman a small look of compassion before veering off down the hallway and back to the infirmary. 004 watched him go before turning his attention back to Francoise.

"Shh…shh…please, 003 don't cry. I'm sure, 009 will come out fine."

The girl shook her head, gripping the front of Albert's black turtleneck and sobbing into it, "He's going to die! I know he is!"

Albert slowly let out a sigh, "No, he won't die, 003…I promise he won't. Dr. Gilmore is taking care of him, nothing bad could possibly happen to him!"

"How do you know?" Francoise snapped, her voice muffled by Albert's shirt, "How can you be so sure of it?"

004 chuckled, lifting 003's chin with his metallic hand, "Because he's 009, that's how. No matter what, he's not leaving this planet until he's damn good and ready! Right?"

Francoise looked into his confident eyes and a small grin cracked her tear stained cheeks, "R-Right, 004..." she wrapped her arms around him in assurance to herself, "Joe will be fine…he'll be…fine…"

Albert held still as the worn French woman fell asleep in him arms, exhaustion from her crying finally catching up with her. He paused for a moment, waving off 006 and the tea. The cyborg cook nodded slowly, giving 003 a look of pity before returning to the kitchen. Gently, for the first time in years, Albert Heinrich hugged someone with as much love as his mechanical body could muster.

Jet watched them silently from the hallway, his eyes narrowing as he watching the loving embrace of 004. He snarled viciously, contemplating whether or not he should confront Albert until he realized that it wasn't Albert he was angry with. It was Joe. But why? Joe hadn't done anything to her…had he? Joe had done something to _Jet_, stolen the very woman he had loved and dreamed about ever since they had met...and wanted back.

Jet smiled to himself, Francoise had that way with men apparently.

"Something funny, 002?" 007 asked, coming up beside him.

002 ignored the question, "How's 009 doing?"

"Not too good," GB said with a heavy sigh, "The doc detected some sort of liquid in his body, which is strange enough…then his behavior today…" GB trailed off shaking his head, "I knew going to Tokyo was a bad idea."

Jet snorted, "Oh please, we all know what happened."

GB looked up in surprise, "We _do_??"

002 turned and set GB with a stern look, "Ever since I met 009, I knew he was crazy…always quiet, barely talking to anyone but 003, it was sickening! Personally, I took him for a stalker."

"A _stalker_?" 007 guffawed, "002, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Goddamn it, 007, look at the facts!" 002 shoved his face close to that of the British actor, "Why is he always around 003 and no one else? Why is it that he always seems to know where she is at any given moment? How come I'm constantly catching him just watching her without purpose?"

GB took a step back, "Now, just wait a minute, 002…do you realize what you're saying?"

"I'm saying we have to keep an eye on 009."

"And what exactly does this have to do with his condition, huh 002?" GB folded his arms across his chest in defense of his leader.

Jet smirked, "He faked the entire thing, 007…just to get 003 closer to him."

GB's hard look wavered, "What?"

"Sure!" Jet began to walk towards the infirmary, "In desperate times like this, 003 is always close to 009's side. Remember 0010? She was with him in that damn infirmary for _hours_! Not eating or sleeping…just the type of opportunity 009 needs."

"For what?"

Jet paused dramatically, looking down at the carpet floor, "To take advantage of our kind 003…exactly the type of thing a psychotic, stalker would do…set his eyes on a target and pursue until he gets what he wants."

GB's arms fell to his sides, clutched into fists, "Which is?"

Jet looked at him sympathetically and began to walk away, throwing a single word over his shoulder as he left, "Her."

Great Britain stood rooted to the spot, his heart thudding in his chest, mind torn in two. Was Jet playing with him…trying to get him angry? Or was he telling the truth? The loyal side of GB was screaming at him to ignore 002's words, but at the same time, a darker voice was telling him that it made a great deal of sense…that the American's words could be tragically true. GB stood in the hallway, storming over his thoughts and didn't hear the soft steps of his intruder.

"What are you thinking about, 007?" 006 asked with a tiny smile, "What dinner's going to be tonight?"

GB turned and looked at the cook gravely, "We need to talk, 006…everyone does…"

* * *

When Joe opened his eyes, he was staring at the tall ceiling of his old church. He blinked in confusion, groaning as a small ache rippled through his head. Slowly he lifted a hand to grip it, using the other to grasping the back of the seat. He realized in shock it was a pew, the same pew he used to hide in as a child.

"Joe! What's wrong now?"

Joe's head jerked up and he looked around in surprise. There standing before him was the very man he killed in his dreams nights before. A choked gasp escaped his lips.

"F-Father…?"

The Father smiled warmly, "Joe, you can tell me what's wrong…is it the other orphans again?"

Joe opened his mouth to respond, but another answered for him.

"No."

The cyborg's head snapped down and there, sitting next to him, curled up in a little ball, was the younger version of Joe Shimamura. The boy was sniffling, knees drawn up to his chest, tears staining his red cheeks. Oh, how many times Joe had found himself hiding from the others, hiding from their cruel barbs and insults. The Father completely ignored the older Joe and sat next to the boy, brushing his hair away from his eyes and wrapping an arm around the boy's small shoulders.

Joe sat watching them in amazement. He could hardly remember being so small and fragile. Now he was a strong, cyborg and savior of the planet…he never would have realized back then what he'd grow to be. Sadness filled the Japanese teen as he sat and watched the priest and him.

"You can tell me, Joe," the Father said kindly, "I promise not to tell anyone."

The young Joe sniffed, "It was Scar Nose."

"_Again_?" the Father said with a huff, "That young man is as bad as Eden's apples."

The young Joe giggled, "Is that why he never gets adopted?"

"Undoubtedly."

There was a commotion off to one side and the Father looked up, a frown crossing his kind features, "Scar Nose, you and Yako stop _this instance_!"

Joe tore his eyes from his younger version to look up and watch as Yako and Scar Nose tossed around a statue. Yako suddenly paused and turned slowly towards Joe, a dark gleam in his eyes.

"Hey there, Joe!"

Joe froze, his mouth dropping open.

Yako gave him a sinister smile, "Yea, I'm talking to you. Remember this old thing?"

Joe watched horrified as Yako threw the statue at him. Panic gripped him and he dodged away from the object, wincing as it shattered against the back of the pew.

"Aw you missed him!" he heard Scar Nose pout.

Cautiously Joe lifted his head and looked over at where Yako and Scar Nose stood. The boys had their backs to him, the Father towering over the two boys, hands on his hips.

"Now you've done it."

Joe down at himself, "Did what?"

The boy began to shake, "The Father is a bad, bad man…"

"No," Joe said, glancing back up at where the Father was scolding his childhood playmates, "The Father is kind…he's a very good man."

Something wet touched his hand and Joe's head jerked down. The boy's hand was on his, blood flowing down his arm and pooling on the pew and over his hand. Joe looked up, choking back a cry of horror.

The young boy's face was peeling back, revealing the blood soaked skull underneath, his red eyes rolling inside so only the gapping sockets remained, paralyzing Joe was unnamable fear. The boy's hand reached for him as the hair fell from his head.

"Look out for the priest Joe…" the boy hissed, "…don't let him in your dreams…don't let him in your _mind_."

The boy slowly pointed over to the where the Father should have been, and in his place stood the infamous Black Ghost. With a harsh laugh, Black Ghost grabbed Yako's head, tearing it from his body, blood splattering across the floor and walls. The masked demon cackled in delight as he grabbed Scar Nose.

"No please!" Joe shouted, stumbling to his feet.

Black Ghost simply laughed in reply, and tore the child apart, tossing the decapitated body at Joe, the blood splashing across the red eyed youth. Black Ghost loomed over Joe, eyes glowing menacingly.

"The Father's life was mine, 009," he said pulling out a blaster and leveling it at the shocked cyborg, "Now your life is too!"

Bracing himself against the stings of the blaster rays, Joe collapsed into the endless darkness once again.

* * *

* * *

_If that seemed a little confusing, good. I want it to be. However, if you're feeling utterly _lost_, that is a BAD THING and should be addressed…quickly. So R&R, and tell me if you were lost at all so I can clear it all up for you._

_BTW, I wasn't sure on how to spell Scar Nose's real name, so if you know how, it would be very much appreciated. **And I kept the old Review Responces cuz I'm too lazy to do em over again. If you really want me to, I'll reply when I get to posting the newest chapter (which is already written, just not posted yet). Peace!!**_

**_GoldenAngel2:_**_ Ahh!! Such an honor to get a review from the very authoress who inspired me! Thank you thank you thank you!! And yes, I am very much aware that Joe didn't kill the Father which is why the dreams are so devastating. Thanks for the BG idea!!_

**_WolfWood11:_**_ Whew!! I was worried my first few reviews would be all flames, but I guess not!_

**_Jenny6444…:_**_ Long ass name, Jen! Wow, I was breakin' a sweat just reading it!! Thanks for your support!!_

**_Holli:_**_ You are absolutely right, I never should have put it in my fic in the first place. I will try to restrain myself from now on. Thanks for you input!!_

**_CC1F:_**_ I got two words for you: HELL YA I'M GONNA UPDATE!! Damn…went over the limit, but hey, if you can do it, so can __I.__ Thanks a lot for your support!!_


	3. Chapter Three

Ante-Mortem

By: Wildfire Sky

_I am VERY happy for all of the reviews I'm getting. Even though I've written many fanfics before, I've never posted here (the responses are much better than at other sites I've posted on!!). So, as a reward for you taking time out of your day to review and encourage me to continue writing, I have a special treat…_

_THE NEXT PART TO THE FIC!! Can't get any better than that right? Unless I offered money…no, I think we'll stick with the fics._

_Speaking of which, I think it's high time we got started huh? I knew you'd agree!!_

Ante-Mortem

Chapter Three

* * *

* * *

"You do realize what you're saying, right 007?" Pyunma questioned, staring at the shape sifting cyborg pointedly.

The 00 cyborg soldiers, minus 009 and 002, were gathered in the Dolphin living room, crowded around a small coffee table. 005 and 004 were staring at GB while the others looked down at the ground or at the walls, each thinking their own separate thoughts as GB was speaking.

"Of course I do!" 007 said, "Weren't you listening to a word I said?"

Pyunma glared at him, "Yes I was and to me this sounds crazy! How could you even _think_ something like that? Especially of 009!"

GB threw his arms wide in exasperation, "What do you mean? It makes perfect sense!"

"Sounds to me like 002 is starting trouble again," 005 replied, concentrating on a far wall, "And you foolishly believed him."

"Foolishly believed who?"

The group turned as 002 strode into the room, casting a look around at the silent group. Immediately he went on the defensive, stopping near the doorway and leaning against it, a thin smile gracing his features although his dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. The others returned the stare, equally as suspicious of the flamed hair boy standing in front of them. Jet's gaze slowly fell on Francoise, noticing that she, unlike the others, did not look at him. A strange feeling rushed over him and he tore his eyes from her stooped from, breaking into a carefree grin.

"You said someone was being foolish," he repeated, "So who was it?"

004, who was sitting next to Francoise, stood, "I think you already know, 002."

Jet's eyes narrowed, "No, actually I _don't_. So why don't you tell me, 004?"

"007 is trying to convince us that our extremely loyal leader is a low down stalker," Pyunma cut in, jerking his head over to where the English actor stood sheepishly, "Something he apparently heard from _you_."

"Oh really?" Jet snarled, throwing GB an unreadable look. 007 quickly looked away and Jet's glare hardened. He turned back to Albert and shrugged carelessly, "Can't I express my own opinion?"

"Not like that you can't!" 004 snapped, "009 might be dying right now and here you are spreading these horrible rumors!"

Jet shrugged again, "I was just talking to 007. It's not like I was forcing him to believe me…he could have walked away at anytime."

Albert frowned, "Maybe he should have…"

"But," Jet said, a dangerous glint in his eye, "You have to admit that it could be true. I take it that 007 mentioned my reasons?"

"Unfortunately."

002 smirked, "So, even you can see that I could be right. You have to face the fact that our 'great leader' is only trying to get with 003…and he'll do it no matter what."

Albert shook his head, "You're wrong, 002."

"Jesus!" Jet shouted, throwing up his hands in anger, "Why is this so hard to believe? 009 is a stalker, all the facts point to it. Hell, he might even be a _rapist_ for all we know!"

Albert's eyes flashed, "You stop right there you two-faced son of a---"

"I must admit, I agree with 002!" Chang said, "It does make sense in a way. Perhaps we _should_ keep an eye on him."

Geronimo frowned, "009 is a good man. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Not yet!" 007 exclaimed, "I think we should watch him too…just to be sure."

004 glared, "You would!"

"I'm just trying to look out for the safety of 003!"

008 jumped to his feet, "So are all of us! But you seem to be preoccupied with her safety and not her feelings!"

002 whirled to face him, "Are you saying we don't _care_ about, 003?"

"Yea," 004 shouted, "He is! There's something wrong with your judgment, 002…"

"There's something wrong with this_ team!_"

Instantly the room fell silent and all eyes turned to Francoise who was standing, face a beet red. She glared at the gathered men, her eyes lingering on Jet who quickly looked away.

"I…I don't know what's wrong with all of you," she started, "and I don't really care. All I know is that without Joe, this team falls apart. It's alright to be jealous Jet…"

"I'm not jealous."

"_Please_," 003 snapped, "Please let me finish. It's alright to be jealous, but to let your jealousy turn into all of this…" tears filled her eyes, "I care about Joe, I really do, and I _know_ that he would _never_ do anything to harm me. I'm glad all of you are so protective of me, but I can handle myself…I can trust my own instincts. Now, if you _children_ don't mind, I'm going to go and see how 009 is going."

Jet stepped forward, "003…"

Francoise set him with a heavy stare, "Excuse me, 002."

She quickly brushed past him and down the narrow corridor. The other cyborg looked at each other sheepishly, avoiding each other's eyes and staring at the ground.

"Well," said 007, clearing his throat, "I feel down right stupid. This was really all my fault; I never should have brought it up without thinking things through."

Pyunma shook his head, "No, everyone's to blame. We overreacted and nearly broke the team. 003 is right, we do fall apart with out a leader."

004 nodded, "You're right, 008…I think everybody should get some rest, it's been a long day and we're heading out tomorrow morning. Everyone return to your sleeping quarters and cool off for awhile."

The cyborg team nodded and began down the hallway towards their rooms. Before he could leave, Albert pulled Jet aside, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"If you _ever_ pull something like that again, 002," he hissed venomously, "I'll kill you."

* * *

The infirmary was empty when Francoise arrived, just to her preferences. She sat down on a stool beside the bed where Joe's prone and pale body laid, his chest slowly rising and falling with the hiss of the respirator. A tube was leading from an IV in his arm, a black liquid draining from his body and collecting in a large jar. She quickly checked the other tubes hooked into 009, adjusting a few before crossing over to a water basin. She grabbed a rag, smiling slightly at the scene.

"I remember this, 009," she said to the unconscious boy, "It was right after the first fight with 0010 and you had a fever."

She walked over to him, gently wiping his forehead with the damp cloth, "I was so scared that you wouldn't pull out of it. That I might lose you forever. I never would have been able to tell you how thankful I was…"

"003?"

Francoise looked up at Dr. Gilmore, giving him a small smile, "Yes, sir?"

The Russian crossed over to the other side of the bed and stood, watching her care for the Japanese youth. "I heard all of the commotion upstairs and went to investigate. What was the matter?"

The girl's face darkened, "Nothing. Just Jet up to his usual stupid tricks again."

"Well I caught some of it, especially the part about a stalker," Gilmore smiled at Francoise warmly, "Men can be such fools at times, believe me, I would know. Don't be angry with Jet, he's sincerely worried about your safety, we all are."

Francoise let her eyes fall to 009's face, "Am I really so weak that I must be constantly watched over?"

Gilmore shifted nervously, "Of course not, 003…but men will be men, always looking after the one they love."

"Like 009…" Francoise whispered. Quickly she looked up to see if Dr. Gilmore had heard her. He gave the French girl a quizzical look.

"Yes…" he replied, "like 009. 003, go get some rest with the others, I'll watch him tonight."

"No."

"Now, 003," Gilmore said sternly, "You certainly can't help 009 get better if you're barely standing on your own two feet."

"I'm fine Dr. Gilmore."

Gilmore shot her a look before sighing in defeat, "Very well…I'll come down later on and check on you two, then I _want_ you to go to bed."

Francoise smiled, "Alright, Dr. Gilmore."

"Good night, 003."

"Good night."

Francoise waited until the door was firmly shut before letting her plastered smile fall. She turned back to Joe, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I really am weak, aren't I, Joe?" she fell forward, putting her head in her arms and sobbing, "I'm just no good to anybody! I can't even take care of the one I _love_."

She looked up and smiled, "I wish you would open your eyes, 009…I want you to tell me…help me to understand what is wrong with both of us. Your nightmares seem to draw us closer, but at the same time tear everything apart." She reached a hand up, brushing Joe's mess of hair from his face and gently planting a kiss on his forehead, whispering against it, "I just want to love you again, Joe."

She jumped in surprise as a warm hand wrapped around her shoulders, bring her close to a warm, solid body.

"Why do you love him so much?"

Francoise frowned, "Why do you hate him?"

She felt Jet wince, "I don't hate him…not at all. I have too much respect for a man of his caliber to even let a thought like that pass through my head."

"Then why…"

"Why did I say what I did?" Jet buried his face in her golden hair, inhaling her scent with a sigh, "I don't know…looking back on it, it was a pretty stupid thing for me to do. Maybe I'm just stupid…or angry…or jealous…" he paused, turning 003 to face him, pressing her close against his chest, lowering his head so their lips were barely touching, "or maybe…I'm in love with you…"

003's heart clutched at the words, "Jet…"

He cut off her sentence, pressing her body close to his as he engulfed her mouth in a passionate kiss, hands softly gripping her face, struggling to deepen the embrace. He pulled back, staring into her wonderful sea-green eyes.

"Please…just tell me you feel the same way."

Francoise looked away, staring at the ground. "I…I can't Jet…I love Joe too much."

Jet felt a sudden twist of pain, stepping back from the bewildered woman, "Why? Why do you love him and not me? What does _he_ have that I don't?" He thrust his chin in the direction of Joe, a strange look crossing his face.

Francoise stepped back, "Jet, please listen to me…"

"You can call me by my real name and yet you can't say 'I love you'!" he grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips and planting a kiss on it, staring deep into her eyes, "Please, Francoise, I'm begging you…I've never been loved before and I…I want to feel it again. Just once more."

He leaned in for another kiss, and strangely Francoise didn't have the urge to pull away or dodge it. As their lips touched, she felt herself open her mouth to let him taste her, return the kiss as passionately as she was receiving it. Francoise could almost feel the pleasure radiating from Jet's body as he wrapped his arms around her, much the same way Joe had only yesterday.

_Joe…_

"Francoise?"

Quickly, Jet and Francoise broke the kiss and pulled apart, turning towards the bed where Joe laid, staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. Jet shot the red eyed cyborg a fierce look before turning on his heel and leaving the room, firmly closing the door behind him. Joe sat up, looking at 003 with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Francoise, what were you doing?"

The woman quickly walked over to Joe, pushing him back onto the bed, "Lay down, Joe…you need to rest."

"What were you doing with 002?" Joe demanded.

"Jet and I…"

Joe shot her an angry glare, "Jet…?"

Francoise quickly realized her mistake and tried to cover it, "I mean, 002 and I were talking about what happened today."

"Not too many words for such a conversation," Joe said, rooting Francoise to the spot with his eyes. He reached out, grabbing her hand, "Why were you kissing him? I though you loved me?"

Francoise felt a panic rising within her breast, "I do…I mean, I don't….I mean…oh Joe, it's not like we're together!"

"Sure did look like it."

Francoise turned her eyes down, "I was talking about _us_."

Joe instantly froze, dropping her hand, "I…I thought we were together…"

Francoise couldn't bring herself to look at him, instead she picked at a small stain on the dress she wore, "I thought so too, but…now I'm not so sure."

"Francoise…" Joe whispered, reaching out to stroke her face, "Please tell me that you love me…"

Francoise stopped, the words echoing in her mind…the same words Jet had uttered only moments before. _Tell me that you love me…_

A cool hand touched her face and she quickly jerked away, "Don't touch me!" she snapped throwing her pursuer a dark glare. Instantly she regretted her words at the hurt look on Joe's face. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she quickly stood up and crossed to the door, not daring to look back at the bed.

"I'm so, so sorry…009."

A tiny sound of pain escaped from between Joe's lips and before he could respond, Francoise jerked open the door, rushing out into the hall and up the stairs. But the powers she was given prevented her from ignoring the cries from Joe.

"Wait! Francoise please! Come back!"

She dashed down the main corridor.

"003?"

She looked up to see Albert blocking her path.

"003, what's wrong?"

She quickly brushed past him and hurled into her room. Slamming the door closed and locking it before 004 could react, diving onto her bed. She could hear him pounding on her door. Calling for her to open it. Shouting at Jet who had just arrived.

"What did you do to her?!"

She grabbed a silk pillow. Burying her face in it. Crying herself hoarse. Realizing that it wasn't Jet at fault anymore. It was her.

What had she done?

* * *

* * *

_Dumdumdum!!!!! Jesus Francoise, what _have_ you done?? And can we say 'male cat fight?'_

_So here it is at last, the 3rd chapter in my series. With this ending I can do some many things with it. Perhaps you have an idea or two? No? Oh well, next contestant!! But here's what I want you to ponder, you don't have to tell me but…should she have stuck with Joe, or is Jet the man for her?? I've never really had a BF so I really don't know how relationships go exactly. R&R please, for the sake of everyone!!_

**_GoldAngel2:_**_ Y—You…were inspired by m—me?? Oh happiness!! Oh Fortuna!! This is truly an honor!! My goodness, you know what, and I swear to you this is true, every time I see you review for me, I get an inspiration kick. It was a double-whammy when I saw you put my on your author alert. I don't think I can thank you enough, my friend!!_

**_Jenny644443855:_**_ See? I put you whole name this time!! I figure, you do me the honor of ready my fic, so I should show the same courtesy and call you by your rightful name. And yes, I do know that cyborg 009 is back and in action. Every Saturday night on Cartoon Network at __10:30pm__ Eastern/Pacific. I also have the newly released DVD, took me forever to find it, and I can't wait for the new one!!_

**_Wolfwood11:_**_ Yes, I'll admit it, I like blood, but not in a totally of the wall kind of way…which in contradicting the way I used it, but I felt that the scene needed description for, like you say, the absolute horror 009 was going through. I apologize if I turned anybody way from the gruesomeness of it._

**_BabyG of Westlife:_**_ Errr...I'm not exactly sure how I supposed to reply to that, but it was interesting to read!! Thanks for your support!!_

**_Everybody watch out for my next chapter!!_**


	4. Chapter Four

Ante-Mortem

By: Wildfire Sky

_Whoot!! Whoot!! So you guys are still comin' back for more?? Ok, I can deal with that. BTW, if you guys find any mistakes that stick out like a fever blister, it would be appreciated if you tell me. I check my fics twice for errors, but sometimes I miss a few._

_Again, thanks so much for the reviews; you encourage me to pursue my writing dreams!! I don't know how long this fic is going to be, but it'll definitely be at least 7-10 chapters long. Nice thing to read on those rainy days, right? No? Ok………_

Ante-Mortem

By: Wildfire Sky

* * *

* * *

Joe was finally up and walking around after being confined to the infirmary for nearly a week. The day he was released, the other cyborgs threw him a small party, 006 cooking a virtual feast and 007 entertaining the group with a few skits he learned in Britain. Even Dr. Gilmore participated in the festivities. Joe couldn't figure out why the team was so happy to see him out of bed again, but they hinted at the multiple social problems that surfaced during his bed rest. However, none of the cyborgs mentioned 002's accusation, nor did they mention the growing relationship between 002 and 003.

Joe didn't need them to tell him. He could see it himself. When Francoise had come to the party, she merely gave Joe a friendly hug before crossing over to where 002 stood. She avoided Joe's eyes the entire night, although Jet occasionally threw him a small smirk that set his blood boiling. The Dolphin had surfaced for the night, so Joe went topside, brewing over the relationship between Francoise and Jet.

"Mind if I join you?" Albert said, walking over to where Joe was leaning on the side rails, sipping a beer. The Japanese youth only shrugged in response, staring into the dark sea night. The moon was out on the clear sky, illuminating the ship and water.

"So how long has 002 and Fran…I mean, 003, been together?"

Albert sighed, "I dunno…not long I imagine," the silver haired man chuckled, "002 sure does know when to make a move, I'll give him that. As low as it was, 002 knew that 003 would be most venerable with you confined to bed. He knew she would need some comfort and figured he was the man for it."

"It makes me sick."

Albert laughed again, "Yea, well, that's life I suppose."

The two stood in silence, looking out over the sea, each thinking their own thoughts. Joe's unexplainably bitter and Albert's reflective over his past.

"I took Hilda from someone too," Albert said finally, "A good man by any measure, but I knew that I could be better than him and anything he had to offer."

Joe looked at him, "How did you get her to like you?"

"Well," Albert said, turning and leaning back against the rail, staring up at the night sky, "I'll admit, it wasn't easy…not by a long shot. I figured that in order to get Hilda to love me as much as I loved her, I would have to show her. Everyday, I would visit her house, leave flowers on her doorstep, and basically express in any way I could my growing love for her. Sure, she thought it was a little weird, but who wouldn't?"

Albert looked over at 009, "If you want 003 back, you're going to have to fight for it. Prove to her that you're the better man and that you have what she wants."

Joe sighed gloomily, "I don't know how."

"First off," Albert frowned, snatching the beer bottle from Joe's hands, "You can't drown yourself in misery. You need to have a sensible conversation with the girl…tomorrow night we'll be stopping for fuel off the coast of Rome. Take her on shore for a while and just talk…about anything and everything. Take her out to dinner maybe."

"Italian food?" Joe said, scrunching up his face, "I hate Italian."

Albert laughed, clapping his hand on the stiff boy's back, "I guess you'll like it tomorrow night, won't you?"

For Joe, the timing couldn't have been worse. Not only does he have to deal with his nightmares, but now he's lost the only support he knows. He sighed miserably.

"Ah, 009, there you are."

Albert turned with a smile, "Hey there, Dr. Gilmore. You want to talk to 009?"

Gilmore nodded solemnly, "Alone if you please."

Albert gave Joe another pat before walking down the deck stairs and back into the Dolphin. Gilmore walked up beside Joe staring out over the ocean. Joe's attention was no longer on the sea, but on the old man next to him.

"What do you need, Dr. Gilmore?"

Gilmore sighed, "009, there's a problem."

"Problem? With what?"

Gilmore stared into his ruby eyes, "I must ask you something, 009…what are these nightmares of yours about?"

Joe frowned, turning away and looking out over the ocean, "Does _everybody_ know about my nightmares? I never should have said anything to 004."

"It's not his fault," Gilmore said, defending the German, "I've known about them for sometime actually, but I thought it was because of Tokyo and the memories they brought back. I never expected them to develop as they have."

"Dr. Gilmore, what is wrong?"

Gilmore looked down at the hard deck, "I'm beginning to think that these are no ordinary dreams…I feel as though they may be more of a threat. Another attack by Black Ghost."

Joe swallowed, his eyes narrowing. That would explain why he saw Black Ghost in his dreams, but…how…

"How could he have gotten inside my head?" 009 whispered, "It's impossible."

"Hardly," Gilmore replied, "001 can do the same thing. The only difference is that 001 can't manipulate your dreams for his own purpose. 009, if you want to overcome this new threat, you mustn't let Black Ghost take over your mind."

Joe snorted, "And how the hell am I supposed to do that? Never go to sleep?"

"If it comes to that, yes, but I doubt very seriously it will." Gilmore pulled out a small capped vial filled with a smooth black liquid, holding it up to the deck lights, "I found a large amount of this substance in your body, 009."

009 took the vial, a shiver rolling down his back as he examined it, "What is it? How did it get inside my body?"

Gilmore shook his head grimly, "I'm not sure, 009…it baffles even me. I sent a sample to Dr. Kasumi; he might be able to tell us more about it than I can. All I know is that whatever this is, it wasn't supposed to be inside of you. It was almost like an acid…"

"An _acid_?"

Gilmore nodded, "Um hum, and a very interesting one at that. It only attacked certain parts of your anatomy, mainly the nervous system and your cerebrum, which might explain these nightmares of yours. If Black Ghost was able to create a weapon that could destroy you from the inside out…well, needless to say it would have a devastating effect on all of us."

Joe shivered again, "Were…were you able to remove all of it?"

Gilmore looked away again, "I got as much of it as I could…there was a small mass of it attached directly to your brain, almost like a parasite. Had I removed it, it most certainly would have killed you."

Joe closed his eyes, digesting the information, "So…when will it kill me?"

Gilmore frowned, staring at the solemn boy, "Now let's not jump to conclusions, 009. We hardly know anything about it! My guess is that the most damage it would do is effect your reactions to things, maybe even your acceleration power will be effected slightly."

"That's bad enough."

Gilmore sighed, "009…let's wait and see what Dr. Kasumi has to say before we make anything final, alright? I'm going back downstairs to help clean up. I suggest you come too, once everything is tidy again we're going to dive."

Joe looked at him, "What's the rush?"

"I have a bad feeling, that's all."

Joe watched the old man walk down the steps. Suddenly a cold chill hit him and he fell to his knees, clutching at his heart. He gasped in pain. The sensation spreading throughout his body.

_"Time for a little fun…"_

The cold wind stopped as abruptly as it began and Joe stood, glancing around at the deck. His eyes narrowed venomously as he looked down at the small vial in his hands, popping off the stop and walking over to the rail.

"Better get rid of this before that idiot Gilmore comes back for it."

Joe dumped the black liquid from the vial before throwing the glass container into the sea. A slow grin spread over his face as he turned to walk back into the safety of the Dolphin. With a small laugh, he slid down the stair rails, nearly toppling into the room. The cyborgs turned to look at him with questioning eyes. Joe blushed slightly and looked at the ground.

"Sorry."

GB laughed, "No! It's great to see that you're so active after being in that damn infirmary for an entire week. I tell you, I'd never want to sleep again!"

The others joined in 007's laughter, but Francoise stared at Joe from her seat next to Jet. Her heart skipped a beat as Joe turned towards her, a thin smile crossing his features, staring at her with hard, cold eyes. He winked slyly and 003 quickly turned away, gripping Jet's shirt.

"Hey! What's the problem?" Jet whispered in surprise.

Francoise looked up at Jet then back over at 009, who was sharing some joke with 007, "Uh…nothing, Jet…I'm just tired, that's all."  
Jet wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Want me to take you to your room?"

"No," Francoise replied, standing quickly, "I—I think I can manage on my own."

Jet stood, looking at her quizzically, "Are you sure you're ok? You look kind of pale…" He reached out a hand to feel her forehead, "It feels like you have a fever coming…maybe I _should_ walk you to your room."

"No!" she hissed angrily, "I said I'll be fine."

A blush crossed her face when she noticed the others staring at them. Her cheeks flushed, 003 quickly brushed past Jet and down the corridor. Jet frowned and made a move to follow her.

"Jeeze, you just seem to piss off everybody, 002!"

Jet whirled around angrily, his eyes locking on Joe's smirking face, "I suggest you shut the hell up before I put you back in that infirmary bed of yours. I don't think you were there long enough last time."

Joe's smirk only grew and he took a step forward, "I would love to see you try…"

Jet lunged at the smiling Japanese boy, throwing him to the ground and pinning him with a hand, "I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your face!" He drew his fist back to strike Joe, but another strong hand caught his own. Jet looked up and snarled viciously, "Let me go goddamn it! 005, you release me right now!" his eyes blazed with fury, "I'm gonna teach this little punk a lesson."

"You must calm down," 005 said slowly, "Even if this fight was justified you'd still lose. You're letting your anger take control of your senses."

"Oh I'm in control," 002 said evenly, "I'm in control enough to beat the shit out of this little Jap!"

"_That is enough!!_"

Jet froze and turned to Dr. Gilmore. The old man stood with his arms crossed and glaring at the American angrily, 004 by his side, equally as furious. Gilmore stepped forward.

"002, I am appalled by your actions lately. First you accuse 009 of being a stalker and now you're calling him a…a _Jap_," Gilmore spat out the last word as if it tasted bad, "You will apologize to 009 _this instant_ or I'll have you confined to your quarters until we return to Tokyo, so help me!"

Jet looked down, another wave of fury washing over him at the sly smirk on Joe's face. His pride was deeply wounded, but it would be even worse if he was grounded. Slowly he stood to his feet, staring down at Joe with utter contempt.

"Sorry 009," he snarled, looking away from the cyborg.

Joe nodded, "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said that."

Jet glared at him, "You're damn right you shouldn't have!"

Gilmore coughed, "002…"

Jet's head snapped over towards him, casting an unreadable glare at the Russian before turning on his heel and storming out of the room. 004 was watching Joe throughout the entire ordeal, a frown plastered on his face.

008 shook his head, "You really hurt his self-pride, Dr. Gilmore," he said, "I've never seen him look so hurt before."

"Well he needs to learn to control himself," Gilmore snapped, "I won't tolerate that kind of behavior on this ship…not even from you, 009!" Gilmore set Joe with a heavy stare, "Now I think it's time everyone went to bed. We'll clean up this mess tomorrow morning before we dock in Rome. Good night everyone."

The cyborgs all mumbled good night to one another before heading off to their separate rooms. Before 009 could leave, Albert called him over.

"What's up?" Joe asked a smile on his face.

Albert stared at him, "Just what were you thinking, 009?"

009's smile disappeared, "Huh?"

"Why were you purposely trying to piss off 002?"

Joe truly looked confused, "004, what are you talking about? I didn't do anything to 002!"

004 glared at the younger boy, "Stop messing around, 009."

"I swear," Joe exclaimed, "I didn't do anything to 002, I just came from up on deck and Dr. Gilmore told us all to head to our rooms. I never even touched 002."

Albert stared at him in disbelief, "Are you joking?"

"No!" Joe shook his head vigorously, "I swear to you I'm telling the truth!"

004 frowned angrily, "Get out of here, 009."

Joe stared back, "What? 004, what did I do?"

"I said get the hell out of here! Go to your room, 009!"

A hurt look crossed Joe's face before he turned; shoving his hands in his pockets and shuffling out of the room. Albert's cold blue eyes followed him before he sat down on the couch, staring down at the soft carpet. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"004?" Dr. Gilmore said, walking back into the room, "I thought you'd gone to bed with all of the others."

Albert nodded, "I was just about to go. Good night, Dr. Gilmore."

"Uh…good night, 004."

* * *

Joe sat on the edge of his bed, pondering much like 004 was. What had happened exactly? All he did was walk down the stairs and suddenly 004 was yelling at him. He couldn't remember anything else. He sighed and dropped his head. What was going on? He needed to talk to somebody.

Joe stood up and opened his door, looking down the empty hallway before stepping out and quickly walking down the corridor. He paused at the last door, bringing up his hand to knock.

"Come in, 009."

Joe's fist froze in mid-air and he stood rooted to the spot for a moment before he gathered his thoughts and pulled down the handle. He walked into the room, firmly shutting the door behind him and turning towards 003. She sat up in her bed, looking at him strangely. Joe felt a lump rise in his throat as he crossed over to the yellow haired cyborg and sat down on the edge of her bed. He remained silent for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Err…Francoise…"

Francoise looked down, "Yes, 009?" she replied quietly.

Joe stiffened, the lump in his throat growing bigger at the sound of his cyborg name coming from between her lips. He sighed with inward pain before continuing. "Have…have I been acting a little strange lately?"

Francoise paused, "No…why?"

Joe scratched the back of his head, "Did Dr. Gilmore mention anything to you about some sort of liquid?"

003 looked down at the ground, "I saw some sort of black gooze being drained from your body the day you…you woke up."

Joe could hear the hesitation in her voice as she said these last words, "Do you love him?"

"Who?" Francoise asked in surprise, not at all expecting the question.

"002. Do you love him?"

Francoise sighed, "I really don't know, 009…I suppose there might be _something_ there…"

Joe frowned, "Does he love you in return?"

"Yes," 003 said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "I know he loves me…like you do…"

Joe looked back at her, eyes filled with compassion, "I…just want you to be happy, Francoise, and if that means I lose you to 002, well then…so be it."

Joe began to stand, but Francoise jumped forward, grabbing his hand, "Joe I…" she stared into his deep red eyes before smiling softly, "We're going to be in Rome all day tomorrow, would you like to go on shore with me and see the city?"

Joe was taken aback. According to 004, _he_ was supposed to ask 003 out, not the other way around. But he wouldn't complain, perhaps it would be better this way. He smiled and nodded, "I would love to."

Francoise beamed, "Great! And Joe, don't worry about Jet…he'll understand. It's just a tour after all, nothing serious."

A knot tightened inside of Joe's stomach and he nodded numbly, "Yea…yea, Francoise…it's nothing serious at all…"

Francoise smiled and lay back in her bed, "Good night, 009."

Joe stood and crossed over to the door. He nodded back at Francoise before leaving the room and going out into the hallway. He closed the girl's door behind him and went back to his bedroom, lying down on his mattress and throwing an arm over his eyes. Tears streamed down his face as he cried quietly.

_It was nothing serious…nothing serious at all…_

* * *

* * *

_Poor Joe!! And he thought he was in there too!! About that whole 'Jap' thing, I'm sure that some one will get offended by it, especially if that person is Japanese. I AM NOT A RACIST, just to clear that up right now. But that's why this fic is rated PG-13. Trust me on this, don't take offense to it. I personally plan to move to __Japan__…but I'm kinda nervous because I don't know if they like foreigners too much. Oh well._

_And if you've figured out how I'm going to use Black Ghost and Joe, bravo!! Cuz I haven't even figured it out yet!! Just kidding._

_BTW, the review server has been going haywire for me, so I haven't been able to see the reviews for chapter 3 so I can respond to them. Hopefully by the time I finish chapter 5, it'll be up and running again. I was able to view GoldAngel2's because she emailed me, until further notice, I guess that's what you'll have to do!! Thanks U_

_Anyways, that's all there really is to this now…crap, I wish I hadn't written this so soon, I can feel a major writer's block on the verge of surfacing so don't be surprised if I take a while to update. Besides that, IT'S ALL GOOD!!_

**_GoldAngel2: _**_I totally agree with you and the love triangle thing. But like I said before, it's very important for the fic. Read my email for more, good buddy!!_

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I LOVE YA!!_**

**_Look out for my next chapter!!_**


	5. Chapter Five

Ante-Mortem

By: Wildfire Sky

_Sigh…this whole, no review thing is depressing me. I WANNA READ MY REVIEWS!! Internet god, if you can hear me…please tell the webmaster of to fix the goddamn review problem…and I promise if you do, I'll write as many fanfics as the fans want. Just please make it work again!! Oh yea, and please let this be a good chapter!_

_Anyways, yea, always good to start off with a prayer to the Internet god. Never know when you'll need him…like for a project…or fanfics…or anything really. So anyways, now that my pathetic excuse for a prayer is finished, I think it's high time we got started, eh?? Oh yea baby!!_

_A __LOT__ of people have been asking me how I knew Gilmore was a Russian…you're making me feel like I'm wrong, but I wouldn't put in something like that for the hell of it. I read it somewhere, I think in the DVD set or on the internet somewhere. As far as I know, I pretty positive he's Russian, but if someone finds out otherwise, please tell me so I can make the correction. _

Ante-Mortem

Chapter Five

* * *

* * *

Jet stood in the middle of Francoise's room, glowering at the far wall, his arms crossed and a vicious scowl across his face. He had been pacing before as 003 spoke, and with each passing moment he'd grown angrier and angrier.

Now he simply stared out of the porthole, eyeing the Italian dock of the port town, Civitavecchia, enviously, the old streets bathed in the golden light of early dawn, the fishing boats already pulling out of the river mouth and into the wide Mediterranean. Seagulls flapped through the morning sky shaking off the dew collected on their feathers as they slept through the night. The birds dove down into the sea, snatching up helpless sea creatures and taking them away to their inevitable doom. Far off in the distance, above the port town was the ancient city of Rome, the old marble columns reflecting from the Eternal City and back down to the Tiber River.

"I just don't see why you have to go with _him_," he snarled, not looking at the French girl seated on the bed.

"Oh please, Jet," Francoise said with an exasperated sigh, "I already told 009 that it wasn't anything serious. Just a tour through Rome, that's all."

Jet turned to face her, a tiny pout on his lips, "Yea, but _I_ wanted to take you into Rome. I was hoping we could go out to dinner or something…"

Francoise playfully raised an eyebrow, "Or _something_, Jet? Don't worry about it; we'll be back before we cast off again for Tokyo."

"But that won't be until tomorrow morning!"

Francoise stood and wrapped her arms around Jet, gently hugging him, resting her head on his strong chest, listening to his gentle heartbeat. Jet looked down at her lovingly before putting his hands around her and pulling her close to him. Francoise looked up into his brown eyes and smiled. Jet smiled back and slowly lowered his head to capture her soft lips in a kiss.

"003, you and 002 stop messing around with each other and come out for breakfast! Everybody's waiting for you out here."

Jet growled in annoyance, his lips lingering just inches from 003's. He leaned in to finish the kiss, but Francoise turned away, a small blush pinking her cheeks. "If they're waiting, we'd better go, Jet."

Jet stared at her a moment before shoving his hands deep into his pockets with a disappointed frown, "Yea…"

Francoise beamed and whirled around, walking out into the hallway. Jet quickly caught up to her, grabbing her elbow to slow her.

"Uh, Francoise," he whispered, "Why do I feel as though I don't have your full attention?"

"I'm listening to you right now, Jet," Francoise replied, an annoyed look crossing her beautiful features.

Jet stopped, keeping a firm grip on 003's arm, "No, that's not what I mean, Francoise. Whenever I try to spend time with you and cuddle, you always seem to push me away."

Francoise gave the American a small smile, "Sorry, Jet, but I just can't see you 'cuddling' with _anybody_."

"I'm being serious, Francoise…"

Francoise sighed, wrenching her arm away from Jet's possessive grasp. She cast him a look and continued walking down the hallway. Jet stood shocked for a moment before trotting after the retreating woman.

"Now wait a minute, I'm not finished talking…"

Francoise whirled around and glared, "_Not_ here, _not_ now!"

With that, Francoise turned on her heel and marched into the dining room. Instantly the room exploded with greetings.

"Morning 003! Have a nice sleep?"

"Good morning, 003."

"Good morning."

"_Finally!!_"

"007!"

"What?? Oh, fine! Good morning, 003. It's so good that you've _finally_ joined us for breakfast! Now I can eat?"

Joe looked over at Francoise and nodded to her. Albert gently jabbed him in the ribs and Joe got to his feet, walking over to where the girl stood. "Good morning, Francoise."

Francoise smiled at him and planted a tiny kiss on his cheek, "Good morning, 009."

Joe beamed happily and he quickly followed Francoise over to the table, ignorant to the steaming cyborg standing in the shadows. As Francoise sat, Joe looked over at Albert who quickly gave him a thumb up and a nod. Joe nodded back before he sat down next to 003.

"So…are we still going to Rome this afternoon?"

003 nodded slowly, "Yes…I was hoping to go to the Pantheon and the Coliseum…"

"Really?" Joe said, "I wanted to see those too! Then maybe we could go out to dinner or---"

"Nothing has been decided yet, 009." A voice snarled viciously.

Joe turned around and frowned. Jet stood behind him, a dark sneer on his face. He stepped from the shadows and placed a firm hand on 003's arm.

"We still need to talk about some things before we decide what to do."

Francoise stared at him but kept her mouth shut, obviously not wanting to get into an argument in front of the others. Joe's gaze fell back on her face and he stood up.

"Well, tell me when you're ready, 003…"

"_If_ she's ready…"

"_Jet_!" 003 hissed, "Stop it!"

Jet merely glared in Joe's direction before sitting next to Francoise, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Joe shook with fury before going to his seat. Francoise looked uncomfortable, but didn't dare shrug off Jet's arm and try his explosive temper. Joe sat next to Albert gloomily with a heavy sigh.

Albert frowned before he lifted his fork and cast around a warm smile, "Well, now that everyone's here, let's eat!"

Instantly, the hungry cyborgs converged on the meal set before them, scooping large sums of the rice and meat onto their plates, filling their glasses with drink, before settling back down to eat. Conversation broke out amongst the friends except for Jet and Joe who were holding a small glaring contest, Jet's more intense than the passive Joe's and Francoise trying to ignore the entire ordeal. Suddenly she found herself regretting ever kissing Jet in the first place. She sighed and slowly began eating Chang's rice.

Albert watched the girl struggle with her feelings and his heart went out to her. He decided to play the father figure once again and talk to 003 one on one. It would be the best way for her to finally get out her feelings.

"Oh yea! Rome is a beautiful place! I can't wait to go on shore!" GB cried, jumping to his feet.

Gilmore emerged from the kitchen with a plate, coughing casually and catching GB with a harsh look, "No one is leaving to Dolphin today except for 009 and 003."

GB's jaw dropped in shock, "What?? How come only _them_? I want to see Rome too!"

"They may go on shore because out of all of you, _they_ are the most responsible."

GB opened his mouth to reply, but Pyunma quickly jabbed him in his side to silence him. 007 growled under his breath and sat back with a huff, crossing his arms and glaring.

"It's still not fair."

Gilmore ignored the pouting 007 and sat eat his meal, catching the appreciative nod from 004. He smiled slightly as he pushed away his now empty plate and swallowed the rest of his coffee. He stood up and glanced around.

"A barge will be coming along side our ship in about two hours. 004, make sure that everyone is ready to pump the fuel and collect supplies from the ship."

Albert nodded, "Yes sir."

Gilmore smiled and turned to 009, "You'll have to take the cruiser and make your way to Civitaveccha and dock there. I wouldn't try going up the Tiber this time of year, too many boats and yachts on the river."

Joe nodded quietly, "Yes sir."

Gilmore turned and briskly walked out of the room. Silently the others dispersed except for Jet, Albert, Francoise, and Joe. The group sat staring at each other silently, not knowing exactly what to say to the others. Finally Albert cleared his throat and stood.

"003, may I speak to you for a minute?"

Francoise nearly leapt from her chair, eager to get away from the tense atmosphere, "Of course!"

Albert took her hand and quickly led Francoise up onto the deck, leaving the two jealous cyborgs alone. Jet leaned over the table and set his leader with a hard glare, his eyes blazing with contained fury.

"Just what the hell are you trying to prove, huh?" he snarled, staring Joe directly in his eyes, challenging him, "You think you're better than me? Is that it?"

Joe stared back, "_You_ took her from _me_, 002."

"What?" Jet laughed, "She never wanted to be _with_ you, 009. Oh wait wait, let me guess. She came to your room one night when you were having those silly little dreams of yours, and in the spur of the moment, you both declared your love for each other, am I right?"

Joe was silent.

"Jesus you're an idiot, 009," Jet snapped, "When it come to romance you are absolutely h_opeless_."

Joe glared at him, his blood beginning to boil, "Just what are you saying, 002?"

"You-don't-deserve-her! I do! I'm the better man in every way. She wants me, she's been _dying_ to have me…and with God as my witness, you'll have to fucking kill me to get to her."

Joe began to stand, his fists balled and his vision a blurred red, "That can be arranged."

Jet smirked, a dangerous gleam in his hard brown eyes, "Good. And this time 005 isn't here to save you…I'll make sure that even if you _do_ want to see Francoise, it'll have to be at our wedding!"

Joe lunged across the dinning table and tackled Jet, throwing the American to the ground. The two rolled, fists flying at each others faces, yelling and cursing. Jet kicked out with his legs, sending Joe flying into the table and knocking it over with a loud crash. The latter retaliated, accelerating behind the surprised Jet and wrapping him in a headlock, intent on choking his opponent to death. Jet snarled, reaching behind him and tossing Joe from his back, the Japanese youth slamming into the far wall and punching a deep hole in it. He jumped to his feet, preparing himself to fight again as Jet advanced, fists ready. Joe took a step forward and was about to attack when a firm hand clamped down on his shoulder, holding him back.

"What the hell is going on here?" 004's voice cut through the tense air like a knife, freezing the two boys with a savage glare, "Stop this right now, 002!"

Jet sneered, "He was asking for it."

"And you're asking to be confined to your quarters!" Albert snapped back, stepping between the two, "003, maybe you should go to your room and get ready to leave."

Jet stepped to block 003's path, "She's not going anywhere with _him_."

"It's _my_ decision, Jet," Francoise said, defending herself, "I already promised Joe that we would go to Rome this afternoon and I'm not going to break it."

"But…"

"Get going, 003," Albert cut in quickly, nodding at her, "I'll straighten these two out right now."

Francoise nodded, casting Joe a small look before walking to her room. Once she disappeared into the hallway, Albert whirled on the battered cyborgs before him. He stared at each of them before motioning at the fallen table.

"Pick it up."

Silently, Jet and Joe obeyed, throwing each other vicious glares as they worked to right the table and set the chairs back in place. Albert stepped over to them, picking up a glass on the floor. When he set it back on the table, he nodded at Joe.

"Have a seat you two."

Joe collapsed into the chair nearest Albert, Jet sitting opposite of him, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Albert stood at the head, looking at the cyborg teenagers. His gaze halted on Joe's bowed head and a disgusted frown settled on his lips.

"Now, listen up. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you two and frankly I really don't care. All that I know is that this crap needs to end and it needs to end _now_…009, just what are you thinking? Dr. Gilmore already said he'd ground you if you guys didn't behave."

Joe opened his mouth to respond but Albert put up a hand to stop him, "Don't say a word, I don't want to hear your excuses…now, if you don't want to go to Rome, fine then, I'll take 003 myself and enjoy the city."

"I _do_ want to go!" Joe exclaimed quickly, "I told her in her room last night that we would go together."

Jet's head jerked up, eyes on fire, "And just what were you doing in her bedroom last night, huh?"

"Enough!" 004 snapped, "002, shut your mouth. I don't want to hear another word from _either_ of you until the moment you leave, 009. The only way to solve this, I suppose, is to keep you two apart. Neither of you are to come within fifteen feet of each other except at dinner time. 002, you have kitchen duty and both of you will go to your rooms the moment 009 and 003 return. If I catch you two even in the vicinity of her room, I'll make sure that you clean this ship so well that…just, don't push me today. Got it?"

"Yes _mother_," Jet sneered, standing up.

Albert glared, "Don't do it 002…I swear you'll regret it."

Jet opened his mouth to respond, but the look on 004's face warned him otherwise. He frowned and turned on his heel, stomping away.

Albert released a heavy sigh, "What a hothead," he murmured to himself before turning to look at Joe, "009, you are going about this in completely the wrong direction. If you want to win 003 over, you have got to show some restraint when it comes to dealing with 002!"

Joe sat back in his chair, "I know I shouldn't let him get to me but…but what if Jet's right? I don't even know what she sees in me…"

Albert crossed over, grabbing 009 by the shoulders and solidly shaking him, "You stop that right now! With that kind of attitude you'll lose her for sure…trust me on this one, 009."

Joe looked up at the older German and shook his head, "But…I hardly know anything _about_ Rome or eating out or dating. Maybe Jet should take her after all."

004 looked away in disgust, "Don't be such an idiot, 009. It's eleven o'clock now, get your ass on a computer and research for a good hour! By the time 003 is ready to leave, you'll know everything you'll need." A sly smile crept across 004's face, "In fact, I suggest you start with looking up the finest Italian restaurant you can find…give me the number and I'll make reservations for a table. Now get moving! Today's the day you win back 003's heart!"

Joe slowly stood, staring at 004 with growing respect. He bowed his head solemnly, "Thanks 004…"

"Don't mention it."

Albert watched as the Japanese youth strode from the dining room and his heart sank. He could almost feel the boy's suffering, for he too felt very much the same thing…so very long ago…

* * *

* * *

_Hum...I don't know about ya'll, but I think that was the worse chapter I've ever written. Goddamn writer's block!! Argh…oh well, maybe a few suggestions can help me spruce it up a bit, huh? Whadda ya say? Help me out with this one? _

_Ah!! So many reviews!! I mean, I'm glad the server's working now but… now I have to respond to them all…but, it's no biggy…some things ya gotta do for the home team. **These are responses for both chapter 3 and chapter 4. I'll address them both in the same response if you have more than one!!**_

****

**_Tomoe2Kenshin:_**_ Well, I'm glad that you like it so much…makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…thanks for the review!!_

**_BabyG of Westlife:_**_ What's wrong with BabyG? Is she sick or something? Yea, Francoise does seem a little confused…but she did it to herself right?_

**_Fantasygirl:_**_ No! Don't let it kill you!! Then I'll have one less reviewer! Oh curse me and my ignorance!! Foolish fates how could you take her because of one little story!! Nooooo!!_

**_Dark Angel 0013:_**_ I'm honored that you like my writing skills, makes me think that I can actually write…wait…are you just being nice??_

**_Siora:_**_ Good, I was worried it might be getting a little bit confusing…you've reassured me that it's not so I thank you for that!! And we're fellow singles? Well life could be worse…and about the lazy thing, don't sweat it, I'm extremely lazy too!! _

**_GoldAngel2:_**_ Look at the email and/or chapter 4_

**_Oracle of the Stars:_**_ I wonder too!! DUM DUM DUM!!! BTW, the whole __Rome__ trip starts next chapter._

**_Wolfwood11:_**_ Good, good!! I didn't even realize my plot twisted at all!! Lol, but seriously folks, thanks a bunch for the review and telling Starlight about me!! And no, I'm not really going by the show because this is afterwards. And don't worry, I got to see both of your reviews…and like I said above, I read somewhere that Dr. Gilmore was Russian._

**_c009fan:_**_ We'll see who she sticks with and it might not be who you think…or will it? Hell I don't know I haven't gotten that far!! Thanks for the review!!_

**_Starlight16:_**_ She sure is a playa!! Good think she doesn't sleep around…which makes you think…didn't Black Ghost replace everything in their bodies? And I mean **everything**…I'm sorta playing with the thought of adding a lemon into this. I've read some of the ones on and they're really not up to par with what I've read before…maybe they need a little something to up the bar, eh? Glad you like 002/003, but don't get your hopes up too high!! And no, Joe is not racist…_

**_Jenny644443855:_**_ Dare I ask what the number stands for?? Thanks for the review!!_

**_Holli:_**_ That's too bad…am I not describing his right or do you just not like his attitude? If it's description, tell me so I can try and fix it!!_

**_CYBORG CRAZY1 FAN:_**_ I mean exactly what I said…they've got something goin' on between them!!_

**_Thanks again for all of the reviews!! This only helps me better myself as a writer!!_**

****

**_Look out for my next chapter!! Finally we go to _****_Rome_****_!!_**

****

****

****


	6. Chapter Six: Part One

Ante-Mortem

By: Wildfire Sky

_Ok, now everybody can cheer cuz the first part of the date in __Rome__ is finally completed. I apologize for taking so long, but this one had to be one of the best, especially because of the significance of it. BTW, I don't know what the hell that car thing that comes out of the bottom of the Dolphin is called; therefore I refer to it as the cruiser. If you happen to know the technical name, please tell me. Please._

_This chappie is going to be much longer than the other chapters. Therefore I'm splitting it up into two parts. This, obviously is part one. So, sorry it took so long to update. I'm still alive!!_

_Not much more to say after that…I'll bet ya'll just want to read the fic. Well, you get what you ask for, right?? Oh yea…**Warning!! Contains a bit of citrus twist!! Read with caution!! I warned you so don't blame me if you're offended by the content. Besides, it's not on the level of a lemon…yet…**_

_Ok, all clear now!! Enjoy the fic!!_

_Oh yes, and a very special thanks to GoldAngel2, who did me the great honor of beta reading my chapters…you rock girl!!_

Ante-Mortem

Chapter Six-Part One

* * *

Joe carefully navigated the sea cruiser between the vessels docked in the bay of Civitavecchia, the golden sunrays filtering in through the glass panel that separated the pair inside from the elements out. The hot beams fell upon Francoise's face as their ship traveled slowly down the cove, giving her a look as if she was glowing. Joe stole a glance at her, appreciating the way her tight kakis hugged her slim waist and her shirt rounded over her top, defining every curvature of her body. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun, although she still wore her head band.

Joe wanted to touch her and make sure she wasn't some fallen angel that had landed in his lap by accident. But he couldn't…he wouldn't dare touch her without permission. He was scared to. So he sat next to her silently torturing himself. Francoise shifted and Joe's eyes were drawn to her again…more so the plentiful view she gave him of her full breasts as she leaned towards him.

"Are you excited, 009?" she said, staring deep into his red eyes.

Joe gulped, "Y—Yea…I can't wait to get into the city."

Francoise smiled and gently laid a hand on his pants, "Thank you for taking me, 009…I really appreciate it."

Joe's hands tightened on the controls, trying to concentrate on maneuvering the vessel and not the shocks of pleasure that 003's touch was sending through him. The French girl could tell he was uncomfortable and a wicked smile crossed her face.

Innocently, she began to lightly run her hand up and down the thin layer of fabric that separated his skin from that of her soft hands. Her smile grew as she felt him shiver beneath her touch and she let her hand travel higher up his jeans until it was hovering towards the middle. Joe shifted, no sure of whether to urge her closer or move away. His mind was screaming at him to pull out before he got in too deep, but....

Francoise's hand was on the inside of his jeans and was running the length of it. He groaned, eyes fluttering closed.

"Fran…Francoise…" he mumbled, "What…are you doing?"

Francoise smirked up at him and leaned in for a kiss, "Do you like it?"

"Yea…"

She captured his lips in a deep kiss, pulling herself over the controls and into Joe's lap, rolling her hips against his as they pressed their lips together. Joe released the controls, halting the ship and placing his hands on the front of her blouse, the pleasure from their contact exciting him and robbing him of his senses. He broke the kiss, keeping his head bowed as he struggled with the buttons. Finally, with a savage growl, he popped the buttons off and tore open her shirt, enjoying the plumpness of her full breasts. Francoise slid her hands underneath his shirt and began to lift it from his body, Joe raising his hands to assist her. Soon, both were stripped of their shirts, the fabric of their jeans separating them from ultimate pleasure.

Francoise's hands traveled to the top of Joe's pants, but he lowered his hand to stop hers. "Wait. Francoise, are you sure about this?"

The woman didn't reply, but unzipped the front of his pants and slid her hand inside. Joe gasped, soaking in the waves of pleasure that rolled over him. His skin was on fire, the very touch of her hands and her breasts against his chest nearly blinded him with ecstasy. He titled his head back and relaxed, letting 003 pleasure him. He felt her lips brush his and he opened his mouth slightly.

"See the power that I have, Joe?" she whispered, "See what I can do to you?"

Joe's eyes snapped opened and he lowered his head. Francoise had somehow managed to slither down between his legs and she was looking up at him, a strange glint in her eyes. Joe swallowed as a new feeling over came him…fear.

Francoise winked and lowered her head to his lap. Joe moaned, throwing his head back again, a voice whispering in his ear.

_"You can never escape me…no matter how hard you try, you cannot beat me…"_

"No…" Joe hissed, "Black Ghost…"

Suddenly, the pleasure was gone and 003 snaked back up, now eye level with him. He stared into her sea-green eyes and began to panic.

"Francoise, we have to get out of here! Black Ghost---"

In a horrible shower of blood, a hole expanded in Francoise's forehead. The girl in his lap screamed in pain. Blood flowing from the hole. Covering her body in its thickness. She spasmed on his lap, her death throws reminding him of his horrible dreams.

"Francoise!! No!!" he screamed with horror as his love dissolved in front of his face and materialized again beside him. In the evil hands of Black Ghost. The masked villain laughed and gathered the dead Francoise is his arms.

"Isn't she beautiful, 009? What a gorgeous creature…"

Joe backed as far away from Black Ghost as he could, the tight space of the submergible vessel preventing escape. Black Ghost reached up a hand and grabbed one of 003's exposed breasts, kneading it with a snicker.

"Yes…I would have kept her alive for my own pleasures, but you got to her first. No matter. Women are perfectly good alive or dead."

"You're disgusting." Joe finally managed to choke out, "Get the hell out of my mind."

"You think this is another dream, 009?" Black Ghost snapped, "Does it look like one?"

Joe looked around him, everything seeming perfectly normal. And Francoise. She looked so real…so dead…was it really another nightmare?

Tears began to slip from his eyes. Yes…it was…it was real.

Black Ghost laughed, "You see, 009? The old priest tried to push me away too and it brought him nothing but misery. I warned you. I warned you not to mess with me boy." The evil man grabbed Francoise's head and began to crush it in his hands, blood seeping from the gaping hole. Joe moved forward, desperate to cease Black Ghost's assault…trying to keep him from mutilating Francoise any further…

"Stop…stop it, please…"

"Ah, how I love to hear you beg…" Black Ghost cackled, "Music to my ears!"

Francoise's lips began to move, "Joe…"

The boy stared into her eyes in shock, "Fran…Francoise?!? How…"

Black Ghost frowned, tossing the girl's body behind him, "Damn, that ruins my fun today."

Joe scrambled over his seat, struggling to get at the girl, but Black Ghost put a hand on his chest, holding him back.

"You won't be so lucky next time boy…you _will_ die…"

_"Joe!"_

Joe pushed Black Ghost away, trying to get back to Francoise, "I'm coming, Francoise! Hold on!"

_"Joe, what is wrong with you?"_

Suddenly the entire ship seemed to melt and he was suddenly jerked back into his seat, everything falling into place again. Gasping, Joe looked around. The sun was shining, birds calling to each other, ships slowly moving up and down the bay. And Francoise…

Joe closed his eyes and turned his head towards Francoise's seat, slowly opening them, too scared to see if she was really dead.

Francoise stared back into his ruby eyes, her own full of concern. Tears began to fall from Joe's eyes and he reached over, collecting 003 into a fierce hug.

"I thought I lost you forever…" he whispered into her ear, softly kissing her cheek.

Francoise pulled away, eyeing Joe suspiciously, "Joe…what just happened? You went white all of a sudden and then you started crying. I…I tried to ask you what was wrong but you wouldn't respond. Then just now you jerked away and sat up…you scared me half to death, Joe!"

Joe looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry, Francoise…if you want, we can return to the Dolphin…"

003 stared at him for a moment before leaning over and lifting his head, lightly kissing his trembling lips. "No…I want to spend today in Rome with you. We said we would and I'm sticking by that!" she gave him another sweet kiss, deepening it this time before falling back into her seat, "Now let's go, Joe…let's forget all about your nightmares, just for one day."

Joe smiled and reached over, squeezing her hand lovingly. "As you wish." And began to maneuver the tiny ship into the dock.

But he could almost feel the horrible acid chewing away at his mind. Could he really forget about Black Ghost? Or would it haunt him forever?

* * *

The Eternal City seemed to be made of pure gold. The sunlight reflected off of the white marble and back into the wide eyes of Francoise and Joe. They stood in the middle of Foro Romano, the Roman Forum, hand in hand. People moved around them, some native, some foreign…some holding hands and others arguing and pointing at maps. They stood on a large paved road, Via Sacra, as a sign told, the original paved Roman road. Francoise gripped Joe's hand tighter as she looked around.

"Oh, Joe, it's beautiful!" she grinned at him, "Can you believe we're standing on the same road that hundreds of Romans stood on before? It's like going back in time!"

Joe nodded in agreement, not exactly sure why she was so hyped up about a street. About Rome for that matter. She held his hand tight and led them down the street, pointing out the Curia and the white Temple of Vesta. Quickly they clambered up the steps, Francoise's hair billowing out behind her as a strong gust of wind hit her face and caught her long silky hair.

As Joe came up to stand beside her, he found his breath taken away at the view. Laid out before them were the green pastures and hills of Rome, the Imperial palace off in the distance, towering over the ancient residential areas and an old fortress. People could be seen moving amongst the houses, no more than mere dots to the two young cyborgs. Silently the two stood, hand in hand, staring out from the top of the Garden of Palatino, perched atop one of the Seven Hills of Rome.

Joe looked over at Francoise, marveling at the way her hair seemed to halo around her head, the wind brushing through the long strands. He smiled and leaned over towards her.

"Don't you want to see the rest of the city?"

Francoise seemed to snap out of a trance. Joe was taken aback by the sad smile on her face. "Francoise…?"

The girl grinned again, "Come on, Joe! The day is wasting, look! It's almost two o' clock now!"

Joe frowned and playfully tweaked her ear, "Well we could have gotten here faster, but you insisted we take the bus from Civitaveccia all the way here!"

Francoise winked, "But it was an hour ride with me, right? Oh you looked so uncomfortable on the bus, Joe!"

The Japanese youth shook his head and began to pull her away from the garden, "I hate buses. In Japan we usually took the subway everywhere…it was so much more convenient."

The couple slowly left the Forum and headed towards the Via Condotti to shop. Francoise nearly squealed with delight at the site of the clothing stores and quickly dragged Joe into the nearest one, proceeding to look through the selection the moment she stepped inside. Joe watched in amazement as the girl disappeared amongst the lines of clothing.

"Excuse me, sir, but can I help you?"

Joe turned and behind him stood a short, round man dressed in a blue, stripped suit with a white undershirt and a yellow tie. He held himself with confidence, staring at Joe through his beady little eyes, the thin mustache on his lips twitching slightly.

Joe felt very uncomfortable in the presence of the man, but answered, "Uh…my friend is here to look around."

The man sniffed, looking Joe up and down, "You are a tourist, yes?" the man's accent was heavy and Joe had difficulty understanding him, so he simply nodded. The man sniffed again, eyes narrowing.

"This shop is for _paying_ customers only, sir. If you are not buying anything you'll have to leave at once."

Joe blinked, "Excuse me?"

The man stiffened as if no one had dared to ask him to repeat himself, "I said, sir, that you will have to go immediately."

Francoise emerged, arms filled with outfits, "And why is that?"

At the sight of Francoise, the man's attitude changed instantly, "Ah! Such a beautiful young woman we have here! I see that you've chosen a few outfits, perhaps you would like to try them on?"

Joe stepped forward, "Uh…Francoise, maybe we should---"

The round man blocked his path, grabbing Francoise by the arm and leading her towards the back, talking the entire way, "Yes, yes, madam, you will enjoy these outfits, they fit your physique perfectly! And our dressing rooms…superb! Come, come, we must try you in these!"

Joe watched as they disappeared once again amongst the numerous aisles of cloths. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling for his wallet. He sighed again.

Francoise stayed with the man in the back room for nearly an hour while Joe shifted amongst the various clothing available. He picked up an ordinary looking pair of jeans. Maybe he could by a pair of these. He checked the price tag and his eyes nearly popped from his head. An assistant approached the sweating boy, a warm smile on her face.

"Would you like to try those on sir? There's a special sale today."

Joe looked at her, "Do you realize how much these cost?"

The assistant's smile faded to a puzzled look, "They're on sale sir…fifty percent off only for today."

Joe quickly replaced the pants, "I'm wearing practically the same pair of jeans and those cost nearly twice as much!"

The girl stared at him before quickly walking away. Joe shook his head. There was no way in hell he could afford the stuff in here! He had to find Francoise and get her out of this nightmare of a store, and _fast_. He walked in between the aisles, searching in vain for the dressing rooms. He knew that the fat man would be able to convince Francoise to buy an outfit, he was born to do that…problem was, Joe was the only person who had brought any money, not wanting Francoise to buy anything. Dinner would be expensive enough, no doubt taking almost every penny he's saved. Still contemplating his dilemma, Joe grabbed the knob of a door and pulled it open.

"Oh, madam, you look absolutely _radiant_ in that dress! Any man would appreciate you!"

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course!!"

Joe froze; his absentminded wandering had led him straight into the dressing rooms…the ladies dressing room. He stood there in shock as a group of half naked women strode back and forth from stall to stall, all of their female glory out for show before him. A strange sensation built up in his chest and he began to sweat nervously. _Get out…RUN!!_ _Get out of there!! _His brain was screaming at him, but his body didn't want to react...at least not in the way _he_ wanted. Never had he seen a naked woman before except in the pictures that Scar Nose would have hidden away, so this was a new experience for him. And it was having some very interesting effects.

There was a quiet, sharp gasp from the group and the women froze. Joe felt like he was about to have a heart attack. A girl was pointing at him, her mouth hanging open in shock and the others all turned as one body to face him. For a short moment, they stood, looking at each other, not sure how to react. Then…

"_AHHHHHHHH!!!!_"

An ear splitting scream rocked the entire store, deafening everyone, especially poor Joe. The surprised and extremely embarrassed Japanese boy stumbled back, hand searching for the exit door, trying to tear his eyes away from the girls that wore little more than their underwear.

"Joe!"

Joe's head snapped in the direction of the voice and Francoise stood there looking at him, equally as naked. His eyes bugged out, mouth moving but no sound coming out. Francoise turned a beet red as she grabbed a nearby shirt and wrapped it around her, averting her eyes.

The fat man came out from behind a pile of cloths, staring at the screeching girls, "What? What in the world is all the scre---oh my goodness!!" the man's eyes fell on Joe, his face turning a deep blue with anger, "_Out!! Get out immediately, sir!! _This is the _ladies_ dressing room! Remove yourself at once!"

The man quickly shuffled over, grabbing Joe by the arm and hauling him from the dressing room, all the while yelling: "Out! Out! Out!"

He bodily dragged Joe from the store and shoved him out into the busy street and commenced to yell at him. "_Never_ has this store been so desecrated in its history!! You are no longer welcome here, young man!! If you return I shall call the police!! Now get out of here!!"

The tubby owner turned sharply on his heel and stormed back inside, slamming the door shut. Miserably, Joe sank down into a nearby bench to wait for Francoise, cupping his chin in the palm of his hand, watching happier couples slowly walk by. The last thing he had wanted was to embarrass Francoise today…

"Having a rough day, young man?"

Joe looked up and there stood an old, gray haired man. The man's hair was slicked back into a short ponytail, and he was dressed in a tattered sports coat and faded jeans. He held a cane that looked as though he'd gotten it out of a trash can years before. A scraggly beard coated his face, but his intense blue eyes caught Joe's attention. The man nodded at the seat next to the gloomy boy.

"Mind if I sit there?"

Joe jumped to his feet, politely helping the man sit on the bench. The old man nodded gratefully, grunting as his rear hit the hard top. "Thank you, young lad…please, sit down here next to me and let's talk. I could help but notice your noisy exit from that store there. That man is very rude so don't take too much offense to it. Touring the city, yes?"

Joe nodded, "Yes sir. I'm taking a friend to see the sites and out to dinner."

"Just a friend, eh?" the man said, "Are you sure it's not something more? I saw the girl you were with, prime piece of meat if you ask me!"

Joe was shocked at the man's bluntness, but the old man laughed heartily and patted the fluttered boy on his back good naturedly, "Forgive me. Apparently youth is not as it was in my day. Now then, many people come to Rome to either find love or enforce it. I'm thinking you're right in between yes? You found someone…but you're not sure about their love in return? Don't worry, my boy…give it time and love will soon bloom."

Joe nodded slowly, unsure of how to react to this man. The old Roman shifted back and forth, rocking on the bench and humming to himself. Suddenly he broke out in a grin and began to sing a quick beat:

_Um-do-rye-ah!_

_Um-do-rye-ah!_

_Um-do-rye-oo-rye-a!_

_I'll try to sing you a song of joy,_

_With a do-rye-oh-rye-a!_

He grinned and continued to repeat the verse until he broke out into an entire song. Some tourists stopping to stare as the old man jumped to his feet and began to dance as he sang the fast tune, pounding his feet on the ground, the gathering crowd clapping to the beat. Joe, bewildered, slowly stood and moved away, heading back towards the store.

Francoise stood outside, looking extremely uncomfortable, but eyeing the crowd with interest. She almost leapt into Joe's arms when he approached her, gripping his hands tight.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

Joe glanced back at the gathering people, "Some old man I was talking to decided to start a concert in the middle of the square." He looked back down at Francoise and smiled, "Did you find anything you want in there?"

Francoise shook her head, "No. Everything was just too expensive. No point in acting like I'm rich, right?"

Joe smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her away from the shop. Looking back he could see the beady eyed man glaring at him. Francoise saw the uncomfortable look on his face and started to laugh. Joe raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"The look on your face…when you…walked into…the dressing room!" Francoise said between fits of laughter.

"It's not funny," Joe said a hurt look on his face, "I was scared out of my mind. That chubby guy literally threw me from the store!"

Francoise collapsed against Joe with laughter, "It was priceless!! Oh, I wish I had a camera! The others would have loved to see it!"

Joe sighed and shook his head, shoving his hands in his pocket and beginning to walk away, "You're just jealous."

Instantly, Francoise's laughed ceased and she fixed Joe's back with a deadly glare. "Jealous of _what_, pray tell?"

"Oh nothing…" Joe said smoothly, "Just that the other girls had these great bodies…"

Francoise charged at Joe, but the boy spun around gathering the girl up in his arms and holding her close, snuggling against the inside of her neck. "But none as nice as yours…"

Francoise playfully thumped her fists against his chest, "Put me down Joe Shimamura! It's getting late and we've barely seen half of the city!"

Joe put the girl down, planting a hesitant kiss on her cheek. From a moment, Francoise stared at him, a bright smile crowning her face. Then, her entire attitude seemed to change as if she was no longer sure of herself, and she pulled away slightly, casting the Japanese boy a curious look. Joe, hurt, pulled away and bowed his head.

"Sorry…come on, Francoise, let's keep going…"

Francoise stood still for a moment, staring into Joe's deep ruby eyes. They swirled with emotion, intelligence, and bravery…the three things that attracted Francoise to Joe from the start. He was so kind and compassionate. Willing to sacrifice himself for the good of others. His past never got the best of him, and his eyes…oh those deep red eyes were full of such wisdom that few could compare to. She blinked in surprise as realization hit her like a ton of brinks.

She was falling in love all over again…

* * *

Joe stood in the air conditioned _salumeria_, staring at the large meat selection curiously. The website he'd gone to before they left the Dolphin had suggested a picnic at one of the many scenic quiet spots of Rome. It also mentioned that he would have to build a picnic basket and to select from the wide variety many specialty stores had to offer. He didn't know how various it could get.

The clerk watched the Japanese man shift nervously up and down the counter, staring at the different salamis he had to offer. _A real foreigner_, the clerk thought with amusement. Joe scratched his head and looked up at the clerk with a small smile.

"Uh…I'm not exactly sure what I should get…" he said slowly, "See, I'm going on a picnic and I…"

"What country is she from?" the clerk asked in broken English.

"France."

"Ah, France!" the clerk said with a knowing smile, "The French have excellent taste, both in dining and in love, am I right?"

A wave of depression suddenly hit Joe full blast as the clerk's words sank in, "Yes…they do…"

The clerk nodded and fell into his native tongue as he selected a few different rolls of meat and walked over to the cutting board. "How much?" he asked over his shoulder, cutting knife poised in the air.

Joe quickly did some calculations in his head, "Uh…give me about 200grams, please."

"200grams right way, good sir!"

As the man sliced he chattered on endlessly, rapidly tossing slices of meat into wax paper and took out a large brown bag.

"So where is your friend?" he asked, shoving the wedges into the bag, "Out shopping?"

"Yea," Joe said, "I want this to be a surprise."

The clerk chuckled, "So many people come to Rome to find love…if you really want to make an impression go down to the Trevi Fountain, hot place for romance. Proposed to my fiancée there just recently. Going to get married this fall." The clerk turned and handed Joe the bag, "Will you be participating in the Estate Romano?"

Joe took the meat, shaking his head, "What's Estate Romano?"

"What is it?" the clerk exclaimed, "Why it's only the largest festival in the world! Every street corner in Rome becomes a stage. There are fireworks; music; dancing; parades; drinking; _women_...and then once midnight hits, the great monuments of Rome are lit up! It's a beautiful thing to see."

Joe nodded, his mind already spinning with ideas. This was his big chance to set things right, to make Francoise his again…tonight he would make his move.

He took his bag, paid for the goods, and briskly walked into the noon sun, a calm smile on his face. Planning and scheming, he walked from store to store; buying the best that he could afford. This would be a day Francoise would never forget!

After what seemed like hours of walking and searching, Joe finally spotted Francoise coming out of a nearby store, a clerk handing her a small box as he saw her out. Spotting Joe, Francoise rushed over, a large grin on her face.

"Oh, this is _wonderful_! I never knew that Rome had such affordable prices!"

Joe frowned slightly, "You bought something?"

"Of course I bought something!" Francoise said with a small laugh, "You seriously didn't expect me to come all the way to Rome and _not_ buy something?"

"But Francoise, I didn't want you to pay for anything while we're here!"

Francoise shook her head softly, "Joe, you're already paying for dinner…let me buy something for _you_, alright?"

Joe's heart fluttered at the words. Does that mean whatever's in the box is for _him_? Now he was dying to take a look at it…open it and see what gift she'd gotten him. Happily he reached for her arm, but the French girl absent mindedly pulled away heading towards another store to window shop. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Maybe she'd show him later…

* * *

Joe was in near tears. Their date in Rome wasn't going as well as he planned. With each passing hour, Francoise seemed to be drifting further and further away from him…not holding his hand as much, barely allowing him to touch her. It seemed that the closeness they shared in the square was just a spur of the moment. Never to happen again. He held the brown bag in his arms closer to him as these thoughts took over.

Now they stood amongst a crowd of dancing gypsies, the women swinging to music played by their men while tiny children scooted between the people with pans, asking for money. Joe gripped his wallet tightly and kept Francoise close, not trusting these strange looking people. A woman danced over to him, slowly swinging her hips in a sensual way and passing him a small wink. Joe couldn't help but smile at the attractive young lady, but his grin was quickly wiped from his face when his eyes made contact with Francoise's. He smiled at her warmly and motioned towards the subway.

Francoise looked at him curiously, "Where are we going, Joe Shimamura?"

Joe winked at her, "To a very beautiful place. Just follow me."

Joe grabbed her arm and strode over to the subway station, quickly descending down the steps. He stopped at the ticket booth, speaking in very rough Italian and pointing constantly with his hands. Finally the salesman handed Joe two subway tickets and they boarded the next train.

The ride on the metro was quiet, neither cyborg speaking to the other, just staring down at the floor or at the tunnel walls as they flew by. Moments later the train began to slow and Joe checked a map, nodding to himself.

"This is our stop, Francoise. Come on!"

He pulled her from the subway train and nearly dragged her up the steps, almost shaking with excitement. Francoise was deeply anticipating whatever surprise had Joe so eager. They hurried along narrow streets and across a small two lane highway until they came upon an empty field that seemed to drop away. Joe was beaming by now, his eyes shining with happiness as he turned to Francoise.

"I wanted you to see this place…"

Slowly he led her forward, never taking his eyes off her face. The entire area was empty and quiet, the only sounds coming from the softly chirping birds that flew amongst the brush surrounding the field. Finally they stood on the edge of a drop off, Joe finally turning away from her and staring down.

Francoise looked as well and gasped with delight. Spread out before them were the ancient ruins of the Ostia Theatre. The steps curved down around the small proscenium where, hundreds of years ago, plays and dances were performed of the entertainment of Roman citizens rich and poor. Francoise slowly walked down the steps, her eyes beginning to water. Memories flooding back.

Joe hung back at the top of the theatre, watching Francoise emotionally. He wanted so bad to kiss her right now, but something was holding him back.

_"Something…or someone, 009?"_

Joe shook his head, trying to dispel the voice ringing in his head.

_"Don't try and fight me, 009. You think that just because you want a little quality time with that whore, I'm just going to leave you alone?"_

Joe groaned miserably, his hand reaching up to grasp his throbbing head. Black Ghost cackled in his mind again.

_"If you thought this morning was something, just you wait until I'm at my full strength again…enjoy your life while you still can, 009. For soon, you shall be mine!"_

"Joe?"

Joe looked around and found himself collapsed on the sloping steps, Francoise next to him, gently rubbing his back and staring at him with large, worried eyes. "Joe, are you alright?"

009 returned her stare before slowly nodding, "Yes…I'm fine. What happened?"

"You fell." Francoise said, dropping her hand from his back, "It looked like you were in a lot of pain…"

Joe smiled nervously, "Just a headache…that's all. Probably the sun or something…"

He stood, helping Francoise to her feet. For a moment, Joe found himself captivated by her swirling blue-green eyes, relishing in the way her hair seemed to catch the sun rays and made her glow. He slowly reached up a hand and stroked his fingers through her silky hair, bringing it down to cup her cheek. Francoise sighed, closing her eyes and leaned into his warm touch. She could feel his other arm slipping around her waist, pressing her against him.

Francoise stared up into Joe's red, half lidded eyes, anticipation filling her breast as he began to lean forward.

"Francoise…I…"

Francoise stood on her toes slightly, angling her head to accept Joe's kiss. But Jet's face suddenly flashed through her mind as their lips barely touched. With a harsh gasp, she turned away, Joe's lips brushing over her cheek. For a moment, he stood still, confused as to her quick actions. Then, recovering, he gently kissed Francoise's cheek, allowing the girl to lean against him, her hands wrapping around his tight chest, her face on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Joe…" she whispered, tears beginning to slip from her eyes, "I'm just so confused right now…"

The cyborg leader sighed to himself and stroked Francoise's hair, feeling the tears stain his shirt. "It's alright, Francoise…I understand. Just know that I'll always be here for you no matter what."

Francoise laughed dryly, "You know what? Jet said the same thing to me earlier…"

At the sound of the other boy's name, Joe stiffened, his eyes hardening with a building hate. It was clear now…clearer than it ever had been before.

This would be his greatest battle yet. This was war. Not just a war against Black Ghost anymore, but a war against one of his greatest friends…and he would win or die trying…

That was a promise.

For the rest of the day they stood on the steps on the ancient theatre, listening to the smooth sounds of the nearby river and the wildlife surrounding them, locked in a tight embrace. Francoise clutched the front of Joe's shirt as the sun set, the picnic long forgotten by Joe as he settled into the comfortable and loving hug of Francoise. Hesitantly he tilted the girl's head up again, staring into her eyes, begging for permission. Francoise smiled and nodded slightly. Joe drew her close once again and leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate, love filled kiss that neither would forget…ever…

_I love you, Francoise,_ Joe thought to himself as the sky grew dark.

_I'll always love you…and that's a promise…_

* * *

* * *

_Whew!! Goodness gracious that was a lot of writing!! But it was worth it, right?? At last, they've made it to __Rome__ and with little interference from Black Ghost. _

_Oh, don't worry, don't worry!! __Rome__ ain't over yet!! They've still got dinner and Estate Romano. BTW, that is a real festival that happens every summer in __Rome__. I would love to see it, but alas…I am poor…oh well!! At least that means I get to stay in good ol' __America__ and write for you folks right??_

_Again, forgive me for taking so long!! There was so much that I had to fit in and I don't even think I got it all!! _

_Please, do us all a favor and R&R!!!_

_And, once again, thank you so much GoldAngel2. Couldn't have done this without ya!! ....Seriously…._

**_GoldAngel2:_**_ Yes, many people have said just to put it as one chapter…but, after debating with myself for a while (myself won the argument), I decided to split it up. However, if you still don't think it works, tell me and I'll try and fix the problem._

**_Matti Haibara: _**_Great!! Welcome to the club!! I'm very happy that you happened to see my fic, and it's nice to see some new blood in here!! Yes, yes, you and everybody else hates this 003/002 thing…but calm down and be patient and all will come to a happy end…hopefully…_

**_Wolfwood11:_**_ I told your advice (and the advice of others) into consideration when I made my choice. I don't think this scene is too awkward; my others have ended in practically the same fashion, but thanks for the tip!!_

**_RedLion2:_**_ Holy hell!! Look to me like we're just catching up, now aren't we?? Lol, just kidding. Hey!! You realized that in chapter 4, it was Black Ghost and not Joe!! Go job!! Although I'm not sure if others have figured it out…but you directly mentioned it!! Thanks for your advice!! Welcome on board and hope you enjoy the rest of the fic!!_

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! BTW, do you think this is getting too long?? Naw, me neither!!_**

****

**_WATCH OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!! THE ROMAN DATE CONCLUDED!!_**

****


	7. Chapter Six: Part Two

Ante-Mortem

By: Wildfire Sky

_Even though you might not like it, I'm going to split the chapter up. Honestly, I wanted to in the beginning, but I wasn't completely sure. Call me a fence-sitter if you want, I really don't care. Again, I apologize for taking so long to complete these fics, but alas, one much do research when they have no experience in dating or romance. I fear I will die a virgin…_

_Anyways, this is the conclusion to the Roman date between Joe and Francoise. I'll bet you're wondering whether or not Francoise will stick with Joe?? But isn't it obvious, especially with the treatment…oh!! I better not give away to ending!! Too late, right? Muahahaha!!!_

_And one last thing: don't cheat and scroll down to the very bottom to see if she sticks with Joe or not. That's cheating and defeats the whole purpose of my spending time (not to mention brain cells) on writing the chapter!! So, just be patient, and read the fic as it was meant to be read!!_

Ante-Mortem

Chapter Six-Part Two

* * *

* * *

Night had long settled over the streets of Rome by the time Joe and Francoise walked up the steps from the subway station and into the middle of the city. Yet, even with the night sky looming overhead and the sun no longer out, the Romans walked up and down the streets gaily, some in costumes, some in formal wear, and some dressed as Joe and Francoise were. The two strolled down the narrow roads, Joe's arm wrapped protectively around his date's shoulders, hell bent on winning her over completely. Never again would Jet dampen the love between them. He'd kill him before that ever happened.

Francoise walked alongside the tall Japanese boy, her heart skipping with every footstep. Joe had kept her in the dark about where they were having dinner, but he promised that it would be worthwhile. Feeling Joe's strong arms around her sent shivers down her spine. She wanted to do something for him because he was doing so much for _her_.

Joe paused at a street crossing, looking around as if considering which direction to go. Francoise watched him curiously, his movements strong and graceful. He turned, their eyes connecting and he threw her a daredevil smile. Francoise returned the smile and leaned against his arm.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" she whispered, looking up into his red eyes.

Joe winked, "No, not yet. It's a surprise, I already told you that. Speaking of which…" he pulled out a neatly folded cloth and stepped behind the French woman, placing it over her eyes.

"Joe!" she gasped in surprise, "Just what are you doing?"

Joe gently kissed the back of her neck. _God, please let this work…_ "Just trust me ok? Hold my hand and stay calm…"

Francoise remained silent, curiosity taking over her nervousness. Obviously, this was one hell of a surprise. She slid her hand into that of Joe's and gave it a small squeeze. The Japanese boy grinned and squeezed back, starting to lead her down the sidewalk.

"Trust me, Francoise…I know where we're going."

"I trust you."

Joe walked down the sidewalk, gripping Francoise's hand in a near death grip. The feel of her palm against his own was sending shocks of happiness coursing through his body. When he was in the orphanage, he felt so unwanted…all of the other kids leaving to new homes, and he was left there with the Father. For the longest he didn't know why. Perhaps it was because he was half, or maybe he didn't look right or smell right. Even to this day, he couldn't figure it out, but…

Joe looked at Francoise, walking blindly beside him. Believe it or not, he was grateful he never left the church, or else he never would have met such a wonderful woman…a woman who cared for him as much as he cared for her. At least he hoped she did. The only thing in the way was 002.

_Damn him_, Joe thought bitterly. All he wanted was to feel wanted by someone more than a guardian. He wanted to be truly loved, settle down, and live a normal human life. Not that of a cyborg. But even now, he still had to fight off all attackers: Black Ghost, Jet, other men who had their sights set on this beautiful girl…he couldn't fight them all. Not at once. Someone would lose…and the odds were all against him. What could he do?

They were nearing the restaurant. He could see the buttery light filtering from the open door. A man standing outside, waving at passersby. A sudden panic gripped him and he froze, Francoise stumbling from the quick halt.

"Joe?" she said, worry tinting the edges of her voice, "Joe what's wrong?"

Joe began to sweat. _I can't do this…there's no way I can pull it off._ He looked down at Francoise, his heart clutched with shame. _How could I tamper with her heart like this? She said it herself; this was just a casual tour…but was it really? All of those moments we spent together. The hugs and kisses…Even now she's holding my hand, but does she really love me?_

Francoise pulled on his arm, "Why did we stop, Joe?"

He couldn't back off now. He was too close…

"Nothing's wrong, Francoise. We're almost there."

* * *

"Good evening, sir and madam."

Joe nodded at Francoise and winked at the host, pulling out a folded paper from his pocket. The man took the note, glancing from it to the couple before breaking out in a wide smile.

"Ah, we've been expecting you. Follow me please."

Francoise pulled back slightly, tilting her head up towards Joe, "Wait, aren't you going to take this thing off?"

Joe smiled slightly, and snuggled against her, "Not yet…don't worry, nobody will notice."

Francoise was still a little hesitant, but obediently allowed Joe to lead her down between the isles. She could hear the smooth tunes of instruments playing, drowning out the rough clanks of the kitchen. Strangely though, she couldn't hear the sounds of other people, only the front door shutting close and the soft steps of her leader. Soon Joe came to a rest, and she heard a chair being pulled out, her body gently lowered on to the plush seat. Joe's hands gently ran down the sides of her face, slowly stroking her soft cheeks. The smell of food flared in her nostrils as the host set down a plate on the table. Joe remained crouched next to her, hands brushing through her golden hair.

"Francoise, I know you were excepting a beautiful Italian dinner but…"

The blindfold slipped from her face and she gasped in surprise. Before her, dressed up as nicely at it could get…

Was a full sized, steaming hot, gooey, cheese pizza.

And not just any pizza, but a pizza surrounded by flowers and brightly burning candles on the nicest table cloth she'd seen. She slowly turned to the kneeling boy beside her, face registering shock and disbelief.

_It's all over…_Joe moaned to himself, _I screwed up big time…_

"I'm so sorry, Francoise," Joe sputtered, head bowed, hands gripping her own, "I wish I could have brought you some place nicer, but I couldn't afford anything else. I was hoping that you could see past it and love it…love _me_ for who I am."

Francoise was speechless. Joe was here before her, on his knees, groveling at her feet…almost begging to her.

"I just can't stand seeing you with 002…ever since I saw you kissing him, I was heartbroken…I didn't know what to do. I was angry, God forgive me, I almost hated you for it. But…every time I see you with him, a little piece of me dies and I yearn to feel you in my arms again. I…I know I'm not very romantic. I don't know how to be. But I'm trying Francoise, I really am and I…I want you back, Francoise."

Tears began to fall from Joe's eyes, his grip tightening, "Please…just tell me what I have to do to win your heart again. Even if it means I die, I don't care. I just want to know how to make you love me again…love me as much as I love you…"

Francoise could only sit there and stare at Joe, his head down, unable to make contact with her eyes. His tears were falling onto her hand as he pressed it to his face, silently crying on it. She looked around cautiously to see if anyone was watching, but to her surprise, the entire restaurant was empty except for them. _He went through a lot for me…_

She looked back down at the shaking boy. He seemed so much like a lost child instead of a fearless, full grown cyborg. The whole thing would have been funny if it wasn't so tragic. Slowly she cupped her free hand under his chin, tilting it up so she could stare into his red eyes. Joe returned the stare with such intensity, it almost scared her. She had better take control of this situation and fast.

Quickly, she jerked her hand away, turning her face away and crossing her arms.

"This seems very selfish to me, 009," she huffed angrily. Joe's head fell again shamefully and Francoise almost laughed at the crestfallen look on his face.

"Francoise I…"

"Don't you dare try to apologize to me!" she snapped, turned back to face him, "You get in a fight with Jet, nearly give me a heart attack in the docks, walk in on me in the dressing rooms, abandon me in the middle of Rome, drag me out into the middle of nowhere to some old theatre, blindfold me, and pull me into the restaurant for _pizza_ of all things, _and_…"

She trailed off; amazed by the way Joe's whole demeanor seemed to shrink with every word. Hoping she'd finished, Joe looked up to apologize again…but found his words cut off by Francoise's lips. Passionately, she brought her hands up on either side of his face, drawing him in closer, eyes closed as the kiss deepened. Finally she pulled away from the shocked boy, smiling at him lovingly.

"…And you've completely stolen my heart…Joe Shimamura…"

Joe looked ready to faint, "What?"

Francoise laughed, "I don't know why you were so worried about Jet."

"But…but…" Joe stammered, "I thought you two were together…I thought you loved him…"

Francoise helped Joe to his feet, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face against his warm chest. "Oh I love him," she whispered, "But not like I love you, Joe. I was lonely…and scared…"

Joe sighed with relief, "There's nothing to be scared about, Francoise…especially not from me. I love you too much to do anything to you."

Francoise nodded, "I know…I was more scared of Jet than anything else. What will he do when we get back?"

Joe pulled Francoise away slightly so he could stare into her sea-green eyes, "You let me deal with Jet. I'll make sure another mess like this never happens again."

Francoise smiled, "Alright."

Joe helped Francoise back into her seat and sat in his own directly across from her. A waiter scurried over, sending Joe a smooth wink as he poured them two glasses of wine.

"Compliments of the house," he said, hurrying off before Joe could protest.

Joe glanced over at Francoise before lifting his glass in a toast. The music grew louder as the couple ate the hot pizza, talking and laughing, ignorant to the envious looks of the restaurant staff, each wishing in their own heart for a love like that. The two sipped wine and feed the gooey cheese pizza into their mouths, never once taking their eyes off the other.

A musician walked over to the pair, holding up his lute. "A dance to finish off the night?"

Francoise beamed, "A dance would be wonderful! Right, Joe?"

Joe blushed fiercely, "I, uh, don't know how to dance…"

"What?" Francoise said, amazed, "Well, you're going to learn right now, Joe!"

Before Joe could say anything else, Francoise jumped from her seat, grabbing his hands and hauling him to his feet. They followed the musician to a small, cleared area were the band played. The leader nodded to his company and the group started up a slow waltz.

Nervously Joe walked out onto the floor with Francoise, the French woman staring up into his eyes.

"Francoise…I'm not too sure about this…"

Instead of responding, Francoise grabbed one of his hands, sliding it around her waist, while grabbing the other and holding it up. "See, Joe? This is all it is. Now, follow my lead and listen to my voice. Ready?"

"Not really…"

"Ok, now left foot—one, right foot—two, left foot—one, two, one, two…that's it Joe!"

Silently, Joe followed her lead until he began to feel more confident and comfortable. Soon, Francoise was silent too, mesmerized by the smooth motions of Joe's body and his strong arms hugging her close as they danced. She tilted her head onto his shoulder, feeling him place his own on top of hers. They gently swayed together, never realizing that the music had quieted and the lights had dimmed until they were dancing purely by candle light. Both had their eyes closed and in their minds, the music was playing an endless song. They danced for what seemed like hours to Joe, until he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

He looked down at the waiter next to him, "Sir, if you don't mind, we'd like to shut down."

Looking around, Joe noticed that the musicians were all gone, along with most of the staff, except for the waiter who stood with a broom in his hand. The place was dark, lit by two candles burning down to the end of their wicks. Francoise's head was still against his chest, eyes closed. She appeared to be sleeping. Gently he shook her, her eyes fluttering open.

"Joe?" she whispered, "What time is it?"

Joe glanced at his watch, "Almost midnight, koi. There's still one more thing I'd like to do before we head back to the Dolphin. Come on."

He held her hand, nodding to the waiter as he held open the door for them.

"Good luck sir. Please come again."

* * *

Francoise stared out over the large city of Rome, a strong breeze ruffling her hair as she took in the bird's eye view of the Eternal City. Below were the native citizens, dancing about on the streets, sipping wine, clapping, and cheering, celebrating the summer festivities. She longed to go down and join them, but it would be too strange…feel too much like home.

Home.

Years before, Jean Paul had promised to take her to Rome. They were to celebrate Estate Romano together…but then Black Ghost found her and ruined her dreams. She never thought she would see Rome again, or France for that matter. Yet, here she was, sitting atop the great Coliseum, admiring the view. And all thanks to one man.

Joe sat next to her, not enjoying the view of Rome so much as he was enjoying Francoise. She was so quiet and unmoving ever since they had accelerated up here. He thought she would appreciate it, but not yet had she said 'thank you'. Maybe words weren't needed…

Made sense to him.

"Joe?"

The cyborg looked over, "Yes?"

"Why did you bring me up here?"

Joe stared at her. _That_ wasn't expected! He scratched the back of his head nervously, searching for the right words, "Well, uh…well I thought you'd like it. I mean, it seemed like a good idea, but if you want to go down…"

"It's beautiful."

"Huh?" Joe blinked, "Really?"

Francoise gave him a small smile, "Yes." She looked back out over the city, sighing softly, "You know, my brother wanted to take me here. Take me to Rome some day. We were going to fly in our father's plane and spend a whole week here, maybe even to live here forever. But then…"

Joe nodded, "Black Ghost."

Tears began to slip down his partner's cheeks, "I miss him so much…and every night I go to sleep wondering if he ever looked for me…if he spent his entire life searching for his little sister…"

Joe leaned over and drew Francoise close, gently kissing the tears from her eyes, "I'm sure he did, koi. I would…"

"No you wouldn't," Francoise said, pushing Joe away and setting him with a small glare, "Don't you tell me such things, Joe Shimamura!"

"I would!" Joe said defensively. He took Francoise's hand, wrapping it in his own and lifting it to his lips, "What makes you think I wouldn't spend my life searching for the woman I loved? Francoise…I'd _die_ for you…"

Francoise shivered as Joe's lips brushed over her hand, "You would die for me?"

"I break down the gates of Hell if I had to…nothing on this Earth will _ever_ keep me away…"

_"Are you sure about that, 009?"_

Joe flinched as the voice cut through his head, "I am very sure..."

Francoise blinked, "Of what?"

_"You're a fool, 009. One thing _can_ keep you away…"_

Joe shook his head, "No. Nothing can…"

"Joe, what are you talking about?"

_"I can keep you away…very soon now, you shall see…"_

Joe glared at the ground hatefully, "Give me everything you've got, Black Ghost…"

Francoise jerked her hand away fearfully and stood up, "Black Ghost?"

Joe jumped to his feet and reached out towards her, "Francoise…"

The woman took a step back, "Why were you talking about Black Ghost? Is he near by…I couldn't sense him."

"No, no," Joe said reassuringly, "I was…I was talking to myself. Black Ghost is nowhere near here…he can never get to us."

_"Wrong again, cyborg…just you wait and see…"_

Joe hissed in pain. He could feel the acid spreading…Black Ghost struggling to overtake his mind once again. He could feel his mind slipping away, darkness was taking over. No! He had to fight it…Black Ghost would not ruin this night…this moment with the woman he loved.

_"Stop fighting me…you can't win."_

_I will this time!_

Within his mind he could see Black Ghost pushing against his mental barrier, fighting to get in. But he fought back and pushed the evil man further and further away, shutting the door to his mind and locking it against the beast that lurked inside.

_"Stop it boy! I already have half your mind…don't fight against the inevitable!!"_

_You can't beat me, Black Ghost…I will win…_

The beast in his mind still lurked outside, still struggled to get in. Suddenly it seemed to vanish and Joe could feel himself taking over again.

_"Fine boy. You win this time, but the next, you won't be so lucky! I swear to you, you shall regret this!"_

The Japanese youth stumbled forward, clutching his head. The mental battle took more out of him that he could ever imagine. Black Ghost was strong and getting even stronger as time went by…soon, it would be too late. He shivered, goose bumps rolling down his arms and back. It was a horrible, frightening thought.

"Joe?"

He felt Francoise's arms around him, pulling him against her soft chest. Her lips pressed against his forehead. Fingers running through his hair soothingly as she whispered to him softly.

"Joe, don't let your nightmares destroy you…fight against it."

Tears began to slip down the boy's cheeks, staining the front of Francoise's blouse, "I don't know how."

Francoise helped Joe stand and smiled at him, taking his hands in her own, "Come with me, Joe. You've taken me to all these amazing places, but there's one you forgot…"

Joe cocked an eyebrow, but allowed Francoise to lead him down the crumbling steps of the ancient battle arena and back into the city square. Silently they walked, the woman staring ahead, eyes locked, taking every corner as if she'd lived in this city her entire life. Finally, she halted in front of a large palace and before them, carved into a colossal marble wall, was a grand fountain. Two monstrous horses exploded from the marble, rearing and bucking, dragging behind them a massive chariot in which rode the mighty Poseidon. Surrounding the seashell chariot were four large statues, each staring out towards the heavens. Water flowed from beneath the chariot, splashing down into the pool which the horses galloped through. It was completely silent, not a soul seemed to be out on the street, most partying down near the Coliseum.

Joe stared in awe at the fountain, "What is this? How did you…"

"My brother showed it to me on a map once," Francoise cut in, her head bowed, "I've always known how to get here…hoping that someday my brother and I would come together." She stared up at the magnificent carving, tears brimming her eyes. "It's called Trevi Fountain, carved back in 176 BC…Jean Paul told me all about it. He said that if you throw a coin into the pool, it guarantees a safe return to Rome. And here," she pointed to a large basin at the left of the pool, a stream of water gushing from its center, "This is called the 'Fountain of Lovers'…this is what I wanted to show you."

Joe walked over to where Francoise stood, staring up at the simple, rectangular basin, "Why do they call it that?"

"I'm not sure…" Francoise said with a blush.

"Can I make a wish?"

"I suppose so…"

Joe smirked and searched in his pocket for a coin, tossing it into the main pool, "That's for our return to Rome…"

Suddenly he snatched Francoise around her waist, pulling her in and crushing his lips against her own. Francoise struggled for a moment before giving into the sweetness of his mouth and the softness of his lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to allow his tongue access. Joe moaned against her mouth, pressing her closer to his body. He shivered with excitement, unable to control his hormones.

"Joe…"

He began to grind his hips against her own, sparks flying through his body.

"Joe!"

He moaned again, hands moving up towards the front of her blouse…

"_Joe!!_"

Her voice snapped through the dark cloud of his mind and he jumped back, realizing with horror what he was doing.

"I'm sorry, Francoise! I didn't mean to…"  
Francoise smiled and pressed a finger to his lips, "It's alright…I just couldn't breath. Did you make a wish?"

Joe nodded, "I wished…that you would always love me…now and forever…"

The sky was suddenly illuminated with light and their attention was drawn up to the skies. Fireworks exploded overhead, showering the couple in their colorful beams. The two stood next to each other admiring the show as all of Rome was lit up in an explosive extravaganza, the monuments brightening as their decorative lights were switched on. The show lasted nearly an hour and ended in a bright finale, leaving both Joe and Francoise breathless with awe. Joe looked over at his love, flashing a smooth smile. Francoise smiled back, reaching out for his hand. Joe looked so much like Jet when he gave her that daredevil smile.

Francoise's smile wavered slightly, and her hand dropped. Suddenly her feelings for Jet were flooding back to her again. Even though he could have a rough style, the time she'd spent with him alone were enjoyable…and she could find him to be very caring and compassionate. Yet, Joe was just the opposite…he was normally caring and compassionate, but push him too far and he was like a time bomb, ready to explode at any moment, and often time, his explosions could be extremely violent. They were some different…but so alike…

"Francoise?"

The French girl looked into his dark red eyes. She could almost see the flames inside of them, burning through her. Quickly, she looked away, staring at the ground. Joe approached her, arms out to envelop her in another warm hug.

"Francoise…"

"Thank you, Joe...for everything…Are you ready to return to the Dolphin?"

The cyborg leader froze, confused to her sudden coldness. _Was it something I said?_ He had to find out, but when he opened his mouth, it seemed to trigger something inside of him, and a sudden fury washed over his body. He felt his control slipping away again.

"What the hell is this?" he heard himself say bitterly, "You could at least give me some respect! Didn't I just declare my _love_ for you? A response would be nice!"

Francoise stared at him, "What? Joe, I just want to go back to the Dolphin."

Joe's red eyes narrowed venomously, "Why? So you can go back to 002 and forget about everything that's happened?"

"No! Joe, it's just that…"

"If you don't love me, then why didn't you say so before I wasted all of my time and money? Jet could have done the same thing, and I could have saved my money for something else…something worth my time!"

Francoise's face twisted with fury, "What is your problem? Why are you so angry with me? What did I do?"

"Nothing!" Joe snapped, "That's the problem! I give you all of this and you turn away, demanding to go back to the Dolphin! Why is that, 003? So you can go and fuck 002?"

Joe caught her hand inches from his face. His eyes flashed with red hot rage, "Bitch, if you _ever_ try to hit me again…"

_Slap!_

The Japanese boy's head snapped around from the impact of Francoise's hard palm. Her shoulders heaved with anger and tears, glaring at the stunned boy before her, his hand gingerly holding the side of his face.

Joe stared at her in shock, "What was that for?"

"You know damn well what for, 009!" Francoise hissed, "I can't believe you…how could you say something like that to me?"

Joe took a step towards her, "Francoise, please, what did I do to you?"

"I never want to hear my name on your lips again, 009! You just…you just _stay away from me!! Don't ever come near me again!!_"

Pain ripped through Joe's body at these words. Francoise dug through her purse and pulled out a small radio transmitter, holding it out in front of Joe's horrified face.

"Jet gave me this just in case something were to happen to me. Obviously he's a lot more considerate than _you_ are! I'm calling him right now and _he_ can take me back to the Dolphin." She turned sharply on her heel, tossing a glare over her shoulder before marching away and disappearing down the narrow streets.

Joe found himself alone and in tears, hatred streaming through his body. _Black Ghost…how could you…_

_"Well she didn't take that too well now did she? Pity, I saw a bright and happy future for you two. Now it looks like the only man in her future is 002."_

_Why did you do this to us? I know she loves me!_

_"Not anymore you ignorant cyborg! Didn't you see her eyes? I do believe that was blind hatred in them…"_

_I won't let her go. Not this easily…_

_"Oh it won't be easy, cyborg…now that I'm stronger; I'm going to make your life a living nightmare. You thought your dreams were something, well, I'm just getting started! By the way, when you see 002, make sure you say hello from me!"_

Joe collapsed to the ground, pounding the dirt with his hands, eyes flooded with tears. He was losing this war and badly…how could this have happened to him? One moment everything seemed fine, and the next…

With a harsh sigh, he picked himself up out of the dirt, glancing back at Trevi Fountain miserably. It didn't look like his wish was coming true. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began his walk home.

Alone.

* * *

* * *

_Tada!! WHOOPIE!!! YAHOO!! HURRAY!!! The Roman date is now over!! And it didn't turn out too good for Joe, now did it? And I wonder how Jet Link is going to deal with our schizo cyborg leader? _

_Also, if you haven't figured it out, the voice in italics with "quotation marks" is none other than Black Ghost, but I'm sure that you've figured that out because my readers can think!! I hope…_

_And yes, Trevi Fountain is a real fountain._

_Now then, onto the review responses!!_

**_Fantasygirl: _**_Well, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!! And a very happy spring break to you too!!_

**_Starlight16:_**_ Actually I live in __Texas__ so it's pretty much hot all the time…Jeeze, I was out looking at a Camrey today and I swear the car salesman was trying to bake me **alive**!! I was like: can we **please** get inside where the AC is??_

**_GoldAngel2:_**_ I'm definitely going to have to see these movies of yours and see how they compare. I doubt my fic is anywhere close to as good as a movie, but hey; it's nice to wish, right? An episode?? Really?? Gee, that would be nice…BTW; I will be email authors in the near future about an offer I'm putting out so heads up!! GoldAnge2, I will email you earlier and put it by you first. So check your email!!_

**_BabyGofWestlife:_**_ I wish I was there too!! Not just to follow them around, but to see __Rome__!! I will go there before I die…I swear it!! Thanks for the review!!_

**_Holli:_**_ I was hoping to hear from you again!! I glad you like it so far! Hey, do you think I should include a lemon chapter in this?? I am seriously considering it!!_

**_Wolfwood11:_**_ Whew!! I'm glad, cuz I was worried it might have been a bad place to stop! And don't apologize for 'rambling' as you say. I do not believe in such things and if I did I couldn't complain because I do it too!! See here? I'm rambling right now!! HAHAHAHA!!! Ugh…headache…_

**_Jenny644443855: _**_Haha!! I'm getting your name down!! And yes, I will continue…forever…bwahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_RedLion2:_**_ Well, I am very happy that you though it was such a great chappie. Honesty, I thought it would be crap, but apparently not!! And we'll see how caring Jet can be…I am a 009/003 lover, however, I'm doing my best to satisfy both 003/002 lovers and 003/009 lovers…it won't be till closer to the end when Francoise finally make her choice! Ah, the pains of womanhood…besides that 'once a month' thing…argh!!_

**_ANIMEGURL04:_**_ I'm updating as fast as I can!! Thanks for the review!!_

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! You're only making me better, as well as fic writing as a whole!!_**

****

**_LOOK OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!!_**

****


	8. Chapter Seven

Ante-Mortem

By: Wildfire Sky

_Now that the Roman date is over, we can get back into the groove of what is going on with poor Joe and what the hell this acid is doing to him. And, thank god, it's back to slightly shorter chapters. I finish up Chapter Six: Part Two the night before it submitted it, and it gave me a headache…_

_Anyways, on to the fic!! Let's get this party started baby…_

Ante-Mortem

Chapter Seven

* * *

* * *

Joe stood out on the deck of the Dolphin, staring out over the crystal blue sea as the ship cruised along the surface. The sun was just rising over the eastern horizon, filling the sky with a dazzling display of yellows, reds, and oranges. A display viewed by uncaring eyes.

Joe lifted the bottle to his lips again, flinching slightly as the liquid burned down his throat. He sighed miserably, his glazed eyes falling towards the sea below. He could end all of his pain and suffering now…just fall into the sea and drift aimlessly until he either starved to death, or was eaten by some shark. He wouldn't fight it, the shark might be hungry. It could be his last good deed before he left this cruel Earth.

Francoise still wasn't talking to him, which was fine with Jet. In fact, all of the cyborgs seemed a little relieved that their once happy relationship had gone to hell. Of course Francoise had told them all about Rome, mostly due to Albert's inquiring when she'd returned in tears. The moment Joe had walked through the door; Jet was on top of him, doing his best to grind the drained cyborg's head into the ground. No one had moved to stop the fight except for Dr. Gilmore, and even he seemed a little reluctant.

"Can't say you don't deserve it," 007 had said once Jet got off of Joe.

But even when he tried to explain himself, it fell on deaf ears. Francoise ran to her room sobbing, Jet following after throwing Joe a deadly glare, and the others simply dispersed, not saying another word to the bewildered boy.

And now here he was, alone on the deck of the Dolphin, downing beer as if it was the last thing he'd ever drink.

Joe tilted back his head and allowed the last few sips of the alcohol to slide down his throat and into his waiting stomach. He righted himself, staring at the empty bottle before chucking it into the sea with a harsh cry. Collapsing against the rail, he began to sob horribly, tears running down his cheeks in streams. He was so stupid! How could he have let Black Ghost in like that?

"Huh. I figured you'd be up here again."

Joe didn't bother turning to face the speaker, "If you want to kill me now, go ahead and do it…I really don't care anymore."

002 smirked, "Naw, I think you've killed yourself enough. Jeeze, 009, you must be extremely drunk to say something like that!"

"Can't a cyborg drink a little?" Joe snarled sarcastically, staring down at the sea.

"Apparently."

Joe closed his eyes, sniffing softly, "What do you want?"

"Well," Jet started, walking over to where Joe was bent over the rail, "First off, I want you to apologize to 003."

"I already tried to, she won't talk to me."

"I wouldn't either. You'd have to be a real asshole to say the things you did."

Joe finally looked over at Jet, setting the smiling American with a harsh glare, "Anything else?"

"Yea, one more thing…" Jet leaned down closer to Joe, "After you apologize to Francoise, I want you to stay away from her. Don't ever go near her again."

"And what if Francoise comes near me?"

Jet's eyes narrowed, "Oh, don't you worry about that. The only time you'll ever be near her is when I'm around…and trust me; it'll be a very short visit."

Joe pushed away from the deck railing, swaying slightly, "Is that all? Fine. I'll leave you two alone forever."

"I wouldn't want anything less."

Joe stared at him a moment longer before staggering over to the roof door, and stumbling down the steps, leaving Jet out on the deck alone. He stepped into the living room where GB and Pyunma were playing cards. 008 looked over at him momentarily before turning back to the game.

"Your turn, 007."

Joe blinked and walked through the dining room and into the kitchen. 006 was there at the oven with Francoise, both bent over a meal. 003 turned, staring at Joe angrily. The Japanese boy stared back, his eyes brimming with tears again. It was now or never. A chance like this might never come again so he'd better make the best of it while he still could.

"Fran—I mean…003…"

Francoise turned away, ignoring 009. The cyborg leader faltered for a moment, considering giving up on apologizing. But now, Francoise had nowhere to go…she'd have to listen now, and Joe had a witness to his apology. He knew she'd listen. No matter how angry she could get, she could never stoop so low as to be blatantly rude to a man trying to apologize.

"003…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for everything that I did the other night. It was foolish and stupid, I know…and I don't expect for you to forgive me. It's not like I deserve your kindness anyways." Joe took a breath, closing his eyes to gather his thoughts. He could hear 006 exit the room, leaving the two alone. _Aw hell…well, there's no turning back now…_ "I was just thinking…about you and I and Jet, and I figure that…well, maybe Jet right after all…about me and you…I mean...."

He couldn't find the words to express what he was thinking…could bring himself to apologize. To him it was hopeless…she would never want him back so why even try?

He sighed and looked over at Francoise. The French girl had stopped working, she head bowed, staring down at the counter. Joe could see he body shaking and he yearned to reach out and hold her to him.

He slowly walked over, raising his hands to touch her, but thought the better of it and let them drop to his sides, clenching into tight fists.

_I can't do this…it would be wrong to take advantage of her right now. She hates me and there's no way I can change it…just leaving her alone would be the best for both of us…_

Closing his eyes tightly, he braced himself for his next words. "I will never bother you again, Francoise…"

Francoise's head jerked up and she turned to look at him. For a moment, Joe could see the softness return to her eyes. Her mouth moved, trying to form words, but all she could manage was a tiny: "Why?"

Joe blinked, not expecting a response. She was talking to him…finally…he had to say something before he lost his chance!

"I just don't want to hurt you anymore, Francoise…" _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why the hell did you say that?_

"Hurt me?" 003 turned her face away, wrapping her arms around herself and shaking as though a sudden chill hit her body, "Don't you think you'd hurt me more if you just stopped talking to me?"

Joe was at a loss for words. Here she was, flipping things around again. A sudden fury washed over him, "I'm just trying to do what I think is best for everybody!"

"This doesn't involve _everybody_, Joe…this is between you and me only."

"You said yourself you wanted me to leave you alone…to never come near you again."

003 dropped her hands slightly, "I…I know I did…"

Joe felt a ray of hope soar through his heart. Maybe things could turn out right after all, but he had to be sure. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, his chin resting on her shoulder as he whispered in her ear, "Do you really want me to leave you alone? I have to know, Francoise…"

The woman sighed softly, as Joe's lips met the skin of her neck.

_No fair…_

The way he was holding her and caressing her skin with his hands and lips were amazing. White spots flashed before her eyes as he moved down to lap at the curvature between her neck and shoulders, her body nearly melting in his arms at the touch.

"Joe…"

"Mmm…" Joe's reply was muffled, his mind and body too engrossed in their task of pleasing. To him, this might be the only leg up he had on Jet…his ability to please.

Francoise arched her neck, exposing more of her white flesh to Joe searching mouth. Joe hungrily accepted the invitation, immediately attacking to silky flesh shown to him. He was enjoying this…he'd admit it…this was extremely pleasing to him. All he wanted to do now was take her back into his room and really show her how much he loved her…seal his promise of ever lasting love.

He grinned as 003 softly moaned again, her hands coming up to clasp his face, holding him down. She was enjoying this too…

He barely heard the door creak open, but he did feel another presence in the room. Glancing towards the doorway he spied the furious intruder. His breath caught in his throat and he quickly moved away from Francoise.

Jet's eyes blazed with fury, but he didn't say a word, the unspoken message hanging in the air.

Francoise's eyes blinked open, her head turning towards Joe's tight face. Joe wasn't looking at her anymore, his stare focused on the kitchen door, a strange glint in his visible red eye. She glanced over at the empty doorway, she face scrunching in confusion.

Walking over to 009, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing the bottom of his chin, trying to urge his strong arms around her again. She wanted to feel his heat against her body again, the love flow from his butterfly kisses against her neck. It had felt wonderful and she wanted more…maybe even take it further if they could get a moment alone together. The ancient primal urge to continue life with a mate was almost overpowering in her mind, the hormones of her body firing off like bottle rockets. It was an amazing, but frightening, feeling.

But Joe seemed to have turned into a statue, unmoving, his eyes hard and cold.

"Joe..." she whimpered lightly, "Why did you stop?"

Instead of a response, Joe gripped both of her arms in his hands, pulling them from around his neck, his eyes blazing as he pushed her away, stepping out of reach.

"Joe!"

"This was a mistake," Joe snapped stiffly, cutting off any complaints that Francoise might utter, "I came here to apologize and I take advantage of you…it might be better if we end this relationship before it gets too far, 003."

Quickly he turned on his heel and strode from the room, letting his voice hang in the air above the stunned woman. She began to move after him, but a gentle hand held her back.

"Let him go, 003," Albert said softly, "He's in a lot of pain right now."

Francoise stood frozen for a moment before shaking off Albert's heavy hand, "Well good, let him suffer. I don't care."

Albert looked at her, pity filling his hard blue eyes, but not saying anything. _She'll come to her senses eventually_.

* * *

Albert found 009 propped up against the far back wall of the main corridor, head bowed, eyes closed tightly in thought. Slowly he approached the down cyborg, leaning against the wall beside him.

"So does she hate me?"

Albert chuckled dryly, "She'll never truly _hate_ you, 009. She's just a little upset, that's all. Give her some time to calm down and then try talking to her again, one on one."

"You think she'll listen?"

"No," Albert said with a small smile, "But, hey it's worth a try, right?"

A cold shiver rippled down Joe's body, his hands involuntarily clutching. His usually warm eyes were glazed over as the remains of the alcohol worked its way through his body system, affecting his every move and weakening his mind.

He'd come here to be alone and unbothered, but it seemed that everyone was near him now, wanting to talk, or in Jet's case, threaten him. Now he was questioning his sanity…

Black Ghost was ripping him apart. Ruining his life and setting his friends against him. It looked like the evil man had succeeded in turning at least two people against him. Would the others follow? Did Black Ghost have some diabolical plan to completely destroy his life forever?

If only he could seek refugee somewhere…somewhere away from everyone else. His room was an option, but even then he would be constantly disturbed.

"You look tired, 009," Albert said, cutting into his thoughts, "Maybe you should go lie down for a while…at least until breakfast is ready."

Joe looked over at the living arsenal, piercing through him with harsh, uncaring eyes. Albert was shocked at the emptiness that seemed to fill the depths of the once active and cheerful gaze that was now locked on him. Joe was changing, Albert could tell. And in the back of his head, he had the sneaking suspicion it wasn't just Joe behind these strange mood swings.

_Black Ghost…_

No, it was impossible…they definitely would have detected something by now. And Dr. Gilmore would be aware of any effects that a Black Ghost weapon might have on a cyborg. Besides, to tamper with a person's body like that would take a lot of time and energy…definitely something Black Ghost didn't have the patience for, so it couldn't have been him.

_The poor kid's just homesick again…_

That would explain it perfectly. Joe had stared acting strange just before the trip to Tokyo, and visiting the magnificent city had only made things worse, no doubt bring back harsh memories of the Japanese orphan's lonely life. Things had only gotten worse afterwards, the trip to Rome spiraling out of control and then his coldness in the kitchen…yes, 009 was homesick…

"009," Albert started, hesitating slightly. "You do know that I'm here for you…all of us are. What ever problems you might have, like homesickness…" 004 trailed off, hoping that the silent youngster next to him would catch on to his offer. When a response didn't come, Albert sighed, pushing off the wall so he could look directly at Joe. "Just know, 009, that if you _ever_ want to talk, I'm here for you. What ever problem you're fighting, we'll beat it together."

"I don't think you could help me," Joe mumbled, finally speaking. "No one can help me now…"

"Hold on, 009, it can't be that serious."

The cyborg leader let out a harsh laugh. It was so uncharacteristic; Albert took a step back, eyeing his long time friend warily. Joe stared back into the icy blue eyes. "I wish you could help me, 004…but I don't want you to get involved."

"I told you…"

Joe quickly pushed off the wall, brushing past 004 in a rush to get to his room. "Just drop it. Please."

Albert moved to restrain 009's retreat, but at that moment the entire ship was thrown into darkness. The cyborg froze, gazing ahead into the darkness. "009…are you there?"

There was a rush of air and suddenly Albert felt a hard object connect with his stomach, sending him sprawling backwards into the wall. He bent over, trying to regain his breath, but moments later a fist solidly connected with his jaw and he toppled to the cold, metal floor of the Dolphin. He couldn't see where the attacks were coming from. Albert struggled to his feet, his metal hand locking into place as he leveled it in front of him. He could feel the presence of another…the rasping breath loud.

There was another whoosh of air and 004 distinctly made out the shape of a person in the shadows. He glared viciously, crouching and ready to fight.

"Give it up, 004…you could never beat me…"

Albert froze at the voice…it sounded like…no, it couldn't be. The voice was just too empty and devoid of life…

"I told you to stay out my life…not to get involved, but you just kept coming at me. Can't you just leave me alone for once?"

Albert stood, his eyes locked on the silhouette, "Come out of the shadows!"

Instead of answering, the figure turned away and began running down the hallway. Suddenly they stopped, seeming to hesitate in confusion as if they didn't know what they were doing, and turned back.

Albert could see a change already as the person bent towards him, grasping his shoulder. The German flinched slightly, but stared up at the figure.

Even in the dark, 009's red eyes were clearly visible, and now they had that life again, even if it was slightly subdued by the vile liquid that saturated the boy's veins.

Joe bent over Albert, felt him jerk from his touch slightly. Then time, however, he wasn't hurt by the gesture…he could guess what had happened to make him react like that. Black Ghost had reared his ugly head once more and lashed out at one of Joe's few allies. He would have to be careful now. He knew that with everything that was happening, his was treading on very thin ice.

"004…are you alright? I'm sorry about—"

"004! 004!" Chang's voice cut through the darkness. "Where are you?"

Albert pushed 009's hand off his shoulder. "I'm here, 006…what happened?"

The cook laughed slightly, "Black out…I think it may have been my fault....I had nearly ten things going at the same time."

"Yea and I warned him about it!"

Chang's voice fell as he turned to the new intruder, "You shut your mouth 007! I'll have you know that it takes a lot of skill and management to do so much at one time."

"I'll give you some credit…it's not everyday someone short circuits an entire _ship_!!"

"Why thank y---_what?!? How dare you!!_ 007, if I could see I would…"

Their arguing voice traveled down the hall as the two started back in the direction from which they came, leaving 004 and 009 alone once more.

Albert and Joe stood facing each other in the darkness, Joe's face cast downward so he wouldn't see 004's piercing gaze. He wanted to say something…break down and tell Albert everything, but that would only make this difficult for everyone. They would undoubtedly quarantine him; lock him up in the infirmary under heavy guard until they could find a cure.

But he might never have their trust again. In fact, he wasn't sure he had it now. Joe sighed miserably. Some leader he was turning out to be.

Slowly the power came back on; the footsteps of the other cyborgs moving through the ship, echoing down the corridor.

Jet came around the corner, Francoise closely following behind. As Joe turned to face them, Francoise's eyes locked on his, holding the heated gaze longer than Joe would have liked. Sheepishly he turned away, staring pointedly at the wall.

"Are you ok, 004?" Jet asked, his gaze rolling over Joe uncaringly. He'd seen the look that passed between Joe and Francoise, and it pissed him off to say the least. The American shifted so no other eye contact could be made between the two.

"What happened to make the power fail?" Albert questioned.

"Hell if I know," Jet snarled, "However it happened, we'll get to the bottom of it." The flame haired cyborg's gaze shifted to Joe, his brown eyes narrowing accusingly as if the Japanese boy had something to do with the strange event.

"Yea, I think you should get to it, 002," Albert quickly said, following Jet's gaze. He had his own suspicions and they too included Joe…but probably not to the cruel extent of Jet's. The American glared at him momentarily before wrapping an arm around 003's shoulders and pulling her away.

"We'll go check the bridge with Dr. Gilmore…see you later."

Albert waited until Jet was gone before turning to Joe. The leader looked so downtrodden that a wave of pity washed over the German and he clamped a hand down on the brown mane of hair before him, giving it a gentle pat.

"Go get some rest, 009," he said kindly, "We'll handle everything else."

Joe looked up, "But…"

"No 'buts'," 004 said firmly, "You haven't slept in days and I know that with all of the drinking you've been doing, it's only making things worse. So go to bed for once…I'll make sure nobody bothers you."

Joe opened his mouth to protest again, but quickly thought the better of it, nodding gratefully before turning to go to his room. He needed the rest…

Joe opened the door to his room, stepping in as it hissed closed behind him. His bed looked so inviting…he couldn't keep away from it. He slipped out of his cloths, leaving on his black and red boxers, before pulling back the covers and sliding under the warm sheets. His head barely touched the pillow before he was thrown into a deep slumber.

_"See you in your dreams 009…"_

* * *

Jet quickly walked down the bleak corridors of the Dolphin, his eyes shooting back and forth and through doorways as he moved, alert and ready for any danger that might present itself. He would never openly admit it, but the power outage was unnerving not only in the fact that it was unexpected, but that it seemed so very random.

A slight shudder rolled down his back as he walked, cautiously picking his way through the hall. The fact that he was in this position only served to fuel his anger. He much rather would have preferred to be outside of the Dolphin, scanning for any enemies in the area, but Pyunma had been graced with that job. He'd even suggested to Dr. Gilmore to allow him to go to the surface and scan from the air, but that was quickly rejected as well.

Jet snarled inwardly. He wanted to get off the ship and away from this cold feeling that seemed to grip his body. What the hell was it that was making him so nervous?

The American paused briefly as he passed an all too familiar doorway, a harsh scowl crossing his features.

Joe was in there. _Asleep_ of all things. It wasn't fair that that little punk was able to rest at a time like this while everyone else was forced to work. Britain and Pyunma out scouring the sea, Geronimo and Albert at the helm while Francoise checked the radars. Even Chang was busy checking the vessel for any strange entry points or damage to the main components.

But was their fearless leader helping?

Hell no.

Well he would be soon enough; Jet was going to make sure of it!! 002 reached out a hand, his brown eyes burning fiercely, anticipating giving 009 one hell of a rude awakening.

"Don't you dare, Jet."

Instantly, Jet's arm fell to his side and he glanced at Francoise out of the corner of his eye. The female cyborg stood glaring at him, a reproachful frown on her face.

"Why would you wake him up? He's tired."

"Yea, well so am I!" Jet snapped, "He needs to help, especially since he's our 'leader'."

003 walked over to Jet, pausing just out of reach, staring into his deep eyes, "Just because he's our leader doesn't mean he doesn't deserve a break now and then. You know as well as anybody else he needs this rest more than anything. So just leave him alone for once."

Jet's eyes narrowed, "Interesting how you're sticking up for him after what he said to you."

Francoise's face darkened and she turned away, "……I know he didn't mean it……"

"Please," Jet snorted, "The way you told it, he sounded pretty damn serious to me!"

"You weren't there…you wouldn't understand…"

"Understand?" Jet said, "What's there to understand? He told you off, 003! Embarrassed you…even call you a bi—"

"He didn't mean it, Jet!" Francoise said, cutting off the hawkish cyborg before he could finish, "I don't know what it was, but…when he tried to apologize that night…"

Jet stepped closer, his eyes glinting, waiting for the French girl to continue. Francoise could feel his eyes burning holes in her, almost daring her to say something in support of the Japanese cyborg. But could she really? After everything she'd done to push him away? After he pushed _her _away?

In the depths of her heart, she tried to convince herself that she'd done the right thing by getting away. Something was definitely wrong with Joe that night; she'd seen it in his eyes when he yelled at her.

_But there was something else, wasn't there?_

Yes. Behind the harsh, cruel glare he had shot her, there was also a glimmer of absolute panic. It seemed as if someone else was forcing him to talk…forcing him to bring her down. Yet, another part of Joe seemed to combat that control and push it away. When she'd slapped him, all of the cruelty and anger instantly melted away and she was there with the real Joe.

The Joe she loved.

There. She said it. She finally admitted it! She was hopelessly in love with Joe and there was nothing she could do about it.

_You hypocrite! If you're so madly in love with him, then why did you push him away like that?_

_I don't know…_

_Go ahead and say it. You're terrified…terrified of him—of Jet— and what he might do…_

_He would never hurt me._

_But he'd be angry._

_He'll get over it._

_Will he? _

_Yes._

_You know he won't. You can see it can't you? That fierce possessiveness. You've gone about this in completely the wrong way, honey. If you leave him, then the fighting will be even worse._

_Not if I explain it._

_To _him_?? Are you crazy??_

_I'll take Joe with me…he'll protect me…_

_You've messed up Francoise. You've messed up badly. I suggest you clean this up before it gets too out of hand. Pick one or the other and stick with it!! Suffer through your choices. Each one has something to offer…just pick right._

She shook her head slowly, her eyes tightly closed as she argued with her inner self. It was right. She had to choose and quickly. As sure as she was about the man she really wanted, it did have some consequences. Unless she could figure out what exactly was wrong with Joe, both of their lives may never be truly happy.

Jet stood watching Francoise, silently brooding. She never finished what she was going to say and as cruel as it sounded, he almost enjoyed watching her mentally torture herself, the confusion in her eyes pleasing to him. He knew she loved Joe…it was plain as day.

Even after the two had arrived from Rome and Francoise had told them what had happened, she still couldn't take her eyes off of Joe. It was even more adamant when 003 had restrained him from confronting 009 outright the moment he'd walked onto the Dolphin.

The look in her eyes. He knew it and he was sure she knew he knew…

As much as he hated feeling like he was losing the girl of his dreams, he found this an opportunity to get back at 009. If Joe wanted to take Francoise away from him, Jet would be sure it was the most painful experience of his young life!

Never taking his eyes off Francoise, he watched as she slowly walked back to where she came from, her head down as she thought, and a small smirk crossed his face.

Even though he and 009 never really saw eye to eye, he still had a lot of respect for a man who could find a girl like that. Jet turned away from Joe's door, rapping it softy with his knuckles as he walked past, eyes forward and the wheels in his mind turning.

He saw this as a challenge by 009. The Japanese youth was challenging him for Francoise's heart.

All right then, two could play at this game. Jet would have to be patient, a trait he never really enjoyed flaunting about, but he would have to learn to if he wanted to win…

* * *

* * *

_Nugh…so tired…so **stressed**!! Argh! Apologies for this taking so long, but I've pretty much been going from school, to play rehearsals, to work, to homework, to bed, all on top of a doctor's appointment in **Houston** of all places with my SATs tomorrow…well, it just doesn't leave me with a lot of writing time!_

_And if you thought this chapter was not too good, I'd readily agree. However, for the moment I am completely brain drained so I won't be submitting again until sometime next week when I have time to sit back and relax and let my brain recharge._

_School and work are a bitch._

_So, anyways, as much as I hate to say it, don't expect an update until sometime next week once I get more energy, ok?? Enjoy the fic!!_

**_GoldAngel2: _**_Muahahaha!! I am a vixen aren't I?? I kinda expected everyone to think that Joe and Francoise would get together, and I originally planned to do that…but then I was like, naw, I don't think so…lets keep em on the edge of their seat a while longer!! You're right. Looking back over the chappie, I did notice they were a little OOC, but, mind you, I've never been on a real date before, so I tried to play off of what I might feel had I been in the same position…which is probably why I don't have a BF. Sigh…oh yea! Thanks for the input about my idea…it's a pity I'll have so many problems with it._

**_Wolfwood11:_**_ bows to the master of compliments Heh. You made me feel really special right there. And yes YOU ARE WORTHY!! You are worthy of all…and don't shout too loud, might hurt your friend's eardrums!!_

**_Holli: _**_I don't know if I've satisfied you with Jet's reaction. Hey, I got a private question for you…does this chapter seem a bit…I don't know…awkward? To me it does, but I would like a second opinion on the matter…I fear I may have to redo the entire thing!! sob_

**_ANIMEGURL04:_**_ Hurray to you too. _

**_PROVEIW:_**_ Yes sir/ma'am! I will update…later…_

**_Fantasygirl:_**_ Yea it is too bad that you're spring break is over…mine just ended too and I'm still feelin' the effects, but I'm glad I could bring so much joy to your life!! Thanks a bunch for your review!!_

**_Starlight16:_**_ Well, I'm glad that I could give you a more open opinion of Joe. And yes, Black Ghost is a bastard…he's the biggest bitch of them all._

**_CC1F:_**_ Errr………I couldn't kill Jet. That would be bad…but I can make him suffer!!_


	9. Chapter Eight

Ante-Mortem

By: Wildfire Sky

_Yea, even though I'm tired and stressed, I tried to get this next chapter to you as soon as possible. Supply and demand baby!! Incase you're wondering, my play went very well, in fact we're about to head off to a UIL competition to see if the play could advance to the level of state. I hope so. BTW, never tell an actor/actress "good luck" it's always "break a leg". Good luck actually brings them bad luck. _

_Don't ask. Don't tell. Just read. _

_It's all good!!_

_Oh yea, this kinda focuses on one of Black Ghost's generals, who is important to the fic as a whole, therefore I go into detail about his past a little. Enjoy!!_

Ante-Mortem

Chapter Eight

* * *

* * *

When Joe opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded by a black void, the air around him stiff and smelling of death and decay. There wasn't any visible ground, yet he found he could easy walk across the stretching darkness, his feet firm on the surface.

_Glass?_

He reached down to feel whenever surface he was standing on, yet his hands met nothing but air.

_This is weird_.

Cautiously he put a foot forward, and once again he found himself able to walk. He moved again, bending down to put his hand on the surface after his foot landed. Still it cut through air, nothing hampering its progress.

_I wonder if…_

Slowly Joe fell to his knees, bending his head forward. Straight through it went easily, nothing blocking him, no support. He laughed silently to himself, looking around at the black. He would have preferred a physical dream, but nothing but void would do. He sat down on the surface, crossing his feet and waiting for his dream to end.

_"Enjoying yourself, 009?"_

Joe's head jerked up and he glared around. He knew that voice…slowly he eyes scanned the area around him, looking for the black caped figure.

_"Behind you…"_

Joe jumped to his feet whirling around. Bright yellow eyes met his own, just inches from the tip of his nose. Surprised, Joe stumbled back, collapsing to the ground. Only, this time he didn't meet resistance under his feet, his entire body falling back and tumbling endlessly into the dark. He cried out in shock, praying that he would wake up.

_"Calm yourself cyborg! Nothing will happen."_

Instantly his cries ceased and his fall gently slowed to a stop and he was left floating in the air, glancing all around for Black Ghost. He spotted the figure off to the side of him, slowly making his way closer and closer. Joe's eyes narrowed viciously and he felt around for a surface to grip.

_"Search all you want, 009…you are completely helpless right now. Believe it or not, I now control your dreams."_

A black chair exploded out from underneath the struggling Joe, firming out and wrapping the boy in its seat, clamps popping out from the base and wrapping around his ankles, holding him in a tight grip.

Black Ghost paused, waving a hand out in front of him. A long table materialized between the two, laden with steaming food and drinks. Black Ghost sat down calmly as an enormous and regal chair shot up to meet his bottom. Fanning his cape out behind him, the evil man sat, motioning to the food in front of them.

_"Hungry? Maybe some Japanese food?"_

Joe stared as the feast slowly formed into some of the old traditional meals Joe knew so well. He wouldn't touch it though…not even in his dream. The evil man chuckled slightly and waved his hand again, the food was disappearing and quickly being replaced with a group of large pasta dishes, a pizza materializing directly in front of Joe.

_"Perhaps some Italian then? We both know how much you enjoy Italian food."_

Again, Joe turned away from it; hardly blinking as the food vanished, leaving the table empty. He could hear Black Ghost laughing cruelly.

_"No, I can see that you're interested in something a bit more…enjoyable…"_

Joe felt the slight rush of air as the surface changed again.

_"How's this for you, 009?"_

Joe glanced back over at the table, his chest suddenly squeezed for air. Francoise stared up at him, her naked body exposed for his wide, craving eyes. Black Ghost sat motionless, staring at 009 as the boy squirmed in his seat, satisfaction riveting on his face. This gave the masked villain so much pleasure to watch this boy torture himself, yet, he couldn't keep this up for much longer. Already he could feel his energy draining from his body as exhaustion took over. He needed to say what he needed and let the boy go for now.

_"Cyborg 009,"_ he snarled, waving a hand and sending Francoise into the darkness, _"You and I have seemingly come to terms with each other in the fact that I am slowly taking over your very life. Even now you cannot fight me in your own dreams; I can control your body and your words, able to render you helpless at any time…"_

Joe glared at him venomously, "Why did you do this to me…_how_ did you do this to me?"

Black Ghost cackled cruelly, his yellow eyes glinting, _"My, my aren't we full of questions today? The purpose of this is of no concern to you, my cyborg servant. Indeed, you should feel honored to be part of such a grand scheme as the one I am concocting as we speak."_

"You won't get away with this! I'll find a way to stop you!"

_"Ha! Find a way to stop_ me_?? Don't insult me with you foolish proclamations! You should know better than any cyborg that defeating me is an impossible task…and for you, it will be even harder. Every minute of every day I grow stronger, the poison spreads over your mind more and more swiftly until one day I shall have complete control and you shall be no more than a mere puppet for its master to play with."_

Black Ghost stood up, spreading his hands dramatically, _"Don't you get it, you ignorant cyborg scum? I am the master of this world!! Above every sickening creature that walks it…higher than God Himself!! And you think you can stop me from achieving my goals? Please!"_

Joe struggled against his bonds, "We've done it before, Black Ghost…we'll do it again."

Instantly Black Ghost appeared directly in front of Joe, the chair scraping back against the invisible floor to make room for its master. The tall skull bearer towered over 009, his hands clutching the arms menacingly as he thrust his face forward.

_"You are a fool, 009. Obviously, you still don't understand the full extent of your predicament…not long now, I will assume control of your brain and all of its functions; which include your physical and verbal movements. That means that your body will be completely under my control and there's no way to stop it. Try removing the poison and you'll die…try to overcome my powers, and I'll kill you myself…mention any of this to your friends and I'll have _you_ kill them, before I murder you. Get it, now? You are at my mercy…as long as I'm inside your mind, I can hit you with pain at any moment whenever it suits me. Never again will you have a complete rest, unless I judge you need it."_

Black Ghost shook slightly, his head dropping. Joe could plainly see that the monster of a man was beginning to weaken, the holds on his ankles already beginning to loosen and the table melting away to a brown puddle.

Black Ghost straightened slowly, taking a small step back, _"Luckily for you, I must cut this meeting short…I have other things to prepare for…"_

Now the black void around them was beginning to crumble, large chunks of blackness collapsing to the ground and shattering, the floor beneath becoming visible once again. Joe could feel the chair start to sag, the restraints finally melting away. He jumped up to his feet, turning to face his opponent.

"I'm finishing this right now, Black Ghost!" he cried, launching himself at the weakened man. Black Ghost merely stepped aside, sending Joe crashing to the ground. The Japanese boy jumped to his feet, his eyes hard with determination.

"Accelerate!"

Black Ghost chuckled dryly, his boy shaking with amusement, _"Haven't you been paying attention to anything I said? You're not in control of your dreams anymore, I am. Try and fight me all you want, there's no way in hell you could ever lay a hand on me!"_

Joe tried to accelerate again, but still he remained where he was, his powers disabled and useless. Black Ghost strode over, his hand balled into a fist. Joe tried to move, but his feet seemed to be glued to the ground, his body completely immobile.

_"Idiot."_ Black Ghost smashed his hand against Joe's face, the boy's head snapping around as he stumbled for his footing. Black Ghost walked over again, snatching up Joe's chin with one hand as he brought up the other, _"Here's a parting gift from me to you…"_

Black Ghost sent his fist ramming into Joe's face, and instantly Joe's world exploded in bright white stars, his body tumbling endlessly downwards.

With a cry, Joe landed on a heap in the middle of his room, the bed sheet tangled over his body like mummy wrappings. For a moment, Joe lay on his floor, bewildered and frightened from the experience.

It was obvious now…Black Ghost had the upper hand in all of this…but Joe needed to figure out a way to get it back.

With a groan he picked himself up from the floor, straightening his bed sheets before climbing back in. He wanted to get some rest, for he was sure that the evil man was weak…yet, he remained awake, staring up at the plain metal ceilings, his thoughts wandering.

* * *

Black Ghost collapsed into his black, throne like seat, hands curling over the skull shaped arm ends in vicious frustration. Although he would never openly tell any of his lackeys about this, every time he forced himself into the depths of 009's mind, it robbed him of every bit of energy he had in his body, forcing his to rest of extended periods of time.

He was getting stronger, there was no doubt about that, but as long as 009 kept fighting him like this, the progress would be slow and his risk of discovery increased. That was unacceptable.

Hotly, Black Ghost called for his senior combat commander, a man called Black Martinez. Moments later the large chamber doors slid open and the tall, muscular man sauntered in, his chest puffed out, black hair slicked back, and his eyes twinkling mischievously as he stroked his dark goatee.

Black was a stiff and robust man, a native of the island of Cuba and former commander of a small militia who rebelled against their former president in a coup. Alonzo Castro had received leadership of Cuba after his grandfather, Fidel Castro, died and his father, who was assassinated in a previous uprising led by Alonzo's own general, Adrian Martinez, father to a man named Jose Martinez…better known then as, Black Martinez, leader of the Gatos Negros, the Castro's private police force.

Black had sworn loyalty to Castro and his family, promising his soul to the tyrant's rule and protection. It was his duty to rid his master of any and all bothersome political officials or citizens. Although Black was a cruel, merciless man by any stretch of the imagination, he still held a fierce loyalty to his family over anything and anyone. So when Castro ordered him to kill his own father, Black immediately refused, instead organizing his band to have Adrian transported from Cuba to central Panama.

But the plan fell through, Black betrayed by his greedy lieutenant, who was looking for his own profit.

The Gatos Negros were ambushed in their own hideout, nearly wiped out by Castro's army, the day they were to depart from Cuba. Adrian Martinez was shot and killed in the fighting, Black subdued and taken before an unsympathetic Alonzo who sentenced him to be tortured in jail until he swore absolute loyalty to Castro.

It was there in the dark pit of a prison cell that Black received word of his father's death and was brought before Castro once again to swear his life to him. Clutched with despair and agony, Black instead cursed Alonzo and his family, denouncing him as a coward and a disgrace to Cuba.

Angered, Castro pulled out his gun, the same gun that General Martinez had owned, and shot Black in the head.

Left for dead on an abandoned beach, Black slowly bled, staining the sands around him a deep crimson as his life flowed from his body. But Black didn't die. He was found the next morning, unconscious and weak. Miraculously, the wet sand had formed a tight seal over the wound, preventing it from bleeding out. But he wasn't found by a doctor or a kindly native.

Black was captured by two Black Ghost operatives who'd came to take advantage of the rebellion uprisings and profit from the death and misery there.

When young Black Martinez awoke, he found himself staring into the cold, hard eyes of a scientist as the man bent over him, taking notes and measurements of his naked body. The scientist nodded from time to time, jotting down notes. Black opened his mouth to question the scientist, but his world suddenly went black as he slipped into a merciful coma.

It was months later when Black Martinez awoke. His body reformed to that of a cyborg. He could feel his new found strength as he was sent lose against numerous robotic servants, crushing their skulls will a squeeze of his hand, ripping through their bodies like a hot knife.

Exercising his powers, he came to realize he could not only summon up fire as hot as the center of the earth, but also manipulate it into and form or shape his heart desired. It was a marvelous trick and one he would often use.

Dressed in a black and red body suit, Black Martinez now called himself Black Diablo.

Instead of trying to run as the 00-cyborgs had, he stayed at his new master's side as Black Ghost's new assassin and commander of his armies. Someday Black Ghost would set Black against them, but that day had yet to come.

Black now knelt in front of his master, head bowed solemnly as he awaited his new orders.

Black Ghost regarded him for a moment as he sipped at his cool wine, hands clutching the glass tightly. For such a powerful creature, Black Ghost rarely used him, sending the cyborg out on simple errands rather than pitting the man against the 00-cyborg team. Now Black Ghost found the battles little more than entertainment, hurling robot after robot against the enhanced men and woman, noting how their skills were improving with each fight.

As much as he hated the bothersome team, they were still his creations, and so the hope of finally taking them back had him constantly testing their skills for defaults and weaknesses that would be fixed.

The only problem was that he did utterly hate at least one cyborg…

"Diablo, I have a mission for you…"

The cyborg at his feet shifted slightly, eager for his assignment. He stood quickly as Black Ghost sat back in his throne, clicking a button on the arm. A video screen shimmered to life in the middle of the room, the screen illuminating their faces a bright blue as an image of Earth rotated on screen. A yellow dot flashed in the middle of a large island.

Silently Black Ghost observed Black for a moment before speaking, "Diablo, you new mission is of the utmost importance to my organization and its well-being."

Diablo bowed his head, "I will do anything for you, Black Ghost. What is your bidding?"

The skull bearing man motioned dramatically towards the green, 3-D island that now took up the entire hologram, "This is the country of Japan, home to thousands of hard working, honest Asians. The very people that help to keep his world in motion. And here…" the map shifting, magnifying over the flashing yellow dot, "…this is the city of Tokyo, its citizens victims of my last attack from the giant robot 0013. It is here where your mission shall be executed."

The image changed again, this time a boy appeared. Diablo stared at it curiously, noting the boy's strange red eyes. How fierce they seemed to him…they held the heart of a true fighter. He couldn't help but notice the bold name at the top.

"009? What does…"

"A means to an end, Diablo," Black Ghost replied quickly, "In two days time, your objective, 009, will be in Tokyo city. You are to make contact with the subject immediately and bring him to our Tokyo unit safely from which he will be transported here."

Diablo turned to look at his master, a skeptical glance crossing his face, "Sir, is this man not your enemy? Why would you welcome him into one of our units?"

"That, my faithful Diablo, shall be in _my_ hands," Black Ghost regarded the man before him carefully, his yellow eyes flashing dangerously. Fearfully, Diablo took a step back. He knew he shouldn't have spoken so to such a great man, but he had to know his master's intentions with such a hazard.

Suddenly a shock of hot electricity shot through Black's body, his hair standing on edge, the current lifting his to his toes in pain. Quickly, he clenched his teeth together, fighting again the pain to threaten to overwhelm his senses. Foam began to bubble from Diablo's clenched teeth, his body shaking violently.

As quickly as it began, the shock ended, and Diablo crumpled to his knees, gripping the soft rug in his hands.

Black Ghost stood, staring down at the burnt cyborg kneeling before him, "If you were any lesser of a man, you'd be dead. That is one thing you should thank me for. I gave you the powers you now have, so how dare you question the methods in which I use them!" With a harsh sniff, Black turned away in disgust, "Get on to your mission _now_, Diablo. Fail me, and upon your return except to feel pain until I am satisfied that every piece of your flesh is burnt to a crisp. Understand me?"

Diablo struggled to his feet, bowing painfully, "Yes, master. I shall go immediately and I shall not fail you."

"Be sure you don't."

* * *

"Good morning Joe!"

The single greeting fell on deaf ears, their owner staring out at the far wall blankly as he collapsed into his seat next to Albert. The German regarded Joe for a moment before turning back to his breakfast.

"I trust you had a nice rest, 009?" Albert said softly, trying to break through Joe's mental blockade.

But the Japanese orphan didn't respond, instead helping himself to a plate of food, silently stabbing the pancakes served and scooping them onto his dish, watching the warm maple syrup drizzle onto the doughy cakes. Not a word passed from his lips as he cut into the cakes and shoveled them into his mouth.

The group of cyborg watched him anxiously, but none more than Francoise. A pang of utter pity stabbed her chest.

She wanted more than anything to rush over to his side and smoother him with the love that threatened to explode from her body. But she couldn't do that in front of the others…in front of _Jet_. Then things would just go down hill and the two might never make up and be friends again. Something would have to give before the end of this.

Joe's thoughts were much along the same lines. He'd been sneaking short glances at Francoise, his heart thudding violently in his chest with each look he passed. Begging for her forgiveness might not help anything, but it was worth a try. Besides, this may very well be the last time he'd ever see her again.

_So I'm really going through with this? Is my life in the cyborg team officially over now?_

He had to leave. It was too dangerous for him to stay. With Black Ghost in his head, and the consistent blackouts, God knows what he might do. He had to leave; it was his duty as a leader. He wasn't worried that the group would fall into utter chaos. Sure, at the beginning there might be problems, but once everyone was calm, things would go back to normal. And Jet and Francoise could be together…as they wanted.

He would no longer be in the way of their love…

It would happen tonight.

Tonight would be his last night….

…as a member of the 00-cyborg team…

…and with his lovely Francoise….

_Tonight, I say good bye…forever…_

* * *

* * *

_Finally!! Once again, apologies for how long it took me, but right now my mind is absolute jelly. However, there is some good news in all of this!! Our UIL play has advanced to district. Only three more competition and then, hopefully, it's on to state at __Austin_

_Yes I am a Texan._

_No I don't have a horse._

_And no, I don't wear cowboy boots._

_In fact, I am African-American, go figure, huh?? Hopefully that little fact won't turn anyone away from my fanfic. If it does well then we all know that you're a racist dick and don't deserve to live on this planet. In fact, if anyone references my ethnicity in a way that is offending to me, I will personally hunt you down. Ok?_

_Any ways, now that that's out of my system, I promise not to take so long with the next chapter. You'll definitely have it by either Wednesday or Thursday, depending on if we advance or not. Okie pokie??_

_On to the review responses!!_

**_GoldenAngel2: _**_I thank you for your support of my SAT test. That thing was a living nightmare and my test administrator almost put me to sleep in the first five minutes. But I pulled through. BTW, I would be absolutely honored if you would make me some tapes!! If I need to send you money for shipping and handling or anything like that, please tell me so I can!! Thanks for your review and support!!_

**_Holli:_**_ Don't worry, Jet'll be straightened out…I think…But I am glad I have a seal of approval for _something_ about Jet. I was worried I was making him appear too OOC. But, you know, I try. And I took your advice and read it again and you're right, it doesn't need a rewrite._

**_Fantasygirl:_**_ Well thank God for Easter right?? Oh…we do have Him to thank…imagine that!! And come Easter, the Easter bunny'll be dropping off a couple of chocolate eggs for you readers!! So watch out next week!!_

**_Dark Angle 0013:_**_ Hehehe…you have no idea how right you are my friend…_

**_BabyG of Westlife:_**_ Who the hell is BB?? Whoever she is, hope she won't be too mad at me!!_

**_Tomoe2Kenshin: _**_They will see…hopefully…_

**_Wolfwood11:_**_ You…you think I'm nice?? Oh happiness!! OH FORTUNA!! I thank you good sir/ma'am!! And ignore your friends…they just haven't been exposed to the goodness of fan fiction!! You should expose them…they must see our power!! I mean, we bring absolute strangers together…that should count for something, right? And I'm glad you can't predict what happens next. I don't want a cliché going on here. Thanks a bunch for the review!!_

**_RedLion2:_**_ Yea, I think a lot of people are happy to see Francoise coming to her senses…at least from what I can tell. Thanks for the review RL2!! Hope to hear from you again!!_

**_animefreak5483:_**_ I am glad you started reading this too!! And I'm glad you've given me so many reviews!! I was beginning to get depressed cuz my other fic isn't doing as well review wise. It's amazing to me…Gundam Wing has a hell of a lot more competition than Cyborg 009 (not say there isn't any…I got GoldAngel2 and Holli to deal with), so if you wanna get to the top there, you have really got to stand out or hit the deck!! Thanks for the reviews!!_

**_Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, it means so much to me!!_**

**_LOOK OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!! The plot thickens…_**


	10. Chapter Nine

Ante-Mortem

By: Wildfire Sky

_We are moving along on this fanfic!! I'm going to try and make these chapters a little bit longer, as requested by some. Which is good because then there won't be as many. Apologies for taking so long to update…enjoy this chocolate Easter egg I promised!!_

_BTW: My UIL play has advanced. We're Area champs and have made it all the way to regionals!! Whoot!! BREAK A LEG O'CONNOR PANTHERS!!!_

Ante-Mortem

Chapter Nine

* * *

* * *

Joe quietly walked down the halls of the Dolphin, his eyes slowly scanning for any misplaced movement. He'd hoped that the others would continue to leave him alone. Socialization was something he'd rather not deal with at the moment. To him, the cyborgs no longer had anything to do with him, or his future life. The moment he stepped off this ship, he would be dead to them forever. Dead to Francoise forever…

He stumbled slightly as a sharp ache raked through his head. He quickly brought up a hand, struggling to massage out the tenderness that seemed to be forming. He realized now what the headaches meant. The acid was spreading. It worried him more now than it had before, due to the fact that the headaches were becoming more frequent and for longer periods of time. Black Ghost hadn't been bluffing…he really was going to take over his mind.

But Joe wanted to be as far away from the others as possible before such a horrible thing happened. He had to protect them as much as he could and offer up the last of his leadership before he was gone forever. Yet, a tiny voice cruelly mocked him…echoing throughout the cavity of his mind. He was no leader…what kind of leader would have every person in his crew turned against him? But it wasn't him fault…

_Stop lying, everything is your fault._

It was true. Everything really _was_ his fault…but how could it have been if he didn't know how the poison got into his system in the first place? Had Black Ghost implanted it during the reconstruction of his body? If so, why haven't the others been affected yet? It made more sense that Black Ghost had some how found a way into his dreams and the acid was simply a side effect of the evil prying. But still the answer came up…why _him_?? _What_ could Black Ghost possibly want with him? Was it because he was stronger than the others? Did Black Ghost just want him for further research to improve on his sick business of destruction and death?

_Cut out the legs of an animal and the body will fall…_

Joe's head snapped up in realization. Black Ghost didn't care for his talents…he cared about the _influence_ that Joe had over the others. He'd been trying for years to destroy the cyborg team, and now he's found the easiest way. He'd let them destroy each other in a game of accusations and rumors.

_Black Ghost you sick bastard…_

009 pushed away from the wall he was leaning against, walking now with a greater purpose than before. If Black Ghost wanted to destroy the cyborg team, he'd have to do it without using Joe as a tool. Even if it meant his destruction, Joe would _never_ let Black Ghost use him as a pawn in this evil chest game.

Joe turned down the residential hall, scanning the doorways for any sign of their occupants. He'd been avoiding the entire group since breakfast earlier that day, and now that he'd missed dinner, he was sure that someone would come looking for him.

His thoughts were confirmed as the sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway from where he'd just turned from.

_Shit…_

Quickly, to avoid detection and, no doubt, questions, Joe hit the switch to the nearest door and dove inside the dark room, watching it anxiously as it hissed closed. He let out a sigh of relief, but that hopefulness was short lived as the steps paused outside of the door.

"But I'm sure that I saw someone…"

_Francoise…_

Joe's heart clutched in his chest as her honey sweet voice filtered through the crack at the bottom of the doorway. It was so beautiful…a sound he would truly miss when it came time to go. And that time would be soon…

"I'm sure it was nothing, Francoise. Maybe you should lay down for awhile."

009's features darkened evilly. Jet…the cause of all his woes and pains. That goddamn selfish, bastard, son of a---

"You're right, Jet. I am a little tired come to think of it. A good sleep does sound nice."

Joe glanced around the room absently. There was no way to tell if either of them would enter here to see if someone had actually come in. Besides, this was 005's room and they had no business invading the man's privacy. Although Geronimo seemed like a gentle giant, the man could become a rampaging nightmare if someone were to piss him off enough. Quickly, Joe moved towards the closet, sliding the door open and maneuvering his body inside.

_I didn't realize 005 had so many cloths…_Joe thought absent mindedly, concentrating more on hiding than Geronimo's fashion sense. The Japanese youth brought his knees up to his chest, waiting patiently for the two outside to leave so he could make his escape. But, Fate, however, seemed to be working against him once again.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard the hydraulic door hiss open and a pair of soft footsteps enter. _They were actually going to come into 005's room? Were they insane?? Wait a minute…_

Joe reached up and yanked down an article of clothing. His eyes shot wide open, his heart jumping into his throat. Unless Geronimo liked wearing pink skirts…Joe had just made a very, very bad mistake. He could hear their feet shuffling as the walked around the room, talking to each other in lowered tones. He leaned forward, straining to catch just a bit of the whispered conversation.

"…no there's nothing wrong with him, Jet…"

"How can you be so sure? Haven't you seen the way he's been acting lately?"

"Yes…"

"Then why can't you just admit it?"

"Because I have too much respect for him than that."

There was a short pause. Joe took the opportunity to crack open the closet door for a better look. Francoise was sitting on her window sill, staring out over the wide ocean, her chin cupped in one hand, eyes slightly hooded. She was still wearing her short dress and tank top, even though the sun was beginning to set.

_But where's Jet?_

Joe shifted slightly, carrying his gaze across the room until he spied the frowning American leaning against the wall next to the doorway. From the hard scowl on his face, it seemed to Joe that he and 003 weren't getting along as well as they had been before.

_Well good_, Joe thought venomously.

Jet's arms were folded across the front of his shirt, his brown eyes drilling holes in the back of Francoise head. He couldn't believe how stubborn the girl had become in the past few days…it was almost like she didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. Well it did make sense…he'd even admitted it earlier that she was still in love with 009. But that still didn't mean he couldn't try.

"As happy as I am that you still have respect for him…"

"His name is 009, Jet."

Jet paused, his eyes narrowing, "Fine. As happy as I am that you still have respect for _009_, I really don't think that it's healthy for you to keep fawning all over him. The boy insulted you in public, now he won't even talk to you! Can't you see that the so called 'love' he had for you is dead?"

Francoise sighed from the sill, "It doesn't matter, Jet…"

"The hell it doesn't."

Francoise stood up and approached Jet, her soft features pulled into a frown, "I'm going to change and go to bed, Jet. I'll see you in the morning."

Jet blinked, "Now hold on…"

Francoise silenced him with a soft kiss, "Good night, Jet."

Jet stood staring at Francoise, the hidden anger beginning to boil up through his chest. He quickly spun on his heel, nearly punching the door switch. "Fine. Just don't let that boy in here. I still don't trust him."

Francoise's eyes fell to the floor. Her voice no higher than a whisper when she spoke, "Did you ever, Jet?"

Jet froze, his body half way out of the door. He whirled around, eyes blazing with fury, "Of course I trusted him!" he snapped angrily, "I trusted him with my life…I loved him like a brother. Nothing could have destroyed my trust in him."

"Then what happened, Jet?" Francoise countered, "What changed in your life to make you hate him so much?"

Jet looked away, "You."

"What?" Francoise blinked in surprise, not at all expecting such a direct answer, "How could _I_ make you change so much?"

"I stopped trusting him when I fell in love with you…and when he tried to take you away from me. When you two went into Rome, even though I didn't like it, I knew he was only fighting for you and I trusted him to take care of you…but then he…" Jet's face contorted with anger, "Look, the point is that I don't trust him, and I may never trust him again for the rest of my life!"

Francoise shook her head in pity, "That's so sad, Jet…for two men to be torn apart because of one person."

Jet snorted in contempt, "Yea well get used to it, Francoise, because nothings going to change. I'm still going to hate Joe and you're still going to screw with men's hearts."

Francoise's head snapped up, her eyes wide with shock, "What…_what_ did you say to me?"

Wavering, Jet took a step back out into the hallway, his eyes avoiding the hurt ones of Francoise, "I'm just telling you the truth, Francoise. You might not mean to…but believe it or not you do it." Before Francoise could respond, Jet closed the door to her room and left.

Standing there, Francoise never noticed her closet door open, nor did she see the shadow that slowly crept from it. It wasn't until the figure was nearly upon her, did warning bells start sounding off in her mind. With lightning fast reflexes, she spun around, her concealed ray gun out and leveled with the intruder's head in a matter of seconds. Her hand stilled as she recognized the sharp crimson eyes and brown mess of hair that fell over them.

"Joe…"

The Japanese leader smiled slightly, nodding his head. "Francoise."

The French cyborg lowered her weapon, glancing about the room, "How did you get in here? I didn't hear you come in."

"That's because I was hiding in your closet," Joe replied, shrugging off the skeptical look 003 shot at him, "Don't worry, I wasn't purposely spying on you. It's just that…well, you and 002 caught be by surprise and I didn't want you to see me."

Crossing over to her bed, Francoise gently placed her gun on the stand, her head bowed. "So you heard what we said?"

"Some of it."

Francoise closed her eyes in shame, "I guess you must be pretty disgusted with me. To hear me talk about you like that…"

Instantly Joe was at her side, his hands poised to grip her shoulders in comfort, yet never really touching her, too fearful of a harsh reprimand. Yes. He'd heard what Jet had said and yes, it had hurt him. But still, it seemed to him that Francoise was trying more to defend him in the most subtle way possible. It was obvious that she didn't want to risk Jet's quick temper erupting, so she tried to sooth out the matter in the easiest way…agree and disagree. Let it be known that although she agreed with some of the things Jet said, she'd still defend her leader.

Apparently, that was all Joe was anymore. A person with a position attached to them. A position that seemed to have no real purpose but simple formality. And Joe couldn't wait to finally shed himself of the annoying title and return to Tokyo to try and start a new life…perhaps maybe this time he could make something of himself.

_First things first…_

Joe finally risked touching Francoise, pulling her down to sit next to him on the bed, "Francoise…I have something I need to tell you. But I really don't know how…" he closed his eyes, struggling to think of an easy way to tell her. _Aw hell, she hates you anyways!! Just get on with it…_

He took a deep breath and began again, "Francoise…I'm…I going to be leaving our team soon…tonight in fact…"

The woman's head snapped up, her eyes wide with shock. _He's leaving?? Oh no…_ "What…_why_ Joe?"

"Well, I…" Joe looked down at his lap, unable to meet 003's questioning eyes, "I just don't think I have a place here anymore…it's too risky for me to stay."

"Risky?" Francoise took Joe's hand in her own, "Joe if this is about your actions of late, forget about it, I forgive you! You just can't leave…not now…"

The cold touch of her hand sent shivers up Joe's spine, but he remained undaunted…nothing could turn him from the path he's now chosen for himself. "003, it's more than just headaches and mood swings. It's bigger than that."

"Tell me what it is…"

Joe gently pulled his hand from her own, "You wouldn't understand, koishii…just know that even though I might not return, I'll always love you."

Francoise's heart clutched at the words. He was serious about leaving…very serious. But what would make him do such a thing? And so suddenly! It almost seemed as though someone was forcing him to leave them forever. __

_Jet…_

Her face melted into that of anger. How dare he try and make Joe leave like this! It wasn't right on _any_ moral scale and she'd be sure to tell him so! If Jet would actually stoop so low as to rip apart this team to claim her as his own... The fury that flowed through her was over whelming.

Joe sat, staring at Francoise in worry, misinterpreting the hate filled look as directed towards him. He decided that it would be his better judgment to leave now before her wrath was unleashed upon him. He quickly stood, pulling Francoise up with him and pressing the surprised cyborg against his body.

His voice was soft and sincere as he pressed his forehead against hers, their noses nearly touching. "Please forgive me for this, Francoise," he whispered, his eyes closed tightly in silent anguish, "Please forgive me for everything I've done…I can only hope that you will live a better life now with Jet than you ever could with me."

She blinked in shock at the words. _No, Joe you don't understand…_

"But Joe…"

He shook his head, cutting off her sentence before it even began, "Shhh…no, Francoise, please don't make this any harder for me." He opened his eyes to stare into her aqua ones, a smile crossing his lips, "You always were so very beautiful…"

Quickly, before Francoise could protest, he crushed his lips against her plump, soft ones, Lavishing in the kiss that he might never share with her again. Finally, he pulled away, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Don't…don't forget me Francoise…" he turned and heading towards the doorway, casting a final look over his shoulder as the door slid open, the tears finally beginning to fall, "I'll always be with you, Francoise…always…"

And without another word escaping his lips, Joe Shimamura walked out of Francoise's life forever.

* * *

"I don't give a damn _who_ your master is…it'll cost you ten million American dollars to haul in this guy!"

Diablo frowned at the beefy man sitting across from him. As much as he ached to crush the face in front of him to a pulpy mess, it was his duty to capture 009 and return him to the Tokyo base. However, this lowlife was making things increasingly difficult!

Hiroku Tagasuki was an ugly, overweight man from uptown Japan, the wealthy leader of the deadly gang who called themselves the Red Samurai and a manipulator of some of Japan's most prestigious politicians. He was, what some might call, an untouchable. A man of such great power and influence that to try and put him behind bars would most likely result in your death and the deaths of anyone you've ever come in contact with.

Tagasuki, although now overweight, had been a master in the art of swordsmanship, taught from the moment he could crawl by his father, a renowned master. However, those days had died with the birth of his new powers, and he left it up to his katana bearing minions to handle any dirty work. Tagasuki was not only to be feared…but to be respected.

And right now, Diablo's respect for him was growing thin indeed. Tagasuki brought up a cigar to his beefy lips, pulling back a hard drawl, and releasing the cancerous smoke through his oversized nostrils.

He stared at Diablo with distain, a look that had become more and more natural with the passing of each day. He was a master when it came to hunting down victims…especially since he could claim to be an accomplished loan shark. He knew when a person was in a bind…and this character was a classic example.

"I can tell that you have a rather serious problem, my friend," Tagasuki said, reaching over to pull off a grape from a platter. He waved off the scantly clad bearer of the plate, catching her bottom with a good squeeze. The girl blushed and scampered off towards the back, her aggressor's hungry eyes following her every move before turning back to Diablo, "I think it would benefit us both if you would hear out my proposal."

Tagasuki leaned back on his pillow adorned couch, his cubby fingers holding up his smoke as he wetted his palette with a sip of wine, "My men and I are prepared to round up this fellow for you…hell, we'll even gift wrap him if you'd like. However, I can't deny my men their fare share of fun."

Diablo stared at him, "Fun?"

"Um hum." Tagasuki took another pull at his cigar, "It's tradition really. If we ever bring in a man for something, we usually rough him up a bit…show him we mean business and then brand him for life. Call it a trademark of my gang if you will."

Diablo shook his head, "I must not have him too seriously injured. He must be alive and conscious when delivered." he looked up, casting Tagasuki a small smirk, "Besides, if you're not careful, it'll be your men with a brand for life."

A short laugh filled the brightly lit loft that the two were in. Tagasuki's belly sloshed up and down with each hard laugh, "Just what kind of a man are we dealing with here? A demon?"

Diablo shrugged innocently, "Perhaps. I can almost guarantee that you'll have a big problem of finding him."

"Well that's almost a given in Tokyo. Haven't you seen how _big_ this goddamn place is? Hell, I commend myself for even being able to take charge of my section of the city. But back to your demon…I need a place and a time."

"Both are unknown at the moment."

"Well hell!" Tagasuki exclaimed, throwing up his hands, "How do you expect me to find this guy if _you_ can't even find him? Almost like looking for a needle in a haystack!"

Diablo's patience was wearing thin for the porker of a man, "Listen you," he snarled leaning closer, "I really don't give a rat's ass how hard this might be for you, I am paying your fat ass to find this guy and bring him to me!" His hand lashed out, clutching Tagasuki by the collar of his shirt. He could see the shadows of the fat man's bodyguards shifting, the gleam of their swords glinting in the light. He shoved Tagasuki way, not feeling like killing off the man and his guards just yet. They still had a purpose to serve for him.

Tagasuki adjusted his suit, eyeing Diablo warily, "Double the pay and you've got yourself a deal, my friend."

"Twenty million American dollars?"

"Twenty million."

There was an itch in Diablo's hand that he wanted to scratch off across Tagasuki's fat face…but then he'd be back to square one and the chance of him finding another willing gang was slim.

"Fine then," he spat, "Twenty million it is. I will pay upon the safe delivery of the package. If he is too damaged, you'll get nothing."

"I want five now, my friend. Just as collateral…"

Diablo's face contorted in rising anger, but he bit his tongue, "Very well. I shall have it transferred to your specified accounts immediately."

Tagasuki smirked, and leaned back in his seat, "Excellent." he turned his head slightly, and clapped his hands regally, "Bring us more drink! My good friend, we must discuss this over the best drink Tokyo has to offer. Good hot saki!"

The Cuban eyed the drink warily as it was placed in front of him. The woman slowly poured in the burning liquor into a tiny glass, casting Diablo a small smile as she stood back and waited. Tagasuki's smile grew slowly, his tiny black eyes shimmering mischievously.

"It seems that she likes you, my friend. Perhaps I can arrange for a visit later on tonight?"

Diablo snorted in contempt, waving the girl away, "I have no interest in such young creatures as that. Besides, I came here to make a deal…not rob whores of what little pride they have left."

"Pride?" Tagasuki laughed, "These women have no pride…no respect either. Come here, woman! I require your presence."

The girl quickly scooted over to where Tagasuki sat waiting. He patted his lap and she nearly jumped onto it, instantly grinding her hips against her overweight master's.

"You see?" Tagasuki said with a strained smile, "They're nothing but pride less sluts who will do anything if it means a little money. Just like my men…we will do anything you wish, even slit the throats of our mothers, if we are well paid."

Suddenly his face reddened with fury and he shoved the girl to the floor, reaching out a beefy hand and viciously smacking her across her face. The mere child tumbled to the floor, her hand clasping her face in pain. Tagasuki stood, his eyes narrowed with anger.

"You damn wench! Return to me my wallet at once!"

She looked around fearfully, "M—My lord…I don't have your wallet!"

"Lying bitch!" her master roared, "I felt you reach under my shirt and take it! Guards!"

The whore screamed in fear, scrambling to her feet as Tagasuki's hidden bodyguards rushed forward, their deadly swords gleaming. Pushing the woman to the floor, their blades rose and fell, blood splattering across the carpet, pouring from her body in a thick pool. The screams soon died away, leaving behind a sick gurgling from the woman's throat.

Diablo looked on carelessly as other servants hurried forward, dragging away the dripping body and mopping up the mess. The last bowed and turned to follow the others, his eyes downcast as he passed the samurai bodyguards.

Tagasuki winked at Diablo, "That was just a demonstration of my immense powers, my friend. The girl truly never had my wallet…however; sometimes I must kill off a whore or two to keep my servants faithful. As you can see, my samurai are quick killers…the boy won't know what hit him."

Black Diablo's smile was as vicious as the girl's death, "Yes…I am very impressed by the speed…and you will need that speed tomorrow night. Here," he handed the large man a folder, "That's your target. He has red eyes and brown hair with bangs that cover one eye. Expect him to be alone and tired…I suspect he'll travel quite a distance from his current position."

"Which is where?"

"Some where out in the middle of the Pacific."

Tagasuki lowered the documents, staring at Diablo skeptically, "In the middle of the Pacific? What is he swimming here?"

Diablo nodded casually, "I have no doubt he will. That is why you must take him the moment he lands on our shores. If not, I fear that he might regain his strength and will avoid your pursuits."

"Unlikely!" Tagasuki snapped, "Never has a target slipped away from me…and if he does manage to do so, I'll make sure that every lowlife in Japan is hunting him down. I promise you that!"

Diablo nodded, leaning back in his plush chair, "Very well then, Tagasuki…you've instilled in me the utmost confidence in you and your gang. However, I feel it is my duty to advise you…failure will not be tolerated by me or my master. If he is not delivered by the deadline, you and your rabble group will be sitting at the bottom of the ocean…permanently."

"And if I don't get my money as promised, I'll make sure that you're begging me for death when I'm finished with you!"

Diablo nodded and stood up, "Fine. Be ready tomorrow for his arrival…where ever it may be. I'd suggest the docks of Tokyo...but you don't have to listen to me."

"I was thinking the same thing, my friend."

Diablo cast him a sarcastic smile, "I'm sure you were. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make…including the transfer of your five million into your accounts."

Tagasuki struggled to his feet, holding out a hand, "My secretary will give you the names and banks of the accounts. Can't be too careful with your money now a days."

Diablo regarded the outstretched hand before turning on his heel and walking away, "No you can't, Mr. Tagasuki…no you can't."

The Japanese gang leader waited until the door was firmly shut behind Diablo before calling over one of his bodyguards.

"I want twenty-four hour surveillance on him. If he doesn't pay up or he tries to break from Japan, I want his head on a platter. Understand?"

The bodyguard bowed, "Of course my lord. He'll not escape us easily."

"Oh no, my faithful servant…he won't escape at all…"

* * *

Joe stood out on the deck of the Dolphin, allowing the cool breeze of the night air to caresses his cheeks. The moon was out and full on this dramatic night…the last night he'd ever see from the deck of the Dolphin.

He'd found himself questioning his decision earlier that night. Just after he'd left Francoise in fact…but he knew it was for the good of everyone else. He'd struggle through with Black Ghost by himself…the others would be safe from danger and would never be hurt by him again.

_"Just where do you think you're going, boy?"_

_I'm leaving them for good Black Ghost. I'd thought you'd be happy that this team has fallen apart. It's your fault after all._

_"There you go again, blaming everyone but yourself. You could have solved this whole problem just by allowing your doctor friend to remove the acid while it was still small."_

_That would have killed me and you know it._

_"Well…yes…but then you'd have avoided this whole mess and it wouldn't have affected everyone like it has. Tell me I'm wrong."_

_No you're right, Black Ghost…but I still want to live._

_"So your solution is to just leave without a goodbye to anyone but Francoise? Imagine the pain that will cause! They'll hate you even more…they'll think you a coward…think boy! You haven't told anyone _why _you're leaving. They'll hate you even more for this!_

_Fine. Let them hate me. At least I can't hurt Francoise anymore._

_"So you're simply going to hand her off to 002? Just like that? How heartless!"  
She'll be happier with him…_

_"The words of a fool…"_

_I might be a fool, but at least I'm a fool in love._

_"……Where are you going, 009? Why __Tokyo_

_Because that's my home._

_"Yes, but _where_ in __Tokyo_

_Why don't you just read my mind and find out?_

_"I have, boy. You really don't know what you're going to do when you get there, do you? A wise tactic, child…I should have expected something like this from you. No wonder they looked to you…you have the wit of a true leader. Very well, 009. I shall leave you alone for now…go to __Tokyo__. Ruin this life that you cherished for so long. Make everyone suffer your unexplainable disappearance…let her mourn you forever…"_

Joe closed his eyes, trying to fight back against the tears that began to fall. Francoise. His dearest love. The woman he would have to leave, never again able to see her smiling face in the morning…never again able to hear her pure voice comfort him…never again to taste the sweetness of her lips and feel them against his own. That life for him was now over…now and forever. He would be forced to live out his life in ultimate solitude. Away from the people he called family.

"This is for the best," he reminded himself, "Francoise will at least have a chance to a good life if I'm not there to make things difficult." He slowly walked over to the deck railing, throwing his waterproof bag of his shoulder, and gripping the rail. He looked down at the churning water beneath, the black waves crashing against the sides of the Dolphin, challenging him into their cold embrace.

He cast one last look at his home, a single tear sliding down his smooth face. "So long…Francoise…"

Bowing silently to the uncaring ship, he hoisted his body up and over the rail, plummeting into the welcoming waters below.

* * *

Francoise lifted her tear stained face up from her pillow as she heard the tell-tell sign of a body hitting water.

_Oh Joe…why did you have to leave me?_

Fresh tears began to pour from her eyes and she buried her face into her silken pillow again. Her shoulders heaving with the harsh sobs that threatened to choke her. He was gone now…and there was nothing she could do to stop it…

_He's gone forever…_

It hit her hard that night. The realization that she might never see Joe again…he was gone and there was nothing she could do about it…gone.

Gone like the hope in her heart.

Gone like the morning mist as the sun comes up…

Gone…

Forever…

* * *

* * *

_Forgive me. I'm a lover for dramatic, one sentence/ one word endings. I don't know, I just can't abruptly end a chapter…it puts me on edge and make me frustrated with myself. I feel that there really wasn't an ending to the chapter…like I simply got tired of writing and decided that it was a good stopping point. _

_Argh._

_Anyways, if you noticed at the top, my UIL play advanced!! YEHAW!!!! We are Area champs and we're gonna push it all the way to state, right?? HELL YA!! _

_And that's also why it took so long to update…but fear not!! I shall continue to entertain you, as well as the audience…all in the name of art!! _

_Now then, I think it's time for the review responses!! (Fanfare)_

**_GoldAngel2: _**_I'm so glad that you actually consider me a fine writer…actually it's you who I should be praising. Your fanfics always have me hooked! You are the reason that I keep writing! And I'm glad that my ethnicity doesn't affect your judgment of me…AND PLEASE DON'T LOSE HEART IN US!!! We have to do this together!! Holli and I can't keep up the live by ourselves!! We need others like you to help!! Please, post your fics, I beg of you!!_

**_mika0021: _**_knocked out from the candy and soda hurled from mika uuughhh………but mommy I don't wanna get off the pony…I wanna be a cowboy…I wanna thank mike for her review……_

**_Fantasygirl: _**_Yes yes…yummy candy, even though it came a little late!! And no sweat about homework…I got it too!!_

**_Tetsuo Tsubushi: _**_I guess it shouldn't be life like because they really don't have lives anymore do they?? And I shall keep writing!! For the people!!! For you!!!!_

**_Holli: _**_I hope this chapter was longer for you. I saw what you said about the shortness of it and I do agree, I do need to make the length a little longer. Thanks for the advice and the review!!_

**_CC1F:_**_ crying No!! Please don't leave me!! Don't stop reading!! sees second review Eh?? OH!! So you were joking?? Ok!! Thank you thank you for the review my friend!!_

**_Wolfwood11:_**_ BWAHAHAHA!!! Slowly the take over has begun…soon everyone will become addicted to fanfics and we writers shall rule the Earth!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! And I knew you were female!! I just had to double check…lol. Thanks for the compliments and the break a leg. Because of your fortune, we made it this far!! Keep praying for us!!_

**_animefreak5483: _**_Yes, animefreak, where did you go?? I was worried. Yes, everything is going fine with me…very fine in fact. Hehe, I love GW too. Who's your fav, character? I'm a stickler for Heero and Duo…they're my favs!! I also adore 1xR…even if she can be a little annoying on the anime. And you'll just have to wait and find out if there'll be a show down or not…wait and see…_

**_jenny644443855: _**_Hello fellow African-American!! And I don't see the suffering ending for a while, do you?? Thanks for the review!!_

**_Dark Angel 0013: _**_Now you know my friend…they've turned against each other…comfort is no longer and option...thanks for the review!!_

**_Wicked Enough: _**_Ha! Yes, I am like a drug dealer…try and keep em coming back for more and I've captured you!! BWAHAHAHA!!! Put that in your pipe and smoke it!! And I thank you for taking the risk of your parent's wrath to start reading. I hope you've enjoyed it so far!! And you're not better than me…actually I should be worshipping the ground that **you** walk on!! bows to Wicked Bless me o' holy one!!_

**_Thanks to everyone who took the time to review!! I love ya!!_**

****

**_LOOK OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!! ONWARD TO TOKYO!!!!!!_**


	11. Chapter Ten

Ante-Mortem

By: Wildfire Sky

_BWAHAHAHA!!! At last…103 REVIEWS!!! AH!! Success is ringing in my ears and I feel absolutely ecstatic that such loyal readers as you have accepted me so well into the realm of So thank you thank you, my friends. Such honor that you have bestowed on me shall not go unnoticed. And a very special thanks to GoldAngel2, for without her patience and guidance, I don't think Ante-Mortem would have been possible!! Thanks!!_

_Also, there are new characters to be met and new situations to arise. So pay close attention…the romance is basically out the window between Joe and Francoise, so now it's time for the enemy to make their move…such is the life of a cyborg…_

Ante-Mortem

Chapter Ten

* * *

* * *

"Taii!! Taii Sotomo!!"

Migarushi Sotomo jerked up in his small cot as the high shouts reached his ears. As captain of the small fishing vessel, Sotomo had attuned his hearing to catch even the quietest alarm, especially since many a time, the small boat seemed to get caught up in raging storms…very much as it was now. He gripped the side rails of his bed, struggling to keep his body from being tossed out and across the floor. The ship heaved again as a massive wave crashed into the side, water leaking through the portal above the bed.

"Kuso!!" he snarled as the stream of water cascaded onto his semi-dry mattress. It was hard enough trying to sleep during a storm, but now his cot was wet from the damn rain. To be honest, it wasn't the rain that made the strongly built captain quake…but the winds. It was the wind that caused these massive swells to beat against the ship, fighting to tear it apart and drown the men inside. It was the wind that made his heart shake with fear.

The heavy thud of boots dragged the captain's eyes to his room door. The door lurched open, a tall, thick man silhouetted in the flickering hall light. The first mate stumbled in, his parka soaking wet from the sheets of rain that fell. The ship lurched again as the man began to walk, tossing him against the doorframe. Water sloshed down the stairs from the deck, flooding the plain, wooden floors.

"Close the damn door!" Sotomo snapped, his gruff voice thick with sleep, "Do you want to drown us? What the hell is the problem?"

The man slammed the door shut, trying to drown out the howling winds to no avail, "Sir, we've found a body in the water! Caught in one of the nets."

"The nets? Who set them out in the middle of a storm?"

"They weren't secured correctly, sir. The wind picked them up and threw them out to sea. Seems that a net snagged the body when we were trying to bring them in."

"Any damage to the ship?"

"No sir."

Sotomo stood, pulling on a pair of boots and pants and drawing a parka over his shoulders. He threw the hood up on his parka, grabbing a flash light and a large skinning knife. "How's the weather up there? Still bad?"

"And getting worse, Soto."

Soto grunted in reply, moving towards the door, "Go and send out a call to Tokyo," he ordered, "We'll dock as soon as we can break through this storm."

The first mate stepped aside, allowing Sotomo passage, "But Soto, we're almost a day out of Japan…we should wait until the storm clears before we do anything."

"No!" Soto shouted, jerking the door open. It flew back, embedding itself into the wall with a resounding crack. The storm instantly bombarded the two sailors, pushing them back into the room. Soto turned back to Kinto, grabbing him on his shoulder, "Who knows what might happen between now and then? The radio hasn't been working properly for weeks. I want to give us time to patch a call through and hopefully get a reply."

Kinto nodded, "Yes sir!"

Sotomo, rushed up the stairs into the cockpit of the ship, the rain beating against him from the open doorway. The sky was thick with clouds, the sun all but melted from the sky as the weather grew harsher. He burst out on to deck, immediately gripping the side rails, and stared out over the deck, barely making out the thrashing figures no more than twelve feet away. He could see two of the five men bent over the railing, struggling with some unseen package over the side. A burst of light lit the entire ship, the men fully visible for a split second as lightning streaked across the sky. Someone punched his shoulder, trying to get his attention. Soto turned to look at the strained face of his first mate.

"Kinto, have you gotten through?" he shouted, struggling to be heard over the roaring wind.

"No sir!" Kinto replied, "The damn lightning hit the antenna and the radio exploded…it's completely fried until I get a chance to fix it!"

There was another flash of lightning, illuminating the deck in a hot white light momentarily. However, it was longer enough for Soto to catch a glimpse of the deep gash running across Kinto's eye, slicing him from corner to corner, evidence of the radio's violent explosion. Kinto grinned in the darkness, wincing as the cut skin began to burn with infection.

"Captain…I think they might need some help with the body…"

Sotomo looked away from the bleeding first mate over to where his men were still struggling with their limp burden. A wave smashed into the boat, rocking it back. The men on deck fell back onto the hard surface, gripping at whatever they could to keep from being swept away. The water poured off of the ship, the men scrambling back up and rushing over the rail again.

A fisherman, spotting his captain, slid over to meet him. "Soto, we have to cut the body loose! The waves are killing us…"

"Is he alive?"

"What?"

Soto cupped a hand to his mouth, "I asked if he's alive!"

The fisherman hesitated, "Uh…I'm not sure sir, he's not moving."

Sotomo grabbed the sleeve of his friend, bunching it up in his hand and drawing the man closer, "That doesn't mean a damn thing! We're going to haul up the body so he can at least have a proper burial…much better than we could ever hope for. I need you to take Kinto below deck and put him in bed, and then I want you to try and fix the damn radio! We have to get a message out to Japan."

"What's wrong with the radio?" the fishermen asked, glancing at the cockpit.

"The antenna was hit and it exploded in Kinto's face. Now quit asking questions and just do as I say!"

"You got it, captain!"

Sotomo patted the man's back as he brushed past before clutching the rail in his calloused hands, pulling his body along the deck. The wind lashed around him, lifting his parka from his body, the rain hammering down around him in an angry sheet from the thick black heavens.

Lightning ripped across the sky, a monstrous roar of thunder following. The noise was deafening, but Sotomo blocked it out, his eyes trained on the group of men in front of him. He stumbled over, catching himself against one of the fishermen.

"How's it coming?" he shouted over the howling.

One of the men pointed down, "I think he's stuck, Soto. The netting's not moving an inch. Should we cut him loose?"

Soto scowled, mumbling to himself. "Like hell we will."

He looked over the edge. A bundle of netting was stuck against the side, caught on the metal siding that helped protect the fishing boat against rocks and reefs. He could barely make out the body inside, seeing only an arm dangling from the weave of rope, smacking against the side of the ship. Sotomo found himself wondering as well if the person was alive or not. He just looked so dead.

"Captain should we…"

"Look!" Soto exclaimed, his black eyes wide with amazement. Had it been real? Yes! There it was again, "Look, Min, his arm is moving!"

The fisherman looked over the side, "Well I'll be damned…quick! Someone go down and cut the nets away from the side, that's the only way to bring him up."

Soto put up a hand to block the movements of his men, "No, I'll go," he picked up a thick rope, tying it around his waist securely. Handing the rope to Min, he cast him a stern glance, "Make sure that you're ready to take him below. I won't have this boy die of hypothermia. And for God's sake, see if that damn radio is fixed!"

"No problem, Soto!"

With a smirk, Sotomo launched himself over the rail, his gloved hands gripping the rope and slowing him to a smooth stop beside the child. Pulling out his knife, he looked up to see his men leaning over the rail, each holding on tightly to the rope. Slowly he reached forward, the shiny metal of his knife gleaming in the lights of the boat.

He pulled the tiny flashlight from his pocket, clamping it between his lips as he began to saw at the thick cords of fish rope. The net was caught on a jutting piece of metal sticking from the side, a jagged, ugly looking piece of shrapnel. His light shone across the metal, illuminating a dark liquid.

_Water?_ Soto ran his glove over the liquid, bringing the covered hand to his face. _No, not water…_the light clearly showed the thick, dark fluid, the red tint glinting off the steel…_blood_.

He looked at the trapped body in the net. The metal had stabbed him…ripped his flesh from the harsh pulling of his men. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath. He need to cut him loose, and fast, or the boy might very well die.

Sotomo clutched the knife, his face steeled with determination. Quickly and accurately, he began to saw at the rope, the strands fraying away from his hard, even strokes. The cold wind whipped around him, throwing the rain against his face in hard slaps, but still he kept cutting…never giving up. Finally, with a low crack, the first rope snapped. He looked down at the boy, smiling victoriously. "Only one more to go, kid. Hang in there."

Like a demon from Hell, Soto attacked the last impairing cord, the strands falling to his intensity. Only a few more cuts…

Suddenly, a loud horn blast cut through the air, sounding over the wind. Soto's head snapped up in time to see his men scatter, the rope tightly secured to the rails. His head slowly turned, eyes unable to contain the massive swell that towered above him. It had to be at least ninety feet high…a monstrous wall of churning water and death.

There was no time to think. With an animalistic roar, Soto slashed through the netting, clutching the boy around his waist and bodily dragging him from the death trap. He crushed the boy to his body, arm securely wrapped around the child. He could feel the wave approaching like a monster…the boat pulled towards it as it sucked away all off the water around it, preparing for the crushing blow. Soto closed his eyes and braced himself for its earth shattering impact.

"Hold on, kid!"

And then, with an un-worldly roar, the wall of water, surging over the miniscule boat, pounced its mighty weight on its newest victim.

* * *

The large war vessel, the Dolphin, hovered near the bottom of the deep Pacific, feeling, even in the dark depths miles down, the raging storm on the surface above. Dr. Gilmore stood on the deck of the Dolphin, his old worried eyes watching the deep sea creatures saunter by, ignorant to the invader in their underwater world.

_It's been almost eight full hours since he left…_he thought bitterly, _He should have at least checked the weather before he left... 009…_

Behind him the deck door hissed open, admitting the tall German cyborg inside.

"Something wrong, doctor?" Albert asked, "It's my watch and I'm sure you're tired…go to bed I'll watch the controls."

The Russian sighed, "It's not that, 004…I'm just worried about 009. According to the radar, the storm up there is getting worse by the minute. I just can't figure out…"

Albert came up next to the doctor, waiting for the elder man to voice his complicated thoughts. Gilmore sighed again, rubbing his temples in an effort to ward off an impending headache.

"004…why did 009 run off like that without a word to anybody? It's not like him at all."

"No," Albert agreed, "It's not…to be perfectly honest with you, I've been worried about him ever since we left Tokyo. He's been acting strange around everybody, especially 003."

Gilmore nodded, "Do you think he was scared off by someone?"

Albert folded his arms across his chest, staring down at the tiles, "I don't think he was scared off by _someone_ more so than he scared _himself_ off. The tension between 002 and him was overwhelming…too much for him to handle, no doubt. Maybe he didn't want things to become any worse in the group."

"Yes," Gilmore said, lowering his eyes, "The others have been acting harshly towards him…quite unfairly if you ask me. They have no idea how much he's been suffering lately…"

"Are you talking about that incident between him and 003 in Rome? I would have expected him to get over that by now."

The Russian sighed, "Love isn't that easy to get over, 004…especially broken love. You of all people should know that."

Albert looked at the doctor, "I do know that…however, I've learned that moving on is the best thing that you could ever do. Worrying over love just makes your life harder and makes it even more difficult to move on."

"Well even if love is one part of the problem…it's only an aftermath to the real killer of his life." Gilmore turned to look at 004 directly in his pale blue eyes, "Now listen to me, 004, what I'm about to tell you must remain between us. I'm hesitant to even voice this aloud, but I feel that _someone_ must be told in order to keep the ship at peace."

Albert nodded, "You can count on me, doctor. I won't tell a soul…"

The doctor nodded, leaning forward, "Now listen to me carefully, 004, for this might very well be the most important thing I've ever told you…"

* * *

Francoise sat on the edge of her bed, unable to sleep. Joe's departure was having a greater effect on her than she had expected it to. How could he have just left like that? Had she done something wrong? No. There was only one person to blame for all of this. Herself. She'd made the stupid decision to push away the only man who truly loved her for who she was…just because of one thing.

_You gave Jet more of a chance, Francoise._

She face tightened in frustration as her mind viciously taunted her.

_That's right, I said it. Tell me, why did you do that? Wasn't he the one who was always by your side, making sure you were alright after every battle…loving you like you've always wanted? Did Jet ever do that?_

No…how could he? Joe was always in the way…always the first to check her.

_Don't kid yourself…Jet had plenty of chances…you just don't want to admit that you've ruined this team!_

Francoise nearly choked with realization…it _was_ her fault that the team was divided. On one side, there was 002, 007, and 006. On the other it was 005, 008, and 004. Young Ivan was out of the picture, because he'd been asleep for the past few days…and her? Well she wasn't sure _what_ side she was on. Should she be loyal to her self-proclaimed 'boyfriend'…or to the young man that had captured her heart from the very beginning?

_I thought we've already gone over this!! It's Joe you want…Joe!! Admit it, Jet's only an understudy…a replacement until you can come to your decisions and get Joe back._

But how? Joe was gone…maybe forever…and he didn't tell anybody where he was going…

_Oh please, woman, think!! There's only _one_ logical place for him to go!!_

Japan…

_You got it. But here's the real problem…exactly _where_ in __Japan__ is he? __Tokyo__…__Kyoto__…hell, I don't even know so you're on your own right now. To bad 001 isn't awake. Doesn't he always fall asleep at the wrong times?_

Francoise laughed to herself. Yea, 001 did…but he always seems to wake up when they needed it.

_But not this time…this time, you've got to figure things out for yourself!_

Francoise groaned in defeat, her mouth suddenly dry. She stood up, wrapping a thin robe around her shoulders before heading out into the hallway and towards the kitchen. The ship was dark and quiet, the cyborgs fast asleep and dreaming whatever they dreamed.

She peeked into 001's nursery, walking over to make sure the little tyke was still sleeping. It seemed strange to her that the Russian infant would want his own room, especially since she was always caring for him, but the child was a genius. Maybe privacy came with the territory.

The baby was asleep, his tiny chest rising and falling. Francoise looked down at the child, visions of her feeding Ivan as Joe sat next to her, admonishing in their closeness. She had known then that Joe would make a wonderful father. He was strong, compassionate, and had such a life where he could teach his own child the morals of right and wrong. Joe would always be there for whomever he cared for…always.

Francoise heaved a weary sigh, tucking the sheets around Ivan and kissing the infant on his forehead. The baby shifted slightly, clutching at the blanket, a tiny coo of happiness escaping from his lips. The French girl couldn't help but giggle at the babe's antics. For such a sarcastic child, Ivan truly was innocent…evident when the boy slept. All of the strain he experienced would be washed away with the dreams…carried into another world where the cruelties of life could not reach.

Francoise turned and left the room, the door hissing shut behind her. She leaned back against the door, titling her head up towards the ceiling.

_Joe…I'm so sorry…_

She sighed again, her head falling to her chest, her honey hair cascading around her face. It was hard to admit…but she really did miss Joe. Pushing away from the door, Francoise continued into the kitchen, opening a cupboard and pulling out a small glass. She opened the refrigerator, glancing at the contents and pulling out a jug of water.

Since they were in a ship, their water certainly couldn't come directly from a pipeline. They had tanks in the bowels of the ship that would collect water from the ocean, purifying it with a concentration of chlorides and chemicals until it was safe to drink. It tasted as fresh as spring water, but 006 still didn't trust it.

"Contaminated!!" he would shout constantly, especially at 009 who insisted the water was safe, "The water in contaminated!! Go ahead and drink it if you want to get sick you baka!!"

Joe would always get flustered at Chang's insults, learned in the ways of respecting his elders. Reproaching the Chinese man too harshly would go against his teachings, so he remained silent and took it as it came. However, if 006 and 007 ever got in a war of words, the arguments could last for _hours_ until someone either backed down or was knocked out, depending on if the other cyborgs lost their temper or not.

She brought the glass to her lips, enjoying the feel of the tasteless liquid soothing her parched throat.

"…so that's what was wrong with 009!"

Francoise paused as the voices reached her ears. She didn't mean to eaves drop, but it had to do with Joe and she just couldn't ignore it. As silently as possible, she set the glass into the sink and tip toed from the kitchen in the direction of the voices. She froze by the door to the control room, manually sliding it open slightly so she could look inside.

It was 004 and Dr. Gilmore. The German looked very strained, his arms crossed over his chest, a frowned plastered on his face. Gilmore, on the other hand, looked more tired than anything. He was sitting in a chair, his head bowed as he spoke to Albert.

"Dr. Kasumi told me about this a long time ago…I mentioned it to 009, but he never clearly told me his feelings. I should have been worried that night when he attacked 002 like that…I should have seen it coming."

"It's not your fault doctor," 004 said reassuringly, "009 should have came to us earlier…spoke up sooner before making such a drastic decision."

"I'll agree with you there. His rationality has been completely off center…"

"Maybe he was manipulated by Black Ghost into running away."

Francoise's heart nearly stopped.

_Black Ghost?__ Oh Joe…_

Albert was talking again, his face grave, "It what you say is true, then Black Ghost's mind control might also have more of an effect than we could imagine. You have to realize that as brave and strong as 009 is, he's still only a boy. His emotions can be tampered with easily…much more easily than say, myself, who's had more emotional tragedies than someone his age. The perfect target for a new puppet."

Gilmore shook his head, "But what about 001? He's even younger than 009, why didn't Black Ghost go after him?"

"Because," 004 replied swiftly, "001 is too strong for him. You said the acid was spreading, right? Well my guess is that Black Ghost is fighting against 009…so if it's so hard for him to completely take over a simple cyborg, imagine what it would be like to take over a baby with psychic powers that rival his own."

Gilmore sat back in his chair thoughtfully. "Umm…so what do you think Black Ghost is planning?"

"He's trying to find a weak point in our team…something that could tear us apart. And I think he found that chink."

"003."

Albert nodded, "Yes. It's unfortunate, but Black Ghost undoubtedly knows about 009's feelings for her. He knew that if he could get at his heart, he could get at us."

"So…so maybe it's for the best that 009 is gone…"

"How could you say that!?"

Albert's head snapped around to the doorway, "003! What are you doing here?"

Francoise glared at the two, "I heard everything…"

"003…"

Francoise turned on Gilmore, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier!? I could have helped him!"

"No body can help him, child," Gilmore said, standing up, "The control is too strong for even young 001 to break. You might end up making things _worse_ for him."

"Worse??" 003 snapped, "How could I make things worse by being there and _supporting_ him? 009 needed my help and yet no one even thought to tell me! The…" _The one he loves…_She couldn't bring herself to say the rest, but the two men understood what she was saying. Gilmore walked over to her, clasping her frail hands in his own.

"You have a good heart, 003…but you don't understand what I'm saying. You might make things worse because…" he looked away from the French girl's aqua eyes, "Because 009 is dying…"

Francoise's heart clutched, "_What_…"

"This acid…not only will it take over 009's mind…but it will eventually spread through out his body, devouring everything in its path until the boy is nothing more than an empty shell…dead to everything…and then, he will die."

"But doctor…"

"There is no way around it, I'm afraid," Gilmore continued, "I'm sure he knows this and the last thing he wants is pity."

Francoise wrenched her hands from the doctors, glaring at him, "He wants me!" she snapped, "He wants me to be near him and I could have given him that!!"

Albert cautiously stepped towards the angered Francoise, "003, please calm down…"

Francoise turned to him, her eyes hardening viciously, "He's out there right? Can't we go and look for him?"

"003…"

"Can we?!"

Albert sighed, lowering his head slightly, "You have to understand, 003, it's not that easy. The Pacific Ocean is an enormous body of water…and even if we had the slightest idea where he might be, we can't go out in this kind of weather!"

"Please…" 003's legs trembled, her body beginning to shake, "Please…we have to at least _try_…he could be out there…alone and dying…"

The two men fell silent, exchanging solemn glances. Francoise lifted her head, and stared at them in disbelief, "You're not going to do anything are you?"

"It…" Gilmore struggled to find the right words, "It was his choice to leave…I could have helped him but…"

Albert stepped forward, "What the doctor is saying is that 009 left on his own accord. Nobody told him to jump overboard in the middle of a storm…he did that himself." He glanced at the tearful Francoise, "I'm sorry I have to sound so harsh, but if this is the only way to get your head out of the clouds then so be it!"

Francoise stared at him a moment, her mind turning the words over. Finally she straightened up, wiping the tears from her eyes, "You may have given up on him, but I never will. The second this storm is over, I'm going to go out and find him." She turned away and walked out of the control room.

Gilmore jumped forward, "003…!" but his words fell on empty ears as the door hissed shut. The Russian doctor sighed, glancing over his shoulder at Albert, "004, you know as well as I do she'll go out and look for him…"

"Of course."

"………004……"

"Yes doctor?"

Gilmore fingered the hem of his shirt, "If it's not too much trouble, once this storm clears I want you and 002 to do an airborne search for him out to a hundred miles from the Dolphin."

Albert looked at the doctor skeptically, "Are you sure you want 002 to go? He and 009 weren't on the best of terms."  
"I know that," Gilmore replied, "But let me remind you that 002 is not our enemy. No matter how much he may be jealous of 009 he still has loyalty to this team and the members on it. He'll look for him…he does have morals."

004 smiled good-naturedly, "Even if it isn't much. What about 008? Do you want him to do an ocean sweep?" The cyborg shifted nervously, "I mean, there is a chance 009 drowned."

"No," Gilmore chuckled dryly, "There's absolutely no chance of that. You forget he's modeled after the rest of you, including 008. He too can breathe underwater, just as easily as our young African friend. Now then, do you understand what to do?"

"Of course, doctor Gilmore. 002 and I will leave as so as it's clear."

Gilmore nodded and turned to leave, "004?"

Albert looked at the scientist over his shoulder, "Yes?"

"…Thank you."

Albert flashed the Russian a warm smile, "No problem."

* * *

_Ugghh…where am I…??_

The first thing the boy saw when he opened his eyes was a blinding white light, his body tight with pain, pulling and stretching. His blurred eyes detected that he was surrounded by silhouettes walking just beyond his grasp. He reached out a hand, groping blinding at the moving shadows beyond. Was he dead? His mouth moved, lips cracking with strain.

"Help…" he managed to whisper from his dry throat.

The black figures pressed in closer, dark hands reaching out towards him, advancing on his prone body. A wave of panic swept over the child and he began to struggle. Something was pressing him back onto a hard surface.

What was it? He couldn't see!!

Fear stricken, a harsh scream ripped from his throat, the lining torn away. His scream dwindled down to nothing but a painful cough, the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth.

"Calm down, kid. You're alright…just calm down."

The boy's mind followed the soothing baritone voice, allowing it to lull him into calm. His speeding heart slowed as his eyes adjusted and his struggles ceased.

"That's it…everything's ok. Min, get that goddamn light out of his eyes!"

There was a rusty squeak and the light was swiftly taken away, the room falling into focus. A tall, built man stood over the boy, a salt 'n pepper beard dressing his face as he stared down with large black eyes. His hair was an unruly mess, water dripping from the ends and splashing on to the bed and floor. The young man flinched as a droplet of water hit his cheek.

"Gomen," the man said with a deep laugh, "I'm a little wet."

Wet was an understatement. The man was completely soaked from head to toe, water dripping from his wet clothes. His boots squished loudly as he shifted his weight, leaning over the boy's body and holding out a hand.

"Name's Migarushi Sotomo, but my friends know me as Soto. I'm the taii of this fishing vessel. What's your name kiddo?"

_Who am I?? That's right…what's my name?? What's going on??_

The young man looked at him dazedly, "What happened to you?"

Sotomo laughed again, "Let's just say I went for a little swim tonight…lovely weather for it."

Soto had a twinkle in his eyes that immediately drew Joe to him. A small, nervous smile broke out over his features as he grasped the captain's large hand in his own.

_What's my name…?_

"I…I'm not sure…what my name is, sir."

"Not sure?"

The boy shook his head, "I can't remember it…"

"Is that a fact?" Soto grinned, "Well, then, I guess we'll have to find you one, but for now, welcome aboard! Please allow me to introduce the rest of my hardy crew. This in Min and his younger brother Tai…"

Two shorter, clean shaven men stood, both nodding in the boy's direction simultaneously. The resemblance between the two was remarkable. Both had shockingly silver hair and dark blue eyes, both standing the same way and both held the same bright smile across their face. The only difference between the two was that one wore an ear ring in his left ear, while the other wore it in his right.

"And these are Yangsu, Oromo, and Kumu…"

Each man stood up and took Joe's hand, shaking it and patting the boy on his shoulder kindly.

"And this is Kinto, my first mate…"

The others fell silent. There was a muffled grunt and the screech of metal being dragged across the floor. A man slowly approached the bed, standing over him and staring down at the boy. His red eyes hardened into a harsh glare, the long bangs of his hair falling over his eyes.

The young man stared back at the man, equally as cautious as the stranger let on to be. He couldn't help but notice the jagged scar that ran down across his face. The boy's eyes traveled the cruel cut as it slashed across Kinto's left eye in a vicious 'X'.

"I just got it."

The boy blinked, "Excuse me?"

Kinto glared, "I just got the scar recently…cut myself on the radio."

Soto's warm smile turned grim, "The storm's pretty bad out there…and it only got worse when we found your body caught in one of our nets. I had sent my friend Kinto here to go and send out an alert to the mainland, hoping to get a signal out for some assistance…unfortunately; a bolt of lightning hit our antenna and caused the radio to explode…" he bowed his head slightly, "we haven't been able to contact anyone since."

The boy looked around at the grave faces, "Are…are we lost? Can we find our way back?" _Even though I don't exactly know what they're talking about…_

Sotomo smirked, "Listen kiddo, I'm the famous Migarushi!! The best fisherman in all of Japan…I _never_ get lost! So don't you fear, we'll sail straight on to Japan and have some nice, warm sake!!"

The boy nodded eagerly, "Then what?"

Sotomo's grin grew, "Now, let's not get too hasty here…there are a few things I need to figure out. Like, do you have any parents?"

The young man blinked, "Parents…"

He wracked his mind for anything; any possibility that there might be someone who'd cared for him. The only image that sprang into his mind was that of a beautiful woman with golden locks and wide, blue eyes. Was this his mother? No…she looked too young to be his mother.

"I don't think I have any…parents…"

Sotomo frowned, "No, eh? That's too bad…well, kiddo, I guess for the time being, you're suck with us poor bastards, eh??"

The fishermen laughed as Soto continued, "Now, the only thing left is to figure out a name for you…and what will it be…I wonder…?"

"Mumei."

The men glanced over at the scarred Kinto. The man looked down at the boy and smiled, "His name will be Mumei, suitable for a boy without a name."

Sotomo stared at his first mate momentarily before turning back to the shivering boy next to him, "Well, kid, what do ya say? Will it be Mumei?"

The boy looked around at the friendly, yet battered faces of the men he was beginning to trust. Although he'd just met them, and the introductions were swift, he liked the fishermen, especially the one named Sotomo. Even though he couldn't remember the faces of his parents, this man and his crew would do just fine as replacements.

The boy shook his bangs out from in front of his red-brown eyes and grinned, "Yea…Mumei would suit me just fine."

* * *

* * *

_Dumdumdum!! Ah!!! What in the flying hell is going on with Joe?? Heavens!! Oh boy, I feel sick as a dog right now…seriously…so apologies if the ending was kinda bad…_

_Sorry, I'm just really not in the mood for anything really fun…actually I'm kinda depressed right now, so please forgive to extended period of time it took me to get this out. My UIL play didn't advance to state (sigh). The FAT BITCH OF A JUDGE decided that two worthless plays were better. I promise you, if you had seen ours and then theirs, you'd agree. THEY DID A MUSICAL!!! A MUSICAL!!! You NEVER do musicals for UIL. "Man of __La Mancha__" is what they did, and they fuckin' talked the words to the song!! How awful can you get!?!?? But…I really can't support my case because I just sound like a sore loser…_

_OH WELL!! The good thing is that they'll completely shatter their reputation at state for having such a shitty show and the judge may die of a heart attack!! So look on the bright side!!_

_Anyways, let's do the review responses…you know, someone asked me why I do a review for every single person. I just think of it as common courtesy to give each person an individual response because you took the time to read, I should take the time to respond!!_

**_GoldAngel2: _**_Wow!! Poignant…I've never had such a great review…btw what does poignant mean?? And could you refresh my memory on this Ishinomori person…my Japanese history isn't all it should be…and don't worry, like Motel 8, we'll keep the light on!!_

**_Dark Angel 0013: _**_closes mouth Don't want anything to get in there that shouldn't be in there!! Thanks for the review!!_

**_animefreak5483: _**_I'm glad you liked it and hell ya!! I love Heero and Duo too!! Whoot!!_

**_TetsouTsubushi:_**_ Thanks for your review!!_

**_Fantasygirl:_**_ And a happy late-Easter to you too!! I'm glad you liked the chapter. Unfortunately I didn't get any candy…in fact I kinda slept through Easter (but don't tell anyone…I don't want to be known as…looks around…as a heathen!! Gasp!!)._

**_Wolfwood11:_**_ Aww…you can't be that unlucky!! Think of it this way: are you alive? Are you happy? Do you have someone who loves you and cares for you?? If you can say yes to any of the above, then you sound pretty lucky to me!!_

**_Dregonas:_**_ Oooo…new name??? Or just a new reader…………humm………aw who cares!! Thanks for the review!!_

**_Holli:_**_ Ahhh!! Good to hear from you again!! Yep, I hope this chapter helps you to realize that Francoise isn't just going to sit around and do nothing!! Thanks for the review!!_

**_Demon Darkchild:_**_ You're truly awesome too!! Thanks for the review!!_

**_anna-angel2: _**_Hey hey hey!!! Success!! Look at this!! I'm reaching out to people from all over the world!! __Mexico__, wow!! Hey, it's all bueno!! It you wanna speak in Spanish, speak in Spanish!! It don't matter if you're black or white, give me the review any way you want because it's not that hard to find a translator. Hell, if you want I'll even respond in Spanish!! So welcome aboard!! Everyone be sure to tell senorita anna-angel2 hello!!_

**_Gohan-Chan:_**_ Wow…that was one long sentence…thanks for the review!!_

**_open-up:_**_ Thanks for the review!!_

**_Wicked Enough:_**_ Jeeze!! I haven't had such a wonderful review since I got my first one from GoldAngel2!! I am so happy that you enjoyed my fanfic!! And in my opinion, every author should be worship and do you know why? Because with our pens (and computers) we have the power to bring people together if just for one moment. Look at anna-angel2!! I was able to grab someone from __MEXICO__, a place I never even dreamed I could reach…you know what? We could probably stop wars if we really put our minds to it. So we can worship each other. Alright??_

**_jenny644443855: _**_I shall continue…just for you my friend!!_

**_Thanks for the reviews!!_**

****

**_LOOK OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!!!_**

****

****

****

**_SUPPORT OUR TROOPS!!!_**

****


	12. Chapter Eleven

Ante-Mortem

By: Wildfire Sky

_Ah!! I beg of you, forgive me for taking so long!! Forgive me!! If you must know what I've been doing these past few weeks, I've been concentrating on school. Finals are coming up and I have to make sure all of my grades are up to par…in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if I posted this until after schools out (btw, if you're wondering why I have these sudden time lapses between the beginning and the end, well that's because I do. Consider this my on line journal sort to speak!)._

_Anyways, I feel it's time for the fic!! All aboard the Fanfic Express!! Whooo!! Whooooo!!_

_AN: We're now following Joe around for a moment, focusing on him and Diablo. Don't worry, Francoise and the others will make occasional appearances, but for right now, the next few chapters are about Joe (Mumei) and his struggles in __Tokyo__…enjoy!!_

Ante-Mortem

Chapter Eleven

* * *

* * *

The sun was beginning to kiss the sky when Mumei stepped out from below deck, stretching with the morning. The orange and red skies welcomed him graciously, gently touching his face with their warm colors. The sun beamed across the ocean, silently gliding over the fishing boat's deck.

Mumei scratched the back of his head, wiping the sleep from his tired eyes. He'd had a good rest last night…a wonderful dream about a woman with golden hair and deep, blue eyes. She seemed so real…so familiar…almost like his guardian angel. But if only he could meet her…

"Morning Mumei!" came a cheerful voice from behind as Min stepped out on to the deck. In the week Mumei had been on this ship, he'd learned to distinguish Min from his younger brother, Tai. In his own opinion, he liked Min better…he seemed more open than his brother did. Min approached Mumei, a smile plastered on his face as he flipped the ear ring in his left ear carelessly.

"Nice dawn ain't it?" he asked, standing next to Mumei and leaning on the rail, "Dawns like this always show up after a bad storm, but three days in a row? That's gotta be a record of some sort!"

Mumei grunted in response, his fingers drumming against the hollow railing. Min observed the silent boy next to him, a tiny grin crossing his face. He handed the boy one of the canisters he clutched in his hands, "You want some coffee kiddo?"

Mumei's red eyes glanced over at the bottle, a skeptical look coming over his face. Min's smile grew and he took a long swig from the offered canister, "Don't worry, it's not poisoned, see?"

The boy reached out, taking the drink from Min's offering hand, "Thank you…" he mumbled into the lid, bring it to his lips. The hot liquid slid down his throat, burning his tongue. He jerked the bottle from his mouth, a pained look crossing his face, "It's hot!!"

Min laughed, "Of course it's hot!! Oh yea, I forgot that you're new here. Until you can get used to it, sip slowly. I can gulp the shit down because…well, because I'm just one crazy son of a bitch!"

He laughed, taking another drink. Smacking his lips he winked at the younger boy, "I can tell by the look on your face that you don't trust me very much…"

Mumei's head shot up, his eyes wide with shock, "Wh…no, that's not it…"

"Aw don't sweat it, kid!" Min exclaimed, throwing an arm around the stunned boy, "I understand perfectly! And who can blame you? You came from somewhere out there," he motioned across the sea dramatically, "Found in the midst of a storm brewed by the Devil himself, and you survived it…not knowing who you are or where you came from…no idea who your parents are…" Min lowered his head a fraction, a beaten look taking over his posture. He slumped slightly, a dead sigh escaping from his lips.

"I understand where you're coming from, kiddo…" he said quietly, "Tai and I lost our parents too…murdered by the Tagasuki and his Red Samurai, damn him."

Mumei blinked, "They were murdered?"

"Right before my eyes…" Min's arm slid from around Mumei, falling limp at his side, the black coffee spilling from the open lid and on to the deck. He chuckled slowly, his eyes dazed and clouded, "Heh. Would ya look at that? Aw damn it…now I gotta clean that shit up…"

Mumei began to get nervous, but his curiosity got the better of him, "How…how were they murdered, Min?"

Min ignored him, instead chucking the now empty container into the sea. He turned, glaring at Mumei, "Hey, boy, go get a mop and clean this up for me…I'm gonna go get a drink."

"Huh?" the boy said, confused, "But…but _you_ made the mess!"

Min's face contorted into fierce anger. He lashed out, snatching up the front of Mumei's shirt and jerking the boy close to his face. "Goddamn you boy!! I said go get a fucking mop and clean this shit up! Don't make me tell you twice!"

He flung Mumei across the deck, the boy colliding against a barrel full of rotted bait. The container toppled over, dumping its contents on top of a stunned Mumei. Min's anger face turned to that of worry as he quickly strode over, helping Mumei to his feet, "Hey, hey!! I'm sorry, kiddo; I didn't mean to lose my temper like that…"

Mumei flinched and he was pulled to his feet, Min's eyes scanning his body for injuries. He pulled his arm away from the man's tight grasp, managing a weak smile, "It's…it's ok. Why don't you go below and rest? I'll clean this up."

Min blinked, stepped back from Mumei, "Arigato, Mumei…gomen nasai." Min turned away, quickly striding through the control room and down into the belly of the ship.

Mumei watched him go before letting out a sigh. He gazed around at the mess before reaching for a mop, "I better get started…"

"Don't worry about it, kid," Said a deep, gruff voice, "The sea'll take care of it eventually."

Mumei ignored the man, and began to mop up the spilt coffee, "No, I should clean it up, taii…it was my fault…"

Sotomo snorted, snatching the mop away from Mumei's busy hands, "Hardly. Min and Tai both get that way whenever someone brings up their past. Naturally, Min's a lot worse than Tai, considering the circumstances."

Mumei looked up at the bearded man, "What do you mean, taii?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Soto?" the captain said, ruffling Mumei's hair. His face turned grave, his hand coming to a rest, "It would do you go not to mention Min's parents…ever. That is unless you want another taste of what happened to you today."

The boy quickly shook his head and Soto nodded in approval, "Good. Now, Mumei, what I going to tell you is for your own good…never, I mean _never_ talk to anyone outside of this ship about this."

"What is it, Sotomo?" Mumei asked, curiosity overcoming him.

Soto sat down on a barrel, staring down at Mumei, and began his narrative, "As you're probably well aware of, Min and Tai's parents were viciously murdered by the Red Samurai, when both were very young. Min wasn't a day over ten when they came knocking at their door in the middle of dinner. Min's father had gotten up to answer it, never knowing that his life and the lives of his family were in danger. Their mother heard his screams and immediately hurried Min and Tai into a closet, locking them inside only moments before the Samurai came of her.

"Tai had turned away into a corner of the closet, covering his ears while Min watched, horrified as the men took his mother and raped her again and again before finally silencing her cries with their damn blades!"

Soto shook his head, "Those two were lucky…Tagasuki's men wanted only to kill their father and have their way with their mother…and may the bastards rot in hell for it too!"

Mumei blinked, "So the samurai never found Tai and Min? They just forgot about them?"

Sotomo shook his head, "They were too drunk and spent to kill them, so they simply beat them, tied and gagged them, and left them tied to a pier in the water for the elements to take care of." Soto sighed, bowing his head, "When I found em, Tai was out cold and Min was half dead. At the time only Kinto was part of my crew and I was a new face on the sea. We took them to the hospital where they were cared for. The police had come, asking questions, but Min was too tired to answer anything and even when fully recovered, he refused to speak to anyone about it. Neither had any family, so the moment they were released I took them on board with me, trying to give them a new start at life…"

Mumei looked at the deck, "Like you did with me…"

Soto nodded, lighting a cigarette and bringing it to his lips, "Umm hum." He cracked open an eye, staring down at Mumei, "You want a smoke?"

"No thank you." Mumei said politely, "I don't smoke."

"Good for you," Sotomo said, "These cancer sticks'll kill ya. Don't believe that bullshit about how they'll make you look cool. My lungs are so fucked from puffing on these things all my life, I surprised I haven't keeled over yet!" he let out a gruff laugh, "Yep. If the sea doesn't take me someday, these will!"

Mumei then realized that Soto was through talking about Min's past life. He stood up, bowed slightly at the old captain, "May I go below deck, sir?"

"Of course!" Soto exclaimed with a grin, "You don't need my permission to do that! Remember, kid, this place is your home now. You can go anywhere you want, so long as it's not my room!" He laughed again; taking another pull at the cigarette, "In fact, while you're down there, get the rest of those lazy sons of bitches up and at 'em! We've got a full day ahead of us!"

Mumei nodded before turning at hurrying down the staircase. Soto watched him out of the corner of his eye. Yep. The kid would do just fine…

* * *

Mumei maneuvered the squirming bundle of fish over the slick deck of the fishing boat, tugging at the rope until it was positioned above the large double doors installed in the deck. Tai and Kinto were positioned next to it, awaiting the sack to push it in to position; the doors wide open like a mouth waiting to be feed. Min watched carefully until the net was situated before pulling on of the long levers on his control panel, halting the nettings journey.

"Alright now, Min," Kinto said waving a hand over his head, "Let it go!"

Min hit a large green button and half of the netting dropped loose, the fish pouring out into the storage room, smacking against the blocks of ice. The other fishermen waiting inside the ice room rushed forward, scooping the fish up in large shovels and shoving them into ice packed shelves to keep them fresh.

"Oi! Mumei!" Kinto shouted over the noise of the thrumming crane, "Get over on the other side and bring up net two!"

Mumei nodded silently, hurrying across the deck, his rubber boots slapping on the wet wood. He waited patiently, his net hook at the ready. Min swung the rope closer and Mumei reached out with the hook, catching it and bringing to his fingertips. The thick cord grasped in his gloved hands, Mumei nodded at Min who flipped a second lever. The fishing boat shuddered slightly as the crane worked to bring up the massive net filled with flopping, gasping fish. To Mumei it was the most fish he'd ever seen, but the other fishermen seemed depressed by the site.

Sotomo came out from the radio house, striding over to Kinto, his eyes instinctively scanning the deck for any hazards. He puffed at a cigarette clasped between his lips, scratching at his short beard.

"Kinto," he said softly, staring at him through one eye pointedly, "You know that you shouldn't be out here messing around with these damn fish. You ought to be resting…"

Kinto ignored the captain, calling over to Min, "Easy there, Min…not to fast now…"

Min rolled his eyes at the comment, moving the levers with practiced expertise. Soto crossed his arms, frowning.

"Kinto…you need to _rest_. You're wounds still aren't fully healed yet!"

Kinto sighed, finally meeting Soto's eyes, "The crop is low, Soto…fishing grounds are dry as a well. Just look, the nets are half full."

"Naw," Min snickered, "I'd say they're half-_empty_!!"

"Shut it, Min."

Soto chuckled, placing a warm hand on the first-mate's shoulder, "Alright, Kinto, I can't keep you from your life…I understand." He turned, glancing at Mumei, "How's the kid doing?"

Kinto followed the captain's gaze, watching as the young boy began to pull the dripping sack across the deck. "He's a fast learner and a damn good worker. Better than any of these slobs…"

"And how does the crew feel about him?"

"Love him like a brother," Kinto said with a smirk, "He fits right in."

"Well that's good," Sotomo said with a slight nod, "He needs to feel at home here."

Kinto glanced at the older man, "So you plan on keeping him?"

Smoke rolled around Soto's head, "You sound like he's some sort of lost puppy that followed me home."

"Isn't he?"

"Of course not." Soto flung the butt of his cigarette into the sea, pulling out another from his pack, "To me, I feel like the gods were telling me something when I found him caught in my nets. This boy had a purpose…he was sent to me for a reason. What that reason is…hell if I know."  
Kinto sighed, "Well what are we going to do with him once we reach Japan? If things are still sour there, he'll be in danger."

Soto puffed at his cancer stick for a moment. He pulled it from his mouth and flicked the end of it, the warm ashes falling to the deck, "If I know anything, it's that that fat prick of a man never forgets a debt…_never._ Mumei will have to be put some where safe…perhaps an orphanage.

"An orphanage?" Kinto echoed, "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am! It's not like anything bad happens at an orphanage!"

Kinto snorted in disbelief, "What about the murder of that priest awhi---"

Suddenly the entire boat lurched to one side, throwing the men to the deck. Tai and Kinto slammed down onto the hard wood, Sotomo managing to catch himself on the rail before he was thrown down as well.

"Look out!"

Soto looked up in time to see the net fall from the iron grip of the crane, crashing down onto the deck, the fished flopping and spinning across the slick planks. Soto pushed himself away from the railing, stumbling over to where Kinto lay face down.

"Are you two alright?"

Tai groaned in response and Kinto sat up, rubbing his forehead, "Goddamn! What the hell was _that_??"

Sotomo frowned in reply, "No idea. Min! Did the crane malfunction?"

Before Min could answer, there was a sharp cry of: "Shark!!"

Instantly, Soto eyes were on the deck, sweeping it for any signs of the sea predator. There was a high scream to his left, and Soto's head whipped around. There on the deck was a thirty foot hammerhead shark, its body spasming and jerking on the ground as it struggled to make its way back into the sea.

The screaming Yangsu had been kicking at the shark when he'd shoved his foot right into the creature's mouth where it clamped down on it. The panicked Yangsu was now fiercely kicking at the shark, struggling to free his leg.

"Ah! Taii!! Taii Soto help me!"

Sotomo rushed over, holding down Yangsu and trying to calm him, "Quiet man! Be quiet, you're only making things worse!"

Yangsu looked at him and commenced screaming, "_But it has my fucking leg!! Ahhh!!_"

"Will you shut the hell up!?" Min yelled, more scared for his friend than the shark.

Kinto rushed over, a spear gun in his hands, "Will you hold him still, Soto? I don't want to accidentally hit him and not the shark!"

Soto promptly cracked his fist across Yangsu's jaw, dropping the man where he sat. Almost instantly the shark released him, no longer interested in the limp prey as much as it was on getting back into the sea. Soto maneuvered behind its head and began to push it towards an opening in the railing.

"Help me, damn it all!" he shouted at his men, "I can't move this thing by myself!"

The fishermen gathered around the shark, pushing with poles and grunting until at last the monstrous beast fell into the dark sea with a splash. It looked at them through its beady black eyes before taking off into the deep with a swish of its tail.

Kinto leaned back against the rail, catching sight of Yangsu's sprawled body. He chuckled lightly, nudging Soto with his elbow, "Hey? You think we should wake him up?"

"Naw," Soto said, with a sigh of content, "Let the poor bastard sleep for a while…I think he nearly pissed his pants with that one!"

The two shared in their silent laughter as the rest of the men set about cleaning up the mess around them and moving Yangsu's unconscious form below deck. Mumei stood off to the side, silently mopping the deck of blood as he listened to his captain talk. The sight of blood sickened him…but it also made him remember…

Long ago…something had happened…but he just couldn't remember who…or what had happened…

* * *

Diablo watched Tagasuki carefully, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. The fat Japanese drug lord leaned back against his sofa, a cigar clasped between his lips once again. The cyborg killer stared at the beefy man, his calm mask hidden the fury behind it. This..._buffoon_, was about to destroy everything!! How could he...how the _hell_ was it possible!?

"You're telling me that you never _found_ him?" Diablo snarled, his hand itching the draw the gun at his side, "Were your men even at the docks?"

Tagasuki snorted in contempt, "Please, master Diablo, my men are ruthless, efficient killers. If he was there, we would have found him. Perhaps it was _you_ who gave us the wrong information."

"Unlikely." Diablo snapped, stiffening, "It's impossible for me to make a mistake."

Tagasuki blinked before letting out a gruff laugh. He huge body shook like gelatin as his massive stomach rolled up and down his body. The gang leader reached for some sake, pouring himself a glass and chuckling. The man brought the cup to his lips, staring over the rim at the frozen Cuban.

"What, are you some sort of inhuman robot?" he teased, "I would never boast to such a thing, although I have more than enough right to." He quickly downed the wine, turning and bellowing out, "Food! Bring me more food!" before turning back to Diablo. "My friend, if a mistake were made, I assure you, you'd be the first to know about it."

Diablo snorted, "Then why is it that I had to find out about the target's sudden 'disappearances' myself?"

"Complete miscommunication. We obviously need a way to contact you, sir."

Diablo frowned slightly, "I gave you all the information you need."

"No," Tagasuki said, opening his mouth to accept a grape from his servant, "What you specifically told me was that you would come to _us_ when the time came...probably more of your bullshit."

Tagasuki snapped his large fingers and two gang members came up behind him, their hands on the hilts of their swords. The fat gang lord smirked, "I've grown suspicious of you, my friend...all of this nonsense is beginning to rack my nerves and I'll not allow such a thing!! This mystery boy of yours has been causing me more money than problems!" he leaned forward, scrutinizing the Cuban, "Do you realize how much it costs me to send a group of men to those docks around the clock and _keep_ them there? Thousands! _Thousands!!_"

Diablo shrugged, "Maybe if you did it right the first time..."

Tagasuki crushed his sake bottle beneath his smashing hand, glaring at the cyborg, "Don't you even _presume_ to lecture me, boy! I am master of Tokyo, or have you forgotten that? With a wave of my hand I could have a bastard like you silenced forever...your family wiped out in an instant!"

"Please," Diablo growled, standing to his full height, "Your men would be dead long before they drew their swords."

Suddenly, one of Tagasuki's bodyguards grunted, collapsing to his knees and clutching his throat. The other looked on in horror as a agonizing scream ripped from the man's throat, viciously cut off as his entire body seemed to collapse in on itself, thick rivers of blood sliding across the floor from the mutilated corpse. Diablo slowly moved to the side, avoiding the streams of blood.

Tagasuki looked back and forth between Diablo and the dead man, "Wh...what the hell did you just do?"

Diablo met his stare, his eyes cold, "The same thing that will happen to you, should you fail me." He turned on his heel, "Find the boy and bring him to me! That's final!"

The shadows behind the curtains moved swiftly and Diablo instantly found himself surrounded by the stiff forms of Tagasuki's killers, each sword pointed at his throat. Diablo observed the men carelessly, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"If you value the lives of your men, call them off."

Tagasuki snorted, "Your confidence is pathetic, boy...but I like that in a man. I'll tell you what, join my forces, and I'll continue searching for the target as well as allow you to keep your head. This is the only offer I'm given you, take it or leave it!"

Diablo's eyes shifted slightly, considering what the fat bastard was saying...if he wanted to complete his mission, he needed this man's help...but at the same time, it was important that he remain in charge of this operation and not let things stray further than they already have. He chewed the inside of his lips slowly, a habit that Black Ghost was never able to fully dispel from his system. Perhaps joining the Red Samurai would help him...he could find the boy, maintain some control, and it would be easier to finally slit Tagasuki's flabby throat when the time came.

He smiled grimly, his head slowly turning to stare at the Japanese man. Tagasuki shivered involuntarily at the eerie grin that crossed Diablo's lips. A shadow hung over the mysterious man as he stepped forward, the samurai on either side backing away cautiously. Diablo feel eyelevel with Tagasuki, winking slyly.

"I accept."

* * *

* * *

_Forgive me!! Forgive me!! Forgive me!! I beg of you, do not hurt me!! And don't blame me either. Come on, folks! I do have a life outside of writing fanfics all the time and that life is centered around school and work. I just finished finals, and my brain was fried!! Now I'm in the humidity of an indoor pool in the middle of the day, so my brain is practically jelly by the time I get home! SO GET OFF MY BACK!! _

_Sheesh!! Some of the emails I got were a tad rude to say the least. Sure didn't make me want to finish any earlier either!! So I turned away from this fic in protest of the comments, and worked on an Inuyasha fic for a while._

_Anyways, for those of you who actually show some RESPECT for people who are sometimes too busy to do much else, I will start updating sooner again. I just hope I didn't lose too many in my absence._

_Oh yes, if there were a lot of errors through out, don't be surprised. I tried to get this out ASAP, so I didn't have the usual time to check over it. If it's really bad, I'll edit and post again with the next update. Which will be quicker, but I'm trying to make em longer now. And folks, do me a fav, and check out Arcana Imperii...I'm getting hits, but not reviews, and it's pissing me off extremely!! _

_Oh yea!! It's everyone's favorite time again!! REVIEW RESPONCES!! YEAAY!!_

****

**_GoldAngel2: _**_I beg the most forgiveness from YOU. You are the one who's dedicated the most to this fic and...and I failed you!! SOB I'm so weak!! Did you really think the amnesia thing was a cliché? Damn it all to hell!! I wanted to try and avoid that...oh well, not much I can do about it now...And about Ishinomori...yea, that was a 'my bad'...I should have know that...._

**_animefreak5483:_**_ I'm glad you think I deserve all of these reviews!! Sigh more than I'm getting for Arcana Imperii...I'm so ashamed..._

**_TetsuoTsubushi:_**_ Personally, I really wouldn't mind being a cyborg...especially a shape shifting one!! I morph into Godzilla and go stomping around downtown __Tokyo__!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

**_jenny644443855:_**_ Yes ma'am!! I shall continue until either I die or this fanfic is OVER!!_

**_Mika:_**_ EH?!? Your account was DELETED?!? Well get it back up quickly, quickly!! And no more candy...I was practicing being able to catch it in my mouth..._

_**anna-angel2:** Heyhey!! Pretty __Mexico__!! Of course I kept your message, why wouldn't I?? And I'm glad you're practicing your English, considering we're trying to take over the world it might come in handy...thanks for your international review!!_

**_Holli:_**_ Another I beg for extreme forgiveness!! How can you even LOOK at me?!? Yes, that was pathetic; I know...thanks for the review!!_

**_Dregonas:_**_ Rest child!! Rest up and then you shall read to your heart's content!! _

**_Tale Weaver Cyborg:_**_ That's an interesting name...thanks for your EXCELLENT review!! Sometimes short and sweet is the best._

**_Wolfwood11:_**_ Well, don't gotta worry about school anymore do ya?!? Heck no!! Grrrr...don't remind me about the play...if I see that bitch next year I'm gonna rip out her fat heart and shove it down her flabby throat!! I'm glad the plot's not getting too confusing, although I'm beginning to fear it might...now I'm trying to juggle three different plot lines and try to tie them together in the end...sigh, wish me luck!_

**_Fantasygirl:_**_ Sorry I took so long to update!! There, now we're both sorry people. Thanks for your review and I'm glad I could make your day better!!_

**_M-X:_**_ What the hell is a WIPS?? Hey...a story about Jet and Francoise...GOOD IDEA!! ATTENTION EVERYONE!! YOUNG MASTER M-X HAS INSIPRED ME TO WRITE ANOTHER FANFIC CENTERING AROUND 002/003!! PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO IT!! There you go, your fifteen minutes of fame._

****_That's the most interesting, original screen name I've ever seen. Congrats. And no, it shall not be discontinued...just like Ad Astra won't be, but I promised to finish this one first. And I shall._

**_Natalia:_**_ HOLY SHIT!! I'm goin' GOBAL here!! All the way from __Argentina__, damn!! Personally (and this is my little secret) I like getting international reviews because that means I'm actually reaching out to more than big, lazy Americans who have nothing better to do with their time and money!! (JK America). So thank you some much!! Tell others about me!! My goal is to get all the way to __Russia__ and back again!! Heh...maybe start an international section..._

**_THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!_**

****

**_WATCH OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!! It shall be longer..._**


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**Ante-Mortem**_

_**By: Wildfire Sky**_

_I decided that a good 'welcome back' for me would be to post the next chapter to Ante-Mortem. I dredged up the courage to re-register after my fears had subsided...and when I figured that my fans were here and not So enjoy this new addition to my story! I hope I can get another 103 reviews before they shut me down again..._

_BTW, I've been to the fish market in __Japan__, but it was a while ago. I'm trying my hardest to remember what I saw there and how I felt when I first entered the place, so bare with me. I was only, what, 9 or 10 when I was there??_

_**Ante-Mortem**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

* * *

* * *

Early morning found the old fishing boat sauntering up to the docks in Tokyo Bay, the surf gently lapping up on the sides of the boat as it slid through the water, the engine chugging and spurting with each inch gained. Sea birds swirled over head, their high pitched cries more comforting to the young boy than annoying.

He leaned on the railings anxiously, his eyes wide with excitement at the sight of all the fishing boats and the men crowding the deck, tossing their catches from man to man and boxing them in crates and paper. Early shoppers and cooks stood inside of the massive warehouses shouting and bartering, trying to get the fresh catch as they fish were hauled in. There, in the background, were the monumental skyscrapers of Tokyo City, the mountains behind it and the sun just rising, illuminating the misty fog that had settled over the still sleeping city.

Mumei's grip tightened on the rails. All of this...the sights, the smells...it all seemed so familiar to him...as if it had once been his home. In the back of his mind, he tried to convince himself that it was his home, that he had been here before. Those towers...the city...he remembered them...they always came to him in his dreams. But then a dark shadow would fall over in mind, and he would jerk awake before the screams could come.

"Oi! Mumei! Ohayo!!"

Mumei barely looked up as Min bounded up next to him, wrapping a friendly arm around his tired shoulders. Waving a hand dramatically, Min declared in a loud, obnoxious voice: "Welcome to my kingdom, young squire!!"

Mumei blinked, "Young _squire_?"

Winking, Min continued in an overly dramatic way, "Of course! I have been ordered by the evil _tyrant_, Sotomo-sama, to take you into the forest of doom known as Tokyo, and show you the ropes. Will you join me on my quest to get drunk and pick up a few girls?"

"Uh..."

"Hark! Young squire, _look_!! The tyrant's evil executioner approaches! Stand behind me, I shall protect you from this monster!"

Kinto frowned, crossing his arms and setting Min with a glare, "Evil executioner? Mumei, what is this bastard filling your head with?"

Wielding an imaginary sword, Min leapt forward 'jabbing' Kinto with his blade, "Back, foul beast! Back!! I shall slaughter you and then take my squire away! Back!!"

Kinto ignored Min as the playful fisherman jabbed and parried at his body with his fingers, approaching Mumei to stand in front of him.

"Just ignore this son of a bitch, he's crazy."

"Not crazy!! _Drunk_!!"

Kinto sighed, "Anyways, I take it you're going into Tokyo today, am I right?"

Mumei nodded, "Yes. I think Sotomo-sama asked Min to take me...but I'm sure I can go by myself."

"Anyone _but_ Min would be better to go with, especially in his drunken state of mind." Kinto grunted as Min's fingers connected with his side. He quickly swatted at the hand, earning him a barrage of pokes and punches.

"The beast attacks me! Die!!"

Kinto groaned, trying his hardest to ignore Min. "Listen, Mumei, as much as I hate to admit it, Min is the only one available to take you into Tokyo. I'd take you myself, but I have to supervise the dock workers. A bunch of ships have been robbed by workers when they were unloading the crates, so I'm here to prevent that. Tai would go but...well he just isn't as into it as his _brother_ is..."

Min struck a pose behind Kinto, winking at Mumei, "You need me because I'm a damn good fighter! Am I right, Kinto?" A pulled back his arm and sent it flying into Kinto's side with as much power as he could muster.

The first-mate whirled around, grabbing Min's collar, "That's it!!"

The next moment found Min careening over the side of the boat with a scream. Kinto calmly turned away, tossing a life saver out to the sputtering man. Min clutched the circular tube, glaring up at the two men above him.

"You sick bastard, Kinto!! You no good son of a bitch! I swear when I get up there, I'm gonna make you pay! You're gonna regret doing that! Mumei! Shove his skinny ass in the water! Go on, do it! I'll drown him, I swear I will!"

Kinto sighed, turning at the sound of heavy footsteps, "Ohiyo, Soto. Sorry about the noise."  
Sotomo shrugged, "It's alright, everyone's awake anyways. Tai was just wondering what Min did to earn himself a morning swim." He looked over the edge, "How you feeling Min?"

"Good enough to fuck your mother!!"

Soto turned away chuckling, "That's Min for you. Alright, Mumei...this is it. Min is going into Tokyo with you to let you see the sights and such. Now let me warn you, he'll probably drag you into every bar from here to downtown, so make sure you have cab money. The boat'll be here for the night and then we ship out a dawn."

Kinto nodded in confirmation, "Usually, the ships will start out just after midnight so they can get to go fishing grounds before mid-day and just fish to their hearts content...but we've learned long ago, that's just a waste of time."

Mumei looked between the two, "Why?"

"Because where _we're_ going...you don't find the fish...the fish find _you_."

Soto grinned, "It's a fishing area that no one knows about but me. And I always have the men blindfolded so they can't see where we're going."

"A beautiful place...out in the middle of no where, but none the less, beautiful."

Mumei smirked, "Can't wait to see it."

Water sloshed on to the deck as Min managed to haul his body up from the dock waters. He cast Kinto a pitiful look before turning and bowing to Sotomo. "Morning, sir. I was just about to take young Mumei here into Tokyo like you asked."

"Well, I guess you better hop to it, huh?" Soto said, eyeing the soaked fishermen, "And for heaven's sake, change you damn cloths before you catch a cold."

"How could I catch one sir?" Min replied, "They're just too fast for me!"

Kinto groaned at the lame joke, wanting to shove Min back overboard. "I don't think the first dip was good enough."

Min shrugged, throwing a strong arm around Mumei's shoulders. "Well, buddies, Mumei and I are about to head ashore as soon as we land. Want anything back?"

Sotomo grunted, "Hell no. There is _nothing_ in this shit town that I could possibly want." He stared out, hard eyes observing the tall skyscrapers, "This place only brings me bad memories."

Kinto nodded in agreement, "I know how you feel, Soto..."

"Well then," Min said, leading Mumei away, "We're going to go get ready to leave. Come along, Mumei, my good friend."

Mumei glanced over his shoulder, watching the two men who had become like family huddle close together, their conversation a faint whisper on the wind that whipped around the boat. He wanted to stay and talk with them...ask them questions about a past that they seemed to hate...maybe they could help him understand the fierce dreams that invaded his thoughts.

* * *

Diablo watched the fishing boats sliding in and out of the Tokyo fishing docks, his dark eyes scanning each one effectively. He snapped his fingers together, igniting and quenching flames in boredom. This mission was taking longer than expected. He should have had the target by now and finally return to Cuba as was promised to him.

_Black Ghost is getting impatient..._

The evil 'doctor', as the man described himself, had been calling upon Diablo many times now. Almost everyday, Diablo stood in the room Tagasuki had provided him, waiting for his master to request yet another update on his progress. And everyday, Diablo would tell him that the target was within his reach, and would be delivered soon.

Sitting on top of one of the tall warehousing, Diablo watched as a particular ship rumbled past...a ship that he'd been tracking ever since it began entry into the dock. The boy on board...a child that wasn't in the ship's records or known to Tagasuki. The wild mane and red eyes...he matched the target almost perfectly. Yet the men on board referred to him as Mumei.

Diablo brought his binoculars up, watching as the boy was approached by the other occupants of the boat, "How is it that this boy is so different...yet so similar?"

Mumei...no name...the boy didn't have a name.

"How...?" Diablo lowered the binoculars, pondering. His enhanced hear allowed him to listen in on their conversation, but he opted to ignore it all...he need to think at this time. "If this 'Mumei' is the same boy as the target...then why did he change his name? There's no reason to...he has no enemies in this city." The Cuban's eyes widened in revelation, "Could it be that...that his memory..."

The cell phone is his front pocket rumbled to life, the phone vibrating against his chest. Cursing silently, Diablo reached inside his jacket pocket, pulling out the annoying contraption and bringing it to his ear.

"What the hell is it??"

_"Nice to hear from you too,"_ Tagasuki snapped in reply, _"I'm just wondering where the hell you are."_

"You don't need to worry about where I am, Tagasuki. The situation here is under control."

Tagasuki snorted, _"Hardly. You stole one of my cars...the **red** one of all things."_

"Yea well, the car's a piece of shit, Tagasuki," Diablo growled, bringing the binoculars back up to his eyes, "Now what do you want?"

_"I take it you're out on surveillance, am I right? Searching for your ghost of a target."_

"And I was doing just fine until you called."

_"I'm only trying to help."_ Tagasuki coughed, _"Actually, my friend, there is something the must be taken care of immediately. You are to return to the penthouse at once."_

Diablo dropped the binoculars, heaving a sigh, "I'm not going anywhere, Tagasuki, got that? I already told you I'm on my own mission and..."

_"You're on a mission using **my** supplies, boy, and don't you forget. As long as I am providing your transportation and equipment, you obey my orders."_

"Tagasuki, you are in no position to boss me around. Especially when you barely know anything about me."

_"What the hell are you...?"_

Diablo nearly lurched from the warehouse as the fishing boat slid into a pier, letting off the target and another man, "I'll call you back, Tagasuki."

_"Wait a damn---"_

Snapping the cell phone shut, he silently watched as the boy and his companion shifted through the crowded roads of the pier, heading towards the big city of Tokyo. Diablo picked himself up, dusting off his jeans before leaping from the rooftop. He ignored the stunned looks of the pier workers, eyes locked on the brown haired boy as he stepped from the wharf into the busy streets of Tokyo.

_Target locked...proceeding with mission._

The Cuban cyborg smirked as he followed at a distance, his hands itching towards his concealed gun. One clean shot and everything would be over...just let the little waif make one wrong move. He'd be dead quicker than a man blinks.

Suddenly, alarms began going off in Diablo's head, causing the cyborg to jerk to a stop. He watched painfully as the target disappeared into the crowds of Tokyo, his attention now captured by another problem. Cursing, the Cuban quickly glanced around his surroundings, trying to locate his annoying disturbance.

"Ok, so why are we here, 006?"

"Because Dr. Gilmore asked us to search Tokyo for any signs of 009."

Diablo sunk into the shadows as two men came around the corner of a nearby warehouse...a tall, bald man and a short, fat man. The Cuban stared at them through his beady eyes, carefully measuring the level of danger they presented.

They had addressed each other by their 00-coding, so they were cyborgs. No wonder his alarms had triggered so rapidly...these must be the friends of his target! But what should he do? He crouched down lower to avoid being spotted as he accessed his mission logs.

_Mission__ data acquired...evade detection by other 00-cyborgs. Eliminate all possible threats to mission success. Return target alive. Failure not an option. Target profile..._

Diablo quickly shut off his internal memory bank having already memorized the target's profile. He had found out what he wanted to know...the cyborgs were a danger to his mission and he had permission to destroy them if necessary. A bleak feeling settled over Diablo and he pawed at his concealed gun.

"Stay away from me, cyborgs..." he growled, "Stay back if you know what you're doing..."

He pulled out his weapon, caressing it lovingly before shoving it back in his waist band. Picking himself up, Diablo cast an annoyed glare at the staring fishermen, snorting as he turned away and disappeared into the bustling docks of the fishing pier, seeking out the target's ship. He would need more information and the best way to get it was from the crew...even if it meant by force.

He shoved past the shouting, boisterous workers, ducking fish and dodging speeding trucks filling with squirming catches. God how he hated fish...slimy, smelling, squirming nuisances...and his family always, _always_, had some sort of sea dish with very meal.

Diablo snorted at the bitter memory of his past home life. How thankful he was to Black Ghost for ridding him of such a foul lifestyle...yet at the same time the bastard had implanted only the bitterest memories into his brain. How annoying....

The Cuban paused, silently watching as the ship pulled up alongside a large boat filled pier, the crew scurrying about as a large crane whooshed overhead, preparing to drop its hook into the containment area. A large, burly man jumped off the boat, greeting a nearby pier officer. The two men shouted against the wailing and grinding of machinery, the blue, jumpsuit uniformed official handing the larger man a clipboard. The man nodded as he pulled a pen from his front pocket, scribbling on the papers. Diablo stepped forward to catch some of the conversation.

"I've got about four days of good catch in here," the large man said, nodding at his ship, "As soon as we load off and my crew returns from some downtime, we're heading back out again."

The uniformed official shrugged, "I really don't give a damn when you leave Japan, just as long as you get our boat up the holding pen and clear this area for more ships. That storm a while back was a jackpot and we've got big prizes up the ass!"

"Well I got me one too, buddy, don't forget. You just make sure I get my checks before we ship out."

The official sniffed, staring at the other man over the top of his wire glasses, "What checks? You know as well as I do that you're in debt to Tagasuki. He's already pissed that it's taken you so long...you're lucky he hasn't broken both your legs and burned your ship."

"He'll get the money, but right now I need the checks for repairs to my boat and to let the crew have some free time." The large man pressed closer, "Come on...you know I need this."

"And I feel very sorry for you," the official said turning away and glancing at the clipboard. "Rules are rules, Sotomo, and the rule is that until you're not knee deep in debt, Tagasuki gets everything. Now excuse me, I have other ships to record."

Diablo smirked at the noticeable slump in Tagasuki's form. The man was feeling defeated...open...the perfect opportunity to strike and go for the kill. Moving quickly, Diablo sauntered up to the large man, stepping in front of him with a small smile on his face.

"You are Sotomo, am I correct?" he held out a hand, "May I call you Soto?"

Sotomo glared at the foreigner before him, "No. Only my friends call me Soto...who the hell are you?"

Diablo's grin grew, "A friend actually. I work under Tagasuki and am in charge of inspecting the crew logs of each ship."

"Well this is new," Soto said skeptically, "I never realized Tagasuki had someone checking the ship logs."

"Let's just say it's his newest development."

Sotomo seemed to agree with this, a grim smile crossing his face, "Yea...the fat bastard has a way with changing the rules on ya."

The two men carefully boarded the ship, Diablo catching himself on the side rails and he slipped on the wet deck. Sotomo glanced over his shoulder, making no move to help the struggling lackey of Tagasuki. The man could fall overboard for all he cared. Diablo snarled at the deck in annoyance, his eyes daring it to make him slip again.

Glancing up, Diablo noticed the other crew members and dock workers staring at him in amusement, watching as he held the sides in a death grip. God he hated Tokyo...and God he _hated_ the sea!

"This is Kinto, my first mate."

Diablo turned towards where Sotomo stood; hand clasped on the shoulder of an equally tall, broad shouldered man. He pushed himself away from the sides, managing a grip on the slick deck. He held out a hand to the cold-faced fisher before him. As Kinto gripped his hand around Diablo, their eyes caught for a moment, holding the stare as they shook.

"I don't think I've heard of anyone checking ship logs," Kinto said skeptically, his eyes turning hard and cold, "You said you worked for Tagasuki?"

"Just started."

Kinto withdrew his hand, holding his stare, "Well then, I'm gong to be honest with you, pal. I don't trust you at all...in fact, I would prefer it if you got the hell off my ship."

Diablo stiffened, "Isn't this _Sotomo's_ ship, Kinto?"

"A joint partnership." The captain cut in with a sarcastic smirk, "I can't handle all of this myself."

"So why don't you leave, buddy...the ship's logs are off limits unless Tagasuki comes down here himself."

Diablo retreated a step as the other crew members glanced over, slowly pressing closer. He wasn't about to get in a fight with these large, muscular men and their dangerous looking tools. The one with the oversized wrench could do some damage to even his tempered body. He held up his hands in defeat, turning and walking back to the pier.

"Fine, I know when to leave...I won't push you..." jumping off the ship, Diablo turned, staring at Sotomo pointedly, "But know this...your crew is being watched carefully, even the new guy."

Kinto and Soto stared at the retreating form of Diablo in shock.

"How in the hell does he know about Mumei?" Kinto asked, his voice filled with worry, "We just pulled in less than fifteen minutes ago."

Soto groaned, "The ship is really being watched...he probably saw us dump off Mumei and Min earlier this morning. But that still doesn't explain his concern with our crew, ships take on stranded souls all the time."

"Maybe there's a connection between Mumei and Tagasuki."

"Don't be absurd," Soto snapped, "Mumei's just a kid, why would he be hanging around a shark like Tagasuki?"

Kinto shrugged, glancing over the pier. His entire body seemed to tense up as he roughly elbowed Sotomo, "Don't look now, but some of Tagasuki's _real_ goons are coming."

Sotomo followed his gaze, suppressing a tired sigh, "Just great..."

"You think they were with that other guy?"

The old captain shrugged, walking over to the rails, "We'll find out in just a minute."

A group of three broad men approached Sotomo, their eyes hidden behind their dark sunglasses. Each wore the same black suit, the same black shoes, and the same watches. Their black hair was slicked back, one gracing his forehead with a slight widow's peak. He was the one who approached as the other two glanced around, taking up their positions at the front of the pier.

"Can I help you?" Sotomo said dryly, watching the man carefully.

The widow's peak opened his suit jacket, revealing his concealed Berretta.

"Let's talk inside."

* * *

"Come on, Francoise, will you just hear me out?"

"We have _nothing_ to discuss."

Jet reached out and grabbed 003's arm, cutting off any further movement. His brown eyes met her own hard blue ones in an attempt to let the fuming woman see his sincerity. "We all know it's hopeless and there's no point in continuing."

Francoise tried to wrench her arm from Jet's firm hold, glaring at the long haired cyborg, "So you're just going to give up on him? Just leave him out in the middle of nowhere."

"Even if he is still alive, the Pacific Ocean is pretty damn big..."

"Don't you cuss at me, Jet."

"Look, I'm sorry I said 'damn', ok? It's just that it's not healthy for you to keep on like this..." he pulled her closer, pressing the young woman against his body, "Let me take care of you now."

Francoise sucked in a sharp breath, pulling away to look up at him, "Are you saying that I should just forget about him?"

"I'm saying let the dead die and the living live." 002 cupped her cheek gently, trying to muster as much love as he could to show in his touch and eyes, "You have to let him go, Francoise...I don't like it anymore that you but you have to face the facts. It's been a week since he jumped and, clearly, jumping over the side of a ship into the ocean is an act of suicide."

Francoise pushed away from Jet, "I can't believe you just said that."

She turned away, stiffly walking out to the balcony of Dr. Kasumi's beach villa. They'd come there the night before, dropping in on the old scientist in the black of midnight. Tired as he was, Kasumi made quick accommodations for the group, even with so little time to prepare for them. The old man was like a second father for all of them, and Francoise had found it extremely entertaining to watch Kasumi fall asleep in his lazy boy chair.

Jet followed Francoise out, keeping a cautious distance from her, "I guess you're not too happy about this."

"What do you think?" 003 snapped, "You just 'announced' the decision to abandon the entire search for 009...I never thought our team would fall apart like this..."

Jet bristled angrily, "Listen, _003_, the vote was unanimous, everyone decided this as a _team_."

"Everyone but me!"

Jet winced at her accusatory tone, "Don't blame _me_, Francoise...I wanted to continue as long as we all could, but apparently that time has been spent. Let's enjoy Japan and move on with our lives."

Sighing miserably, Francoise wrapped her arms around her body, trying to shield herself from the pains of life. She would never openly admit it, but she'd always known the search for 009 was a waste of time. If he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be...and in the pit of her heart, she couldn't shed the dark thought of his abandonment.

_He's abandoned me..._she thought, _He left with hardly a good-bye and not one good reason!!_

They could have protected him from Black Ghost and his evil plots...they still could have lived on peacefully.

_Do you really think so? Even after all of those attacks on your personally?_

It wasn't him...he couldn't help himself.

_Well if **he** could barely control the situation, what makes you think the others could?_

Francoise bowed her head in defeat. Her mind was right...caring for Joe would have caused her more pain that even she could suffer, and Joe would have eventually died anyways, if not committed suicide. His brain was being ripped apart as well as his heart. She was surprised that he hadn't killed himself earlier. All of this pain...all of this grief...

"Started by one little nightmare..."

* * *

* * *

**_Ah!! It feels so GOOD to be back again and writing...hopefully I haven't lost too many of you, even though I did lose all the reviews tear. But we all know I made it to at least 103!! I hope you'll forgive me for posting so slowly, but I didn't want to post and get thrown off again._**

**_BTW: I heard of a petition going around a while back protecting authors from getting thrown off unexpectedly, and heard I was a mentioned case. I appreciate that SO much and maybe someone can tell me how that went. Anyways, thanks to all and I hope you'll welcome me back!!_**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**_Ante-Mortem_**

By: Wildfire Sky

**_Well this is a nice surprise!! A fan fiction contest!! I sure hope I get nominated for something...anything really...lol...this also inspired me to get moving on my fanfic. Although with school starting and all, I seriously doubt I'd be able to finish it in time to be nominated for Fan Fiction of the Year, but hey, there are plenty of other categories. Oh!! Speaking of which, I'd better get my rear in gear!! Enjoy!!_**

**_Ante-Mortem_**

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

* * *

Min leaned sloppily against Mumei's shoulders, his eyes glazed over from the alcohol that charged through his system. The young ward simply turned away from his putrid breath, doing his best to ignore both the drunken Min and the scantly clad women that surrounded him. He didn't dare touch anything, or anyone for that matter, frightened of what could happen to him if they took it the wrong way.

As Mumei watched, Min reached out a hand, gently groping a passing waitress and giving her a nice pat on the ass. He let out a low whistle, waggling his eyebrows, as the girl giggled, perking out her body for another grab. Min nearly bowled Mumei over I his haste to get next to the girl.

"Hey sweetness..." he drawled, sake bottle clutched in one hand as he leaned on the other, "What's your name?"

The waitress smiled, looking him up and down, "Isn't it a little early to be drunk?"

Min gaffed, "You kiddin' me? It's only..." he glanced at his bare arm, blinking at it stupidly, "Uh? What the...I've gone and lost my watch!" he grinned, "It's a nice one too...Rolex..."

Min turned to his sober charge, "Mumei...have you seen my watch?"

"No."

There was a pause before Min shrugged, turning back to the girl, "Aw screw it, I'll buy me another one...so how about you and me hook up tonight? Take you to a nice dinner and a movie..."

The waitress rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I don't think you could afford me...I come at a high price."

"You name that price, sweetie," Min growled, his hand inching up the girl's skimpy skirt, "You name it and I'll make sure you get it..."

"I go a hundred a round, pal. My body's worth more than your entire salary."

Mumei chuckled dryly at the ironic truth in this. She probably was worth more than Min's salary...way more. But Min, the poor drunken fool, kept going at her, even when the bartender approached, a frown on his face.

"Hey pal," he snapped, shoving a finger in Min's face, "I think you'd better leave my girls alone and let them do their jobs."

Min sneered back, "Go fix me a drink, _buddy_, your girl is working...on me that is. I'll give you fifty a round for her."

"Fifty? Hell, I can't get half a round off of that. Make it one hundred and you've got yourself a catch."

"Hey!" the girl complained loudly, "You can't just sell me off like that!"

The bartender waved his rag at her dismissively, "Eh, shut up you little tramp...I already know you're pushing one-fifty out on the streets. You're lucky I don't fire your ass for that."

"Because you need this ass!" the girl shot back, thrusting her hips at the tender seductively, "You need me to bring in the paying customers, unlike this slob."

Mumei's gaze fell back on the collapsed Min whose face as currently on the countertop, a tiny stream of drool escaping from his lips and pooling beneath his forehead. The bartender nudged Mumei, nodding at the unconscious fisherman.

"Your friend's had a little too much, kid. Make sure you take him with you when you leave."

Mumei sighed and nodded, grabbing Min by his shirt collar and hoisting him up. The fisherman's head lolled back, streams of saliva running from his slack mouth. "We'll be leaving now. Thanks for the drinks."

The bartender merely grunted, turning away from the youngster to serve another drinker. Mumei threw Min's arm around his shoulders, lifting his body and dragging the man through the near empty bar. It wasn't surprising that there was so little activity, especially so early in the morning. However, right now Mumei needed to concentrate on working the liquid poison from Min's liver. He leaned Min against an alley wall behind the bar, gently slapping his face.

"Hey...hey, Min, wake up." Mumei whispered, watching the man's face for any movement, "Wake up, Min, we gotta go back to the boat."

Min slowly lifted a limp hand, swatting at Mumei, "Uh...hey, man, quit hitting me...I'm try to sleep here..."

Mumei sighed, leaning back and waiting as Min opened his bloodshot eyes, "I want another drink, Mumei. Wanna go get me one?"

"No." Mumei stood, grabbing Min's arm just under the elbow, "Come on, get up. Time to go home."

The drunkard stumbled to his feet, leaning against Mumei and letting out a loud snore. The young red eyed boy shook his head, shifting to hold up his partner's body weight.

"Excuse me sir, you need some help with that guy?"

Mumei looked over at the two uniformed officers standing at the entrance to the alley. He gave them a weary smile, shaking his head, "No, sir, I'm fine. He just had a bit too much excitement."

The men exchanged looks, the first stepping forward, "You do realize that he shouldn't be drinking before five o'clock right? We need to take him in for public intoxication and hold him over night."

"He's just asleep, officer," Mumei lied. It would be a nightmare if Min was thrown in jail and he would have to explain it all to Sotomo. "I'm taking him home right now."

The policeman glanced at Min's clothing, frowning slightly, "You boy's from the docks?"

"Yes, sir."

There was a loud crackle from the officers' radios and the man's partner, lifted his walkie talkie to his ear, listening and replying. The first waited, staring at Mumei skeptically as his partner responded to the call.

"Hey, Adei, we've got a 10-21 downtown." The second officer jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "We need to get going."

The first set Mumei with a hard glare, "You and your friend better move along to the docks. If I come back and you're still here, I'm going to arrest both of you."

Mumei nodded, watching the two men slide into their vehicle and speed away, lights flashing. He let a harsh sigh escape from his lips and turned his attention to the unconscious man in his arms. It would be a long walk back to the ship.

* * *

Sotomo stared at the man sitting across from him, his eyes occasionally shifting to the polished weapon on the table. The black-suited man leaned forward against the table, his hands folded in from of his as he glared at the old captain behind his dark glasses.

"I think you know why I'm here, Captain Sotomo...in fact, it should be quite obvious."

Sotomo's eyes hardened, "Why don't you inform me?"

The man smirked evilly, "With pleasure. Tagasuki isn't too pleased with the quality of your shipments. You barely come to port and when you do, your have few, if any catches. On top of that, you're constantly requesting loans to fix up your ship and it still..." he glanced around, "Well; honestly, it still looks like a piece of shit."

Off to the side, Kinto shifted, a ruff grunt escaping his throat. The man ignored him, continuing to stare at Soto, "Tagasuki humbly demands that you either increase the quantity of your catches, or you find yourself another country to live in."

Soto snorted, shaking his head, "The fish come when they want to come, my friend...I can't help it if they're scarce."

"It's to my understanding that you've found a spot where the fish _are_ plentiful. If such a place exists, why are your catches so low?" the man's smirk grew, "Could it be...that's you're holding out on Lord Tagasuki? Such an act of blatant disrespect won't go over well with him."

"We've had some problems lately that's prevented travel to the fishing grounds." Kinto moved from his spot in the shadows, coming up to stand behind Sotomo, "Perhaps if we go actually get a couple of engineers to fix our ship _properly_, we might actually make it there without breaking down."

The man shrugged, "Maintenance is ultimately _your_ problem, sir. If you can't find a trustworthy engineer, then there's not much I can do."

"An increase in funds would be nice."

The widow's-peak shook his head, "Never. You're barely making quota as it is. What guarantee do we have that you'll perform with more money? As it is, I have very little trust in your abilities."

Kinto bristled, "How dare you insult us on our own ship! You underling bastards think you're so high and mighty because you work for Tagasuki, but you obviously don't realize the fat ass doesn't give a damn about any of you _or_ the authority you think you have."

The man's eyes narrowed, "Don't you presume to lecture me, boy...I rank much higher than the agents that have visited before. You will show respect to me or pay the consequences."

Kinto jerked forward angrily, "Shut your fucking mouth and get off this ship!"

"_How dare you!!_"

Suddenly, Kinto and the agent found themselves in a deadly stalemate, the large fisherman's hunting knife pressed against the agent's throat while the man pressed his gun against Kinto's temple. Sotomo was on his feet, his eyes wide with shock.

"Kinto!"

"Call off his blade, Captain Sotomo," the man growled, "Tell him to lower his blade or I swear you'll both regret this!"

"Kinto, for the love of God, put down your knife!"

"Forget it, Soto!" Kinto snapped, his eyes locked with the agents, "I'm sick and tired of these assholes barging onto our ship whenever they want and demanding that we do what they say, even if it would be impossible for us to do so! And I'm tired of that jerk, Tagasuki...you can all go to hell!"

The agent leapt back, spitting in Kinto's face, "You little piece of shit! You'll wish you'd never said those words!" the narrow eyed man smirked, "Tagasuki will enjoy hearing your opinion of him and his agency...I'll be sure not to leave anything out..."

Kinto started forward again, "Why you little..."

"Kinto! Enough!" Sotomo grabbed the first mate's arm holding him back, "He has a _gun_ you fool! Do you want to get us all shot?"

The man chuckled, "Oh yes, Captain Sotomo, you know I could shoot you both at anytime. Besides, none of your men could run this ship without you, especially not that drunken idiot, Min."

Kinto tried to jerk his arm away from his captain, "Let me go, Soto! I'll teach this jerk a lesson or two!"

"_Kinto_...!!"

There was a sudden pounding on the door, jerking everyone's attention from the situation at hand. The door exploded inwards, allowing entrance to two very built men, both of which held heavy wrenches. The first, sporting an enormous tattoo across his bare chest stepped forward, tapping the wrench against his shoulder with a brutish smirk. He laid a hand on his waist casually, staring at Sotomo.

"Hey ya, Cap'n," he said, his deep voice booming in the small room, "We heard raised voices and came to investigate...any problems?"

The agent took a step away from the doorway, his once narrow eyes huge with fright. The second man, who wore an old patch over one eye, grinned down at the smaller man. "I think I found the source right here."

The tattooed man, known as Bajito, leaned forward, shoving his face in the agents, "Just who the hell are you? And why are you yelling at Captain Sotomo?"

The agent brought his gun to level, "I suggest you back off before I put another hole in your head."

Bajito blinked, shifting his gaze to the gun clutched in the agent's clammy hands. His friend, Baretto, looked at Soto skeptically, "Is this bozo serious, Soto?"

"I think his is..."

Bajito chuckled, reaching out a hand and wrapping it around the gunman's hand, "Humph....don't make me laugh, you little son of a bitch." With a tiny squeeze, his crushed the agent's hand. The agent collapsed to the floor with a ragged scream, clutching his bloody, pulpy wrist in agony.

The Baretto grinned, stepping forward, "Let me play with him a little bit before we toss him off, please?"

Sotomo frowned, holding up a hand, "Baretto...Bajito...don't kill him. He doesn't deserve such an easy parting."

Kinto snorted, "Like hell he doesn't. Go ahead and kill him Bajito! Send him to hell where he belongs!"

The agent whimpered pitifully, "No, please God, don't!!"

"Kill him off! He threatened to denounce us to Tagasuki...he was going to kill the captain and me..._kill him_!!"

Baretto glared at the agent, "Oh you were, were you? Lucky for you, Sotomo's in charge around here. If it was just Kinto, you'd be dead by now."

"But we're still pissed that you insulted the captain like that," Bajito said, jerking the agent up by his collar, "I think you'd better apologize to Captain Sotomo and quick."

Tears of fear and pain began to spill from the man's eyes, "P – Please, Sotomo! Call them off! I swear I – I won't say a word to Tagasuki...he'll never find out about _any_ of this!"

The two fishermen were enjoying themselves, poking the terrified agent with their wrenches and laughing at his fearful squeals. Sotomo could barely keep himself from laughing as well at the site of this once vicious agent reduced to childlike tears. However, if he allowed himself the enjoyment the others were taking part in, the poor agent's life would truly be in danger.

He needed to stop this, "Bajito. Put him down."

"Aw captain..."

"_Bajito_..."

Reluctantly, the powerful man dropped the agent to the floor in an undignified heap, aiming a shallow kick at him. Sotomo slowly approached, offering the stunned man a towel. "Here, wrap this around your wrist to stem the blood."

"Hey!! What the hell do you think you're do—aaaaahhh!"

The men jerked towards the hallway leading into Sotomo's bunk. The sounds of fighting intensified, floating down the passageway. Suddenly a man was flung back, slamming on to the floor in front of the doorway. Bajito gapped in shock rushing out into the hall, and quickly followed by Baretto.

"Tai!" Bajito cried, kneeling next to Min's younger brother. Blood seeped from a laceration in the back of his skull, pooling on the floor. Baretto looked up, his fists balled as he glared at his opponents. The agent's two bodyguard blocked the entire hallway with their bodies, glaring at the equally large men. Both held broken pipes in their hands, their guns left holstered.

Baretto lifted his wrench in front of him, sliding his feet apart and crouching, "You bastards...picking fights on this ship and having the gall not to apologize."

The two ape like men continued to glare from behind their shades, their faces identical masks of neutrality. Baretto bristled moving forward a step, "I suggest you back off, I already fucked up your friend. Needless to say he'll never hold a gun again..."

The men shifted only slightly, moving behind the other. Bajito finally stood over Tai's body, staring the men down. "You guys really think you can take both of us?"

Suddenly the agent bolted from Sotomo's room, scrambling in front of the two bodyguards, "Screw this place, we're leaving right now!"

Sotomo walked out, leveling a stare at the shaking man, "What's the hurry?"

"Shut up!" the agent snapped, turning a hateful glare at the group, "You and your men are all fucked, you hear me? _Fucked!! _Sotomo's going to find out about everything, every little piece of information! By the time I'm through, you'll be the most hunted man on earth." He laughed cruelly, "I'm going to enjoy watching Lord Tagasuki rip you limb from limb!"

Baretto smirked, "Maybe if he can get off his fat lazy ass without a crane!"

The agent fumbled for a response, turning sharply and squeezing through his men, storming up the stairs in an angry huff. The apes snorted before following their leader. Sotomo waited until he heard their feet connect to the pier boards before turning to examine Tai. He gently dabbed the back of his skull, wincing at the depth of the wound.

"We'd better get him to a hospital so a doctor can take a look."

Kinto stepped out, frowned, "Are you sure about that? Once Tagasuki gets wind of all this, his boys will be out for blood."

"Well that could have been prevented if you'd kept your temper, Kinto."

Kinto's lip twitched up in a harsh scowl, "The son of a bitch had it coming, Soto. Besides," his grin grew, "Don't you deny that you enjoyed watching that bastard get the snot beat out of him."

Sotomo sighed, nodded at Bajito and Baretto to move Tai's body to the infirmary. He waited until they disappeared into the dim room before swiveling towards Kinto. He strode over, eyes blazing with suppressed fury. His hand lashed out, gathering the front of Kinto's shirt.

"Damn it all, Kinto, don't be so smug! Don't you realize the position you've put us in?"

The first mate blinked, then looked away, "Yea...I know what I did. I heard the little shit too." He smiled, winking at Soto, "But doesn't it feel good that we're no longer ruled by that fat slob? Now we can fish wherever we want and port at any dock. Tagasuki doesn't have any leverage over us."

Sotomo sighed, releasing his best friend, "I am a little glad, Kinto, truly I am...however, this still puts us in a bad position. With Tai sustaining such a bad injury, we must either find a doctor or place him in a hospital."

"Right into the jaws of Tagasuki, shit. I'm sorry, Soto, I just couldn't help it. He was pushing us into a corner and I had to do something to get him to back off. Please forgive me."

Sotomo smiled, shaking his head with a sigh, "What's done is done...however, next time, hold your tongue."

Kinto chuckled lightly, moving towards the stairs, "Like I said...he had it comin'. Anyways, I better call Min and tell him to get his drunken ass back here."

"Do what you want, but get them here quick."

* * *

The duo is question was currently at a stand off between another, more shocked duo. The young Japanese man was still supporting the heavy Min, so there wasn't much he could do to protect himself against attack short of dropping Min to the cement sidewalk. If he did that the man might never wake up.

Mean while, the two confronters were struggling with this newest development. GB stood there, his mouth dropped in shock, eyes wide.

"Th – There's no way in _hell_!! I mean absolutely _no way!!_"

Chang was equally as shocked, his jaw was moving but no words came out. He shook his head, stepping away from the apparent ghost. His pudgy body began shaking with fear, his beady eyes blinking rapidly.

"009?!?" he cried, "Is that really you??"

Mumei fell back into the shadows of the alley, pressing himself against the slimy wall. He felt venerable...afraid of these strangers who apparently knew him. There was no place to run...no where to hide without them seeing. He started to panic

"P – Please...don't hurt us!" he whimpered, wishing Min was awake, "We don't have any money on us so please just go!"

007 gapped in surprise, "_Hurt_ you? 009 we're your friends; we'd never do anything to hurt you!"

"Don't you remember us, 009?" Chang piped in, "Remember the Dolphin and 002 and 003? And what about Dr. Gilmore, don't you remember _him_?"

Mumei shook his head, "I have no idea what you're talking about? What dolphin? And what's with the numbers??"

GB scratched his head, "He's lost it!! I mean totally gone bonkers!"

"Shut up 007!"

"Well it's _true_!"

Mumei slowly back away from the arguing duo, preparing himself with fight or flight. Suddenly, a piercing ring cut through the air, drawing everyone's attention to the object of the noise. Min's body was letting out a high pitched ring...Mumei's eyes jerked up to see the two strangers staring back.

_A phone...Min's cell phone!!_

Mumei made a quick grab from his friend's shirt pocket. Searching for the tiny black object. His fingers brushed over the antenna, his heart soaring with relief. He snatched the tiny phone out and flipped it open.

"_Min!!__ Goddamn you...are you still out drinking?!?"_

"Kinto!!" Mumei glared at the imposters, "You gotta come and get us!"

"_Get you? Is this Mumei?? Mumei...what the hell happened? Are Tagasuki's men there?_"__

Mumei glanced over GB and Chang, "I –I don't know what they look like...I'm mean there's some men here, but they look like ordinary tourists...please, just come find us."

There was a pause, "_Have they threatened you? Do they have guns?_"

"No...they're just standing here...they look surprised to see me."

"_Surprised to see you? Do you...know them?_"

"No."

"_And they haven't threatened or attacked you?_"

"No..."

There was another long pause, "_Listen, Mumei...I can't...I can't leave the ship right now. It'd be too dangerous for me to wander around on the streets. I have a feeling that a couple of guys might be looking for me._"

Mumei's eyes lowered slightly, his voice dropping to a whisper, "But Kinto...what do I do about these guys? Should I run?"

"_Where the hell is that idiot, Min?? Wasn't he with you?_"

The young fisherman sighed, "Yea he's still with me..."

"_He's out cold isn't he..._"Kinto sighed, "_Listen, it doesn't sound to me like these guys are much of a threat. Just...you and Min get back here as quickly as you can. And...if possible...bring a doctor..._"

Mumei blinked, "A doctor? What's wrong, is someone hurt?"

"_Just don't worry about that. I don't think they know where you are...or what you really look like. Go to the pier clinic and find one of the doctors there. They'll know what to do._"

"O-OK..."

The phone line went dead, and Mumei was once again alone with Min. His heart thudded in his chest, eyes sweeping the passerby's on the sidewalk. _Please, God, let a police officer come..._

"Did you say you needed a doctor?"

Mumei's snapped back to the face of Chang. "What?"

"You said that you needed a doctor, right?" the Chinese cook grinned, "I know an excellent doctor that can help you."

The fearful youth could feel his fears slowly seeping away at the sight of Chang's homely smile. Kinto was right...so far, these men hadn't done a thing that was harmful or threatening in any way...and since they knew a doctor, he could use them for that. Besides, the dock was a short walk away, and then he'd be in the protection of the fishermen.

"How can I reach this doctor?"

GB reached into his pocket, pulling out a small red box, "I can call him up right now. What pier are you at?"

Mumei shifted Min's weight to his other shoulder, pointing off in the direction of the docks. "We're at the fish market, pier 18..."

GB nodded, pressing the black button on the side of his radio, "007 to the Dolphin...Dolphin come in..."

The quick reply of a woman came blasting through the speakers, the static distorting her voice. "This is the Dolphin...go ahead 007..."

GB snickered, "Hey hey!! Just the woman I wanted to talk to..." he cast Mumei a sly wink, "You'll never guess who I'm looking at right now..."

* * *

* * *

_Apologizes for the lack of updates, but I've been too busy...namely finding a goddamn job and taking care of my SATs. I have an exam October 9, so don't expect an update until then. Hopefully, I will post the week after, if Fate is kind to me..._

_I'm certainly enjoying this fic, but alas, it must eventually come to an end, right? Oh, but don't worry!! We've still got sometime before I write "THE END" at the bottom. However, some ideas for an ending would be nice, obviously not too cliché, but you know, something original that goes along with the fic...but something others might not have seen too much. _

_I CHALLENGE YOU!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**_Ante-Mortem_**

By: Wildfire Sky

**_Hey peeps!! Glad to see you're still coming back for more...and more...and more, actually..._**

**_Um...Question. Do you people have a life? Oh wait, wait...I really can't criticize because I write the stuff that keeps you coming back. I think I'd better stop before it's too late._**

**_Oh yea, one other thing. I found another fanfiction archive, one that's obviously not well known, but hey, I'm sure no one knew about this place either until people started spreading the word. So call out my friends!! Check out , and enjoy!! Not much there right now, but meh, it'll come._**

**_Ok yea, enough yappin, time to get going on the fanfic....sigh such is the life of a writer..._**

****

**_Ante-Mortem_**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

* * *

* * *

Tagasuki glared down at the man huddled at his feet, his body shaking with fear and exertion. It was only moments ago that this man had been dragged into the hall by two of his samurai, bleeding profusely from what looked to be like a beating. His words were slurred, but constant, his breath locking in his throat as he told his master of his attack.

Tagasuki, mean while, simply leaned back against his couch, chewing on the end of his cigar, rolling his tongue over the bitter wrapping of the unlit smoke. Finally, he pulled the cigar from his lips, snorting and clearing his throat.

"Are you telling me, that Captain Sotomo is a traitor?"

The agent nodded, "Yes, Tagasuki-sama...his crew attacked me, threatening to kill me. That bastard, Kinto, had his knife pulled but...but I fought him off...and had him on the ground, begging for mercy!" the agent chanced a look up, "I only left because the odds were becoming too great for even me. I, myself, had to rescue my guards from a deadly fate at the hands of those fools."

Tagasuki chuckled, "I can hardly imagine a tiny boy like you fighting off a child, never mind a fully grown man. But I'll allow you to gloat and fill your empty head with hot air. Now, did Sotomo explain his reasoning for his low shipments?"

"Aa. He says that his ship is in disrepair and that they would require proper maintenance if they even hoped to make it to the fishing grounds."

"He did, did he?" Tagasuki scratched his double chin thoughtfully, "I can't believe Sotomo is making such blatant demands of me...and then 'attacking' one of my officers...perhaps he's lost his mind. That would be the only explanation for it."

The agent's eyes flashed with excitement, "Do you wish for me to deal with his disrespect, my lord? Give me half an hour and I'll have a team fully assembled."

The fat city shark waved a dismissive hand, "No, you've done enough damage for today. Anger and violence do not simply spring out of no where, something, or someone, always stimulates it...makes it grow and become dangerous. I don't know what you did or said, and frankly, I don't give a shit...all I know is that because of _you_ I've lost a fishing boat, and a damn good one at that!"

The samurai came forward, each one grasping one of the agent's arms. The man looked at Tagasuki in shock, "My...my lord! What are you doing?"

"I can't afford something like this. Payment for your blunders will come out of your skin." The shark waved the samurai away, "Take him. Tell the Master to take his time with this one."

Tagasuki watched happily as the man was dragged away, his cries for mercy falling on deaf ears. "Bring me that damn Cuban bastard!"

The doors opened to reveal the seething Diablo held between two large samurai guards. Tagasuki leaned back in his couch, setting Diablo with a hostile glare and smile. Diablo stared back, equally as hostile, his face a mask of unspoken hate and intolerance for the fat Japanese man.

"You just had to take the red one," Tagasuki snarled, tapping his fingers on the couch arm, "And what's more, you disobeyed a _direct order_ from me, even had the audacity to hang up on me. Just who the hell do you think you are?"

Diablo shook his arms from the samurai's grip, staring down Tagasuki, "You listen to me, fat boy, I've already warned you once not to piss me off, but now I feel threatened. You obviously don't realize that the man I work for could rip out your heart in an instance and destroy your entire organization with one command. Hell, _I_ could easily rip your fat throat out."

"You little bastard..."

Diablo stepped forward menacingly, "I've already demonstrated my power to you, Tagasuki, shall I perform it on your head next?"

Tagasuki could feel the beads of sweat beginning to slide down his face, "You...you would dare to challenge me in my own home? I am Tagasuki, leader of----"

"Save your speeches," Diablo snapped, "My mission was to retrieve the target with minimal interaction with him, which was where you came in. However, your failures caused my involvement in the scheme, which did not sit well with my master." The Cuban chuckled, "Luckily, he is much more forgiving than I am. My master is granting you one day to capture the target and bring him to me. Upon his safe delivery, you shall be paid as agreed."

Tagasuki heaved his body upright, staring at Diablo in disbelief, "This is crazy! We couldn't find the bastard before, just what the hell makes you think we'll find him _now_?"

"His ship has recently docked in Tokyo Bay. Today as a matter of fact...one of your agents paid them a visit."

Tagasuki snorted, "I have hundreds of agents on that pier, and any one of those ships could contain the target. How am I to know which one?"

"Well that's your problem now isn't it?"

Wine spilled over the silk carpet as Tagasuki slammed down his glass, "God damn you! I need more information if I'm to capture him! You know which ship it is, don't you? So speak up!"

Diablo grinned, enjoying the man's panic, "Calm yourself, I just wanted to play with you a bit. As far as I know, the ship and her skipper are still at the pier. The man goes by the name, Sotomo. Find him and you have the target."

Tagasuki drew in a sharp breath, "Captain Sotomo? I just had that agent put to death...by God, why don't you speak up? Guards! Have the Master hold his killing blade. I want to know everything the agent has to offer about that ship."

Diablo grinned evilly as the men ran off, "So I take it you're willing to cooperate?"

"More than willing, sir." Tagasuki flashed a nervous smile, "However, I hate to leave business unfinished. Will you tell me the name of your master?"

The cyborg paused, staring at Tagasuki with a hint of boredom, "His name, Tagasuki, is Black Ghost..."

* * *

The moment the Cuban had left, Tagasuki allowed himself to relax, slouching back against his couch. Women scurried towards him, holding out platters of food and wine to the large gang leader. He snatched a glass of crystal wine from the serving dish, waving the young woman away. The liquid shook violently with his hand as he brought the glass to his lips.

"My lord?"

Tagasuki looked over at the small man crouched down next to his couch. He lifting grey eyes to Tagasuki's face, his own an emotionless mask, one that promised danger. His silver strands of hair fell over his face in faint wisps of bangs, shadowing his face from his aversaries. Tagasuki gulped down the smooth liquid and motioned the man forward.

"You have something to tell me, Oreru?"

The man nodded slowly, "Yes sir. That man that just left, he is an agent for the Black Ghost Corporation, is he not?"

"I've known for sometime that he was on a mission, but not the fact that he was working for this Black Ghost fellow. Personally I don't like the little shit, but as it is I don't have a choice _but_ to cooperate with him."

Oreru stood, straightening his black suit and tie, "I thought the man was familiar, indeed I did. I find it interesting that he's still alive, even after all these years."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tagasuki blinked as his agent shoved a newspaper clipping in his face, "What is this? 'Coup attempt in Cuba, Battle in the Streets'...Oreru, why are you showing me this?"

"That man," Oreru replied, "Is a survivor of that coup attempt from so long ago. In fact, he is the leader's son, Black Martinez...now known in the underground as the Black Diablo, a man trained in assassinations and spying."

Tagasuki slowly lowered the clipping, "Jesus Christ..." he moaned, "I've been harboring an underground assassin in my gang? What a fucking mess..."

Oreru chuckled lightly, "I'm preparing to track him down tonight. I don't doubt he'll be on site when we capture the target."

"Is the target a trained assassin too?"

"That's something we both don't know."

"Well damn it." Tagasuki groaned, "This is just great..."

There was a long silence between the two as Tagasuki downed another glass of wine, shoving a slice of warm bread into his mouth. Tagasuki pondered as he chewed, wondering just what the hell he'd gotten himself into and how to solve the problem.

"Tagasuki-sama? Shall I take my leave?"

The shark glanced at him, "Not yet...I'll be damned if I let that bastard have his way with me. Oreru, I want you to take four of our best men and track down this Black Diablo. The man dared to insult me in my own house, and such a dishonor deserves death. You and the samurai are to kill Diablo and then bring me his head. Then, once we capture this target, we will sell him to the highest bidder. I'm sure if the target is wanted by a company like Black Ghost, then there must be others, right?"

Oreru frowned, "I haven't heard of anyone else wanting our target...perhaps..."

Tagasuki held up a hand, "Oreru, please, don't argue with me. Why don't you leave the planning to me and I'll leave the brainless fighting to you, alright?"

Oreru snarled viciously, "As you wish..._Lord_ Tagasuki. I'll take my leave now."

Tagasuki nodded and smiled, "Very well, my good Oreru, I'm sure you won't disappoint me. And I almost forgot," Tagasuki's eyes shone with a violent rage, "make the son of a bitch die slowly..."

* * *

Mumei kneeled next to Tai's bed, a sorrowful frown crossing his face. The youngster had been unconscious ever since he'd been removed from the fishing ship. Although both Kinto and Sotomo had been against moving to a new location, the strange, silver eyed man who'd come had convinced them otherwise. The man's arrival had been both unexpected and unnerving, from the moment he'd arrived, the stranger never took his eyes off of him.

Now he was surrounded by these strangers, each with a shocked expression on their faces. The two that he'd met in the alley had apparently told them about him, but still, they seemed surprised to see him. The old doctor had left only moments before, gripping the stair rails as he struggled up them, leaving him alone with the group of men. Sotomo and Kinto were upstairs with the silvered eyed man, talking to him about God knows what.

The rest of the crew had opted to remain on board the fishing vessel, standing guard against any other intruders and protecting the unloaded cargo from pier looters. Even with his brother sick in bed, Min too, had decided to remain on the ship, but Mumei thought that he wanted to stay to drink himself unconscious, a trait he took up when problems arose.

There was a silence in the infirmary as the men stared down at an apparent ghost. GB and Chang stood off to the side, over the shock they'd had earlier. Now they simply eyed their resurrected friend cautiously, even a bit warily.

"Hey 006...where's 003?" GB whispered to him friend, "I haven't seen her since we called in."

Chang shrugged, "Probably with 002. You almost gave her a heart attack when you told her about 009 still being alive." He glanced over at Joe, "I'm surprised that she hasn't coming rushing down the stairs."

The infirmary doors hissed open, allowing Dr. Gilmore's entrance to the sterilized room, his hands clasped behind his back as he slowly approached the kneeling young Japanese man. He ran a hand through his grey hair with a small sigh.

"Will you excuse us for a moment, cyborgs?" he mumbled to the group surrounding Mumei, "I must speak to 009 alone."

Mumei glanced up and over at the Russian, "Did you just call them cyborgs? And who is this 009?"

A tall, muscular man moved forward, "Is that wise Dr. Gilmore? He doesn't seem to have any memories of his past, sir."

The old man nodded, "It will be quite alright, 005, he might not have any memories, but his personality won't have changed. I'll be fine alone with him."

The group hesitated for a moment before heading towards the door. GB approached Gilmore and Mumei, clamping a hand on the boy's shoulder, "We'll be right outside, doc, so just holler when you need something, ok?"

The two remained facing each other as the door hissed closed, Mumei standing to his full height and staring down at the doctor. "Excuse me, sir, but I don't understand what's going on here. Who were those men and why do they address themselves by numbers? Is this an army or something?"

Gilmore slowly walked over to the heart monitor beside Tai's bed, taking his time as he scanned over the large green numbers. Pulling the chart from the bedside table, he quickly jotted down a few notes, avoiding Mumei's eyes. The young fisherman remained silent, his red eyes watching the old man's every move, using the patience he'd learned on the sea to rein his anger. Let the man take his time...he could wait.

Finally, Doctor Gilmore picked up his mug of coffee, taking a low sip before turning to his undead friend. His old, wrinkled eyes softened, even in the mist of Mumei's hard glare.

How many times had he'd seen that determination before? Every battle with Black Ghost's troops, every fight he had with 002...the boy was as remarkable a person as he was a cyborg...and he knew that personality would help in this situation.

Gilmore smiled, approaching the young man, "It's been awhile, my friend...how long were you gone? A week...two weeks?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir." Mumei snapped, his eyes narrowing, "I would like to know what this place is and why I'm here."

Gilmore rubbed his eyes warily, "Ah, yes, your failing memory. Hopefully not too much has been lost." The doctor sat down in a chair, motioning Mumei over, "I suppose it's only fair to explain to you what's happened in your past and how you're related to the other cyborgs here."

Mumei slowly took a seat across from Gilmore, "How I'm....related to them? I've never seen any of these men in my life!"

"Oh, yes you have, 009...you've known these cyborgs longer than you could imagine. You've been with them since the beginning."

"Since the beginning of _what_?"

The old doctor stared directly in Mumei's eyes, his lips pressed together in a thin frown, "Why...since your creation, 009..."

Mumei froze, his narrow eyes widening in shock, "My _creation_??" He stared at the old man, frowning as he observed the ailing creature before him. Suddenly, his frown dissolved in to a lopsided grin, laughter bursting from his chest. "Ha-ha! You must be one helluva quack, pal! I mean, you really had me going there for a minute with that whole, 'my creation', crap. Listen, have you pulled this on Taii Sotomo yet? Or Kinto? They'd love it, ha-ha!"

Gilmore was more surprised than insulted by Mumei's reaction to his proclamation. Maybe he'd expected anger, or surprise, or hate...but _laughter_? The old Russian shook his head. This was going to be harder than he thought. Gilmore took another slow sip, sighing into his cup, as he prepared himself for round two.

"Listen to me, 009..."

"It's _Mumei_, doctor," the youngster cut in, "my name is Mumei."

Gilmore sighed again, "Please, just let me finish and I'll explain everything. You're..." he searched for the right word, "You're not as _normal_ as other humans, 009. You've been granted something that others will mostly likely never experience in their lifetime. Technically, you didn't experience it in your life time either. 00...I mean, Mumei, have you ever heard of Black Ghost?"

"No. What's that?"

"Black Ghost is not a thing, but a very powerful man...a merchant of death. He owns the Black Ghost Corporation, which in an underground company that sells weapons of mass destruction and deadly technology to any with enough money to buy." The Russian stared directly into Mumei's bright eyes, "You, Mumei, are one of those weapons."

Mumei sighed, shaking his head, "Listen, doctor, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm just not buying this. So, you're saying that I'm some sort of agent for this 'Black Ghost', am I right?"

"That's correct..."

Mumei blinked, "And I'm for sell by this company, right?"

"Yes..."

Mumei smiled softly, "I'm sorry, but doesn't that sound crazy to you? Because it certainly does to me!"

Doctor Gilmore returned the smile nervously. After hearing it himself, it was a little ridiculous...especially coming from the person it affected the most. If only something could jog his memory...an item he treasured...

Gilmore started in his seat. Of course! _She_ would be the one person that could bring him back to reality. The old man, gripped the chair arms, struggling to heft his body up with his weakening arms, "Excuse me for a moment, Mumei, I believe I've found a solution that will clear up everything for you."

* * *

Mumei watched as the metal door hissed closed before standing and walking over to Tai's bed. He grabbed a cloth from the cart nearby, ringing it out over a basin of water, and gently pressed it to the boy's forehead, pushing his sweat damped bangs from his slim face.

Tai's breaths came in labored shuddering through dry, parched lips, his chest heaving and twitching with every inhale. Mumei couldn't help but worry over his friend...a boy no older than himself. Sure, they'd never been close, but everyone on that boat was like family to him, and he felt that primal protection to them all.

As Mumei dipped the cloth into the basin again, his quick eyes caught the movement of Tai's fingers, their light flexing signifying wakefulness. He dropped the rag, rushing back to Tai's side. The injured boy stared up at him, giving his friend a small smile.

"M-Mumei? Is that you?"

Mumei gripped Tai's hand in his own, relief washing over his face, "Tai! Thank God you're awake! Are you ok? Does your head hurt? Do you want something to eat?"

Tai winced at the barrage of questions, "I'm...fine, Mumei...I really am...how long...was I out?"

"Almost five hours now. You had us all worried, especially your brother."

"Min? Min is here?"

Mumei slowly shook his head, "No...He's back on the ship with the rest of the crew. Only the captain, Kinto, and I came here."

Tai looked around, "Where am I?"

"I've been trying to figure that question out myself." Mumei looked over his shoulder at the door, "It's strange...this ship...these people...it's almost like I'm in a dream, like I've been here before."

Tai smiled painfully, "That's...a weird case of déjà vu..."

Mumei returned the smile, "Isn't it? Anyways, Tai, you'd better get some rest for now. The doctor will be back in a moment and I'll tell him you woke up. Do you want any water or something like that?"

Tai sighed, leaning back into the pillow, "No...I'm fine right now, Mumei. Tell Min that I'm alright...and I'll be expecting...a visit..."

His friend grinned, wiping his brow, "I'll be sure to do that."

"Oh, and Mumei...?"

The Japanese youth turned, "Yes?"

Tai closed his eyes, "Thanks for sticking by my side. I don't have...a lot of memories of people...doing that for me...so thanks."

Mumei bowed his head, "You're welcome."

* * *

Gilmore descended the short flight of stairs to the living quarters of the Dolphin, his hands clasped behind his back as he walked. Most of the team had dispersed on the upper levels and control rooms, keeping an eye on their guests. The only two not on the main deck was Francoise and Jet, and it was a wonder where they had gone.

Gilmore sighed. Francoise had taken it harder than anyone when they found out about 009's discovery. The trip into Tokyo had been a spur of the moment decision to satisfy the young French woman. They'd never expected to actually _find_ Joe. Now that he was back and alive, he knew things would become hectic once again.

But first...he needed to regain his memory.

"Why can't I go and see him, Jet!?"

Gilmore paused in front of the quarter's door, staring at it as if it might jump out and eat him. The voices exploding from the metal weren't the friendly sounds of Francoise...but the hostile voices of the Devil himself. He could just imagine the flames surrounding the woman as she screamed at Jet.

"Francoise will you calm down, damn it!!" there was a loud crash, "Ahh!! Jesus, woman, what the hell is wrong with you?? Stop throwing things!!"

"Don't you tell me what to do Jet! If it's true that Joe is alive, then I want to see him!"

"I'm not saying you can't, but we have to make sure that nothing's wrong with him...that he's healthy and...sane..."

Gilmore flinched. _Wrong thing to say 002..._

"_Excuse me?!?_ What are you saying, that Joe's crazy??"

"Only a crazy guy would jump off a ship in the middle of a goddamn storm! He tried to commit suicide!"

"He was trying to _protect_ me! 002, you let go of me this _instance_!!"

The voices stopped abruptly as the door hissed open. Gilmore stood there, looking at the arguing couple before him. Jet was gripping Francoise's arm in a vice-like grip, his eyes blazing as he looked over at the intruder.

Francoise was exactly as Gilmore imagined her...a carbon copy of the devil. It might have been her imagination, but flames seemed to be shooting from her eyes as tiny dagger aimed at Jet.

Suddenly, he began to regret ever considering Francoise an asset to regaining 009's memory. With time and exposure it would have eventually come to him but...well, time was obviously of the essence.

"Excuse me 003, are you busy right now?"

Francoise jerked her arm from Jet's grip, plastering a strained smile on her face, "No, Doctor Gilmore, I'm not doing anything important right now, is there anything I can do for you?"

Gilmore nodded, motioning for her to follow. 003 threw another black glare in Jet's direction before following the Russian out of the room. They strode along side each other quietly until they'd mounted the stairs, well out of hearing, before Gilmore turned to the French woman.

"003, I'm pretty sure you're aware of 009's return, are you not?"

Francoise blushed, "I gather you knew that from out argument."

"It was a good hint, actually." Gilmore nodded before he turned serious, "But more importantly, you are especially important that you stay by 009 as much as possible. I'm not sure if anyone has told you yet, but...well 009's memory has been virtually erased from his mind completely. I'm not sure of what he remembers and what he does not...but I know for a fact that he doesn't recognize a single person he's seen. He's even forgotten about Black Ghost!"

Francoise held back a gasp, "That is strange...Black Ghost was his life...but doctor, if he doesn't recognize any of us, what good could I possibly be to him?"

"I'm hoping that you'll help him remember." Gilmore smiled, "Usually, when a person loses their memory, one of the first steps to regaining that memory is to be exposed to things at the victim held as personally important to him or her. It's quite obvious that you are one of the most important things in his life."

"So you think that if he sees me...he'll remember everything?"

"Yes."

Francoise paused at the infirmary door, "Doctor Gilmore, can I ask you something?"

The doctor turned, "Of course, 003, ask me anything at all..."

"Does...does 009 seem happy to you...I mean honestly...?"

The old doctor paused, weighing his response carefully, "I believe, 003, that he is as happy as he can be in his current state of mind. However, just because he might be happy now, doesn't mean that problems won't arise in the future. Whether with medical treatment or not, victims of amnesia _do_ eventually remember the memories they've lost, even if it's only bits of pieces. Although 009 has only been missing for just less than two weeks now doesn't mean that his brain is still inactive. For all we know, it might be fighting to bring back those images and memories...if we allow nature to take its course; it might do more harm than good."

Francoise nodded slowly, bowing her head, "You have to understand, Doctor Gilmore, I just want him to be happy..."

"And he will find that happiness with you, 003. Now go to him and help him. I remember that you'd once told me that you wanted to be with him and help him. Well now's your chance. Now go. I'll be upstairs talking with that captain."

Gilmore silently retreated to the staircase, casting a final glance over his shoulder before climbing the steps and emerging on the top deck.

Francoise, on the other hand, was scared...more scared than she could imagine. It seemed so long ago that Joe has disappeared, and now he miraculously reappears with a new identity...a new life, the only life he's known for this short period of time. And worse of all, he was happy and content with that life. Would she really be helping if she took that away? If she opened his eyes to the horrors of Black Ghost?

There was no turning back. Joe was here, now, just on the other side of the metal slate. The man of her dreams and heart...he was so close...how could she simply turn away and leave him...going off to torture herself until finally she caves in? This was the chance of a life time...one she might never get again...

Taking a deep breath and setting her shoulders, Francoise hit the switch on the door, her body bathed in light as she stepped into the infirmary and the door hissed closed behind her.

* * *

* * *

**_A thousand apologies my friends!! I am ashamed for my weakness...I had not the time, nor the energy, to post until now. SATs are a bitch. This is the second time I've taken them in the span of this fic, so you can imagine how long I've been writing!!_**

**_To make up for my blunder, I shall begin working on the next chapter right away!! Hopefully it won't take me longer than a few days to post (hopefully not exceeding a week, eh?). So stay tuned and keep sending in those R&Rs!! I want to get back up to 103. I don't care what you have to say, hate my fic for all I care, just REVIEW!!!_**

**_Review Response time!! Oh lord this is going to take awhile...I think I'll just do it for chapter 13..._**

****

**animefreak5483: **you...you FORGOT about my fic.... (wail) HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT MY FANFIC?!?!? WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! sniffle....oh well, screw it. Glad ur back man!!

**Kuzo-gal: **ah, you can't skip the 8th grade. One of the best years of my life actually...anyways, I still haven't found a job, so right now I'm screwed. Oh well...I guess I can't help it!!

**Moon Shaddow: **I like the name, dog!! Very...original...and forgive me for not updating sooner!!

**Cat/Yami Cat:** Errr....burn my story?? Right...hey, Yami Cat, you ever consider seeing a psychotherapist....or a vet?

****

**_THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!! _**

****

**_WATCH OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!! FRANCOISE FINALLY CONFRONTS JOE AS SHE STRUGGLES TO BRING HIM BACK TO HER!! YOU DON'T WANNA MISS IT!!_**

****

****


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Ante-Mortem**

**By: Wildfire Sky**

**_As promised, I got right on to this next chapter!! So I hope you're happy and will quit BITCHIN' at me!! Just kidding. Nothing makes me happier then writing for faithful fans who REVIEW my stories, just indeed I do. Now then, enough blabbering, let's get started on the next chapter...what was it about...oh yea!! I remember..._**

****

**Ante-Mortem**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Francoise stood with her back against the doorway, hand clutching her heart as she stared at the man crouching before her. His brown wavy hair was the same, he care in his eyes were the same, the smile on his face exactly as she remembered. It was him...her Joe...back as though he'd never left. Did that mean he still loved her as before? It must!! There's no way their love could perish with only a few weeks apart from one another.

Still ignorant to her presence, Mumei continued to wipe Tai's brow, gently mumbling to the man, his voice rumbling through out the room in his quiet way. Although Tai didn't reply to his rhetorical questions, he continued to talk, making the man promises and declarations towards his health. He paused for a moment, turning to dip his rag once more. It was then that he spotted the young woman standing at the door.

For a brief moment, his eyes seemed to flicker with recognition, but as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, covered by a mask of uncertainty. Standing, Mumei slowly made his way over, an unsure smile on his face.

"Hi there." He said, folding the rag and placing it on the cart, "Are you here to check on Tai's condition? He woke up a few minutes ago, started talking too."

Francoise blinked, "What? Oh yes...the patient..." she quickly walked to the bedside, stroking the sleeping man's bangs from his eyes and feeling his forehead, "He has a bit of a fever, but that will go away eventually."

"And the cut in his head?"

Francoise gently lifted Tai's fragile skull, feeling the back of his head. She could feel the clotting blood and the sluggish flow of more blood. The wound was still not completely healed. "When was the last time these bandages were changed?"

"Right before the other men left here...so maybe fifteen minutes ago."

She nodded reached for fresh strips, "I'll change them anyways. That but isn't closing up as quickly as it should. Hand me the antiseptic, will you please? It's in the medicine cabinet over there."

"Yes ma'am." Mumei mumbled, shifting through the cabinets, his back to Francoise. The French woman paused in her actions, turning to look at Mumei over her shoulder.

_Joe...what's wrong with you?_

"Um...excuse me?"

Francoise blinked, looking into deep red eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she seemed to melt into his hard gaze, his stare causing ripples down her arms. His eyes lowered and she followed her gaze, dropping to his outstretched hand.

"Oh...thank you..." she gently took the white bottle from his hands, "So, what's your story, sir?"

He pulled over a chair, helping Francoise into it, "Call me Mumei please."

"Mumei? What's that mean?"

Mumei sat opposite her, using a cloth to dry the sweat from Tai's brow, "It means 'no name'. Taii...Captain Sotomo gave it to me when he found me in the sea. It's been almost two weeks since then and I've grown to like the crew. The captain's almost like a father to me now."

Francoise dampened a cloth with antiseptic, pressing it against Tai's wound. The boy winced, flinching away from the sting of alcohol with a moan. "How in the world did you end up in the sea, Mumei?"

For a moment, the boy was silent, his eyes avoiding her own, "I...I can't remember...that's why the gave me the name 'no name'. I couldn't remember anything about my past...I almost don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because..." he looked up and smiled warily, "I don't think I want to remember how I ended up in the middle of the sea. What if it was because of me? What if I hurt somebody?" he clutched his head, "Something happened to me...something terrible..."

Francoise blinked, "How...how would you know that? If you can't remember anything, how can you be so positive that you were the victim...or even the cause of the problem?"

"A woman...whenever I dream, I always see this beautiful woman..." he glanced at her sheepishly, "And even though she's so pretty, she seems so sad...like someone had disappointed her..."

"And you think you're that person?" Francoise smiled, "I wouldn't worry about that, Mumei, you aren't the type of person who easily disappoint people."

Mumei's eyebrow quirked up at this, "How would you know? We've never met before this."

_Here we go..._Francoise sighed, standing up and turning away. She stared out of the porthole, watching schools of fish lazily saunter by the thick glass, ignoring the giant red ship invading their waters. She found herself wanting to be outside with the fish, in a world that seemed so careful and absent of danger.

"Miss?"

Francoise closed her eyes, "Mumei...there's something you ought to know about yourself..." she winced at her words, "You're not who you think you are...you're someone totally different."

Mumei glowered, "Are you going to give me the same story that doctor did? I don't believe that junk about cyborgs and Black Ghost and all that. I'm a normal human being...a normal fisherman who loves the sea. I don't know what the hell you people are trying to pull, but I don't believe a word." He stood up, crossing over to where Francoise stood with her back to him. "I might not have my memory, but I know for a fact I'm flesh and bone..._not_ metal."

003 blinked back her tears, "Oh Joe...if only you'd understand...you _have_ to..."

At the absence of a response, Francoise looked over her shoulder, bracing herself for his disbelieving, even hateful, gaze. What she came face to face with was a surprised, confused face of a young man. Mumei stepped towards her, his eyes wide with confusion.

"What...what did you just call me?"

Francoise blinked. Could he be remembering?

"Joe...I called you Joe..."

Mumei's eyes narrowed, "Why did you call me that? Where did you get that name?"

"It's your name!" Francoise replied, her own face now twisted with surprise, "Your real name is Joe Shinamura...009...the leader of our team..."

Mumei's hand lashed out, gripping her arms in a tight squeeze, "How do you know that? Tell me!" his grip tightened, eyes narrowed to slits, "Tell me where you're getting this information!"

"Joe!" Francoise squeaked, "You're hurting me! Let me go, please!"

The boy shook his head as if trying to clear some vile thought. He violently pushed Francoise away from him, his thin frame shaking from fear and exertion. "G-Gomen nasai...I didn't mean to hurt you..." he walked away, heading towards the infirmary door, "I should be going back to Captain Sotomo."

Francoise jumped forward, reaching out to him, "Joe, please wait!"

Joe froze, looking over his shoulder and freezing the advancing woman with a haunting gaze. The French woman stopped dead in her track, unable to tear her gaze away from Joe's piercing one. He looked away again, lifting a hand to the side switch and stepping through the open door.

"I already told you, ma'am...my name is Mumei..."

Francoise stared on in shock, even after the door hissed closed, cutting her away from Joe's retreating form. Had he really forgotten everything? Her knees were weak from exertion and she allowed her body to slump to the floor, her head bowed in defeat. What in the world made her think she'd have any effect on his memory? Did she really think they were so close?

_Remember, honey? **He** ran out on **you**...obviously the bond wasn't strong to begin with..._

Francoise glowered at her rebellious half. _"Shut up. He loved me, and he still does."_

_Are you still going on about that? I thought we'd had this discussion already..._

_"Obviously there are some things that still need to be defined between us. Stay out of my life!"_

_I **am** your life, Francoise...you can't get rid of me...a conscience is like that, unfortunately. Listen to me, Francoise; if you want to help him, we're going to have to work hard at it, alright?_

_"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get Joe back to me..."_

_....................Good.................._

* * *

Diablo crouched in the shadows of a pier warehouse, his dark eyes locked on the tiny fishing vessel in front of him. Why he was here, was a mystery unto himself...he couldn't sense his target anywhere near this area, nor could he locate the target's comrades...the only men around were a couple of insignificant fishermen...and yet, the activities in motion were enough to bait his curiosity.

It seemed that fat fool, Tagasuki, was planning on attacking the ship and either capturing or killing all on board. There wasn't much to attack, however, except the crew, which would be easily overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of Tagasuki's force.

With nightfall those men will be attacked with ruthless fury, all to stem a fat man's rage. It disgusted Diablo, but at the same time fascinated him. Humans were so fickle...the need to destroy even the smallest thing held rein over their lives. He shook his head and smiled. Thank God he wasn't human anymore.

"I thought I might find you here..."

Diablo frowned. "What do you want?

Oreru smirked evilly as he stood over Diablo, "I'm only wondering why a great man like yourself, Black, would be hiding in the shadows of a stinking warehouse. I half expected you to be searching for your so called 'target'. Have you finally given up on him?"

Diablo stood, turning and setting Oreru with a heated glare, "Stop your yammering, you've already tainted this location. Go before you cause anymore trouble for me."

Oreru moved in front of Diablo, blocking his exit "I'm no more trouble for you, than you are trouble for everyone else."

"Be silent and get out of my way."

"No." Oreru shook his head, "You don't get this world, do you, Black? The man you work for...the man I work for are exactly the same. And we are exactly the same..." He pulled out a cigarette, clamping it between his lips. "You just don't realize it yet."

Diablo watched as Oreru lit a match. Then, as Oreru touched the flame to his smoke, he wave his hand, the flame leaping from the match and into his hands. There it formed into a tiny ball of flame, flickering and spouting in his palm.

"You see?" Diablo said, smirking at Oreru's shocked expression, "We're not the same in any way for form. You are a weak human, while I am a god amongst your pathetic people. I have strength, speed, and powers beyond your imagination...what do you have? A gun? Don't make me laugh!" Diablo clenched his fist, extinguishing the flame and turning away, "Now don't get in my way ever again, or I'll snuff you out like that flame, I swear it."

Oreru bowed his head mockingly, stepping aside to allow Diablo past, "Forgive my impudence, _lord_."

Diablo sniffed, brushing past, "Just remember what I said, and there won't be any problems."

"Of course."

Min sat at the tiny table inside the ship's kitchen, drinking his fourth bottle of hard liquor that day. Ever since news of Tai's injury reached him, he'd been drowning his pain in alcohol. He'd managed to convince himself that he was the worst brother on earth. A _good_ brother would go and visit his hurt sibling....but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He poured another shot glass full of sake, gulping it down. Why should he visit Tai anyways? The boy probably wouldn't want to talk to him! He was out, dead drunk, while his brother was fighting off two twisted agents of that bastard Tagasuki. He should have been there..._he _should have gotten hurt!! Damn it all!!

Min flung the glass against the wooden wall, listening in satisfaction to the shattering. He wanted to do that to Tagasuki's head...just smash it against the wall and feel his dirty blood flowing over his hands and face...yes...that was true justice...what Tagasuki deserved.

"Tonight..." he mumbled, staggering to his feet, "I'll kill the asshole tonight...Tagasuki and his fucking samurai will all be dead by dawn! I swear it!"

Swaying unstably, Min managed to get to his room, collapsing into his chair as he struggled to focus his eyes enough to keep the room from spinning. Clutching his head in anguish, Min reaching into his desk drawer, pulling out paper and pen. He slowly began to write, his penmanship steady even with the poisonous liquid flowing through his veins.

He finished his note, sealing it in an envelope and addressing it. Slowly he planted a kiss on the white parchment before opening a second drawer and pulling out his Beretta.

"Always kept this thing for times like this." He said with a smile, "This time, I'll put it to good use instead of wasting bullets trying to shoot fish."

He opened up the case of 9mm rounds, loading them into his weapon and standing. "I'll finish everything tonight, Tai, don't you worry. Tagasuki will pay for what he did to you!"

With that, Min staggered from his quarters and up the deck stairs, emerging into the cold night. Without another backwards glance, he walked off the ship and into the black of night, unaware of the hidden figures watching his silent progression into the dark.

The samurai raised his rifle, aiming down the crosshairs to the back of his head. One clean shot and he could pick the man off...no one would hear with the silencer. He fingered the trigger impatiently, knowing at his bottom lip in concentration. Suddenly, a hand descended on his muzzle, lowering the weapon.

"What the hell!" the shooter snarled, glancing up wards. His fury quickly turned into surprise, "Oh! Gomen, Oreru-sama, I didn't recognize you."

Oreru smirked, "It's alright...I just didn't want you to waste your bullets on the likes of him. We have a bigger mission to accomplish, do we not?"

"Aa." The shooter waved a hand in the direction of the ship, "I've been watching the vessel for hours and the only movement was from that man. No one else has come in or out. With your permission, I want to called ahead and alert the others of the escapee."

Oreru shrugged, "I wouldn't bother, but it's fine. The man was stumbling all over the place, no doubt half drunk. The most harm he'll ever do is hurt himself."

The shooter nodded, lowering his rifle to the ground. He chanced another glance at Oreru, smiling slightly, "So, do we have the go ahead to attack?"

"Just calm down. The moment Tagasuki calls, we'll move in and do it. Is everyone in position?"

"You kiddin' me?" the shooter chuckled, "This is Tagasuki's samurai force, my friend. We're never caught off guard."

Oreru snorted lightly, "As I understand it, when this Diablo character killed off two of your men, everyone was in shock...doesn't sound like Tagasuki's hitmen to me."

"We're _not_ hit men! We're..."

Oreru grabbed the man's shirt, throwing them to the ground violently. The shooter snarled into the ground angrily, demanding what the hell Oreru was doing. The master assassin ignored the protesting soldier, chancing a peek over the lines of crates they hid behind. A form was approaching the ship, an unidentifiable figure that trudged across the aging planks of the pier, glancing around before rushing up the ship ramp and disappearing.

_Who the hell is that? One of my men...no, they'd never make a move without my orders..._

He slowly lifted his body, peering around once more for any other intruders. Then, he turned to the shooter, setting him with a glare, "You stay here and wait for my command."

"Where are you going, sir?"

Oreru leapt over the crates, "I'm going to see who that was. I'll be damned if I let some stranger ruin everything!"

The shooter watched as the quick assassin ran towards the fishing ship and leapt aboard without a sound. He turned, and leaned back against the crates, pulling a bottle of warm alcohol from inside his shirt. Taking a long drink, he smiled and smacked his lips.

"Overdramatic asshole."

* * *

The form hurried down the deck stairs and down the hall, turning into a dimly lit room, slamming the door shut behind him. The other men in the room looked up in surprise at the man's quick entry, all reaching for a weapon.

"Whoa! Hold on, it's just me!" the figure said, holding up his hands.

Baretto sighed, lowering his gutting knife, "Good Lord, Bajito, you scared us half to death! So what did you find?"

Bajito lowering the hood of his poncho with a sigh of relief, "Well, we were right about this Tagasuki bastard. As far as I can tell, there's a force of at least forty men on their way here...to make things worse, it's going to rain."

As if on queen, there was a flash of light and a loud clap of thunder, the rain beginning to come down in thick sheets. The men turned towards the porthole, an air of despair falling over the group. Baretto sighed, glancing around.

"So does anyone know where Taii Sotomo or Min is?"

Bajito shook his head with a shrug, "Not a clue. I tried to follow them when they took away Tai to that doctor, but I lost them in the pier traffic."

"Well, that's just great! We have an army coming for us and we're missing our captain...I guess things could be worse."

Bajito chuckled, "You forgot to mention that it's raining. Can you guys imagine a fight on a ship in the middle of a storm?"

The sailors nodded in agreement. Baretto shrugged his shoulders. "It can't be helped alright? If anything, we'll take it to the pier, that way we can run if we have to."

"Run! I'm not running anywhere damn it!" Bajito looked at the others, "Why the hell would we run, huh? This is _our_ ship and she's been with us through it all, so I'll be damned if I abandon her when she needs _us_! Right?"

There was a round of cheerful agreements. Bajito walked over to the cabinets, removing a bottle and glasses. "Here! Since this may be our last fight, let's drink to us and the captain!"

The men lifted their glasses in salute, before gulping it down. Baretto reached for the bottle, lifting it to his glass. Suddenly it exploded in his hand, showering the group in shards and liquid. They spun towards the door, Bajito barely having time to react before the fist slammed into his face. He flew across the room, landing in a heap in the corner. Baretto faced the intruder, the others fanning out behind him.

"Who the heck are you?" Baretto demanded, clenching his fists angrily.

The man moved forward, his eyes flashing dangerously, "I am known as Oreru, master assassin to Lord Tagasuki, leader of the Black Samurai."

"So you must be in charge of that army sent to attack us!" Baretto lifting his large blade, "You're going to regret injuring my brother!"

Tagasuki smirked, "Do you honestly think that you'll be able to fight me with that tiny butter knife?"

Baretto ground his teeth, "Yangsu! Take care of this bastard!!"

The fisherman leapt forward, jabbing at Tagasuki with his blade. The assassin merely sidestepped, the fisherman sailing past him. Yangsu turned, swiping at the assassin as the man dodged. Oreru pulled out his own short sword, facing the charging Yangsu.

"You shouldn't fight someone better than you, boy!"

His blade flashed, sweeping down in a deadly arc as Yangsu passed, the blade passing through cleanly.

Yangsu stumbled forward a few steps, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, eyes wide with shock. Then his head slowly fell from his shoulders, bouncing across the floor. His body fell to its knees, blood spraying from the severed neck as it spilled over, jerking on the ground. Baretto jerked away, staring at the body in horror. Oreru smirked, wiping his blade on the man's body.

"So who's next?"

* * *

**_Ok, ok, so it took a little longer than a week...so shoot me!! But think of it like this: waiting just makes it better! It's kinda like spaghetti...see, the longer you let it cook, the better it tastes! So, this is my spaghetti!!_**

****

**_Horrible analogy, I know. Just bear with me here. Glad ya'll enjoyed and are still reviewing!! Time for Review Responses!!_**

****

**GoldAngel2: **_Hey, I know how it is!! Trust me...it's hard to do things when life has something else in plan. I can't wait for your newest fic!! I used to be in **love** with Speed Racer when I was younger...BTW, have you heard of that fanfic contest?_

**silent:tears:fall::** _You don't have to tell me...I know I took longer than a week, my bad...THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!!_

**Hi2990:** _Yea, the SATs are a pain in the ass! OH POLL TIME!! Which do you think is easier? The SATs or the ACTs?? VOTE NOW!!_

**Copperline Kitty: **_Lol, looks like you and Katra have some problems to work out. Although, I'm glad that I have the support of both of you!! You should count for TWO reviews!! Thanks for reading!!_

**Eva-Freak015:** _You sound like an announcer for a TV show. I like it!! Thanks for your review!!_

**animefreak5483:** Heyhey!! My partner in crime!! What's going on?!? Oh!! I've been reading some Rurouni Kenshin and I saw your fics! I like em!! Hey, I got this killer idea for a fic...maybe we should do a joint thing or somethin'?

**_THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!_**

****

**_Watch out for my next chapter...which I have yet to figure out..._**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**_Ante-Mortem_**

**_By: Wildfire Sky_**

_I was very inspired by the excellent reviews, so I hopped right on it and began writing Chapter 16. So I'd like to take this introduction time to thank everyone for being my muses!! I really appreciate it!! BTW, I would like to ask: do readers find this 'introduction section' unnecessary? But besides that, hope ya'll enjoy this next chapter...R&R por favor!!_

_Ante-Mortem_

_Chapter Sixteen_

* * *

* * *

The attack was taking longer to start than Diablo expected. He'd watched Oreru enter the ship, timed his departure to the exact second, but he still expected some sort of signal to attack. The vessel now lay quiet at the dock, shifting side to side with the current. Rain fell down around him in thick sheets, his hair matting to his forehead, clothing hanging from him in loose rolls. But he remained sitting there, eyes watching and unwavering, not missing a beat.

It reminded him of Cuba...this waiting. Sometimes they'd send in a spy, years earlier, allowing them to get a chance to get close to the target. Sometimes they'd succeed...most times they didn't. These battles...these fights of hatred and revenge were simply a pastime for warlord and drug runners. A chance for them to prove their worth in the world, to make people quake in fear. He'd felt obligated to participate then as well.

However, tonight was different. Tonight, he had many things to do. He did not trust Oreru...the son of a bitch was dangerous, even to him. Of course, his pathetic knives and guns would inflict little damage to his manufactured body, but he could still destroy his mission. Diablo didn't doubt that he'd pissed Tagasuki off...wouldn't be surprised if Oreru was here as nothing more than a hit man. The fat bastard knew he'd be interested in finding the target...in capturing him...but what Tagasuki _didn't_ know was that Diablo already knew where he was. In fact, Diablo had already formed a plan and the wheels were set in motion.

Tagasuki would not be handed the target...would not be handed any amount of money or glory. All Tagasuki would get, is a blade in the ribs and two bullets in the head, each perfectly aimed through his eyes. His yakuza would crumble once everything was complete...the name Tagasuki no more than a blemish in the Tokyo police files.

A streak of lighting screamed across the sky, momentarily bathing the peer in light. It was then he saw the shadows in the porthole. Diablo leaded forward, glazing at the tiny opening carefully. Then he saw it again...the shadows throwing themselves...or at least they looked like they were.

_Son of a bitch!_ Diablo cursed mentally. Oreru had gone and taken the ship himself, fighting against the crew. And did it matter to him that the alarm would be raised the moment that drunken fool returned from wherever he was going?? Did he forget that the cyborgs would be coming back with the captain?? Did he forget that the element of _surprise_ was essential for both their parties? How the hell was he going to take the target if the target was on alert?!? He would surround himself with his fucking friends and it would be _impossible_ to get at him easily, now.

He quickly stood up, glancing around for any of Oreru's hidden men. The last thing he needed was for them to start charging in like the idiots they were, making things worse. Diablo grinned, pulling out his gun. Time to clear out the trash...

One of the Black Samurai spotted Diablo's shadow moving across the pier floors, to him, an unknown intruder. The man lifted his automatic, taking aim at the shadow's chest. Suddenly, as if an illusion, the shadow disappeared, as if it was only a mere fragment of his imagination.

"What the...?" he lifted his head, squinting into the dark. "There's no way in hell..." The man reached for his radio, "This is Watch 14...I've got some suspicious activity going on here..."

There was a pause of static before the reply came, "Repeat. Suspicious activities? Elaborate Watch 14."

The man scrunched his face in annoyance, "I don't know what I saw...there was a guy one moment and then he was gone the next!"

"Watch 14, go in to confirm, copy?"

"Hai. Watch 14, out."

The shadow descended upon his unaware form as fast as a striking cobra, the blade slipping between his ribs smoothly as the hand wrapped around his face, jerking his head around with a sickening snap. The sentry let out a pained groan, sliding limply from his killer's grip and collapsing to the ground.

_"...14? Come in Watch 14...have you confirmed?"_

Diablo picked up the black radio, listen to the pointless chatter in disgust. Gripping the radio in one hand, he gave a mild grunt, the useless box shattering to pieces in his hand. A mix of blood and oil dripped from his palm where the metal bit into his skin. He tossed the crumpled heap away from him, wiping his hand on his pant leg.

Turning away from the bleeding body in front of him, Diablo swiftly and quietly moved on to his next victim, dispatching each man with a swift thrust and a vicious snap of the neck. Finally, when none were left, and the blood was so thick it began to soak into the dock wood, Diablo made his first move towards the fishing ship.

* * *

Baretto slammed against the far wall, a cry escaping from his throat as his hand flew to his bleeding side. His breathing came in short, heaving gasps, his eyes already glazing over as blackness began to over take his vision. Bloodstains sprayed across the walls and pools ran across the floor, even dripped from the ceiling in thick, dark raindrops.

The bodies of Yangsu and Oromo decorated the room, Yangsu's decapitated form lay splayed across the wood, arms askew and his leg bent beneath his body, the chest trampled from the many times Baretto was forced to step on him to evade Oreru's vicious attacks.

Oromo's limp corpse stood, pinned to the wall, the assassin's blade shoved through his throat like a bug collector. The man stared out through glazed, half-lidded eyes, a blank, dead stare as he watched his friend struggle to survive. There was a small tick in one hand as Oromo's body nerves continued to try and revive his dead remains. His blood had long ago stopped its pouring; the only thing left was the stream flowing towards Bajito's feet.

Kumu was no where to be found, his frightened self darting from the room the moment Yangsu went down. Only God knew where Kumu had gone to...or even if he was still alive. There was an army waiting out there, yet, the recognizable sound of gunshots had not yet cracked through the air. Maybe Kumu would be able to find Soto and Kinto...maybe they'd have a chance.

Oreru stood over Yangsu's body, reaching down and picking up the man's head. He grinned savagely through his blood covered face, as he picked up the deceased man's gutting blade. With a single, fluid slice, he cut away a lock of hair, letting the head fall to the floor again. Oreru reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin ribbon, tying it around the lock of hair.

"I always collect the hair of my victims," Oreru explained, pulling out a small black case from his jacket. Flipping open the shiny lid, he deposited the hair and snapped the case closed, "I consider it a way to remember my sins and my life." His insane smile grew, "It will be a souvenir I take with me to Hell."

Baretto blinked back the blank fringing his vision, "You...you insane son of a bitch..."

Oreru let out a harsh laugh, "You shouldn't state the obvious...it makes one look incompetent and naïve." The assassin took a step forward, his teeth bared in a crazed grin, "Tagaskui forced me to control my fury...told me I could not lose myself in battle because I was too dangerous...but it's that insanity that I enjoy when I fight...I love allowing myself to be showered with the blood of my enemies." Oreru paused and turned towards Oromo's hanging body.

"Leave him alone!" Baretto shouted, struggling to his feet, "Don't you dare touch him!"

Oreru chuckled, caressing the dead man's cheek, "Leave him alone? I think he would be honored to become apart of me..." The sound of ripped flesh filled the air as Oreru's teeth broke through Oromo's throat, blood gushing from the wound. The assassin pulled back, opening his mouth to drink in the man's blood.

Bile filled Baretto's throat at the sight of the man drink the blood of his friend like a vampire. He watched in numb horror as the man straightened, turning towards him and wiping his hand across his mouth. Blood trickled from his grinning jaws as Oreru started towards him again.

"Your friend's blood is very fresh and sweet...I'm glad I got to him before the fluid turned bad." He stopped in front of the trembling fisherman, "Blood is best right after a kill. It still retains the flavor of fear that a man feels when his body begins to die."

Baretto shook his head in disbelief, "You...how could you...his blood..."

"I am perfectly aware that our blood type might be different, but I've solved that problem long ago." Oreru smirked, "Even as a child I ate raw meat, never bothering to cook it...enjoying the freshness of it and the tang of blood. Slowly, my body adapted to having three blood types flowing through it, adjusting to accept all of them." The assassin kneeled in front of Baretto, "I became an invincible monster...the true form of Death...I am his body with which he preys on the weak and helpless. I became stronger, faster, an efficient killer born from Hell..."

Baretto's chest heaved, "You're a youkai! A blood thirsty youkai!"

Oreru nodded in agreement, "I am youkai...the perfect example of immortality. I've trained my body to take any physical abuse...and trained my mind so that I might fool others. Tagasuki is a fat slob whom I never enjoyed serving...I should be the one feed by woman, _not_ him. He's never seen battle, controlling others with his money. Once I finish here, I'll return to Tagasuki and drink his blood as well."

The dark eyed assassin reached out, gripping Baretto's trembling face in his hand. Slowly he pulled the unresisting form forward until they were nearly face to face. "Tagasuki always asked me why I didn't kill with a gun...obviously he's never had the satisfaction of being face to face with your victim as they slowly die. Bullets end everything too quickly...but a blade...a blade prolongs the suffering and makes your victim's demise all the more better."

He pressed his blade against Baretto's throat, "I'm going to enjoy watching your blood flow over my hands...I'm going to enjoy feasting on your flesh and stealing your strength for my own..." Oreru grinned, his grip tightened on the hilt of his killing blade. "Try not to scream too loud..."

_Wham!!_

Oreru flew across the room, slamming against the far wall, the wood work cracking under the force of his hit. The blade clattered across the floor from his lax grip as he slid down; remaining slumped on the floor, the shock of the attack stunning him. Finally, he shook his head, groaning as he reached up a hand to massage the back of his skull. His hard eyes looked up, widening in shock as he took in the fuming figure before him.

"You!"

Bajito stood in front of his brother, white knuckled fists clenched in fury. Blood trailed down his forehead and into his eyes, but the large man didn't seem to notice as he glared at his opponent. Slowly moving into a fighting stance, Bajito's face remained cold and hard.

"You will never touch my brother again, assassin!"

Oreru ground his teeth together in fury, leaping to his feet, eyes narrowed like a stalking wolf's, "You son of a bitch. It would have been in your best interest to stay in your corner and wait your turn..." he sneered, fisting his hands, "But if you want to cut in line...I'm game for that...I'll kill you first and then slowly torture your brother to death, peeling the skin from his flesh piece by piece..."

Bajito cracked his knuckles in challenge, "That's _if_ you can kill me! I May be a fisherman, but I'm one of the strongest in this city! Try your luck if you're man enough."

Oreru laughed, standing to his full height, "Very well. Just don't beg like a broken bitch when I rip out your heart!"

"Same to you."

Baretto looked up at his brother's back, reaching out a hand towards his protector, "B...Bajito...don't..."

Bajito smiled grimly, never taking his eyes from his opponent, "Don't worry about me, bro...you just sit tight while I deal with this idiot." He stepped forward, facing Oreru, "You caught me off guard when you attacked from the shadows, but now that I can keep an eye on you, things are gonna be a bit different!"

Oreru's eyes shone with mirth, "Then I guess I'll have to rip out your eyes first..."

* * *

Kinto and Sotomo sat facing each other in the Dolphin lounge, both sipping hot cocoa from Chang's kitchen. Mumei had been and gone, heading off to explore the large, red warship. The two men conversed in hushed tones, each as cautious around these strangers as the other. They should have been at ease around the good Samaritans, but Mumei seemed extremely tense and unnerved when he appeared, mumbling a quick greeting before disappeared down another hallway.

Kinto scratched the back of his neck as he took another mouthful of cocoa, "I wonder what's wrong with Mumei, Soto...ever since he came back with those two strangers, and he's been acting weird...almost evasive..."

Soto nodded, scratching his beard, "I wonder if he knows these people?"

"You think?" Kinto looked over his shoulder, searching for eaves droppers, before looking back at Sotomo, "Maybe they're the ones who tossed him over board...a kid like that just doesn't get wash out to sea like that...I mean, this battleship is built like a submarine, so it's possible it was underwater when we came along."

Sotomo frowned, "Don't jump to conclusions, my friend. Don't forget that Mumei lost his memory. For all we know, these good people are old friends of his...we can't readily assume that they are our enemies right off."

"Sometimes the betrayal of a friend can be worse than the hate of an enemy, Sotomo." Kinto leaned back against the couch, "But I will listen to what you say and not confront any of them until the time is right."

"Speaking of which," Soto said, glancing around, "I wonder where our hosts get to?"

Kinto shrugged, "Hell, maybe they're just as cautious of us as we are of them. Just because they helped us doesn't mean they aren't scared of us."

Sotomo sighed, "Kinto, I want you to go and find Mumei."

"What? Why?"

"I think we've overextended our stay here." He stood up, "I'm going to go check on Tai while you find him."

Kinto stood as well, "So are we leaving Tai here?"

"Do we have a choice? The hospital's a death trap and the ship isn't adequately supplied for his injuries. Mumei might not like it, but it's the only choice we've got." The old captain groaned tiredly, "I must go back and check on the crew...I never imagined we'd be here for so long."

Kinto clamped a hand down on Sotomo's shoulder, "It's not like we could have done anything about it. Tai's unconscious, would you really have left him in the state he's in?"

"No." Soto admitted, "But that still doesn't mean I don't worry about the crew. Tagasuki's men already attacked once, who's to say they won't do it again?"

"Like I said, Soto, we couldn't prevent this." Kinto grinned, "Besides, Bajito and Baretto are there. If anything, they'll make sure nothing happens...Tagasuki's men will have a handful with those two!"

With that, Kinto turned, heading down the hall, his head turning haphazardly as he took in his surroundings. Sotomo watched until he turned the corner before heading towards the infirmary stairs. The door slid open, casting a warm, buttery glow down the dimly lit steps. He hesitated for a moment, worried that such a poorly lit area might be a cause for caution.

"I assure you that your friend is perfectly safe, captain."

Sotomo turned his head, looking down at the small Russian doctor. He forced a meek smile on his face, hoping to fool the doctor into believing he was, in fact, at ease. "Of course, Gilmore-sensei, I just wanted to peek in before we head back to the ship."

Gilmore blinked, "You're leaving so suddenly? But why?"

Sotomo's smile faltered at the old man's worried gaze. He bowed slightly in apology, "Gomen nasai, Gilmore-sensei, but I must make sure that my crew is safe. As you know, we're having problems with the local yakuza. If they were to attack and I not be there..."

"Oh, don't worry about your crew;" Gilmore said with a smile, "I've already taken care of that little detail."

"You...have?"

"Yes," the Russian nodded, "I set over two of my friends to keep an eye out. They just left not a minute ago and are on their way over right now." 002 and 004 were in fact heading towards Sotomo's ship, opting to walk rather than attract unwanted attention to them. A big submarine was one thing, but when human started fly out of it would cause the real panic.

Sotomo bowed again, "Arigato, Gilmore-san, but it still feel the need to see my crew with my own two eyes. If there's a mechanical problem, I'd like to be on site. No offense to your men, but I don't think they'd know too much about my old fishing boat."

"None taken. But, if you really feel that way, I won't try to stop you. Besides, you'll have 009 with you and that will be good enough."

Sotomo paused, his eyes narrowing, "009? That's the second time I've heard that phrase. Just _who_ is this 009 character?"

Gilmore bit his tongue. _Oh great..._ "It's quite a long story, Mr. Sotomo, and one that you mostly likely wouldn't believe in the first place."

Sotomo gripped the old man's arm, leading him down the stairs and into the infirmary. Sitting Gilmore down in one of the chairs, he brought his closer, staring into Gilmore's old eyes. "Forgive me for being so blunt, but right now, I don't give a damn what you think. We found Mumei in the middle of the ocean, his mind void of all memory. If you have _any_ information that will help me piece together his past, I ask you for it."

Gilmore scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well...it's not as simple as explaining his past...he's more different than you think, captain Sotomo...but if you're willing to listen, I'll tell you everything that I can about him."

Sotomo leaned back in his chair, "I'm all ears, doctor..."

Kinto looked around with wide eyes, taking in every aspect of the massive ship. How in God's name did they manage to pilot this thing? A group of nine in this cruiser? He shook his head in amazement. Such a ship would be an awesome advantage on the fishing grounds. They'd be able to carry ten times as much fish, and bigger sizes too. He itched to explore further, at least glance in at the engine room...

He came to the end of the hallway, the walk branching off to the right and left while a large door stood directly in front of him. Engraved into the plate mounted on the door were the words: Control Room.

Kinto hesitated for a moment, his fingers scratching nervously over his palm. Unsure of whether or not he was allowed inside the control room, he didn't want to proceed and cause trouble. However, Sotomo had ordered him to find Mumei and find the boy he would.

Lighting touching the panel to the left, the door hissed open, the tiny clink signify its locked position. He blinked at the sudden glare from the room, his eyes still accustomed to the dim hallways. Wiping the moisture from his eyes, Kinto glanced around.

The control room was huge, the walls lined with controls, buttons, levers, and flashing lights. The panoramic glass window providing a grand view of his surroundings, allowing him to see the true fury of the storm outside. In the center was a low podium and chair, no doubt where the commander sat, whoever _that_ was.

He stepped forward, descending the two step drop until he was at the front, bending over the controls in front of him. The sight of what looked like a radio caused him to lift a hand to his scarred eye, the memory rushing back to him. The pain of the wires slashing across his face, his form thrown back as the fishing boat radio exploded in his face in an angry mass of sparks and metal. It was storming that day too...

"Are you alright, Kinto-san?"

Kinto spun around, his eyes narrowing on the form. He heaved a sigh of relief, "There you are, Mumei! I've been looking for you."

Mumei stared down at Kinto with his fierce red eyes, "You were?"

"Aa." Kinto nodded at the door, "Soto wants to head back to the crew and the ship. This might be a good idea, considering the way it's storming."

Mumei continued to stand at the top level, "Then we're leaving Tai here, are we?"

"Aa..."

The young man frowned, turning away, "I'm not going with you."

"Eh??" Kinto blinked, "What do you mean you're not going with us? Sotomo said that we're _all_ heading back, and that includes you."

"Forget it...I can't leave..."

Kinto was up the steps in a second, his eyes hard, "Are you really going to disobey Sotomo like that? You're with our crew, Mumei, and that means you listen to the captain when he gives an order! If you're so worried about Tai, don't be. He's in good hands here and out of Tagasuki's reach, alright? Now let's go."

Mumei stepped back, "It's not Tai I'm worried about..."

"Then..." Kinto frowned, his eyes softening, "Then what _are_ you worried over?"

Mumei bowed his head, "Me...I'm worried about _me_."

"What?"

The young red-eyed boy sighed, "Ever since I met those two men, I...I've had this strange feeling...like I knew them or something..." he shook his head, "But it was impossible considering I'd just met them. And then...and then I met _her_..."

Kinto's frown deepened, "Her? Who is 'her'?

Mumei's head bowed sheepishly, "The woman with the golden hair...the kind one...when I saw her...I remembered..."

"Remembered what exactly, Mumei? Come on! Spit it out already!"

Mumei squeezed his eyes shut, "I remember her from my dreams...some how...somewhere...I knew her...she would always come to me in my dreams, she was all that I thought about. Sometimes she'd hold me and whisper to me, but I never knew what she was saying. Her hair was always so curly and beautiful, and she was always smiling at me...because I knew...I knew her and..." he lifted his eyes to Kinto, blinking back tears, "...and I _loved_ her..."

* * *

* * *

_Ok, I think I'll stop it right there. stretches wow!! I had a bit of writer's block for almost two days there, but I pushed through it and came out with another product!! Now, I'll bet you all are wondering...has Mumei/Joe finally remembered?? Well, that for me to know and for you to find out in the next chapter. For now, Review Responses!! Huzza!!_

**_GoldAngel2: _**_Ah, my other muse, it's good to hear from you again!! Rat and vermin eh...nice analogy...never heard that one before!! Arigatou for reviewing GoldAngel2-chan!! (God I love butchering other languages!!)_

**_Copperline Kitty: _**_Oh I see...so she's being lazy, eh? Well, that's alright, no biggy!! I'm quite lazy myself (as evident by my long ass "no update" period...) I SALUTE ALL LAZY PEOPLE!! LET US JOIN TOGETHER IN BROTHERHOOD!!..................no?...........................alright............._

**_Fantasygirl:_**_ Yes, yes...I understand the whole school thing. In fact, I apologize to you for being so lazy updating. Damn me and my senior life!! Oh well...meh..._

**_Eva-Freak015: _**_Oro? I didn't mean to make you blush, lol, just paying a compliment to such a wonderful reviewer!! Ah ha!! So I caught another blood-lover...excellent...my web of gore loving, death seeking readers in spreading...so I will take over the world!!!_

**_animefreak5483: _**_Hey hey!! My pal incognito!! What's goin' on, slick?? Pity about the whole joint-partnership thing, but tell me who your pal is and whether or not she'll be willing to assist me. If not, I don't really need the help desperately; I just think it would be a nice way to put a spin on things. And I shall collaborate with you as a beta reader, arigatou!_

**_THANKS FOR ALL YOUR EXCELLENT REVIEWS!!_**

**_WATCH OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!! COMING SOON!!_**

****


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Ante-Mortem**

_By: Wildfire Sky_

_GoldAngel2, I'll take your suggestion into consideration...my God, you almost read my mind there, hon, cuz I was thinking of the exact same thing...both of them...let's see if I can put the right spin on it, eh?_

**Ante-Mortem**

_Chapter Seventeen_

* * *

Sotomo leaned back against the clinic chair in shock, his mind still trying to comprehend what he'd been told. At first, he couldn't believe it...didn't _want_ to believe it....but the old man had looked so serious when he'd spoken, that Sotomo felt a sinking agony in his chest. He turned away from Gilmore, staring out the darken portal, his chin cupped in one hand.

"I can't believe this..." 

Gilmore sighed, shaking his head, "I realize this is quite a lot to take at one time, but it was necessary to tell you everything, even my own involvement."

There was a long pause before Sotomo replied, "And Mum...I mean, Joe...er 009..."

"Joe is fine."

Soto nodded, "Aa...I guess it would be best to address him as such now...so, Joe lost all memory on the night he jumped overboard?" he shook his head sadly, "My God, what would drive him to do such a thing?"

The Russian stood up, crossing over to Tai's bed and glancing at the monitors, jotting down the numbers on the unconscious man's chart, "I'll admit, despite the problems 009 was experiencing, attempted suicide was the last thing I expected him to do. I always thought that 009 was stronger than that."

"Joe is strong, Doctor Gilmore, don't ever say he isn't. I don't know what problems he had, but he's remained stronger through the problems he's experiencing now." Sotomo joined Gilmore at the bedside, "What happened to make Joe change, doctor? Tell me about this acid that Black Ghost implanted in his brain."

Gilmore nodded, turning to a cabinet and removing a small jar. Inside the glass container was a blob of black, sticky goo, clinging to the glassware. He stared at it in shock as the slime throbbed, its pulsations causing the container to shake.

"What the hell is _that_?"

"A piece of the acidic parasite I found latched to 009's brain." Gilmore sighed sadly, staring at the goo, "It's quite unfortunate that 009 has been exposed to this...it would help if I knew a cure for it."

Sotomo held out his hand, "May I see it please?"

The doctor hesitated for a moment, "This is the only sample that I have, captain...if it were to break..."

"Doctor, please," Soto said with a grin, "I've handled slimy fish, in zero degree weather, in the middle of a storm...I think I can handle one glass container." He took the container, holding it up to his eyes. The slime slowly reached out with tiny black tentacles, searching for purchase. "Dare I ask how something like this got inside of Joe?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"And you think it might have something to do with Black Ghost?"

"Correct. I also believe it might have something to do with way he's been acting so strange. Black Ghost, you must understand, is a very, very powerful man. His control over cyborgs...over human beings for that matter, is enormous. He could easily force a person with a mind as fragile as 009's to do his every bidding."

Sotomo chuckled, "Sounds like a real asshole if you ask me. Doctor Gilmore, I must ask you something," he lowered the glass, staring deep into the Russian's eyes, "If Black Ghost has operatives, and he's looking for Joe...how is it that Joe never fell under his control while onboard my ship? Why isn't he going insane right now?"

Gilmore scratched the back of his head, "That is a good question...perhaps 001 would know the answer...but, captain, you must be tired of listening to me talk, and I know you're anxious to get back to your ship, so I'll let you go."

Sotomo nodded, "I agree. With Black Ghost agents crawling around Tokyo, God knows what might happen. You say two of your men are on their way to the dock?"

"Yes, sir. In fact, they should be arriving momentarily. Once they look around, they'll call in and report."

"Then I'll go after that."

Gilmore blinked, "Well this is an unexpected change of plans..."

"After hearing all of this, I realize that I must decide on who I should keep a closer eye on." Soto sighed, wiping beads of sweat from Tai's forehead, "Unfortunately, with news of Mumei's condition, I think that watching over him is much more important. Besides, you have two of your best protecting my crew."

"Well yes, of course." Gilmore bowed, "Since you're staying, I'll ask 006 to fix you a meal."

The good doctor stood for a moment, his old eyes staring into Sotomo's dark ones before he turned and left the infirmary. Sotomo sat down next to the unconscious Tai, taking the young boy's hand in his own. Bowing his head, the aging captain let out a ragged sigh.

"Oh man, Tai...what am I going to do?"

* * *

Bajito slumped down the far wall, blood oozing from the deepening cut in his head. He clutched a shaking hand to the wound, feeling the blood seeping through his fingers in a sluggish flow. The fisherman's eyes were fading in and out of focus, the room seeming to spin, the sounds of Oreru's foot falls like explosions to his numb eardrums. 

He felt the assassin grip beneath his chin, forcing his pain filled body up from the floor. Oreru lifted the weakened man's body from the floor, holding him at eye level. He grinned at the sight of his smashed, blood covered face, his missing teeth and swollen eyes. He'd broken the powerful man's muscles, set him in his place quickly and efficiently.

"Not so confident now are we?" Oreru sneered, his eyes hard, "Maybe next time you'll stay dead and not bother me."

Bajito let out a small groan, cracking open an eye, "I couldn't leave my brother at the mercy of a monster like you..."

"So you'd rather die a martyr then?"

"I'd rather die like the good brother I am." Bajito smirked, "Unlike you, I have someone who actually gives a fuck about what happens to me. Obviously your mother didn't even give a damn about you..."

Bajito's head snapped around from the impact of Oreru's fist connecting to his cheek, a harsh cry escaping from his parched lips.

"You're in no position to insult me, boy," Oreru snarled, his eyes flashing, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut and take your death quietly."

"No wait..."

Oreru turned at the sound of movement, his grey eyes taking in the sight of Baretto's struggling form. The brother gripped the wooden wall, his fingers digging into the panels, knees shaking as his pushed his body to its limits. Already bleeding profusely from his wounds, movement caused white hot flashes of pain searing through his body.

The assassin's eyes narrowed, dropping Bajito to the floor and turning full face, "You've interrupted my fun once again, my friend...obviously you fishermen don't know when to keep your happy asses on the ground."

Baretto leaned against the wall, breathing heavily from over exertion of his muscles. He looked from Oreru's evil face to his brother's pained one. The blood was covering the floor, staining it red and mixing with the fluids of his dead friends. Never before had he so much blood...

Oreru stepped towards him, carelessly allowing his boots to be covered in the thick, red liquid. "I can see in your eyes that you're scared...I know that you're terrified. Most of my victims are. However, you should realize that death in an inevitable thing...an event that all will eventually face." He stopped, waving a hand around the room, "Look! Your friends have already left you for the afterlife, so why wait? They're beckoning you to join them in blissful eternity. I know your wounds are deep and that you are in pain, so just let go and die like you should."

Baretto's eyes never left his brother's face, "I will not let you hurt him anymore...he's my brother and I must protect him."

Oreru spat on Bajito's sprawled form, "Forget about him! He's _dead_! The wound in his head in deep and the dagger's blade in covered with toxins. Soon he'll lapse into a coma and die. Why don't you just give up and let me kill you?"

"Because I have to get him to a hospital."

Oreru shook his head, "Fine. Go ahead and step outside. My men will gun you down in an instant."

Baretto finally glared at the assassin, "You'd never let them simply gun me down."

"And why the hell not?" Oreru's eyes challenged him, "It would fulfill my mission."

"But you wouldn't have the satisfaction of killing me with your own two hands...didn't you tell me that before? That you enjoy the look on a man's face when he's dying. Besides, if you were to let me, a man who's survived your every attack, die so easily, it would prove to everyone that you can't handle some 'little' fisherman."

Oreru stiffened, a noticeable tick forming in the corner of one eye, "You little bastard...do you really think I'm going easy on you?"

"Well if you're not, then you're a very weak man." Baretto smirked, "My brother is ten times stronger than you..."

"Your brother is lying on the floor bleeding to death!"

"Only because you sneaked up on us." Baretto pushed away from the wall, standing to his full, towering height. Oreru took a cautious half-step back, "Had we known about you, then you'd be the one lying dead right now, not my poor friends."

Oreru stiffened, his eyes narrowing, "It's in an assassin's definition to attack without warning, fisher boy..."

"But sneak up on a man from behind? Even in the lowest circles that it be that you're scared of us?"

Oreru pulled his lips back in a dark snarl, his eyes blazing with hatred. "Times have changed from the days of honorable samurai, fisherman. Today, attacking from behind is the only way to get the job done...any simpleton would know that."

Baretto winced at a slight throb of pain, "It may be customary...but that still doesn't mean you have to do it. Don't you want to make a name for yourself as the best? How are you going to accomplish that if you do what everyone else does?"

Oreru blinked, his fist clenching slightly as he studied Baretto. He took a step forward, leaning in close to the beaten man's face. "I can see why Tagasuki hates you fishermen...you're always hopeful even in the worst of situations."

Baretto smirked, "It comes with the job."

Sighing, Oreru leaned back, drawing a long dagger from a hidden sheath. He gripped Baretto's face in one hand, drawing back the blade with the other. "Don't worry, if I stab just right, you won't feel a thing..." he pressed the tip against Baretto's forehead, "Just don't move..."

Baretto closed his eyes, waiting for the sensation of metal sliding through bone...for the pain...

"Ahhh!"

His eyes snapped opened, wide with surprise. Oreru lurched up, releasing Baretto's face with a sharp cry of pain. Baretto tumbled to the floor, quickly crawling over to his brother, cradling the unconscious man's head in his arms. He watched in amazement as Oreru stumbled to his feet, moans of anguish escaping from his lips as he clutched his arm. Baretto's blinked in amazement as Oreru was suddenly hurled across the room, slamming into the far wall.

There was another man...another killer in the room. He stood over Oreru, fists clenched menacingly. Oreru scrambled to his feet, eyes blazing with hatred at his opponent.

"Have you lost your fucking mind??" he screamed, "You broke my arm!"

Baretto's eyes fell to the pulpy mess that was once the assassin's limb. The arm wasn't just broken...it'd been pulverized. Baretto shook his head in shock. What kind of insane strength could do something like _that_?

Oreru was yelling obscenities again, jabbing a finger in the man's face and advancing on him. The figure simply stood there, his stance that of boredom and annoyance. As Oreru's finger connected to his chest, the figure lashing out, smashing his fist into the assassin's face.

It was amazing. Blood seemed to explode from every opening on Oreru's face, splashing against the wall in a crimson wave. It was like the back of his head had ruptured, the thicker things mingling with the blood evidence of that. Oreru's jaw dropped in a silent scream, his eyes glazing over as he fell back, sliding down the wall like a limp sack. His head slumped forward, falling against his chest, hands upturned, one still clutching the dagger. A low gurgling sound filled the dead silence, crimson ooze beginning to stream from Oreru's slack jaw.

Baretto choked back the rising bile in his throat. Just like that...in mere seconds this complete stranger had ruthlessly killed..._no murdered..._the assassin like he was nothing.

"Don't feel sorry for him. He had it coming."

Baretto's eyes jerked up from Oreru's slack body to the killers. The Hispanic looking man stared back at him, dark eyes revealing no sorrow or remorse for his slaughter. The man simply stared, unblinking...unmoving...watching Baretto with the same look of a hungry wolf. He turned fully, walking towards Baretto and knelling down in front of him.

He slowly reached out towards Baretto. "Your injuries are bad. It might be in your best interest to get them cleaned."

Baretto snapped away from the man's touch, "Get away from me..." he glared accusingly, "Are you with _him_?"

The man turned in the direction of Baretto's jerked chin, glancing at the fresh body with distain, "Please. I can't stand scum like him..."

"So you came to save us? A little late..."

The man stood to his full height, staring down at him with narrowed eyes, "Sparing your lives was just a result of my killing Oreru. Normally, you'd be dead as well, but killing him has served my satisfaction. He and Tagasuki were a threat to me...one I needed to get rid of."

Baretto's glare intensified, "So you _are_ working for Tagasuki? Get the hell away from me! Get off this ship!"

The man whirled around, clutching Baretto at the throat. The fisherman clawed at the hand in panic as his air supply was effectively cut off. "Don't presume to order me about, amigo...you'll find that you're on the receiving end, understand?"

Baretto barely managed to nodded, wanting air more than he wanted to argue. The man dropped him, leaving him to land in an ungraceful pile. He stared at the fisherman a moment longer before snorting and turning away.

"Tagasuki's men are no more, so you can go and fetch your drunken friend before he gets hit by a car."

Baretto blinked, "Drunken...aw shit..."

The man chuckled lightly before stepping from the blood soaked room and off the ship. Baretto remain sitting on the floor, his brother near by. Out of the entire crew, how many were left? He was battered to within an inch of his life, his brother was unconscious...maybe dying, Min was out drunk doing God-knows-what, the captain and Kinto were gone with Mumei, completely oblivious to all that happened...

He forced a half smile. Oh yes, things could be worse...

* * *

004 crouched down next to the fallen form sprawled across the pier floor, his fingers lightly feeling for a pulse. Even in the wind and rain, the smell of alcohol was potent. 002 stood next to his partner, eyes warily casting about, ready for anything. 

"So who the hell is he?" Jet questioned impatiently.

Albert reached into the man's pocket, removing his wallet and opening it. "His ID card says his name is Min..."

Jet snorted, "A whole lot of help that does us! What else is there?"

"Some money...credit card...bar pass...frequent visitor card to 'Tokyo Whore House'..." Albert's nose scrunched up at the last one, "This guy is one heck of a character..."

Jet laughed, "You're telling me! Hey, didn't 006 and 007 say that 009 was walking around with some guy named Min?"

"Yea...apparently, Min is one of 009's mates on the old fishing boat."

Jet scratched the back of his head, "If that's the case, then what the hell is he doing all the way out here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" 004 motioned at the man, "He's dead drunk, possibly suffering from alcohol poisoning."

"So should we take him back to the doc?"

Albert nodded, "We'd better...but since Dr. Gilmore asked us to go and check on the crew, only one of us should go."

Jet smirked, "I take it you want me to take him to the doc?"

"You're the fastest. His health is more important right now."

Jet nodded, hefting the limp form of Min and throwing it over his shoulder, "I'll return to the fishing boat after I dump this guy off, alright?"

"Good."

* * *

Kinto stared at Mumei in surprise. _What the hell...he knew some chick from his dreams??_ This was getting way to weird for him. Kinto grabbed Mumei's shoulder's giving him a light shaking. 

"Mumei...that's impossible. You can't know and _love_ a girl because of some wet dream you had!"

Mumei glared at him, knocking away Kinto's hand, "They weren't wet dreams, Kinto! I know her!"

"How can you be so sure? Maybe your brain conjured up some sort of memory...maybe the woman from your dreams is your mother or something."

"My mother..."

"Yea!"

Mumei sighed, "Uh, Kinto...just to tell you...she has blonde hair and blue eyes..."

"So?"

"I have brown hair and red eyes...on top of that, we look _nothing_ alike..."

Kinto faltered for a moment, his eye twitching slightly, "Oh yea..." he shook his head, backing away, "That's beside the fact. If she's your dream girl, that's great, go marry her or whatever...but right now, we have a ship to get back to, ok?"

Mumei stood firmly, "I'm not leaving! I love here too much just to walk out of her life!"

"Mumei!" Kinto snapped angrily, "Don't you get it? You were never _in_ her life! How can you be in the life of a person you've only met through your mind? Huh? Now forget her and return to the ship like you're supposed to."

Mumei opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it, slowly shutting it and nodding at his superior. He paused at the raised platform, delicately picking up a square piece of paper from the large chair before turning on his heel and briskly walking to the doorway.

"Mumei..."

The young boy stopped, head bowed.

"Mumei...I'm not kidding when I say forget her." Kinto let out a low sigh, "Women are bad news, trust me, I'd know...you're a fisherman now, Mumei, and the only girl in your life should be the ship, got it?"

"But Kinto-san..."

Kinto held up a hand, "No. Don't argue with me again...I don't think I could take it." He grinned, stuffing his hands in his deep pockets, "Hey, kiddo, believe me, in a few days, she'll be nothing _but_ a memory."

Mumei shrugged one shoulder, "Some how I doubt that, Kinto-san..."

The was a low _whoosh_ as the control room door hissed open. Mumei looked up in time to see the very woman of his worries stroll through the doorway, her attention captured by a clip board in her hands. He wanted to move, but his legs were frozen, refusing to obey his mind's orders.

Before she could crash into him, Mumei managed to reach out, firmly placing a hand on her shoulder. Francoise stopped, surprised by the intruders. Their eyes connected, neither making a move to split apart. It was strange to Mumei, the warm, electric feeling running up his arm and pooling in the base of his body.

He quickly snatched his hand away, head bowed in apology, "Gomen nasai...I just didn't want you to run into me and drop your things."

Francoise smiled softly at his bashfulness, "Oh it's alright...I should have known you were there, but I wasn't concentrating right now." She reached out, brushing a lock of hair from Mumei's eyes, "You know, Joe, I'm surprised you haven't gotten a haircut yet!"

Mumei blinked, "That's the second time you've said that..."

"Getting a haircut?"

"No," Mumei caught her hand in his own, pulling it from his face and looking up at her, "That's the second time you've called me Joe...why?"

Francoise shrank back, her eyes suddenly filled with worry, "I'm sorry Jo—I mean, Mumei...I'd almost forgotten that..."

"That what?"

Kinto quickly interrupted, coming to stand beside Mumei, "Hey there, little missy, I'd like to thank you for taking care of our pal. It really means a lot to us."

Francoise slowly looked up at the older man, "Oh...oh, of course, it's no problem at all." She smiled, "Hopefully we won't have any other visitors."

Kinto chuckled, throwing an arm around Mumei's shoulders, "Heh! Don't worry, missy, we'll be out of your hair soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

Kinto shrugged, "Well, captain Sotomo plans to head back to the ship and remain there, instead of burdening you guys with a load of loud, smelly fishermen."

"But...but what about your friend?"

"Tai?" Kinto smirked, "Well, we leave him in your capable hands...at least until we can move him back to our ship."

Francoise frowned slightly, looking from Kinto to Mumei, the wrinkles on her forehead evidence of her displeasure. She reached out, taking Mumei's hand in her own.

"Joe, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Mumei held back, a blush tingeing his cheeks, "My name's not..."

Francoise pulled, causing him to lose his balance and stumble forward. The young woman quickly lead him from the room, ignoring his protests. Kinto started forward, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Hold on a second..."

The door hissed closed, cutting off whatever he might have said. His frown deepened and he crossed his arms, glaring at the metal door. "Damn it all to hell...this is just _great_..."

* * *

_Gomen!! I know it took me forever to do this, but some of you might have noticed that I'm working on a new fanfic, so, I suppose that this, on top of applying to college and schooling, it'll take me a while to do anything...hell, reading fanfics has become a pain in the ass..._

_Anyways, since it's late and I'm tired, I'm gonna keep the Review Responses short and to the point (it's after midnight here, so I'm sleepy)._

**_GoldAngel2: _**_You are my muse, my friend, don't forget that...like I said, you almost read my mind with the whole Joe/Francoise thing. Finally I get to the juicy parts!!_

**_Copperline_****_ Kitty: _**_Congrats to you and you roommate...I hope she's not driving you insane..._

**_Eva-Freak015: _**_I know, I know...blood and gore again...I like it and it bothers me whenever people write 'violent' action scenes and have absolutely NO description...to me it's fun to write about it...let's me go wild!!_

**_animefreak5483:_**_ hey hey there!! Thanks again for all you're doing and tell __ur__ roomie, duce!!_

**_Light of the _****_Crystal_****_ Prism: _**_well I haven't seen you before!! Or maybe I have...christ, it's too late at night for me...I can't remember a damn thing...anyways, welcome welcome to my circle of insanity!! Oh hold on...Moon Shadow!! Oh yea, lol, gomen, I forgot (see how sleepy I am??)_

**_Dead man walking: _**_oooooookkkkk__....so are you about to be executed? I guess reading a good ol' fanfic is a great way to end it all, right?_

**_Hi299O:_**_ GHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE MUFFIN TOOK A CHUNK CLEAN OUT OF ME!! GET IT OFF ME!! GET IT OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_Supersailorcat_**_umm...why is there a gigantic space between each and every line you type?? Lol, no biggie, I could care less honestly...i'm just cranky I guess. I'm glad that you like my story so much, I'm truly honored by it!_

**_Bookwurm290:_**_ an award huh? Unfortunately my chance passed me by...oh well, perhaps there'll be another one...maybe then I'll have a shot...hope you remember what you wanted to tell me!!_

**_THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!_**

**_WATCH OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!!_**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Ante-Mortem**

By: Wildfire Sky

_Well, it's that time again...no, no, not that time of the month...but that time when I post the chapter, you read, and then you respond...and the whole cycle starts over again!! Guh...I'm sorry, that was weird...you know what, fuck this, just read the damn fic and enjoy it as always._

**Ante-Mortem**

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Tagasuki groaned with exertion, his eyes shut tight as the woman moved against him. Sweat rolled down his face, his breathing heavy and labored, teeth clenched. The woman's head was thrown back, her screams low and deep as she bounced against his flabby body. 

In any other situation, the sight of a fat man and a young, beautiful woman would be disgusting to most, but right now, Tagasuki didn't care _who_ saw them, as long as he was able to finish. He could feel his release coming, and quickly, his hand coming up to grip the woman's hips to steady them both as he let out a mighty roar of pleasure.

* * *

The guard pressed his ear against the polished, wood door, smirking at the sounds coming from his leader's bedroom. Winking at his partner, he leaned back, hefting his semi-auto against his shoulder as he dug inside his jacket for a smoke. He silently cursed under his breath when he came up empty handed.

"Aw hell..." he looked up, "Hey, do you have any..."

His partner silently handed him a cigarette, forcing a smile to break out on the face of the other, "Thanks...got a light?"

The other reached into his pocket again, pulling out a small box of matches and striking one on the side. The first tilted in, puffing at the white stick, smoke billowing from the corners of his mouth. He sighed with relief, settling back against the wall as he took another drag, blowing out a white cloud into the air.

"So, what do you think about the boss and this spy?"

The second glanced at him, "That 'Diablo' character? Stupid fucking name if you ask me."

"Well yea, I know that...I'm asking do you think the boss is really scared of him or is he just stroking the bastard's ego?"

The second guard rubbed the base of his nose, already annoyed by the line of questioning. "I really wouldn't know..."

"Then take a guess!"

The second guard rounded on his partner, shoving him up again the wall. The smoke fell from the shocked lips of the first. "H-Hey!"

"If you don't leave me alone..." the second threatened evilly, "Then I'm going to take his gun and put a bullet in your head, got it?"

The first guard stared at him until the second guard snapped his head against the wall, "Ok! Ok! I got it..." he glared as his partner lowered him, "Stupid son of a bitch, I was just curious."

"Then be curious in your own mind!"

The first guard stiffly straightened his jacket, his glare still hard on the face of his partner, "You owe me a smoke."

"No I don't, it was mine to begin with!"

"Yea, well, the moment I took it, it became mine! You made me drop it so _you_ owe me!"

"I don't owe you shit!"

"Calm down. I've got one..."

The two guards looked up in surprise, eyes jerked towards the form in the middle of the hallway. The first guard lifted his weapon, training it on the intruder.

"Identify yourself!"

There was a low snap and a sudden heat filling the space, a hot wind washing over the two guards as a loud roar rumbled around them. Their screams caught in their throats as a wall of flame engulfed their bodies, throwing them back from the shockwave and burning them to ashes on the ground. There was silence and then the crunching sound of boots as the figure moved.

Diablo calmly walked towards the still burning corpses, enjoying the smell of roasted flesh. He kicked aside the twisted pile of metal that was once a weapon, the charred hand attached to it dissolving into dust at the contact.

He paused at the doorway, smiling in amusement at the slow squeaking of bed springs. Fat bastard still kept at it, even at such a dangerous time. Was he really so ignorant? Diablo raised up his hand, a thin smile crossing his lips. Might as well see how he's doing.

* * *

Tagasuki literally threw the girl from on top of him as the bedroom door exploded inward, shattering into hundreds of burning shards. He jerked upright, covering himself with the thick covers, sweat still dripping down his pudgy face.

"You!"

Diablo stepped through the flaming doorway, dramatically, fire sweeping up around him in a ring of death, scorching the very ground he walked on. The woman cried out in fear as Diablo approached, his eyes reflecting the flames.

"Oni!" she cried fearfully, "He's an oni!"

Tagasuki glared at her, "Shut your mouth woman! Get out!"

She stared at him, "H-How??"

Tagasuki snarled evilly, reaching beneath his pillow and removing a silver Colt, aiming at the girl's shocked face, "Get _out_."

She quickly scrambled to her feet, dancing around Diablo and disappearing into the burning hallway, her terrified sobs silenced by the roar of fire. Diablo and Tagasuki faced each other, each hell bent on killing their opponent.

Tagasuki rolled from his bed, reaching for his discarded clothing, "I hope we can settle this matter as gentlemen?" he said quietly, eyes never leaving Diablo's face, "You will at least let me put on my cloths, won't you?"

Diablo eyed him, "If that gun comes above your hip, I'll kill you in an instant...I swear..."

"And I don't doubt you," the gang leader replied stiffly, placing the gun down on the nightstand as he pulled on a loose pair of pants, the fabric sticking to his clammy skin uncomfortably. Buttoning up his shirt and slipping on a jacket, Tagasuki turned to face Diablo, his face set.

"I can't help but wonder why you're here and not chasing down your little friend."

Diablo smirked, "They're not going anywhere, Tagasuki, just like your assassin."

Tagasuki clenched his fists, "What did you do to him?"

Diablo smirked, "I'm sure you can guess. After all, I'm standing here and he isn't..."  
The gangster's mouth went dry with worry, "His...his target was only the ship, not you, Diablo...after all, you and Black Ghost are our allies."

"I don't remember such an oath of allegiance coming from you..." Diablo grinned, "Could it be that the great Tagasuki is scared?"

Tagasuki frowned, "I am scared of nothing...not even a demon like you..."

Diablo's grinned grew, his eyes flashing evilly, "Oh you should be, Tagasuki..."

* * *

Mumei watched the beautiful creature in front of him carefully, not sure why they were up here in the first place. He held the umbrella over the young woman, something inside of him twisting and knotting which his gut. He was nervous...even scared of her...not sure whether or not she was real. Even in the rain her hair seemed to radiate with beauty, his breath captured by the sight of it flapping in the sharp wind. 

_Not the most romantic setting..._his mind jeered at him. Mumei pushed the thought aside, watching and waiting. She'd taken him up here for a reason, but in all honesty, he wanted to get down and back inside, the weather making him feel very uncomfortable.

Finally Francoise turned towards him and he was instantly bombarded by a deliciously sweet smell, their proximity only intensifying the scent. Francoise slowly reached out, stroking a strand of damp hair from Mumei's round face, smiling slightly.

"I wasn't joking when I said you needed a haircut..." she said softly staring into his eyes, "Maybe you'll have time before you leave..."

_Before you leave_. For some reason those words caused a feeling of panic. He didn't want to leave in the first place, and now it sounded like this woman was truly saying goodbye. He quickly reached up, grasping her hand in his own and lowering it from his face, looking at her sternly.

"Why did you bring me up here...?"

The young woman smiled slightly, bowing her head, "It's Francoise, Mumei..."

Mumei blushed slightly. He should have remembered... "Gomen, Francoise-dono, I should have known. But still, why are we outside instead of inside, warm? It's raining and you might catch a cold."

Francoise laughed softly, "Getting sick is the least of my worries." She pulled her hand away, already missing the warmth of Joe's soft hands. She turned slightly, staring out over the churning waters. _Just say it...get it _over_ with!!_

"Joe...Mumei...you disappeared on a night like this...disappeared from my life..."

Mumei was silent shocked. _What was this woman talking about??_

Francoise continued, never lifting her eyes to Mumei's, "I know it's unbelievable, especially since you have no knowledge of the past, but it's true. You _were_ one of us...our leader, friend..." she trailed off sighing, "And much more than that to some of us. But something happened, something terrible and you left me and the others. We searched the entire ocean for you, but never found any trace of you or your body..."

"My _body_?" Mumei stared at her.

She looked down, "In the past, we fought together, you and me...and 002 and everyone, we fought against Black Ghost, an evil villain bent on world domination, selling war weapons and...machines...we found you on an island, running from Black Ghost, and 001 contacted you, waking you up and leading you to us...to me.

"We fought alongside each other for what seemed like years, a constant battle against the armies of Black Ghost...you almost died for us once, taking down a prototype of Black Ghost and destroying his base...you were so brave..." tears began to slip down her face, "We...you and me...oh, Mumei...why won't you remember?" her voice fell to a hush, "Why won't you remember my _love_?"

While she spoke, Mumei's mind began to flash, memories coming back to him in a flurry. _People...faces...smiles...destruction...robots...a man...in black...a skull...rain...waves...party lights...pizza...dancing...music...a kiss..._

He blinked in surprise. _What..._

Francoise sighed turning back, surprise evident on her face at the look of panic on Mumei's features. She scrubbed at the tears falling down her face, staring at him. "Mumei? Mumei are you alright?"

Mumei stared at her, recognition slowly spreading across his features. _A kiss...a wonderful beautiful kiss...and dinner...we danced...we dance forever in..._

"Rome..."

Francoise wasn't sure if she'd actually heard him, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "Mumei..."

Suddenly Mumei's hand jerked out, drawing her close to his body. He smiled down at her, "We danced together...in Rome..."

Francoise opened her mouth to respond, but Mumei's suddenly descended on her own, gathering her mouth into a greedy kiss, the umbrella slipping from his grasp as he gathered her close, deepening the sensual claiming of her mouth with his own. For a moment, Francoise's mind spun wildly, not sure how to react...but then the warmth of Mumei's embrace soothed her and she found herself responding just as greedily...

They finally pulled apart, Francoise gasping for air. Mumei merely smiled down at her, eyes soft with love. "I remember that too..."

Francoise stared up at him happily, "Oh Mumei...do you remember?"

Mumei's smile faltered at that, "Not everything...I'm still not sure about my name...but I do remember you and," he chuckled, "...pizza."

Francoise broke out in a light laugh, gently slapping his chest, "You, mister, had better start remembering more than that!"

Mumei scratched his head, grinning wickedly, "Well...there is something on the edge of my mind...but I can't seem to grasp it...maybe a little help?"

Francoise rolled her eyes, but succumbed to the bait, tipping her face upwards and allowing Mumei to claim her lips once again, a brief, but deep kiss that left her body tingling. When he finally pulled back, he sighed as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Francoise smiled at him lazily.

"Feel better?"

Mumei nodded slowly, pulling her into a tight embrace, lowering his chin on top of her head, trying to protect her from the bitter rain. "I'm feeling _a lot_ better..."

Francoise leaned her head against Mumei's chest, closing her eyes and listening to the soft beating of his heart. She silently trailed a finger over the thumping area, suppressing a giggle as Mumei's chest jumped at the touch. _Progress is being made...good job Francoise..._

Mumei pulled away from her, holding her at arms length, "Francoise, I must ask you something, and please be honest with me..."

The French woman looked up into his deep eyes, mesmerized by them as she answered, "Yes?"

Mumei heaved a sigh, bowing his head, "You seem to know so much about me...about my past..." he looked up bashfully, "What is my _real_ name?"

Francoise stared at him before leaning up and planting a small kiss on his cheek, whispering in his ear, "That, Mumei, you need to learn on your own..."

_What the hell are you DOING?!?_

Francoise glowered inwardly. _He has to remember on his own or else he might never accept the truth._

"_Are you stupid or something? Damn it all, he's willing to listen and you're just going to push him away?"_

_It's for the best._

"_Say's you..."_

Mumei stared down at the beautiful young girl in surprise, "But...how can I ever figure it out?"

"I don't know, honestly," Francoise admitted, "But I'm sure something will jar your memory." She reached up, pulling Mumei down for another kiss, this one deep and passionate. One arm slowly encircled her waist, the other coming up to tilt her chin back, allowing for better access. Francoise trembled at the feel of his strength and love for her.

"Well, it's nice to see you two getting along so well."

Mumei instinctively jerked away, head whipping around to face the speaker. The tall man stood glaring at them, his strangely styled hair and hooked nose reminding him of a hawk. There was a man slung over one shoulder, as the stranger stared, legs akimbo, face distorted in anger. The intruder's eyes slowly slid over to Francoise, his gaze seeming to harden.

"Dare I ask how this little interaction got started, Francoise?"

Mumei felt a surge of red hot anger flush through his body at the menacing tone of the stranger. Clenching his fists at his side, Mumei moved to stand in front of his woman, blocking her from the other's heated glare. The man stiffened visibly, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Don't even think about it, 009..."

Francoise peeked out from behind Mumei, "Jet, please don't..."

"You stay out of this!" Jet snapped, eyes never leaving Mumei's, "I knew there would be a problem, 009, the moment 006 and 007 called in saying they found you. I knew that Francoise would have to make a decision between the two of us, which one she would want to be with."

Mumei glared, "It looks like she's already decided...Jet, was it?"

"002 to you, buddy...and don't you ever forget it." Jet held out a hand, beckoning Francoise to his side, "Come on, babe, Dr. Gilmore needs to look at this man before he dies of alcohol poisoning."

Francoise's hand slid into Mumei's, her eyes hard with defiance, "I'm sure that Dr. Gilmore can take care of him. Besides, Joe and I were in the middle of talking..."

For a moment, something flashed in Jet's eyes, but it quickly disappeared, replaced with simple annoyance, "We're the ones who need to talk, Francoise..." He started to approach, "Now let's _go_."

Mumei was in front of him in a flash, so hell-bent on stopping Jet's progress forward that he never realized his speed of interception. Jet stumbled back a few steps, equally as surprised as Francoise was at the sight of Joe suddenly appearing inches from his face.

"I think _we_ should have a talk, _002_..."

Jet hesitated before allowing a crude smirk to close his lips, "So, I guess you've remembered huh? Got your speed back an everything?"

Mumei shook his head slowly, "I don't remember much...and frankly, I really don't care to anymore. But obviously something happened between us in the past that needs to be addressed, something that probably had to do with Francoise. I think it's time we got it off our chest."

Jet sneered, "How can you get anything off your chest if you can't even remember your own name, huh?"

Mumei's hard gaze faltered and he silently looked away, staring at the ground, "For the sake of all of us, I'm going to try to recall as much as I can...especially if it means we get all of this behind us."

For the first time since he and Joe's relationship truly began to suffer, Jet showed a hint of actually pity, albeit concern, for his comrade. He nodded his head, and turned away, carefully exiting the deck of the ship and proceeded down the flight of stairs leading inside. Joe turned to face Francoise for a moment, his heart aching.

_What if this Jet is her real lover? I can't simply steal her away like that..._

He quickly turned, following Jet down, his heart thundering inside his chest at the though that he might just lose the woman of his dreams.

* * *

_**

* * *

(singing) BOOOORN FREEEEE!!! AS FREE AS THE WIND BLOOOWS!! AS FREE AS THE GRASS GROOOOWS... THROUGH OUT TIIIIIIIIIMMEE!!!! BOOOOOOORN FREE AS FREE.........****(trails off)**.....oh yea, just in case you don't realize it....I'm friggin happy as hell!! Today, just a few hours ago in fact, I finished my final final for school!! HURRAH!! Now it's winter break, and I have all the damn time in the world!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! BOOOORN FREEEEE!!! AS FREE AS THE WIND BLOOOWS!! AS FREE AS THE GRASS GROOOOWS... THROUGH OUT TIIIIIIIIIMMEE!!!! BOOOOOOORN FREE AS FREE..............oh yea, just in case you don't realize it....I'm friggin happy as hell!! Today, just a few hours ago in fact, I finished my final final for school!! HURRAH!! Now it's winter break, and I have all the damn time in the world!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!_

_And yes, this chapter is a little shorter, but I want to save the Jet/Joe interaction for next chapter. Oh!! And good news, I'm continuing on Ad Astra again. Lord knows I've put that one off long enough!! So look forward to it being posted either this weekend or next week sometime!! PEACE OUT!!_

_And now it's time for Review Responces..._

_**Animefreak5483: **fluff...fluff...hmmm...i don't know...personally, I like the death and gore myself..._

_**GoldAngel2: **sry for taking so long with this one. I'm so ashamed...feel free to beat me mercilessly...(falls to knees and bows head)...I will not fight back and accept any punishment you see fit...(waits for blows...looks up...) oh, before you do one thing: Kinto is a little he-man, I'm all powerful, isn't he? I really didn't expect that...hum...ok, I'm ready now... (bows head again...)_

_**CopperlineBlue Kitty: **The closet?? Heavens I hope she hasn't been in there for all this time!! Gods!! She'll be a skeleton by now!! LET HER OUT!!_

_**mik0021: **well thank god for you...(whispers) they'll never get rid of us, will they?? HELL NO!! Fanfic writers/readers are like rabbits...we just keep comin'..._

_**heather: **cool!! I WILL!!!_

_**Cherry Blossom Sakura: **beautiful name BTW...you know, you can get an account here. Don't have to necessarily post anything, but it'll keep ya updated...of course, you don't HAVE to. I'd be happy to email you!! Thanks for the review!!_

_**Eva-Freak015: **I plan on having a shit load of blood and gore in the final chapters...believe me...it'll be GREAT!!!_

_**THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!!**_

_**LOOK OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER (AND AN UPDATE TO AD ASTRA)!!**_


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Ante-Mortem**

By: Wildfire Sky

_Two words, ok? Good God. I forgot how demanding readers could be...I should have known better. Ok, so it's partially my fault for not updating in **three weeks** as one reviewer so nicely put it, and I really don't have a good excuse except that writers like to enjoy their breaks as much as the next person. I don't get very many vacations. Anyways, I sure you're tired of hearing me spout, so get a readin'!!_

**Ante-Mortem**

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

Mumei eyed Jet warily, something in the back of his mind screaming that this man was a potential threat. That much was blatantly obvious, especially from their earlier encounter. He wanted to relax and listen to what Jet had to say, but for some reason his body felt like it was operating on overdrive, completely tense and locked in fight-or-flight. He slowly sank into the lounge chair in the large living room, patiently watching the hawk-like man stare at him from the couch.

The silence seemed to drone on forever, both men holding a battle of the wills, daring the other to look away and admit defeat. But Mumei wouldn't be swayed so easily, and he could tell that Jet wouldn't cow down either.

"Well?" Jet sneered, finally leaning back, "What do you want?"

Mumei released his held sigh, breaking their gazes, "I wanted to...I mean, I was wondering about you, me, and Francoise..."

"003."

"Whatever." Mumei could feel the rage starting to build already. He was trying to have a civilized talk, and already this man was correcting him! "What I'm trying to say is that you seem to have a previous relationship with Francoise...one that I might be infringing on. And...I'm sorry."

Jet stared at Joe for a moment. "So, are you saying you'll back off or what?"

Mumei scratched the back of his head, "No...I'm not saying that at all. I'm just apologizing for whatever I've done to you in the past."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

Mumei closed his eyes. "You obviously don't like me...and I'm not exactly sure why. But I think it might be because of our differences. If it offends you that I'm a Japanese man with a woman outside of my race..."

"Isn't that frowned upon in Japan?"

Mumei nodded, "It is...but I'm willing to accept that if it means I can be with her."

Jet scratched the back of his head, uncomfortable with the level of obvious protectiveness that Mumei was displaying of Francoise. He'd hoped that with the former leader's mind shot to hell, the entire matter of Francoise would be finally put to rest and he could move in without the beautiful woman developing feelings for Joe again. He wanted to finally be able to have her and enjoy her like he'd always wanted...with Joe out of the picture.

Jet's lip curled into a snarl as he glared at 009's slumped form. But now...now Joe was regaining his memory...he was remembering how much he'd loved Francoise...he was remembering the feelings that they'd held for each other. Joe's dreams were becoming _his_ nightmare. How the flaming hell was he supposed to get Francoise if Joe was going to be here to prevent it? There had to be some way...

Mumei glanced over at the small, dark porthole, a wave of want suddenly filling his chest. He would rather be outside with Francoise than in here facing down this aggressive Jet character. He found himself wishing that he'd actually taken Kinto's advice and left. The other fishermen must be worried about him anyways...

_Hold on_...he thought, glancing around, "Where's Min?"

Jet smirked, "You must really be out of it, 009. Min's on his way to the infirmary with 008. While you were taking your sweet time getting down here, I handed him off to the others."

"008?"

"The African."

Mumei searched his brain, trying to place a face with a name. He vaguely remembered a black man, but he'd been so worried about Tai that he hardly took any notice of the room's other occupants. The other men with apparent super powers...heroes and warriors against some Black Ghost....a hero that he was supposed to be too.

Mumei glanced at Jet, trying to choose his words. "If you could answer me this...I think it might help..."

Jet leaned back against the couch, eyebrow quirked. "Fire away then."

"Everyone keeps telling me that I'm like the rest of you...a cyborg turned human..." Mumei licked his lips, "And you all have these...powers...so does that mean I can too?"

Jet blinked, not expecting that question, but one regarding Francoise. He narrowed his eyes at him, suspicious of the young man. "Why?"

Mumei shrugged slowly, "I was...curious...I'm sure that the more I know, the more I can remember, and the faster we can solve our problems."

Jet stood up, fists clenched, "Let me explain something to you, 009, there was never any issue between you and me. The issue is between me and Francoise...you're just in the way. Everything was fine on this ship until you went psycho on us. If you want to remember, remember what you did to Francoise."

Mumei flinched, turning away, "I...I can't remember..."

"Think damn it!" Jet stormed over until he was directly behind Mumei. If he couldn't dissuade Mumei himself, he'd let the Japanese boy do it. "You need to remember what you did to her before you remember anything else."

Mumei bowed his head, "I don't know how..."

"No, you just don't want to." Jet glared at the boy's back, "You're scared...scared of what you did, aren't you?"

The young fisherman answered with silence, afraid that he would further condemn himself by speaking. Jet let him sulk before turning away in disgust.

"Coward." He spat, moving to the hallway. "Don't you go near her, 009...don't you dare until you remember what you did to her. What you did to all of us."

Mumei listened to his heavy footfalls as the hawk-like man ascended the staircase, his heart sinking with every metallic thump. Was he truly a coward? It wasn't his fault that his memory had failed, was it? He hadn't done anything that would make such a drastic turn in his life...not on purpose...

"Mumei."

The young boy looked up, turning towards the voice. Sotomo stood in the hall entryway, arms folded across his chest as he carefully watched Mumei. Although his stance was defensive, Mumei could see the worry in the man's eyes.

"Soto..."

The man shifted slightly, leaning against the wall comfortably as he studied his young charge, wondering what the man was thinking. The boy seemed almost unplugged, his red eyes distant and distracted...like his brain was on overload. Mumei seemed more anxious too, switching his weight from foot to foot, fingers absently playing with the hem of his damp shirt, and looking anywhere but at Sotomo.

The fishing boat captain jerked his bearded chin at Mumei. "Were you outside in the rain?"

Mumei nodded silently, still not looking directly at Soto.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No." the response was whispered, barely caught by the captain's ears. Soto sighed, shaking his head, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I guess a woman can make you do stupid things."

That had the desired effect. Mumei's head jerked up in surprise, eyes slightly wider and his mouth was slack. Soto shrugged innocently. "You're easy to read, my friend, even with your emotions in turmoil." Soto slowly walked into the room, watching the boy carefully, "I just saw Kinto in the infirmary with Min...the doctor says the crazy bastard's suffering from alcohol poisoning."

Mumei nodded. "So he'll be alright?"

"After they pump his stomach and let him rest for a few days, yes." Sotomo groaned, "I'd hoped to get out of Japan as soon as possible...but now with two of my crew out, there's no way in hell I can. What a mess..."

Sotomo walked over and placed a hand on Mumei's shoulder, "There's one other thing...that we need to talk about...you"

Mumei bowed his head, shutting his eyes tightly closed, "Sotomo...it's not..."

"Don't even say it, Mumei, I already talked with the doctor." Sotomo squeezed the boy's shoulder, "How much do you remember, Mumei? Honestly."

"Not much," the boy replied softly, "I can only remember Francoise...but..."

Sotomo nodded, "It's a start, right? I know a lot about you...and what I know, you've been told, but haven't accepted yet, am I right? That might be the problem, Mumei..." Sotomo forced the boy the sit on the couch and crouched before him, "I'm sure that if you learn to accept the truth, everything will come back to you."

"I'm trying to accept it, Sotomo," Mumei said, "but everytime I think about it, I don't want it to be true. I want to think of myself as a normal human being, not some freakish cybertronic killing machine!"

"And that's what's holding you back from your memory," Soto said, "That mindset right there...from what I know, you and your friends here are more like heroes than killers. You've done so much to help the common man, even though your lives were ruined. It's an honorable way to go through life, Mumei."

Mumei sighed, "But Sotomo...if I remember, then I'll have to go back to this life...I won't be able to be a fisherman anymore."

"Says who?" Sotomo smirked, "Listen to me, Mumei, your life is your life, no matter what happens to you. So you're a cyborg, so what? I see it as a blessing! You're smarter, faster, and stronger than the average human, allowing you to save the world. You've created amazing bonds with these people, family bonds...what more could you want?"

"To be human, Sotomo...that's what I want." Mumei looked up at him, his eyes glassy, "My life isn't a blessing...it's a curse! It's a horrible curse! Can I ever have a family? Can I have kids and some one who loves me for being a robot?"

Sotomo's eyebrow fitted together with worry, a frown on his face, "Mumei...it's not that bad..."

"How would you know??" Mumei snapped, standing up and glaring down at the older man, "How could you possibly know?"

"Mumei..."

The boy shook his head furiously, staring down at his hands in disgust, "I...I don't even feel real anymore...I can almost feel the robotic parts clicking away in my body...my metal body..." his clenched fists fell to his sides and he stared straight ahead, eyes locked on the wall in front of him, "I am a freak, Sotomo, and don't you ever tell me I'm not, ok?"

Sotomo quickly climbed to his feet, reaching out towards the panicked youngster, "Mumei, don't be so rash...you're taking this too hard..."

Mumei jerked away from his touch as he continued to stare at the wall. "You're right, Soto, I can't accept this...I don't ever want to. Nothing good can come of it."

"Mumei, please..."

The boy shook his head, cutting off Soto's words with the quick turn of his heel. "I'm going back to the ship...tell the doctor I said thank you for everything."

Soto let his hand drop, "And that young woman? Don't you think she'll be disappointed that you left without saying good-bye...again?"

Mumei froze at the words, bracing himself against the wall. The tears were already beginning to roll down his cheeks from the pain he was feeling inside. "It won't matter Sotomo, I can't see her anyways..."

Sotomo watched sadly as Mumei disappeared into the dim hallway, wondering if the young man's pain would ever truly end or if he was destined to be cheated in life for the rest of his days.

"How ever long _that_ will be..." Sotomo grumbled, sinking down onto the couch and putting his head in his hands. He never noticed the shocked blue eyes behind him, nor did he hear the single word uttered from their lips...

"No..."

* * *

Tagasuki moaned against the pain in the chest, the image of Diablo's smirking face blurred from the tears that streamed down his cheeks. His shoulder had long ago gone numb, yet the knife blade was still jabbed deep into his flesh, only slightly stemming the blood flow. He wanted to reach over and pull out the blade, but his right arm no longer responded to his wills...in fact, it wasn't responding at all. Arms usually didn't when they'd been dislocated from their sockets.

But Diablo wasn't caring about Tagasuki's pain...he wasn't even worried about the fact that he'd nearly wiped out the entire yakuza force. No, he was worried that he'd utterly failed his mission...he'd gotten completely off track and that, as a cyborg under Black Ghost, was unacceptable. No, Diablo wasn't worried about the present...but the future...his possible deletion.

Black Ghost wasn't the type of man who was easily pleased...even accomplished missions were praised with more training and punishment for any and all mistakes. His situation was even worse. He was supposed to go in, capture the target, return him to Black Ghost, and be done with it...now what was he supposed to do?

Another moan from Tagasuki drew Diablo from his thoughts. He looked down at the man in annoyance, itching to simply cut the man's throat and be done with it...but Tagasuki would serve a much bigger purpose than a corpse. Police involvement at this point was unavoidable, no doubt they were on their way now, the alarmed raised by one of the few escapees (which was another blunder on his part). So he'd have to work quickly.

Reaching down, Diablo wrapped his hand around the hilt of his blade, clamping a hand over Tagasuki's dry mouth as he jerked upwards. The fat man's entire body arched off the bed, his ragged scream muffled by Diablo's hand. More tears streamed from his face as he began to thrash about, trying uselessly to push the cyborg off with his injured arm. His efforts were viciously cut off as Diablo's open hand slapped him across his face.

"I suggest you shut the hell up, _amigo_..." Diablo snarled, "We need to talk, and I'm not going to stand for you running you mouth. Understand me?"

Tagasuki stared at him, blood streamed from his now broken nose, one eye beginning to swell rapidly, a growing mass on his face. Another slap from Diablo got a response, Tagasuki's head nodding rapidly beneath the killer's hand.

"Good." Diablo slowly began to pull away, "Now I'm going to let you go, but if you try to pull anything...I'll gut you like a pig, got it?"

Tagasuki nodded again, eyes wide. Diablo lifted up his hand, and Tagasuki gasped in a heave of air, licking his lips. Diablo watched the yakuza leader carefully, alert to any movement that would reveal an attempt to escape.

"What..." Tagasuki gasped, hand over his chest, "What do you want? Money? Power?"

"Neither. What I'm about to propose might help both of us."

Tagasuki waited patiently for the cyborg to continue, more worried about pissing him off than whatever he had to say. Diablo moved until he was standing over the man, staring down at him. He tapped the blade against his palm, trying to determine whether or not he should even attempt to talk to the fat bastard, or if he should simply kill him and be done with it. No, this was important…his life was at stake and death wasn't on his radar.

"You and I both have a problem," Diablo said, pulling out a cigarette and bring it to his lips, "Our problem is that right now, people are looking for us…people who could very well make our lives miserable. The police are after you, and I'm pretty sure that Black Ghost is after me, so you can see the situation."

Tagasuki smirked, shakily lifting his body into an upright position, leaning against the head board. "Oh I get it," he said, "You need me to prevent Black Ghost from killing you…"

"And you need me to keep the police off your back." Diablo snapped his fingers, a tiny flame igniting from the tips. He lit the smoke, shaking his hand to quench the small flame. "So I figure we can help each other."

"How do you propose we do that? You must not know my yakuza very well, my friend, I _own_ the police…I have agents all over the place, and lawyers to back me up. My yakuza is untouchable."

Diablo glared, "Don't you mean _former_ yakuza? You must not know _me_ very well…I don't leave survivors."

It was only partially true. Diablo noted with distain that in all actuality, he was a hypocrite…he'd left too many people alive and now he would have to pay the consequences. Black Ghost has agents in the police department as well. The moment they got wind that he was still in Tokyo, they'd come after him with everything they had and then some. He had to get out of Tokyo…move to the underground forever. He would become a god amongst criminals, and someday take the fight to Black Ghost…become the new master over both cyborgs and men…

But for now, hiding and surviving were at the top of his to do list.

"Diablo-san, I still do not understand how this will benefit me." Tagasuki's large chest heaved with each breath, "Even though my yakuza is gone, I still have the law on my side, and the yakuza can be rebuilt. So, tell me, why I should worry about any of your problems?" he laughed, "After all, it seems to me that you're the desperate one. I find it interesting that you come to seek aid from a man you'd once threatened."

The fat man's cackling was swiftly cut off as Diablo's blade was suddenly against his neck, forcing his pudgy head back. Tagasuki slowly raised his hands in submission, his eyes wide but never leaving Diablo's fierce ones.

"Don't mock me fat boy," Diablo snarled, "I'll kill you faster than you can scream, and I promise you that. Now, are you going to shut up and listen...or am I going to have to cut your tongue out to keep you quiet?"

Tagasuki smiled nervously, "No, no...Diablo-san...you've made your point. Am willing to listen to whatever you have to say."

The blade was slowly lowered from his gullet. "Good. Now that I'm sure I have your attention, I'll continue. As I said before, the police will be on your trail, make no mistake about that. My master does not allow for over due missions and will hunt both of us down because you were simply involved in the process. If he's merciful, he'll leave you in the care of the law enforcement...if he's as unforgiving as I am, he'll put out such a great search party that we have no hope of escape."

"And what do you expect us to do? Beg?"

Diablo smirked, "Of course not. I'd expect as much from _you_, however, I have a much different path in mind. With your brilliance, we can remain underground. You could form a new yakuza and hide me in the ranks until Black Ghost gives up...then we can both emerge without fear. I'll kill any police investigators that get too close, leaving you to do whatever you do for a living. The police will be off your back and I'll be a free man."

Diablo declined to tell Tagasuki that he had no intention of teaming with him. The moment that fat bastard let his guard down, he'd hang him out to dry for Black Ghost's vultures to pick over. While Tagasuki died a horrible death, he would be safe out of the eyes of both the law and his master. Black Ghost would be so preoccupied with torturing Tagasuki that he'd completely forget about him! It was so simplistic, it was beautiful!

Tagasuki, however, was less than convinced. He could almost smell the undercurrent of a scam. "How do I know you won't betray me? You're not the type of man who instills a great deal of confidence in your partners. After all, you did just stab me."

Diablo chuckled lightly, "Yes, I did stab you, and I broke your arm...but look at you! You show no outward signs of pain and you're talking straight. To me, you seem like a strong, brave leader with skills that would do us both some good. I need you to hide me, and you need me for protection. And even trade don't you think?"

Tagasuki stroked his chin, eyeing Diablo carefully. Finally he nodded, sitting a little straighter, "I don't trust everything that you say...but if it will keep me from being hunted by Black Ghost, I'm willing to go on a little faith." He held out his sweaty hand, flinching slightly from the pain, "You have a deal, my friend..."

Diablo's grin grew as he took the man's hand, clasping it in his own.

"Excellent."

* * *

Doctor Gilmore stood over Min's unconscious form, shaking his head as he took down notes and information from the green lettered monitors beside the bed. Whatever this man was drinking, he'd obviously had too much...and it was powerful. With the amounts of toxin flowing through the man's blood stream, it was a miracle he wasn't dead. Thankfully the other man, Tai, hadn't awoken to the sight of the other fisherman being brought in, his condition had shocked even the good doctor.

His face had been covered in thick blood from the innumerable cuts that rained over his pale face, his cheek had be stabbed completely through with what might have been a blade or a sharp tool, filling his mouth with a blood flow that took almost half and hour to stop even with 008's help. Below the neck was even worse. It looked like someone had used his as a punching bag for hours...almost every rib was cracked or broken, leaving him with an extremely bloated stomach. Although the injuries were great, they were not fatal. Min would, of course, come out of this slightly disfigured with a few scars, but whoever had done this knew when enough was enough and pulled back, no doubt leaving the man for dead.

Gilmore shook his head, "Who did this to you?"

Min didn't answer, his coma like state making his unaware to everything happening around him. Gilmore sighed again, turning back to the monitors. There was a low hiss as the hydraulic infirmary door slid open, admitting the operator. Gilmore barely turned, already knowing who it was.

"So how's 009 doing?"

Great Britain sighed, leaning against the cabinet wall, "Not as well as I'd hoped. Apparently he and 002 had a little discussion that didn't turn out for the better, if you get my drift."

"I do. So who's injured this time?"

GB chuckled at the doctor's dry humor. "No one physically, thank God, but 009 might be suffering emotionally. I just spoke with the captain and he said that 009 went back to the ship a little rattled about whatever 002 said. He doesn't think he's right for 003 and all that good stuff."

Gilmore sighed, "You're joking."

"Any other time, yes." GB shrugged, "I know that I kind of started this entire mess, but that doesn't mean that I still don't worry about 009. I felt so bad when he left and 003 was devastated...and now that he's back and even _more_ lost, I don't think either of them have a prayer."

Gilmore frowned at the British man reproachfully, "Now, now, 007, don't be so cynical. You must have more faith in 009 than that or how can we help him? Both he and 003 are struggling right now. 003 no doubt is more frightened than anything that their love will break the team apart, and 009 is simply confused and overburdened. I fear we might have piled his past on his a little too quickly."

"It can't be helped." GB insisted, moving to stand opposite of the doctor, "003 had alerted us to the presence of a Black Ghost operative when we arrive in Tokyo Bay, and heaven knows what he was doing here! They might have been after 009..."

"We don't know that..."

GB's shoulders slumped as he looked away. "All I'm saying is that while this might be bad now, it could have been worse. 009 could be dead."

"He is mentally. It's unfortunate, but true." Gilmore placed the clipboard on Min's bedside table and picked up his brother's. "007, I want you to help him as much as you can…in whatever way you can. We must get the original 009 back for everyone's sake. Especially 003's."

007 smirked, standing up straight and saluting. "Don't worry, doc! With my talents, I'll have the ol' 009 back on track!"

Gilmore grimaced, "Just don't go overboard, alright?"

GB nodded with a mischievous smirk, "Oh don't worry about me doc…everything will be just 'fine'."

* * *

_

* * *

I'm in computer class right now and decided to post during class rather than wait. It's pointless. I'm finished right now, and I don't want to piss you guys off any more than I already have!! And if you're a fan of "The Guardian", that should be coming up pretty quick, I'm about half way done so hopefully and can finish tonight (I don't have a life now that my TV is gone…damn parentals!!). Ok, so peace out!!_

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! I LOVE YA!! LET'S GET BACK TO 100 REVIEWS!!**_

_**WATCH OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!! WE ARE SLOWLY GETTING CLOSER TO THE END…**_

_**TIME TO VOTE: SHOULD I OR SHOULD I NOT MAKE A SEQUEL? THE ENDING OF ANTE-MORTEM DEPENDS ON YOUR RESPONSE!! SO VOTE!!**_


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Ante-Mortem**

By: Wildfire Sky

_Ok, this comment is directly for heather and whoever else was frustrated that I take a long time to update...I'm **not**, I repeat, **NOT** mad at you. I'm more embarrassed than anything. I took the oath of an author a long time ago and swore to entertain my fans no matter what cost it was to me. And I broke that oath. So I should be sorry, not you. Any ways, it took a push from heather to realize I needed to get up off my lazy ass and get moving!! Therefore, please, begin reading._

**Ante-Mortem**

_Chapter Twenty_

* * *

Sotomo jumped up from his position on the couch as the tiny "no" reached his ears, turning in time to see Francoise sink to her knees on the carpeted floor, the makings of tears already welling up in her eyes. Feeling a grip of panic, the captain hurried over, crouching down in front of the girl. He hesitated for a moment before reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are...are you alright, missy?" he questioned quietly, tensing for a tongue lashing. The last woman he'd tried to help had kneed him in the groin and shoved him into the sea, so he was quite wary of women in distress. However, this time the situation was much different and the girl truly looked sunken.

Francoise stared into the captain's deep eyes before shaking her head, flinging tears about. "No..." she whispered, "He's gone again...oh God, this can't be happening!"

Soto licked dry lips, unsure of how to respond, "He...he, uh, will be back, don't you worry about it!" he chuckled lightly, "Besides, he's going back to the ship so he'll be easy to track down, right?"

Francoise could only stare blankly at the floor, all hope seeming to dissipate from her body. She looked so fragile to him at that moment...as if a single touch would shatter her completely like a thin pane of glass.

Soto jerked his hand away as Francoise's entire body went ridged. He stared at her with barely hidden fear as she quickly stood up, fists clenched at her sides. Sotomo blanched as her heated gaze turned to him, the fire's of hell quite evident.

"Jet did this, didn't he?" she growled angrily.

Sotomo gulped, "Er...well, I wouldn't..."

"He's pushed it too far this time..."

Soto was on his feet instantly, "Ok, ma'am, I might not know you very well, but I think you need to calm down. How can you expect to help Joe if you're stressed out like this?"

Francoise shook her head, "I'm not stressed...just...frustrated. I wanted Jet to help Joe, not make things worse for us. Joe is...was...his friend, but now..."

Sotomo helped Francoise to her feet, staring into her blue eyes as he firmly held her shoulders, "Friendship is a fragile thing, young lady, and it shouldn't be taken lightly. However, it's also a very powerful thing. I'm surprised that a man like Mumei would even allow a woman come between he and his friendship...although, I suppose it's not totally his fault. This parasite eating away at him would be the true culprit."

Francoise slowly let out a puff of air, "I know...Jet knows...but he still just wants me and will do anything to get me."

"And you want to be with a man like that?"

"He might be possessive," Francoise said with a glare, "But he does love me."

Soto smirked, "So does Mumei, and he allows you the freedom of choice. He'll fight for you, of course, but from what I just saw, he loves you enough to let you do whatever makes you happy...even if it means he never sees you again. Would this Jet character do the same?"

Francoise looked away, searching the room for something she could stare at besides the captain's hard gaze. The gentle squeeze on her shoulders enunciated Soto's demand for an answer. She glanced at him for a moment before answering.

"I...I don't know."

Soto's hands dropped from her shoulders as he stepped away. "Then I think you know what to do, don't you?"

Words weren't needed as Francoise nodded and took off down the hallway. Sotomo watched her silently before he looked around and proceeded down the opposite hallway. He moved to the control room and moved to the radio, casting one last look around before switching it on and picking up the receiver as he adjusted the knobs. Through the static he said two clear words:

"Do it."

* * *

Tagasuki leaned against the doorframe, heaving in deep breaths as he struggled to maintain consciousness. Diablo was up ahead, staring back at him in utter disgust. The fat bastard was taking ridiculously long to get where they needed to go, despite the fact they were slugging through the Tokyo sewer system, avoiding detection by either the police or Black Ghost's forces.

But it would be impossible to escape as long as Tagasuki kept breathing like this!

"Hold on!" Tagasuki gasped from behind, "Damn it all, I need a break!"

Diablo quickly curbed his anger. "We can't stop, Tagasuki. The longer we take, the better the chances of Black Ghost finding us, got it?" he turned back towards the darkness stretching out before him, "Besides, I want to get out of this stink pit as soon as possible."

Tagasuki sloshed up besides him, a grimy hand on his chest, "Dare I ask the reason we're down here in the first place? There are plenty of other routes to keep from getting caught, including a few contacts I know. We could be on a plane right _now_!"

Diablo snorted and began moving again, "Don't be an idiot! Don't you think Black Ghost would have operatives at the airport? I just told you he has eyes and ears everywhere, and an airport is no exception." He smiled grimly, "We'd be dead before we even boarded."

He heard Tagasuki gulp nervously and couldn't help but smile. It was good that he was scared now...it made him easier to manipulate. Hopefully he wouldn't have to drag Tagasuki's big ass around much longer and finally escape to Cuba again, but until then he would have to keep his plans to himself and continue to play the part of a fearful, yet collected partner in crime.

"Well, at least tell me where we're going." Tagasuki coughed lightly from the fumes of the sewers.

Diablo sighed loudly, his patience wearing thin, "To the docks."

"The _docks_?? What the hell for?"

Diablo rounded a curb, "Because there are boats at the docks and it's nightfall and raining which will give us a good cover."

Tagasuki scratched his head, wincing at the slimy feeling of his fingers running through his hair, "So do you know how to pilot a ship? It's no cake walk, believe me..."

Diablo ground his teeth together, "Shut _up_, Tagasuki. I can't concentrate with you constantly yammering in my ear, alright? Unless you want to get lost, be quiet and breathe through your nose."

Tagasuki glared at the Cuban's back before looking way, "I personally think we should go back, Diablo-san...nothing good will come of this."

"And you think we have a better chance of facing Black Ghost's forces by ourselves?" Diablo chuckled dryly as he wiped a blob of muck from his arm, "You're more of a fool than I give you credit."

Tagasuki began to open his mouth when Diablo suddenly held up a finger to his lips and motioned to move into the shadows. Tagasuki quickly pressed his large body up against the slimy wall as far as he could, fear filled eyes wide and darting about. Diablo crouched further down into the scum as he moved towards the corner, staying as low as possible to avoid detection.

The voices were whispers, undecipherable...and unfriendly. They spoke in quick clips, never more than two or three words at a time. Light shone across the water from a flashlight, the beam scanning over the water and walls, searching for something. Diablo slowly reached into his uniform, pawing the hilt of his dagger. As soon as they came into view...

"...not here."

The voices were clearer now, the shadowy figures close. Diablo chanced a look around the corner walkway, and couldn't help but be surprised at the sight of two uniformed officers. Both had drawn .9mm Berettas, the standard weaponry issued to the Tokyo police in these days, and assault rifles which they wore slung over their backs in a harness. They wore heavy armor and helmets (which still won't prevent Diablo's attack) in complete black.

Diablo frowned. Were these Black Ghost's soldiers? No...there was no way in hell that evil man could find him so quickly. These two had to be with someone else, perhaps searching for someone else.

_Tagasuki? _He wondered absently, chancing a glance over at the trembling creature huddled in the dark. _No. The man was completely harmless without his yakuza...but these men looked like a special unit of the police department..._

* * *

One of the officers stopped at the intersection with the two tunnels, his partner lagging behind slightly. He trailed the beam of his flashlight across the walls, searching for handprints or smudges that would indicate that someone had passed this way.

"Oi!"

The officer turned back towards his partner, his thin goatee flinging droplets of sewer water into the air as he moved. His partner was pointing his flashlight at the far walkway leading down the interesting hallway as he motioned with his head.

"Take a look at this."

The bearded officer slogged over glancing around as he moved. "What is it?"

The other officer moved with him, their flashlights illuminating the area. "Looks to me like someone came through here recently. See the smudges?"

The bearded officer looked closer, lightly touching it, "Are you sure? Everything around here's wet."

"Yea, but if you look at it, it looks new. The sludge hasn't mixed into it yet."

The bearded officer nodded and leaned back. "Report this in to the chief. We'll look around for awhile longer then return topside."

"Roger."

The officer turned back to examine the smudge as his partner turned on his radio, mumbling into the mouthpiece mounted inside his helmet.

"Officer 11945 to TPDSU, repeat, officer 11945 to TPDSU, over."

"_Copy 11945, this is TPDSU, what's your stat, over?"_

"We're still down in the sewers HQ. Found smudges on the walls and requesting permission to investigate further, over."

"_10-4 11945, permission granted. Happy hunting, over."_

"Rodger that." The officer turned back to his partner, "Hey, we've got clearance to..." He trailed off, staring at his partner..."Ake? Are you alright?"

The man wasn't moving, he sat slumped against the wall, head hanging down on to his chest. His partner slowly brought up his light onto the officer. He looked like he was unconscious...sleeping. The officer gently touched the man's shoulder, shaking him.

"Ake..."

The officer choked back a scream of horror as the officer's face rushed at him, the whites of his eyes clear in the yellowy beam. His mouth was slack, blood spurting from his throat as his head rolled forward, splashing into the sewer water. He stumbled back from the body, eyes wide with horror. He froze as he bumped up against a hard unmoving, yet warm, body.

"For a soldier you are very inattentive."

The officer licked his lips, tightening his grip on his pistol. "Did you do that to him?"

"No, one of the many rats down here did."

The officer sneered, "The only rat down here is _you_. If you're going to kill me, then damn it, get it over with!"

The figure laughed dryly. "In time. Before we get to that, answer me this...are you with Black Ghost? Who are you looking for?"

The officer shook his head. "I've never heard of Black Ghost before..._ever_...and as for whom I'm looking for...sorry, but that's classified information."

"Classified, huh?"

The officer cried out in pain as the figure brought something heavy down across the back of his head. He splashed head first into the water, the disgusting sewer sludge invading his mouth and nostrils as he collapsed into the ankle high liquid. He coughed and sputtered, gasping for air as Diablo moved around him.

"I'm going to ask one more time," Diablo said as he crouched down, "Who are you looking for?"

The officer tensed, ready to jump and attack. He froze in shock as his hand closed around air...where his gun was supposed to be.

_Shit..._

Diablo smirked. "Yes, your weapons are gone...and you are completely at my mercy. So perhaps a little truthfulness is in your best interest, eh, _amigo_?"

The officer tried to push himself up, but Diablo placed his boot on his back, pressing him back down into the sewage. "Answer me first and I'll consider letting you live."

The officer heaved in air as Diablo allowed him to breathe. "Even if...I tell you...you'll still kill me..."

Diablo considered this. "Yes, you're probably right." He grabbed the back of the officer's head, jerking his head back and pressing his knife against the exposed flesh. "However, I must insist on an answer unless you want everyone you know to die as well. I don't know what you're worried about, it's not like you'll be alive to accept the repercussions."

"True," the officer agreed. "Mind if I ask your name?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Now answer my question!"

The officer took in a breath of air. "My partner and I were searching for two escaped convicts. They came here from the United States and their government dumped the search on us. They wanted to make up for their blunder my making it so if the convicts elude us...it's the fault of the Japanese police force."

"Sounds like a horrible deal to me. Why not tell them to find them on their own manpower?"

"And allow the American's to invade our country further?" the officer laughed, "We don't want to make their heads bigger. But that's the story...you're not one of the convicts, I know because we have voice identification...however, we know that they came this way."

Diablo nodded. "It's good enough for me. Unfortunately for you and your partner there, neither of you will survive to report in, now will you?"

The officer snorted more muck from his nostrils. "I guess not...so are we doing this or not?"

Diablo pressed his blade deeper into the skin. "Any last words?"

"Nothing that I'd want to say to you."

"Fine then." The assassin leaned in, whispering in his captive's ear, "And my name is Diablo...take it with you to the underworld, eh?"

The officer closed his eyes, muttering a quick prayer and steeling himself for the bite of Diablo's blade...but it never came. He opened his eyes in surprise as the blade fell away from his skin and he heard the sloshing of boots through water.

"Get up."

He slowly climbed to his feet and turned around, facing the man who was his captor. Diablo stood there, tapping his blade against his upper arm, thoughtfully studying the officer.

"Are you highly trained in weaponry and stealth operations?"

The officer blinked. "Why?"

"Just answer the damn question, will you?"

"Yes..." the officer nodded, "As part of the Tokyo Police Special Tactics Unit, I'm trained in everything from basic weapon use to computer hacking."

Diablo grinned, "Then you're perfect..."

There was an explosion of noise as another man, much larger around than Diablo, rushed forward, splashing sewer water everywhere. The officer's sucked in a deep breath.

"You! You're the yakuza lord, Tagasuki!"  
Tagasuki simply glared in the man's direction before turning his apparent fury to Diablo. "Are you _crazy_? You actually trust a police officer? I thought you said we were trying to get _away_ from the police!"

Diablo shoved the fat man away, snarling viciously. "I suggest you get the hell away from me, fat boy. Believe me; this will work out perfectly for us. Now then, officer, before we go any further, your name will be necessary."

The officer considered the two of them before answering. "Officer Akamushu Takeshi. Sergeant in the Tokyo Special Forces."

Diablo placed a hand on Takeshi's shoulder. "You, my friend, no longer work for the Tokyo Police Department...you work for me." His grin grew. "And trust me, the benefits are excellent."

Takeshi frowned, "I'm supposed to work for a criminal? Sorry, pal, I work for the Japanese government, not some yakuza leader and his henchman."

Diablo's hand fell away, his gaze hardening. "Listen, Takeshi, you have two choices and _only_ two...either you join us, or I'll kill every single person you've ever come in contact with, got it?"

* * *

Albert had stepped into a nightmare.

Blood was sprayed across the walls, bodies everywhere...mangled and mutilated...one in particular, slumped against the wall, his face crushed into a messy blob on his shoulders, so destroyed that it was impossible to make out any clear facial features.

"Pretty bad, huh?"

Albert turned nodded at the large man behind him, "Yea...this is one heck of a blood bath in here."

The man shook his head, "I haven't been able to bring myself to clean up...not yet..."

Albert turned away from the mess, leading the man from the room, "I think we'll leave this for later, right now we need to get your brother back to my ship...Baretto, was it?"

The muscular fisherman nodded, "Aa...my brother, Bajito is on the deck waiting for us. I'll come back later and clean up a little."

Albert scratched the back of his head, "Are you going to stay here? Even after all that's happened?"

"Why not? She's a good ship..."

The clomping of heavy boots caused Baretto to look up. Bajito leaned against the doorway, holding his side as he heaved in air. Baretto was instantly at his brother's side, supporting him.

"Bajito! What's wrong?"

The younger brother nodded up the stairs. "I...I just saw...Mumei..."

"_What?_" Baretto and Albert said together. Albert quickly rushed passed the two brothers, jumping up on deck and staring out into the rain. Sure enough, there was a figure trudging up the road, seemingly ignorant to the hard rain.

"009!" he called out, jumping from the ship and running over. Mumei looked up as he approached, shrinking back as Albert slid to a stop, a surprised smile gracing his features. "009, wh-what are you doing out here? Why aren't you back at the ship?"

Joe looked away, "I, uh, I had to get out of there..."

"Well, you're going to catch a cold if you stay in the rain too long." Albert took Joe's shoulder, "Come on, you can walk back with us..."

"No!" Joe shouted, jerking out of 004's grasp, "Get the hell off of me! I never want to go back there, you got it?"

Albert blinked in surprise, "What? Why?"

Joe moved around him, "Don't talk to me...I done with cyborgs, I'm done with _you_, and I'm done with Francoise! I'll never go near her again, alright? Tell your pal I'll keep my word."

By this point, Baretto and Bajito were standing on the deck, watching the exchange in silence. Finally Bajito called out to his friend.

"Oi! Mumei! What are you doing here? What about Min and Tai and the captain? Are they alright?"

Mumei forced a smile on his face as his hoisted his body over the rails and onto the ship, "Oh they're fine. They said they'll be here soon."

The brothers watched as Mumei quickly rushed into the radio room and sat in the captain's chair, staring out of the porthole and into the night. Albert launched himself onto the ship seconds later, glancing around for his friend.

"Where's, uh, Mumei?"

Bajito nodded towards the small boxlike office. "He's in there...and I think he's pissed off."

"Yea," Baretto chimed in, shifting his brother's weight, "What the hell did you say to him?"

Albert sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and staring absently at the dark radio room. "I...I didn't say anything to him...but I think that something happened back on my ship." He looked at the two brothers, "I need to go talk to him."

Baretto held up a hand, "Whoa there, buddy, maybe you should let Mumei muddle this out on his own. I heard a little of what Mumei said and it sounds like something he needs to take care of."

"Ne, Albert-san," Bajito said, lifting his head, "I think I better get to that doctor of yours...I'm having trouble staying awake."

Albert nodded at the man, taking his other arm and putting it around his shoulders. With the extent of his wounds, if Bajito were to lose consciousness, there was a great possibility that he might slip into a coma, or worse, die. 009 would have to wait, but with his state of mind, leaving him to his own devices was something Albert did _not_ consider an option. He only prayed that his good friend wouldn't do anything drastic while he was gone.

Turning his strange eyes to the brothers, he motioned with his head, "Let's get out of here."

As they dismounted the fishing boat and began trudging slowly through the rain, Albert failed to see the sewer drain lift up...

...or the three figures that emerged from it.

* * *

_As Stewie says: "VICTORY IS MINE!!!"_

_Damn I love Family Guy...that, my friends, is the BEST show on the planet...and my theatre buddies are always quoting it and giving little random "clips" from the shows. It hilarious...if you guys were with me during my day, you'd be cracking up as much as I do. But you're not, so oh well..._

_Anyways, again, I am sorry I took forever and a day to update, but now that I'm done with my college applications, I'm gonna try and pick up the pace a bit. The only big thing I'm doing right now is Beauty and the Beast...and maybe get more hours at work. Besides that, thanks so much for supporting me and my fic!! _

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!**_

_**WATCH OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**_


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Ante-Mortem**

_**By: Wildfire Sky**_

_Good lord. When heather said she'd be on my ass, she sure wasn't joking! I'd hoped I'd be able to get away with maybe a week and a half, but I suppose not. Here's the good news though..._

_**I GOT 100 REVIEWS! YEEEEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!**_

_Kinda ironic that the one person bugging the living hell out of me is the 100th reviewer...yes...very ironic..._

_Anyways, read away my faithful friends, read away and enjoy..._

**Ante-Mortem**

_**Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

**_

* * *

Diablo slowly opened the heavy sewer cover, ignoring the streams of rain water that poured from the darkened skies. The darkness was a welcomed sight, at least to him. It provided excellent cover to infiltrate a vessel and escape from the Tokyo docks before they were detected. Having to flee like this left a terrible taste in his mouth and a feeling of cowardice in his mind. It was the fault of that damn Black Ghost...he never should have gotten involved in his silly little games with his malfunctioning cyborgs. If he was Black Ghost, those _tin cans_ would be scrap by now. 

_Scanning for hostile targets..._

"What the hell are you doing?" came the hiss from below.

Diablo's eye twitched at the annoying voice of Tagasuki. "Be silent."

There was a gaff. "You little bastard...I'm the one sitting in this little shit hole. Now are we going are not?"

"Ok, fat boy...you're pushing it." Diablo irritation with the yakuza leader was slowly escalating to dangerous heights. He continued the scan the grounds, ignoring the snarled whispers and complaints from below.

_Scan complete. Warning. Warning. Identified hostilities in area. Cyborg. Experiment 004 and 009. Armed. Type three weaponry. Level of danger: maximum. Engagement is not recommended. Do not engage. Do not engage..._

Diablo quickly slunk back into the hole, silently cursing his ill luck. So, the cyborgs were here, no doubt watching over the fisherman's ship, and they were armed. More so, the target was one of them, and he could get at him...not that it was an objective in his mind any more. They would have to wait for them to leave before they could move again.

_Incoming message from headquarters. Encryption code 0002394. High level of priority. Open message._

"Affirmative." Diablo muttered to himself. Instantly the picture of one of the many high officials Diablo had met in his deals appeared. A live video feed from wherever Black Ghost had decided to station himself.

"Experiment _Diablo_," the man said was a tight frown, "_You've missed sending a report twice now. Care to explain?"_

"I've been experiencing some difficulties in dealing with the cyborgs. However, I am currently tracking the target and am prepared to proceed with the mission.

_"It's too late for all of that. The deadline has been pass due."_ The man smirked, _"Black Ghost is not pleased with your lacking of skills. I take it on my self to inform you that upon your return you'll be decommissioned and recycled. Return at once...that's an order."_

Diablo grit his teeth, glaring at the overconfident bastard. "Screw you, _amigo_. I'm not gong to be turned into scrap metal."

_"You don't have a choice. Get here. Now."_

The transmission was terminated and Diablo was left there. Oh yes. Things had taken a turn for the worse. He'd hoped to at least be setting out to port by the time they'd inquire on his whereabouts, but he'd forgotten one elementary rule. He was a cyborg and there for his movements were very traceable. When they arrived in Cuba, he'd have to get some wiring switched around so that he'd become untraceable by any radar.

However, at the moment, it seemed that his priorities have once again become switched. The target was here...close...what harm would it be to confront him and complete what he'd wanted to for so long? He'd end this little game _tonight_.

Further down, the police officer spoke up, "Is something the matter?"

Diablo snorted, "No. We're about to go right now...in fact, you're going to go ahead a secure a ship. I have some other business to take care of."

"What should I do?" Tagasuki questioned, feeling left out from the action.

"You're going to go with your friend here and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I'm sure you can handle that, right?"

Tagasuki mumbled something under his breath.

Diablo smirked, "Good. Takeshi, get ready to go. Leave right after I do."

Takeshi frowned, the feeling of dishonor and betrayal to his family growing by the minute. He should have been stronger...should have taken a bullet instead of going along with whatever sick plan these two had. Even if he did escape, the department would never accept him again...weak cops aren't wanted on the force.

The sound of the metal sewer drain top sliding back pulled Takeshi from his painful thoughts. Diablo was hefting his body over the edge and glancing around as the officer grabbed the bottom rung. He cast a glance at the large man beside him.

Tagasuki returned the bland stare, jerking his head up. "Well get going."

Takeshi heaved a loud sigh and, grabbing the ladder rungs, began to pull his body up towards the stop. He went slowly and carefully, not wanting to slip on the rain soaked bars. By the time he reached the top, Diablo was no where in sight. He could escape now...run away...

_No...I can't risk the life of my family...he'll kill them if I run._

Takeshi sat on the edge of the manhole, squinting into the dashing rain. The weather was horrible and only getting worse. Dark wave lashed up against the seawall, spilling over the top with each thunderous crash. Lightning streaked across the black skies, white zigzags of light igniting the clouds. The wind had yet to pick up, however, Takeshi had lived on the island of Japan long enough to know that it would mount to tropical storm levels by dawn.

"Which means," He muttered to himself, "That maneuvering a ship in this will be near impossible." He was lucky that his grandfather had been a sailor in the Japanese navy and taken it upon himself to teach Takeshi how to pilot a simple fishing vessel. He rubbed his hands together, "Alright then...let's do this..."

He picked up a discarded pipe that conveniently happened to be in a pile of junk, and moved forward, crouching low to the ground. Not only was he about to commit an illegal act, but he was committing an illegal act that might involved a few well muscled sailors. If he didn't have something to protect himself with, he'd be in some trouble.

Takeshi moved before crate to crate, keeping as hidden as possible. He didn't want to be seen right away...didn't want the alarm raised before he could...

_KKKRASSSH!_

Takeshi all but threw himself to the ground, looking around wildly for whatever had made that deafening noise. A loud curse filled the air and Takeshi's head snapped around, glaring at the stumbling figure. Tagasuki was currently trying to disengage his foot from the pile of rubble he'd happened to crash into maneuvering in the dark. On top of that, he was making as much noise as humanly possible.

"Hey!" Takeshi hissed angrily, "Shut _up_!"

Tagasuki looked up with a glare and opened his mouth to say something. Suddenly his expression of anger melted away, his eyes wide with shock. Slowly, Takeshi turned, looking up from the belly position on the ground. He winced silently, choking back a moan of distress as the figure spoke in a deep and menacing tone.

"Hello there..."

* * *

Min slowly climbed up from the poisoned darkness of his mind, clawing for the light that was just beyond his reach. He opened his eyes to a strange, blurry world filled with bright lights, shadows, and voices. Heaven? Could it be heaven? No...Heaven wouldn't smell like body odor. A warm object descended on his head, pushing him back into the pillow. Min cried out in horror as he came face to face with a monster...a big, brown monster with menacing eyes...it was huge and it was trying to kill him. 

"Calm down, please! 005 is only trying to help."

Instantly, any worry about being pressed into a pillow was forgotten. Min was now distracted by the fact that he might now be legally deaf. He brought his hands up, clamping them over his ears and ignoring the bite of an object embedded in his hand.

"P...P..."

The warm hand moved from his forehead to behind his scalp, lifting him up as a smooth glass was pressed against his lips.

"Drink. It's water."

Min eagerly gulped in the tasteless liquid, the burning of his throat needing immediate relief. He mewed pitifully as the glass was taken away.

"No. If you drink too much, you'll start to choke."

Min's hand immediately clamped his hands over his ears again, wincing. "Please..." he said slowly, "Please, for the love of God..._whisper_..."

A second shadow joined the first. "I apologize for 005, but he has quite a loud voice. Here. I'm giving you a shot that will help dispel the hangover faster."

Min barely felt the needle go into his skin, but the effects were almost instantaneous. He vision quickly cleared and through blinking eyes, Min could finally make out the forms above him. Both men wore wide smiles and kind eyes, the shorter, white haired man's grin much bigger that the tall giant. Min carefully looked them over before settling on the dark skinned figure.

"You're humongous."

The man blinked before straightening and looking down at the other. "May I go now, Doctor Gilmore?"

The shorter man nodded with a bright smile. "Of course you may, 005...you've been quite helpful. Have 003 come down when you find her if you will...the other patient needs his dressing changed and an examination."

The large man bowed his head slightly before quickly turning away. Min watched his form warily from the corner of his eye, too weak to fully turn his head. He focused back on the doctor who had turned away and was looking at a computer screen, clipboard and pen in hand. He cleared his throat carefully before addressing the stranger.

"Who in the hell are you?"

The old man started before turning to look at him. His smile had diminished somewhat, no doubt in response to his rudeness. "My name is Doctor Isaac Gilmore and I've been caring for you for the past few hours."

"And where the hell am I?"

Gilmore's smile faltered again. "On board a ship, the _Dolphin_, which is manned by my crew. But you shouldn't be talking right now...from the levels of alcohol intoxication it's a miracle you're even conscious."

Min smirked smugly. "I have one heck of a metabolism. I could chug two kegs by myself and still come out just fine."

The doctor sighed, turning away. "I don't recommend that activity in the near future. Your liver, which is a mystery in itself, is working much too hard than it should be. If you don't cut back on your drinking habits, your liver will most likely fail on you and you'll die a miserable, painful death."

A short burst of laughter answered the doctor's warning. "Don't worry about me, Doc...I've got a death wish anyways..."

Gilmore paused in his rapid scribbling and looked up, setting the bed-ridden man with a stern glare. "I'll ask that you never say that again, young man. As a professional doctor I don't approve of such talk from my patients. Death is not something one jokes about."

Min stared back for a moment before turning away with a careless shrug. "Whatever you say..._dad_..." The silence stretched out longer between the two men before Min spoke again, "So, uh...you say this ship is yours, huh? Must be one helluva insurance bill, right?"

Gilmore smiled slightly at the comment, "You could say that..." the doctor set down the clipboard and placed the pen in his pocket, "I know you might not like it, but I'm keeping both you and your brother here for a while."

"_What?_" Min jerked up right before falling back with a cry of pain, gripping his side, "Owww..."

Gilmore was at his side instantly, holding down his shoulders, "You mustn't move, my young friend, you'll only injury yourself further."

Min grunted, rising up a hand to swipe at Gilmore's, "Don't touch me! I'm not your friend...and my name is Min."

"Very well then, Min," Gilmore said stepping back, "I'll leave you alone if you swear to me you will not move."

Min turned his face away, staring at his brother silently, trying his hardest to ignore the doctor hovering above him, but no matter what he thought about, the doctor's very presence was irritating. He wanted to be alone with his brother, but this man would not leave him until he did what the doctor wanted.

"I swear." He snarled finally yet still refusing to look at the old man, "Now will you go?"

Gilmore nodded, "You might not like having to stay here, Min, but it's for the best."

"How the hell would you know?" Min snapped, glaring from the corner of his eye, "You're not a fisherman...I want to go back _home_...we both do..." The young man sighed, "God I need a smoke..."

"Although I discourage smoking," Gilmore said, moving to the door, "I'll see if I can find a pack for you. Any brand in particular?"

Min chuckled, "At this point in time...I really don't give a damn." Closing his eyes, Min waited patiently for the light hiss of air of the door closing behind the doctor. For a moment he remained on his cot, trying to sleep and rejuvenate his sapped energy, yet even in the darkness of his mind, Min could not relax in this alien place. He opened his eyes and sat up, biting back a cry of pain.

"Oh shit..." he groaned behind grit teeth, "I'm really done in. How much did I _drink_?"

The young fisherman looked over at his silently sleeping brother and swung his legs around over the edge of the bedding. Slowly and carefully he walked across the deathly cold tile floor and leaned over his brother, gently brushing aside the stray strand of dark hair from his face. He smiled lightly at his kin, shaking his head humorously.

"You never did like your light hair...no wonder you dyed it..." his smiled wavered, "I wanted you to keep it light...you'd looked good as one of those Westerners." Tai shifted with a moan, drawing his brother's gaze back down to his face. Min's hand fell to grip his brother's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Come on, little brother...open your eyes for me..."

Tai's only response was another gargled moan and a tongue slipping out to wet his parched lips with a smack. Min continued to stare at his face, hoping and praying for a better response from his sibling...

"Oh please, Tai...wake up for me now..." He grabbed the boy's shoulders, giving him a hard shake, "Open your goddamn eyes, Tai!" He shouted angrily, "Don't you understand I'm trying to _help_ you? Now wake up!"

"Shaking him like that won't help, Min."

Min instantly released his grip, slowly raising his gaze. He'd been so centered on his brother that he'd never heard the infirmary doors open. His entire body jerked in surprise, causing his head to swim. He felt his body go slack, ignoring his orders to regain balance and pitching forward. Strong hands gripped his arm, supporting Min in his weakened state.

"You need to rest, Min. Moving around so quickly will not help you."

Min smirked, "I'm only hung over."

"I don't care if you've got allergies," Min was forced to sit on his cot; "You will rest until you are well again."

Snorting dryly, Min glared at his helper, "Why in the hell are you so worried about my health?"

"Because I can't have you collapsing when the time comes for us to finish this."

Min looked up and frowned, "We...we're going to do it then?"

"Aa. And I hope that this time, you actually have the balls to do what needs to be done."

"The girl was nice, alright? I couldn't just whack her like that...it would be immoral!"

"You choose this line of work, remember? Now sleep and I'll come back later on to update you on the situation. By the end of the night, everything will be finished."

"Hai..."

Min fell back into the pillows and closed his eyes. He felt the light blanket being pulled over him and he couldn't help but make one last remark.

"You know they'll never forgive us if they knew..."

The figure paused for a moment before straightening and heading towards the doorway. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, casting Min a wary smile. "Some things can't be helped. After all, this is what we've decided."

Min nodded sleepily and closed his eyes, drifting away into the abyss of his dreams, "I know...that's why...they can't know..."

The figure nodded, watching Min sleep for a moment before turning away and leaving the infirmary.

* * *

Pyunma shook the rain from his clothing as he descended into the main room of the Dolphin from the deck. Despite the stormy weather, he did as Doctor Gilmore requested and rushed out to a corner store to fetch a pack of the cheapest cigarettes he could find. The African hated smoking...and hated smokers as well. The act to him was deplorable, but a man's business is a man's business, and who was he to argue? Some people don't agree with revolutionists, and yet he had been one himself. Who was he to judge other people? 

But that didn't mean he had to like going out into the rain.

008 shrugged out of his jacket, throwing the damp garment on the couch absentmindedly as he walked towards the infirmary, intent on giving the patient his smokes and leaving before the man could start up a conversation and smoke...which, according to the doctor, was doubtful due to the fact that the patient wasn't in a 'talkative' mood.

Just before he reach the door, the lock hissed open and another stepped out. The figure looked up in surprise before pasting a smile on his face.

"Hello there," the man said, approaching slowly, "Uh...Pyunma, was it?"

Pyunma stiffened, "I prefer 008...and your name is Kino, correct?"

The man's smile faltered in hesitation. "Uh...y-yes..."

"Were you visiting your friends?"

"Something like that..."

Pyunma frowned at him. "Is everything alright? You seem a little anxious."

Kino chuckled lightly, yet avoided Pyunma's eyes, "Everything's fine, 008...just fine. Do you know where the, uh, captain is?"

008 shook his head, "No, I am sorry, but I haven't seen him lately. Perhaps when you find him, you can ask if he knows where 009 has gone to."

Kino blinked, "You mean he's gone?" the fisherman frowned, his eyes glazing over with an unreadable look. "Well that's not good, now is it?" I suppose I'll just have to find him then, now won't I?"

The African stared at him thoughtfully, wary of the dark look on Kino's face. He'd seen that look before...and he didn't like who he'd seen it on. Soldiers, assassins, pawns of Black Ghost...every one of then got that look at one point or another.

"Well, excuse me then I need to go find Captain Sotomo..."

Pyunma silently moved aside, watching carefully as Kino disappeared around the corner. He made a mental note to have 005 keep an eye on that man before he did or influenced something bad to happen, and then proceeded down the infirmary steps and into the ward. As he door closed behind him, 008 strode over to the sleeping Min, depositing the pack on the bedside table with a disgusted look on his face.

"Enjoy, my friend." He said sarcastically, randomly beginning to check the man's vitals, "Although, by the looks of things, your enjoyment could be short lived if you don't wise up."

Pyunma stopped his one-sided berating as cold steel pressed up against his left temple.

"Don't do anything stupid now." A cold, hard voice snarled from behind him, "Put down the clipboard and walk to the center of the room, hands on your head."

Pyunma did as he was told without complaint, knowing from years of fighting and capture that discussion would only lead to a worse confrontation. A waited in the middle of the room by the chairs, half expecting to feel the bite of a bullet or the sting of a laser pierce his artificial skin.

"You can relax, 008, I'm not going to kill you...unless, of course, you give me a reason to." He could hear his captor moving again, "Now be a good boy and sit down. We need to have a little chat."

Pyunma nodded and sank into a chair, patiently waiting as the man came around and sat across from him, a grim frown on his face. "I realize this is a bit awkward, but unfortunately, it can't be helped."

Pyunma shook his head and held up a hand. "No need to explain. You simply played everyone for fools and won. Why not just cut this conversation short and kill me?"

The man smiled softly, "Because killing you is the _last_ thing I want to do. In fact, I am in need of your assistance, and if we do this right, everything will come out for the better, trust me on this. Both myself, and my organization will be very happy if you consider my offer."

008 folded his arms and sat back, considering the man for a moment before speaking.

"And just what organization would that be?"

"One that has both our interests in mind...if you understand what I'm getting at."

Pyunma decided to play hardball instead of being reeled in to unknown territory.

"I'm sorry, but I don't completely understand. Why don't you explain it to me...captain?"

* * *

_

* * *

You don't have to tell me or yell at me. Just mutilate my body and be done with it (ties blindfold over eyes). I'm ready to face the firing squad...fire at will. _

_Eh? Oh, you're not going to shoot me yet? (says prayer of thanks) Ok, I screwed up, big time...and I honestly have no excuse except for the same, I'm a busy busy woman. College preparation, believe it or not, is A LOT of hard work. All you high school juniors and below: prepare yourselves for the unrelenting pressure of admissions. It's a nightmare. So have plenty of aspirin at hand. You'll need it._

_Ok. It's late. I busted my ass until 2:00 in the morning to get this out (pathetic I know, but what can I say? Not much, actually...). And I'm not gonna promise a quick update because I wanna try and update my Rurouni Kenshin fic before I lose everyone there. So be patient. _

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**_

_**WATCH OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Ante-Mortem**

By: Wildfire Sky

_Whoa. Even I didn't expect this chapter to take so long for me to update. I don't know what happened to me. Please accept my sincerest apologies for my lateness and enjoy the story. Unfortunately, the ending is slowly coming closer and I have yet to decide on whether or not to make a sequel..._

_A/N: Some of you might notice I mention rain and darkness and such. Yes, it is still nighttime at the beginning of this chapter, but don't worry, morning will come around. Just, don't forget, they're in the middle of a storm here..._

**Ante-Mortem**

_Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

_

Takeshi grunted heavily as he was thrown down on to the hard, cold floor of a warehouse, a heavy foot descending on top of his back, preventing ay chance of escape. Not that he would make one. He lay silently, finding no reason to lift his head for the temporary blindness that the cloth forced upon him. Instead he focused on the rank smells of dead fish and sweat to keep himself from doing anything that might endanger his life further.

The trip had been mercifully short, despite the random violent acts his captors took upon themselves to inflict on his already abused flesh, and the rain wasn't much of a concern from the beginning, his clothing already soaked from the sewers. Tagasuki had put up more of a fight than he had, ignorant to the fact that they'd been outnumbered three to one. He kept spouting on about how he was the leader of one of the greatest yakuzas in Japan and they'd be sorry. Of course, they'd ignored him.

Being a cop, Takeshi knew when to fight and when to back down, especially when dealing with gangs...especially when dealing with _this_ particular gang. Although the night had been dark, he'd recognized them from their sleeveless shirts, tattooed arms and faces, and their pale blue eyes.

The department classified them as "moon runners", gangs who only showed their faces at night, preferring to remain as a pack in some hidden dwelling that was unknown to any but their own. Secrecy was the base of their cult, or society as they thought...secrecy and undying loyalty. Once a man became a moon runner, it was a life time membership, renewed with random, bloody killing that proved your worth. Having no one else, moon runners depended on each other, and their sleepers, for protection and basic survival. This extreme unity made them dangerous to any who happened to stumble upon their home.

Like he unwillingly had.

Remaining limp so as not to attract unwanted attention, Takeshi patiently waited for the next move. Tagasuki had mercifully gone quiet, encouraged to silence by a few well placed hits from his escorts. Now, the only noise was the low, heavy voices of their captors and the swishing of boots over dirt. The situation remained the same, the long minutes dragging on. Finally, just as Takeshi's mind was starting to drift, the creaking of a heavy metal door opening drew his attention. The other feet feel still and a new pair took up the relinquished space, coming down in smooth, confident strides.

"So, this is the worm that entered my territory." The voice was scratchy, as if the man's throat had been rubbed with sandpaper. "Another government bitch by the looks of it. I never would have imagined that a cop would have the balls to try and track me down again...and with no weapons or reinforcements!" A large, calloused hand forced Takeshi's head up, "Do you have some sort of death wish?"

Takeshi remained silent. He was in no position for heroics and wasn't about to provoke the man. He needed to concentrate on finding a way out of this knee-deep mess. A sudden vicious kick to his side tore Takeshi from his thoughts as he lurched from the man's grip and collapsed to the floor, choking on the dust and mold that invaded his mouth and nose.

"You were asked a question, and I suggest you answer." The new voice was a low growl, no doubt a lackey of some sort from the way he played off the first, "I find it rude whenever some one doesn't answer Nakotou-sama."

In an instant, Takeshi completely forgot about choking, his breath stolen away from him. Nakotou! Shi Nakotou! Oh, God, was he in _deep_. His body suddenly began to quiver involuntarily, fear now the dominate emotion flowing through him. His anxiety only spiked ass Tagasuki decided to put his two cents in.

"Nakotou! Thank Kami, there's at least one man with some sense around here."

Takeshi snapped his head in the direction of Tagasuki's voice; silently pleading with him to be quiet but with no avail.

"Nakotou, you do remember me, don't you?"

Instead of answering Tagasuki's question, Nakotou simply said: "Shut him up." Instantly, his dogs were on top of Tagasuki, the fat man's screams mingled with the sound of fists and boots hitting flesh and bone. Takeshi listened to Nakotou's heavy footsteps as the man slowly circled him like a prowling wolf waiting to strike. A tiny shiver rolled down the captive's back.

Not only was Nakotou the leader of an infamous, and very dangerous, gang of moon-runners, he was the self-proclaimed lord of every syndicate in Japan, a title he'd rightfully earned through his vicious, merciless assassinations of rival yakuza leaders who didn't readily accept his control or agree with his beliefs. They'd been a series of horrible mass murders scattered throughout Tokyo, Osaka, and regions of Sapporo, murders that Takeshi came to know quite well, being one of the lead investigating officers.

He'd studied Nakotou's picture and profile..._lived_ with them for almost two years as he tried to find this extremely eluding snake of a man. They'd met once, face-to-face...or rather, gun-to-face, Takeshi being on the wrong end of a gold trimmed Desert Eagle, and for reasons he may never know, the most vicious and dangerous killer in Japan had lowered his gun, smiled, and walked away.

A dark feeling deep in his gut told him that he wouldn't be so lucky this time.

"You...you look familiar..." Nakotou was speaking again, his tone short and clipped, as though pondering. "Have we met before?"

Takeshi stiffened. Despite the amount of time that had passed, Nakotou might still recognize him. If that was the case, he was as good as dead. Sure, that one moment of interaction between them had been in the dead of night in the middle of a rice field, there was still the underlying fear that Nakotou had gotten a good look at him...at least enough to identify him.

"Take off the blindfold, let me see his eyes."

Takeshi threw his body away from the pair of hands that touched his face, kicking at the floor in a panic for escape.

_No...no this can't be happening...he'll know who I am..._

Another pair of hands grabbed him underneath his arms, hoisting him up into a sitting position and giving him a single, hard shake. "I wouldn't try that again, boy. Next time I might accidentally snap your neck."

The other hands were on his again, reaching around his head to untie the knot. Takeshi snapped his eyes shut, a silent prayer running through his head.

"Open your eyes."

"I'd rather not." The words were out before Takeshi could stop them. He was quickly cuffed by a hand, the order repeated. For fear of being struck again, Takeshi slowly opened his eyes and looked death in the face.

Nakotou had aged considerably since he'd last seen him. During the murders, Nakotou was nothing more than a youngster, a handsome, almost babyish face gracing his features. He'd been thin and lanky, relying on his quick thinking and group of bigger, stronger friends to avoid physical confrontations. Now, Nakotou had filled out, muscles clearly defined on his bare chest, tattoos decorated the once clear skin. His dark hair had been bleached and buzzed almost to the skin, his black eyes now a pale blue. Nakotou's once beautiful face now claimed a thin, disfiguring scar across his right eye and over his nose, a shame in its own context.

Takeshi's stomach tightened as he stared at the slightly taller man. Nakotou was watching him as well, studying his face and nodding to himself.

"That's what I thought…" Nakotou said with a smile, "I remember you. You're the pig that tried to track me down. Pity that you never caught me, isn't it?"

A small wave a broken pride washed over Takeshi. "As I remember it, I did find you."

"And ended up with a gun in your face." Nakotou's smile melted into a confident smirk, "Don't give yourself credit you don't deserve. As I recall, you were the lead investigator weren't you? How many men did you send to their deaths? Ten? Twenty?"

Takeshi glowered, "Twenty-four…twenty-four good men."

"Apparently, they weren't good enough."

Takeshi resisted the urge to rush forward and attack the smirking bastard, clenching his teeth in anger. "Damn you…" he forced out with a snarl, "It was because of you that they died…you bribed him…"

Nakotou laughed, "Bribed? Try bought. He always was a weak man…a pathetic man, truly. But he's serving a much greater purpose now…deep sea fishing, captain of his own vessel. Provided by myself, of course."

Takeshi snorted, "He was the best police officer in Tokyo, until you got to him. Now he's nowhere to be found."

"Except that I _do_ know where he is. At this very moment in fact. You can let him go, now." Nakotou gestured at his men and they immediately dropped Takeshi, stepping away from him and moving to where Tagasuki lay motionless in a gathering pool of blood. "Come with me, officer, we have much to discuss."

Hesitating for only a moment and figuring that there was nothing better to do; Takeshi limped after Nakotou and into the dark warehouse. They ascended a steep stair ladder and onto the catwalk high above the ground floor, entering a small office near the back of the large building. Nakotou gestured to the chairs in front of a large, expensive looking desk.

"Please have a seat; I'll be with you in a moment." Nakotou moved into a side room as Takeshi slid into one of the wooden chairs, looking around. The room was almost completely empty of any personal affection…or anything for that matter. The only furniture in the small room was the desk, and the chairs, the one behind made from red leather, the only subtle sign of Nakotou's legendary wealth.

Takeshi was uncomfortable, scared really, and worried that at any moment Nakotou's entire army would come bursting through the doors and light up his dumb ass.

_Yea, you are dumb…you're sitting here in a yakuza leader's office like you're having a tea party. What the hell is wrong with you?_

He was scared shitless, that's what. He did realize he was in the office of an extremely dangerous man, and he did realize that at any moment, he could die a horrible, bloody death. What's worse is that happened to Nakotou's victims.

Takeshi shuddered. Being returned to his family after going through a meat grinder didn't sound like fun. Not that he'd feel any of it, but still. His wife would be scarred for life and that was something he could _never_ accept. She was already in constant fear that she'd be called to the medical examiner's station to identify his body, but if he arrived with anything less than a white sheet over his head, there was a good possibility she'd have a heart attack right there.

"I thought I'd asked you to relax, officer."

Takeshi jumped in surprise whipping around to face Nakotou. The man stood behind him, a smooth smile on his face. He was dressed completely now, donning a pair of dark slacks and matching vest, a blood red undershirt and handkerchief topping his fine garb. Had he not know who Nakotou really was, Takeshi might have thought of him as nothing more than a business man if they'd ever pass on the streets. The only thing that would give him away would be his eyes...his scheming blue eyes.

"I suppose you can't relax, can you?" Nakotou said, sitting down in the leather chair and placed his hands on the desk top, the non threatening smile still in place, "Just like a cop. Always on edge whenever they're around so called criminals."

Takeshi frowned, "What do you mean, 'so-called'? You are a criminal...and the worse kind. You kill the guilty and the innocent, just see their blood run."

"Who determines when the innocent are innocent, officer? You...or God? It's impossible for a human being to be pure innocence, not even the Pope is pure innocence. Everyone has a mark on their slate, and mark that's only clean with your acceptance into heaven."

"And you must think you hold the key to it."

Nakotou's smile wavered. "I hold the keys to everything, officer. And that makes me greater than you and God."

"Bastard." Takeshi growled, "Don't you preach to me...I've prayed to God plenty of times in my life and it sure as hell wasn't you that answered me! If you believe that you're so great, then why did you have to murder those syndicate leaders, huh? Wouldn't a God have the power to bend all to his will?"

All emotion dropped from Nakotou's face as he stood, walking over to the panoramic viewing window that overlooked the warehouse floor. It was empty now of his night loving army, the men gone to do whatever raids were necessary on this night. All that was left was Tagasuki's broken and bleeding body lying in a pool of his own blood, unmoving. Takeshi watched Nakotou carefully, waiting for some sort of outward sign of hostility, but both the man's face and stance remained effectively neutral.

Finally, Nakotou spoke, his voice low and careful, "Things aren't going as well as they should, officer. In fact, my leadership is failing."

"Failing?" Takeshi snorted, "I thought you said you were God."

Nakotou's shoulders slumped slightly, "Yes I did. But I meant at one point in my life, I was God. When I choose who lived and who died...I was playing God. That's why I let you live all those years ago. It was my decision. But now, I no longer have that power to control people's lives. Only the faithful strength of those who serve me keep me alive."

Nakotou turned and sat back down at his desk, opening a drawer and reaching inside. Takeshi watched for only a moment before drawing back, primal fear evident on his face at the sight of a powerful Desert Eagle held beneath Nakotou's slim hands. He forced his gaze from the gold trimmed weapon to his captor's face, staring into the piercing blue eyes that held a promise. Of what, Takeshi was hesitant to find out.

"Is...Is that for me?" he managed to say, swallowing the bile that began to force its way up his throat.

Nakotou shrugged. "Perhaps. It all depends on you."

"On me?"

"Yes." Said Nakotou, "You have a choice of whether or not you'll believe what I have to say. Being a cop, you might not trust anything that a convicted criminal has to say, especially not from one whose put a gun in your face in more than one occasion."

Takeshi licked his lips. "If you know I won't believe you, then why haven't you shot me yet?"

"Because I hope that for a moment, you won't think like a cop, but as a lost soul." Nakotou leaned back in his chair, "I know it's a hard thing to do, but you must have an open mind for this. There are few people who know of the organization I belong to, in fact, it's restricted to only those of us who are members. Not even the government knows of our existence except for the ones that must...politicians we've humbly brought into our lives."

Takeshi blinked. "Organization? Are you talking about moon-runners?"

"Goddamn I hate that name." Nakotou spat, glaring at the far wall over Takeshi's ear, "It sounds like it was created by a child... 'moon-runners'...pathetic! And as tasteless as it is, I'm happy to say that moon-runners have little to do with my organization except as hit men. That's why I'm here, to keep our dogs undercontrol and from biting the ankles of our neighbors. No, the purpose of my organization is different from gangs or drug lords. We're here to eradicate the world of all evil, in all shapes and forms, by any means necessary."

"Including virtual genocide?"

"_Especially_ genocide." Nakotou smiled proudly at some inward thought, "Although it was hundreds of years ago, have you ever been told about Adolph Hitler?"

Takeshi snorted. "Hitler? That's nothing but a mother's tale to scare children into being good. They tell their kids to behave or 'Hitler will come at take you away to darkness'. I never believed in that crap."

"It's interesting how the human race with butcher history so they can forget it. Hitler was very much a real man, and very much a tyrant. As much as I would love to, going into his history would take more time than we have. But to give you the gist of it, Hitler committed a mass genocide on the Jews during World War 2, a genocide so great that it made the entire world quake with disgust and anger. It seemed he was out of control, an unreachable monster that not guns could take down.

"It was then that my organization was created. We were ordered to take out Hitler, but make the death look natural...something that even the most experienced doctors would never look closely at. So we poisoned him...poisoned him and drove him insane. The product we used made it seem like a medical condition was slowly eating away at his body, but it wasn't. We killed him, slowly, and took great pleasure in it. Ever since, we've been called on to wipe out whatever great evil comes to plague this Earth, and nothing has ever stood in our way."

Takeshi's eyes fell back on the gun, "So you take out any problems you have, is that it? Is that how you're so successful, kill to succeed?"

Nakotou smiled, "I consider it poetic justice."

"I consider it sick and disgusting." Takeshi shook his head, "Your organization's history is all well and good, but that doesn't explain why I'm in your office, staring down your gun."

Nakotou's smile grew. "It's quite simple really; I want you to help us. I want you to kill that friend of yours. The real killer...the cyborg..."

Takeshi started. "You mean Diablo?"

"The very same." Nakotou winked, spinning the guns towards Takeshi. "I want you to help me rid the Earth of the greatest evil we've known. Black Ghost."

Takeshi's eyes grazed over the gun once more before connection with Nakotou's. "What in the hell is Black Ghost?"

Nakotou laughed.

* * *

Pyunma quirked an eyebrow, staring at Captain Sotomo curiously. "So you're after Black Ghost as well, huh? Just like us?"

Sotomo nodded. "I am."

"So, why didn't you tell us this before?"

"The time wasn't right. I needed to get close to you, so I put my men at risk."

Pyunma fell silent.

"I'd known for sometime you were here," Sotomo said leaning back, "In fact I knew that young Joe was a cyborg created by Black Ghost, but I had to put on a front to keep both you and Black Ghost from knowing the truth. I mean, truthfully, would you let a traitor near your ship? I think not."

Pyunma averted his eyes, watching the Captain from his peripheral vision as he pulled out a cigarette a lit it, pulling in deeply before releasing the bluish smoke into the room. "We don't allow smoking in the infirmary."

Sotomo nodded slowly, taking another drag before throwing it to the floor and crushing it with his foot. "Quite understandable. I should have been more aware of your feelings. Not everyone likes a smoker..."

"It's not that," Pyunma said quickly, "But this is a sick bay and it needs to be kept as sterile as possible, including the air."

Sotomo nodded as he raised his arms over his head, stretching. "Of course. But as I was explaining, my organization must be kept secret for the safety of everyone involved in it. Our grunts know only as much as they need to carry out their duties. They don't know our leaders, they don't know our hierarchy, hell, they don't even know our skin color. We put out rumors of course, ridiculous ones that are no where close to the truth, so that if they ever are caught and interrogated, their spouting nothing but truthful lies."

"You must be pretty high up to know all of this." Pyunma said quietly, watching the older man's face.

Sotomo laughed, "Me? Don't be ridiculous. The only contacts that I have with our true leaders are through shadow contacts, men who go all out to conceal their identities. They don't say a word to us, only give us our orders on an encrypted disk and walk away. No questions, no conversations. Sounds pretty elaborate doesn't it?"

"Almost ridiculously so."

"Well, as you know, evil has a cruel way of taken revenge." To Pyunma it seemed that the hard gaze in Sotomo's eyes retreated, leaving him with an almost blank stare, "They don't just go after you...they go after everyone you know..."

Pyunma considered this for a moment before chancing a comment, "It's happened before. Hasn't it?"

Sotomo locked eyes with him briefly before looking away. "Ten years ago, just before I joined, there was a leak in the organization, a mole that was very close to the top of the hierarch. He'd been paid to tip off the police on any illegal activates that we conducted in the name of 'justice'.

"They found one of our branches in Eastern Europe and put on a full frontal assault on the complex. The building was leveled from explosives we'd planted to destroy all evidence and ninety percent of our operatives were killed. The other ten percent managed to get to a hideout and stay there until we could bribe and blackmail enough politicians to get the police off our backs. The worse tragedy in our history. Since then, only the most trusted have any access to our headquarters. Period."

Pyunma nodded to himself, "Sounds pretty extensive to me."

"Money can buy the support of the Gods, my friend." Sotomo stood up and walked over to where Min lay silently, the beeping of his heart monitor the only audible sound. Finally he turned, steeling Pyunma with a hard look.

"Let me give you a bit of advice, 008...it would be your best interest to assist us in this crusade of ours. Now that you know so much there are only two options: assistance or death. My organization know who you are, and since you're cyborgs, it only makes it that more easier to track you down. Help us, 008...do it for the god of everyone."  
Pyunma hesitated. "But...you're criminals...I can't help killers of innocent people."

Sotomo's eyes twitched, the only warning Pyunma had before the Captain's gun was shoved in his face, the hammer pulled. Sotomo's voice was hard and deadly when he spoke, the challenge obvious.

"Listen to me, cyborg, there isn't much to this. At this range, I'll pulverize your metal head and every drop of oil or blood or whatever you have in that skull of your will be all over this infirmary. And trust me, there won't be much left for your good doctor to put back together. Get it?"

Pyunma stared back at him. "You're nothing but a criminal. Go ahead and shoot me because I will never aide in anything that will destroy my morals and beliefs."

"A cyborg with a heart..." Sotomo grinned, lowering the gun, "How interesting. I will spare your life for now, but I strongly urge that you reconsider my offer. Talk it over with your comrades and I'll return tomorrow for your answer. Until then, Joe stays with me, as collateral to keep you from scampering off."

Pyunma's eyes narrowed. "You're a coward...keeping our friend hostage obviously give you the advantage. None of us will support a group who threatens people to get their way!"

Sotomo crossed over to the infirmary door, tossing a smile over his shoulder. "No. But maybe they _will_ support a group who has the same goals as you. Think it over."

Before Pyunma could respond, the door was closing behind Sotomo's retreating form.

* * *

_

* * *

Ok, there you are! Again I apologize for the extreme delay, but I'm gonna stop making promises I can't keep. The one I will keep is that I will complete this story. Nothing irks me more than authors who don't complete their work. "Discontinued" should be illegal in the writing world. Either you write it, or get the hell off the net. Simple as that. I might not update as often as you'd like, but I will finish._

_Oh and one other thing...WE ADVANCED! My theatre group has now advanced to Area in Laredo Texas, so if you live there, please come and see it! I'm not sure where, but you can find out. Our play is "Noises Off" and I'm the electrician (I got honorable mention all-star cast. Hurrah!). Please come and see it!_

_**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!**_

_**WATCH OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Ante-Mortem**

_**By: Wildfire Sky**_

_Ok, the next part in this series...of...parts...I guess. Anyways, we're chugging right along here, and, yes, we're slowly coming to the end. Probably thirty chapters tops in this one, maybe less. Depends on how much I write in these next few chapters. I can tell you one thing; the last two chapters will be the longest. One being the climatic finale, and the other, the epilogue. A method to the madness. As to my decision for a sequel...well that's for me to know, and you to find out!_

_Oh yea..._

_STUPID UIL! That bastard of a judge decided that United ISD crappy show about dropping dead babies and insulting the Catholic church (in the wake of the Pope's death I might add), was much better than ours, which, if you ever saw it, you'd agree it was much, much better! Oh, and on a special note, they got LAST PLACE. Go figure._

**Ante-Mortem**

**_Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

_**

Min slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the white washed ceiling that dominated his view. The time and date escaped him at the moment, but right then he didn't care. He was hurting, both inside and out...the knowledge of his actions a heavy weight on his mind. How could he have gotten himself into this? And now, because of his mistakes, his own brother had been hurt...why had he made such a foolish choice in the first place.

Hearing the sound of the door hissing open, Min slowly lifted his head, staring across at the doorway to his left. His eyes narrowed at the figure standing there, leaning against the doorways with hard, cold eyes. There was an unlit cigarette clamped between his lips, his tongue simply rolling it around in his mouth thoughtfully. Min defiantly stared back, refusing to cower down to his captain's harsh glare. Suddenly, deciding against stepping up to the challenge, Min broke out in his usual playful smile.

"Ohiyo captain! Long time so see, eh?"

Sotomo shrugged one shoulder, also adapting a harmless grin, "I'm glad to see that you're finally up and awake...I hope you're making a full recovery as well."

"As good as can be," Min replied, leaning back again, "The doc here's been really good to me. Plenty of beer and girls to go around if you're interested. I've been asleep all this time so I haven't been able to enjoy their hospitality."

Soto allowed a chuckled to pass his lips, yet his hard eyes told a different story. To Min, the captain didn't seem like the laid back, carefree man he'd used to be. No. Now he seemed almost on alert, his eyes narrow and piercing...as if he was controlling barely contained anger.

The fisherman's heart thudded in his chest. Did the captain suspect something? Impossible! He'd been completely thorough in cleansing away any and all traces of evidence that might point back to him and his partner in crime. He'd done as ordered to the point, even beyond a little, just as a personal touch. If the look the captain wore meant anything, it was that the old man was truly worried about him, and probably angry at his clumsiness. That's all.

Min glanced over when he heard the captain shift slightly, watching the man approach and pause just out of arms reach. It was at that moment, Min noticed the flashing red light on the door pad.

"Oi, captain...I think the, uh, the door's busted."

Sotomo simply crossed his arms over his chest, giving another half shrug. "I know. Don't worry about it."

Instantly, Min was on guard, his body tensing. "Is there something wrong, captain? You seem a little...on edge..."

"I understand you had a visitor." Sotomo said, ignoring Min's question. "Who was it?"

Min gave a forced smile, "Oh no one big...Kinto just wanted to stop in and say hello. Why do you want to know?"

Sotomo uncrossed his arms, raising them in a submissive gesture. "Alright, alright...I sorry for interrogating you like this. I'm just worried that's all."

"Worried."

Sotomo nodded with a stiff smile. "Just worried. I certainly can't have anything happen to my best fisherman, now can I? Once we get back out at sea, I'll need your skills to pull in the big catch, right?"

Min smirked at the ego-swelling praise, "You certainly know how to butter a guy up, captain!" he winked, "And just because you said that, I'm gonna try extra hard to get better."

Sotomo nodded, his smile fading as quickly as it appeared, "How long ago did Kinto visit you?"

"I dunno...a couple of hours I guess." Min absently fiddled with his IV cord.

"And you spoke with him?"

"Yea...nothing much, really...just played a few rounds of poker and talked about the storm and all that."

Sotomo's frown deepened. "Well that's interesting..."

Min glanced at him before returning to fiddling with the cords and fabric of the bed sheets, pulling at a loose string. "What's interesting?"

"The fact that you said you've been asleep until I came...and yet, you've managed to play a round of poker with Kinto..."

Min's hands froze.

"You must be one helluva player to be able to do that in your sleep."

Min's eyes narrowed to mere slits at the sound of a gun hammer being cocked back and leveled at him. He slowly turned, staring directly into Sotomo's eyes. The captain stared back, his expression bored.

"Dare I ask who won?"

"Actually, Min won...but I'm hoping for a rematch _real_ soon..."

By the time Sotomo was in motion to turn and face the newest intruder, the blunt of a gun was smashing across his face, throwing him to the floor in an unconscious heap. Min blinked, staring down at the captain's unmoving form.

"Holy shit, Kinto! Did you kill him?"

Kinto knelt down next to the captain's body, checking for a pulse. "No, he's fine. And even if he wasn't, I don't much care." Kinto stood, turning towards Min's bed, "But we need to get these wires off of you and get the hell out of here. My contact is waiting for us in warehouse, and I don't want to keep him waiting."

Min winced as Kinto jerked the IV from his vein, ignoring the dot of blood that welled up from the improper removal. "Ouch! Oi, Kinto, who is this contact of yours anyways, you never told me."

Kinto's eye twitched slightly as he pulled the monitoring wires from Min's arm, switching of the machines before their high pitched alarms could sound and bring unwanted company. "My contact would prefer that you not see him unless it becomes necessary."

"Necessary?" Min echoed, frowned, "Don't you think my getting involved with this makes us meeting necessary? Goddamn it, Kinto, I'm not playing anymore games! I've already screwed myself before messing with you, it was a miracle I wasn't convicted! Everytime I get involved with one of your little schemes, I always end up getting the blunt end of the deal."

Min stood up, pulling off the other sensors and stepping close to Kinto, their noses almost touching. "Now, I'm not going to stand for this bullshit anymore. If I'm going to ruin my life, and the life of my _brother_, then I think we'd better come to an understanding...I _won't_ be kept in the dark anymore. We're partners, and partners tell each other everything, especially when it means risking the other person's life. So spill it!"

Kinto's face darkened and he pushed Min back to arm's length. "Min, there are something's that you just don't need to know about. Now, why don't you just relax..."

Min snarled angrily, shoving Kinto back, causing the older man to nearly trip over Soto's sprawled body. "I will not relax! Why can't you just tell me what's going on?" He angrily advanced on Kinto, his eyes blazing...

And came to a screeching halt, his face centimeters away from the explosive end of Kinto's handgun. The first mate glared at Min, his scarred eyes flashing. "I won't deal with your shit today, Min...not right now. There's more than just _your_ life. If I don't pull this off, there will be worse consequences than death..."

Min opened his mouth to reply, when the thin hiss of the door opening caught both of their attention. Min looked over Kinto's shoulder in mild shock, thanking God that Kinto's body blocked sight of the now lowered gun. As he glanced back, Kinto's eyes flashed a warning. Doctor Gilmore moved further into the room, his eyes sweeping over Min and Kinto in surprise.

"My goodness, Min! What are you doing up...and why were the pads removed?" Gilmore eyes fell on Sotomo, his eyes widening in shock. "Just _what_ is going on here?"

Kinto's eyes hardened as he moved away from Min, keeping his back to Gilmore and protecting his weapon as he walked over to the bed. "Forgive me doctor; I'm the one who woke Min up..."

Gilmore stared at the man disbelievingly, "Is that so? And can you explain to me why there is an unconscious man on the floor? Oh, gracious, he's bleeding!" The doctor dropped down next to Sotomo's body, examining the head wound. "How did this happen?"

Min panicked as Gilmore's eyes settled on him, his mind rushing through possible answered. "He, uh, he fell doc! Slipped and fell on the floor. Thank goodness Kinto came in; I was strapped to the bed and...and I didn't know if I could get to him in time."

Gilmore frowned, standing up. "Why didn't one of you call for help? That would have been the logical solution, instead of standing over him like that."

The fisherman's eyes glanced away from a moment. "I uh...I don't know?"

The doctor frowned, eyeing the two suspiciously. "There's something going on here. I'm calling for the others, don't you move."

Before the doctor could take two steps, Kinto was in front of him, blocking the Russian's retreat. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, doctor."

"What are you talking about?" Gilmore demanded, "Let me through at once!"

Kinto's eyes hardened. "Don't do anything stupid now, doctor..."

Gilmore tried to go around Kinto, but the man moved again to block his path. Irritated, Gilmore opened his mouth to yell for help.

Two muffled shots rang out.

Min barely stifled a cry of shock and horror as the old doctor jerked at the impact of the bullets, stepping back and staring at the two crimson circles that began to spread across his chest. A short gasp escaped his throat as the old man fell to his knees, staring up at Kinto in surprise. Min also stared at Kinto, watching at waiting for his next move. He'd seen Kinto in action, knew that he could become merciless, but never before had he'd killed someone who wasn't a target. But now, it seemed, he'd turned to a whole new level

Min was terrified.

"You should have listened to me doctor." Kinto said, his voice deadpan, "You should have stayed upstairs where you belonged. And you never should have asked so many goddamn questions!"

Min winced at Kinto's raised voice, praying that the noised would bring down any of the crew...especially not that big guy...

Kinto stared at the frozen, doctor, contemplating whether or not to shoot him and put the old bastard out of his misery...or simply leave him to bleed to death. Smiling, Kinto raised the gun, leveling it at Gilmore's head.

"Lights out, doctor."

The gun slammed across Gilmore's head, evicting a cry from him as he fell to the floor next to Sotomo's body, an angry bruise already forming on half his face. Kinto looked up and stared balefully at Min.

"Don't give me that look you whimp!" Kinto growled, stepping over Gilmore, "I didn't hit him hard enough to kill him, just knock him out for a few hours. Enough time for us to get out of here, do what we have to do, and then head to America for fine women and a permanent vacation all right? Now get your balls together and move their bodies."

Min continued to stare at him silently. Kinto had gone to an all new low. The sound of the hammer clicking back again snatched Kinto's attention, drawing his eyes back over to where Kinto now stood, poised over the sleeping form of his brother, the blood soaked pillow held against the side of Tai's head. Min tried to choke down the flood of bile that filled his mouth at the sight of Kinto aiming the gun at Tai's head.

"Like you said, Min, enough games." Kinto stared at him with cold, lifeless eyes, "I'm getting sick and tired of your whining, and it stops now. You either do what I say, when I say it, or you'll regret ever crossing paths with me. Either you move those fucking bodies like I said to... or you watch me blow your dear little brother's brains all over this room. Are we clear?"

Min nodded numbly, "Crystal clear...Kinto..."

* * *

Francoise stumbled down the wide, cement pathways, her tears mixing with the storm rain as she ran, searching for her beloved Joe. Oh why had she hesitated for so long...why we she so dumb to not use her powers when he was closer. She been lost first stepping off the ship, not sure which way Joe had gone, left, right, or deeper into the maze of warehouses that made up the Tokyo docks. It was by pure luck that she happened to catch on to Joe's position, her keen ears picking up a trace of mumbling that sounded distinctly like Albert. It was on a hunch that she headed towards the German's voice, knowing that where Albert was, Joe was sure to be close.

She's been running for what seemed like hours, even though it was only maybe the span of fifteen minutes. Her cyborg legs allowed her to run much faster than the average human...not fast as Joe, of course, but fast enough. The warehouses that surrounded her seemed like large, empty tombs, the windows resembling narrow eyes that glared at her accusingly, screaming at her that this entire mess was her fault.

_How could I have been so selfish?_ She chastised herself angrily, ashamed at her behavior in those last few days. She'd ignored the obvious signs of Joe's distress, finding comfort in another rather than face whatever was troubling her beloved Joe. Never before had she acted like such a...wait.

Francoise paused in her steps. Why had she pushed Joe away from her...why hadn't she listened to him? Was it her fault that she hadn't asked about the spreading acid that was rotting his brain? No...How could anyone in their right mind _ever_ think of a scenario like that?

She shook her head, droplets of rain mixing with those falling. This storm was getting out of control...hopefully it will have receded by daylight. Looking up, Francoise spotted the ship where Joe was, his cybernetic mind, as well as his conflicting emotions, giving off more than enough energy to track. She could also sense 004, moving along with two others and coming towards her. She could only wonder why they'd left Joe behind and come out in weather like this.

Suddenly, a heavy form slammed into her from her left side near the warehouses, clamping a hand over her mouth and wrapping an arm around her throat. Francoise tried to kick and scream, but the attacker merely gave her a vicious shake, dragging her into the back door of an empty warehouse, kicking the door shut and muting the sound of falling rain. The attacker slowly tightened his grip around her throat and gave her another shake. A deep, accent voice hissed into her ear, ordering her silent.

"And stay quiet or I'll snap your neck like a twig, 003."

Francoise instantly froze, scared more by the fact that he knew her coding rather than the fact that his arm was threatening to cut off her airflow...

Francoise gasped.

...her much needed airflow.

Hearing the labored breathing from his victim, the attacker eased some of the pressure from her throat, yet maintained a sure grip on her body. He spoke low and slowly into her ear, making sure that she heard every word.

"My name is Diablo, and I work for Black Ghost." The girl's body stiffened and Diablo continued, relishing in the fearful shivering that involuntarily took the French woman's body, "I know your code name and I know where you're from. I know your past and I know your capabilities, which, mind you, are no where near my own."

Francoise managed to shake away Diablo's hand, glaring ahead into the darkness, "What do you want?"

Diablo completely removed his hand from her mouth, pushing Francoise to the floor with an excited grunt. He fell on top of her before she could move or turn over, settling his body to the contours of her own. Slowly, he lowered his mouth next to her face, pressing her right cheek into the floor as he whispered.

"I want all of you dead..."

Francoise stiffened, her eyes narrowing. "Another assassination attempt by Black Ghost?"

Diablo chucked, leaning back to sit on top of her body, one hand firmly settled on Francoise's cheek, holding her down. "Oh no, my original mission was to take down 009 and return him to Black Ghost, alive or not. However, the more I learned about him, the more interested I became. I've been watching both you and him...I've heard his confessions of love to a woman he doesn't know, and you arguments with Jets trying to protect him. When I discovered how really fragile your relationship was with Joe, I realized how perfect that would suit me." He grinned viciously, "So I made the necessary preparations..."

The side door opened once again, slammed against the steel walls from the wind gust. Francoise tried to crane her head to see, but Diablo's sure grip prevented her from doing anything but thrash about and waste her energy.

"You're late, Kinto." Diablo growled, "What kept you?"

Francoise's eyes widened. _Kinto? The firstmate? Impossible..._

Kinto spoke, "Get off my back, I had a little trouble with my partner, but everything turned out fine in the end."

"Where is he?" Diablo growled, his voice hard and suspicious.

"Oh don't worry about him," Kinto moved around to stand in front of Francoise, "So this is her, huh?"

Diablo nodded up at Kinto, "Correct. Subject 003...our 'bait' for this evening."

Kinto squatted down low enough for 003 to see him out of the corner of her eye. Kinto smiled softly, raising a hand in greeting...a blood stained hand.

"Hi there!" He said happily, "We meet again, my young beauty. I hope you're doing a lot better than the dear doctor."

At this, Francoise started struggling again, panic gripping her in ice cold fingers. "What did you do to Doctor Gilmore?" she demanded angrily, trying to use all of her cyborg strength to push off Diablo, "What did you do to him?"

Kinto chuckled, but his smile melted away into an unemotional mask, "The good doctor walked in at a bad time, I'm afraid, so I had to make sure that what he'd seen would not be told to anyone else." Kinto glanced up, staring directly at Diablo. "Oh, and I'm afraid one of your patients passed away in the night unexpectedly."

The Cuban answered, although the comment had been directed at Francoise, "You killed Min? Why the hell would you..."

Kinto held up a hand. "Not Min, his brother." A dark smile cracked across the fisherman's face, "Apparently a bullet through the eye can cause quite an explosion of blood. I'll need to take a shower before we board the frigate."

It was then that Francoise noticed the thick, crimson blood splashed over Kinto's face, her cry of anger and disgust barely contained. But Kinto continued oblivious to her discomfort.

"Min wasn't being very cooperative and threatened to cut the deal short, but I told him that he had an...obligation to us and threatened to kill off him brother if he didn't do what I told him to. Well, after he stashed away Sotomo's and the doctor, I killed his brother anyways for good measure."

Diablo laughed lightly, "I must be rubbing off on you."

Kinto motioned towards Francoise, "What are we going to do with her?"

"She'll lure 009 out of the safety of the ship and into the warehouse complex." Diablo hefted Francoise to her feet, wrapping his arms around her again. "Then, one he have him in an isolated area, I'll attack him and snap his legs, rendering him powerless."

"And then we deliver him to Black Ghost, right? And I collect my pay."

Diablo clenched his teeth together, glaring at Kinto. "Yes...and then you get your pay. By the way, where is Min?"

Kinto threw out a hand, "By the door. I told him to wait there."

"Isn't there a possibility he could run?"

Kinto shrugged, "I think he's still in shock over the death of his brother."

Sighing, Diablo activated his internal clock, the digital numbers appearing before his eyes. "It's nearly two o'clock in the morning and the frigate leaves in approximately two hours. We need to finish this if we're to catch a ride."

Francoise glared, "I'll never help you...not ever! You're nothing but scum for trusting Black Ghost! He doesn't care about you! He---"

A thick blade pressed against her throat, causing her breath to catch. Diablo gently hissed in her ear. "I would start worrying about yourself my dear...because after this, you and your friends are totally expendable. In fact...Kinto."

The fisherman handed Diablo a small black box. The cyborg Cuban held it in front of Francoise, flipping open the top to reveal a blinking red light and a timer. He grinned, caressing her cheek with his face.

"The Dolphin has enough explosives to send it, and your dearest crew, to the bottom of Tokyo Bay within seconds. And believe me when I say it will make quite a mess of your friends. I dare say the police will have trouble piecing together a body when I'm through. But it can all go away if you just do what I say. Got it? You have a choice...either everybody dies, or just your dearest Joe does."

Francoise closed her eyes.

_God help me...

* * *

_

_Stretches _

_Ok! Another chapter completed! Thank God. You know, I think I made a big mistake when I limited my chapters to a minimum of seven pages. Seven pages can get awfully tiresome. Good news! I'm graduating from high school on Monday! And you know what that means..._

_Seriously, what's it mean cuz I'd really like to know..._

_R&R!_

_**WATCH OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**_


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**_Ante-Mortem_**

_By: Wildfire Sky_

_If I do this right, this will actually be the first of a final three chapters...in other words, the story is about to come to an end. And guess what? If you hate my cut off chapter endings, just you wait until I finish this thing...then you'll **really** hate me! Enjoy!_

**_Ante-Mortem_**

_Chapter Twenty Four

* * *

_

Francoise regarded the pacing Diablo warily, her mind and body already worn out from this brief, yet emotional, encounter with a killer she'd never knew existed, despite the fact that she should have know better than for Black Ghost to give up so easily on them. It was given that the monster would harbor ill will against their team, even to the level of pure hatred, but she'd believed, after defeating both him and his forces again and again, that Black Ghost would actually take a hint and leave them the hell alone. But, it seemed, Black Ghost was persistent in both the business and personal worlds he occupied.

At the sound of a low cough, Francoise turned her head slightly, staring at the other men occupying the abandoned warehouse. Min took another drag from his cigarette, hands folded behind his head as he lay on the ground, staring up at the high ceiling. His hand pulled the cigarette from his mouth and a light stream of smoke billowed from his nostrils as he tightly shut him eyes, a grimace coming over his expression. For a moment, Francoise felt sorry for him and for his loss. To see your brother murdered in cold blood...well, she'd nearly shattered when she'd realized her own brother was dead, and she never witnessed it. What Min had to be going through was beyond comparison in her mind. Nothing that Black Ghost had done to her, or to Joe, was a dirty as forcing someone to watch their family die.

"What are you staring at?" Came a low growl, snapping Francoise from her thoughts. She realized that she'd been staring at Min and quickly averted her gaze from his piercing glare. Min huffed triumphantly, and took another pull. "I'd worry about yourself, missy...I don't think the day's going to start off too bright for you."

Boots shuffled towards them and Min sat up, propping his body with his elbows. She vaguely heard the 'oh, great' that Min mumbled, her eyes filling with terror at the sight of Diablo towering over her slender frame. Red eyes locked with her own and a savage grin spread across his lips. "It's a few hours before dawn, dearest," Diablo said in an almost gentle voice, "Time for you to do your thing."

Francoise stiffened, her eyes narrowing, "What makes you think I won't just call for help? We can communicate telepathically to each other, you know...in fact, I've been doing it the entire time you've kept me here. My friends know where I am and they're on their way."

Min blinked at this, staring up at Diablo. "Is she serious? Fucking hell, man! Now all of her little friends are pissed at us, what the hell are we going to do now?"

"Shut-up." Kinto snapped from his place on few feet from Francoise.

"Yes, please do." Diablo agreed, his eyes never leaving Francoise's face. "Besides, she's bluffing...the only one she can telepathically communicate with is that damn 001. And, if what Black Ghost says is true, the little brat is out for a thirty day nap, is he not?"

Min let out a small laugh, "Thirty days, huh?" He bore a sad smile, staring at Francoise, "Tai's sleeping for a lot longer than that."

Kinto rolled his eyes and moved from leaning against the metal wall, striding over stand next to Francoise. "What are you going to do with her afterwards, Diablo?"

"What would you like me to do?" he questioned, staring at the fisherman directly.

Kinto shrugged one shoulder absently, but Francoise saw the predatory look glaze over his features. "You could always leave her with me. You said that you only wanted the boy, right? Well, once you have him, you leave us the girl and we call everything even."

Diablo's eyes narrowed. "I don't enjoy harming women...it's a degrading act that only lowers a man's stature."

"And yet here you have her captive, wrists bound together like some prisoner." Kinto's eyes sparkled with hidden mirth. "Yes, you seem quite hospitable when it comes to females."

The Cuban visibly bristled, the corner of his lip curling back into a snarl, flames literally sprouting from his eyes. Kinto's smug look faltered for a moment at the sight of Diablo's flaming eyes and he hesitantly took a half step back. Min, on the other hand, instantly leapt to his feet, backing away several paces, muttering and crossing himself.

"Don't you dare presume to demoralize me!" Diablo growled, the flames becoming brighter for a moment, "I'm getting tired of your snide remarks, Kinto, and if you wish to live long enough to enjoy the company of a woman, hold your tongue!"

Kinto lifted his chin slightly, glaring at Diablo. "Apologies. I didn't realize you were so sensitive..."

For a brief moment, Diablo's entire form erupted into flame, the force of the heat knocking both Min and Kinto back a full step. Francoise had to turn away from the heat, her eyes closed as the heat washed over her. And as soon as it started, the heat came to a swift end, leaving behind a smell of o-zone. When she opened her eyes again to look at Diablo, the cyborg's entire frame was shaking, his fists clenched tightly. Suddenly, she began to fear for all of their lives. Never before had she felt such wild power come from one person, not even Black Ghost, and it seemed she wasn't the only one. Kinto also looked shocked from the fearsome display of raw power, his eyes slightly wider than even he probably realized. To make matters worse, Francoise could both detect, and see from the victorious look in Diablo's eyes, that this power was only the tip of a very large iceberg.

Diablo turned his gaze on Francoise. "Get up and get ready." Turning back to Min and Kinto, he gave them a toothy smile. "I trust there won't be anymore arguments or commentary from you two?"

They both nodded in shocked unison.

"Good..." he kneeled down in front of Francoise, giving her a slight nod. "Don't worry, senorita, your fate has yet to be determined. Now then," he gripped the chain dangling between her hands and with a slight flex of his wrist, the cuffs opened and fell to the floor. He stood, holding out a hand towards her, "Shall we? Destiny doesn't wait for just anyone."

* * *

Mumei sat on the hard, wood flooring of the fishing boat, the same vessel that he'd come to know in the past week or so. He couldn't count the number of times he'd felt out of place here, unsure of why he'd event taken refuge with these strangers or why they'd even opted to share their beds with a boy without a name...

Mumei shook his head. No...he _did_ have a name...Joe...that's what Francoise kept calling him, so it must be his name. And yet, for a name it seemed to have such a bad taste in his mouth. There was something associated with this name...something he just couldn't place, and it frightened him. It was like being named after a killer that everyone knew about, except for you. Whenever you told someone, they'd cringe and give you a wary stare before recovering and quickly mumbling that it was a nice name. Eventually, someone would tell you the truth behind it, but Mumei had yet to discover them.

Fingering the coffee cup in his hand, Mumei frowned. It was going to be hard, getting used to his new, if not unwanted, name. He had to if he wanted to stay in favor with Francoise. Although she seemed like the type of woman who'd accept you for who you were, she seemed so sad when he'd demanded that his name was Mumei and not Joe. She looked worse than hurt...she looked devastated. That look was like a punch in the gut.

So he ran. Ran away like the coward he was...away from Francoise, away from his insecurities, and away from his unknown past.

He didn't _want_ to know why she looked so sad. He did even want to know why the others seemed so...cautious around him. Yes, they'd greeted him with open arms like they were all distant brothers at a reunion, but at the same time he could feel the tension in the room increase whenever he walked in. Conversations hesitated for a moment should his presence be noted. And that Jet character...the one who always stared at him in contempt. Mumei could almost feel the hate radiating from him. He was another thorn in his side...his words finally driving him over the edge and off the ship, his hateful words...

Sighing, Mumei pressed his head back against the wall, taking a sip of the lukewarm sludge he'd found in the kitchen pot. It almost seemed like a miracle when Joe found the kitchen untouched and absent of blood. Everywhere else seemed to be covered in it. The galley doors were closed, cutting off the sight of the blood splattered room right next door, the same room where blood still dripped from the ceiling into tiny pools of crimson. A room he never wanted to step into again. Closing his eyes, Mumei willed his tired brain to shutdown and sleep.

"Joe...?"

Mumei's eyes snapped open, his frayed nerves instantly on high alert as his body tensed. It couldn't be...how could she have found him already? Goddamn it all!

"Joe, are you here?"

She sounded frightened, anxious about something.

"Joe, please answer me!"

Inwardly preparing himself, Mumei climbed to his feet, slowly approaching the door. He had a choice right now. He could either, remain silent and let her go on by, or he could finally confront her and set things straight. Apologize to her and beg for her forgiveness. The footsteps paused just beyond the door where the second floor ended. She would be in front of the stairs leading down to the storage room where they kept the fish. It, like everything else, would be in a shroud of darkness until she found the light switch at the bottom. Gently pushing open the door, he winced at the light creak that seemed to magnify in the silence.

Francoise whirled around, her gold locks flying out behind her. Putting a hand on the wall to steady herself, she flashed him a winning smile. "There you are, Mumei, you had me worried."

Mumei cocked an eyebrow. "Worried? You're the one I'm worried about, what are you doing out here in the middle of a storm, you should be back at your ship."

The young French woman averted her gaze, staring down at a point between her shoes. "I was...I came to find you, Mumei. Your captain told me you'd run off and I came looking for you." She looked up, staring right into his cinnamon eyes.

"Is that so?"

Francoise blushed under his heated gaze. "Well...actually I saw you run away and came after you." She smiled softly. "Don't let Jet get to you, Mumei...he just has a hot temper, he really does mean well."

Mumei shrugged one shoulder, leaning against the doorframe. "I figured as much. A woman like yourself wouldn't allow any heartless man near them." At Francoise's nod he moved from the door, slowly approaching her. "And thankfully, I'm not a mean person either..."

Francoise took a small step back, surprised at this sudden aggression. "Mumei?"

At the fear laced tone, Mumei halted, staring at her slender form with an apologetic grin. "Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you." He reached out, gently taking her hand in his. "I just wanted to get the point across that even though the others might not think it, I'm not such a bad guy."

Reaching up to brush the stray locks from his face, Francoise nodded. "Yes...yes, I know that..." Suddenly, a dark look cast down over her features, her eyes darting to the dark staircase behind him. "Mumei...I want to apologize in advance for this. I didn't mean for any of it to happen, especially not this way."

Frowning slightly, Mumei sensed the anxiety once again. "What's wrong Francoise?"

"I..." She began dropping her gaze. "I...I want to show you something, Mumei...something important. You might not like it, but it's for the best...I think..."

Mumei was on full alert at the warning in Francoise's eyes as she lead him up on deck and into the rain. The first whisper of dawn was just peeking over the horizon as they stood together, watching the churning sea. Confusion now settled deep within him, Mumei opened his mouth to question Francoise when she suddenly threw her body against his, wrapping her arms round his waist in an iron grip. He didn't know if it was rain or tears that were soaking the front of his shirt, but he knew that Francoise was crying by the shaking of her shoulders.

"I love you so much, Joe!" she sobbed. "I wish it had never come to this! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

Blinking, Mumei hesitantly held her, trying his best to calm the weeping girl. "It's...alright, Francoise, just calm down and tell me what you're talking about? Why are you apologizing to me?"

It all happened too fast. In the next moment, cold steel began to grind itself against his temple, the click of a safety sounding off in his ears almost in unison with Francoise's scream as she was ripped from his arms and thrown to the ground. A dark shadow descended on her, pressing her face to the deck boards and cutting off her screams up a vicious punch to her face.

"Francoise!" Mumei yelled, moving forward, not caring about the gun that was pressed to his head. Hell-bent on rescuing his love, he never saw the shadow move, only felling the searing pain that raced through his skull as something very heavy was cracked against it. With a low groan of pain, he collapsed to the deck, his vision already beginning to darken at the edges.

The last thing his mind registered was staring into Francoise's fear filled eyes.

* * *

Takeshi led the group of ten black garbed men through the wide alleys between the forest of warehouses and storage buildings that littered the Tokyo Bay Harbor, heading towards the ship he'd seen Diablo make a break for only a couple of hours ago. His discussion with Nakotou had left him both confused and interested in this organization of theirs, and, with minimal hesitation on his part, he volunteered to meet up with another of their agents, the captain, and capture Diablo. However, things had suddenly become hectic when the captain never checked in like he was supposed to.

And suddenly Takeshi found himself leading a task force of the very criminals he'd dedicated his life to putting behind bars. It was...uncomfortable, and being at the front of the pack he almost feel their heated glares and imagined the single bullet between his blades that he'd have no knowledge of until he found himself dead. He heard the suspicious and angry grumbles when Nakotou had assigned him team leader, and they made sure he caught every glare they sent his way. The threat to his life was obvious, yet the knowledge that Nakotou had forbidden his murder by any of them was assuring, albeit a little.

As they approached the last of the warehouses before the docks, Takeshi held up a fisted hand, calling for a halt to the procession. The group stopped and Takeshi studied the area around them. Directly in front was the target ship and from this vantage point, Takeshi could easily see the lights below deck through the porthole. However, he didn't see the tell tale signs of life on the boat. One of the men crawled up next to him, whispering low in his ear.

"I don't see anything, officer. Are you sure this is the place? Because if you are, now's the time to move in and take care of things."

Takeshi frowned, glancing at the man from the corner of his eye before turning his attention back to the seemingly uninhabited boat. "I know what I'm doing. I do stake outs for a living."

At this, there was a small increase in angry grumbles, but it quickly died with a look from the man. He turned back to Takeshi, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Nakotou-sama sent me along to keep these boys under control and to keep you safe from them. However, I would watch comments like that...your 'stake outs' have landed many of them in prison."

"I'll remember that." Takeshi said half heartedly, not really caring about the feelings of the men. Even though he'd recently found himself keeping company with dangerous and deadly people of all kinds, it didn't mean he still didn't have the duties bestowed upon him by the Tokyo Police Department. He'd recognized some of them as escaped convicts and criminal immigrants from foreign countries, criminals that needed to be returned to complete their sentencing.

The man's hand lingered a bit longer before it moved from his shoulder. "I say we go now, if you're so sure that this is the boat we're seeking. No point in wasting more time, besides the sun is coming up."

"That's true..." Takeshi said, glowering, "I wouldn't want to keep your friendly group away from the dark, would I?" He turned to face the man dead on, "After all, your boss is mine at the moment and I don't want to piss him off."

The man, Ki-ken jabbed a finger in Takeshi's face. "Watch your mouth, my friend," he threatened, his voice a low growl, "Remember what I told you. I can't protect you from everything...accidents _do_ happen..."

Taking the warning for what it was, Takeshi merely nodded, crouching lower. "If you want to, go right ahead, but it would be wise to wait."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

Takeshi sank lower into the shadows, his eyes scanning. "Because we're hunting a very dangerous predator."

There was a low click, and Takeshi turned, watching Ki-ken shove another round into his shotgun and loading it, a smile gracing his features. "When you're dealing with me, _any_ predator becomes my prey."

Takeshi shook his head and turned back to the boat. "For your sake, I hope you live up to that boost."

Ignoring the comment, Ki-Ken turned to one of the convicts. "You, take someone and go scout the boat and area. See if the bastard is hiding somewhere." Almost as an after thought, he added: "And keep out of sight...none of us should die on a mission like this."

Two men stood up and nodded, hefting their semi-automatic guns to their shoulders and moving into the shadows. Takeshi watched them and then watched the boat. He could barely see the outlines of their bodies as the morning dawn kissed the sky on the horizon. At the sight, Ki-Ken fidgeted, moving closer to the shadows.

"Don't worry," Takeshi whispered, "After a storm like that there won't be any shipping for at least a day. The waters are too dangerous and filled with debris to risk entering the docks, so you can relax."

Ki-Ken snorted. "I am not worried about boats. But the sun is a dangerous thing to us...it represents something that as criminals, we've learned to do without. The darkness is our friend, and we work in and with it."

"What are you saying?"

"Where some are afraid of the dark, we are afraid of the light." Cold, grey eyes slid over Takeshi's face. "There will be problems should dawn grace us with its presence. Do you understand? We need to finish the job quickly so we might return."

At that moment, the two scouts reappeared next to them. They held a whispered conversation with Ki-Ken, occasionally glancing in Takeshi's direction, their eyes narrowed. With a nod and a wave of his hand, Ki-Ken dismissed the two, frowning at the ship.

"What is it?" Takeshi questioned, staring at Ki-Ken's tense face, "What seems to be the problem?"

Ki-Ken shrugged one shoulder. "No problem...if you exclude the fact that it seems your target has escaped."

Takeshi blinked in surprise. "Escaped? What the hell are you talking about? We couldn't have missed him!"

Ki-Ken snorted, lowered his shotgun to the ground, staring at he boat. "There were signs of movement around the boat. They went on board and found blood."

Takeshi clutched his own rifle, squeezing it tightly. He'd wanted to get that Diablo! And now he'd slipped right through his fingers to a location that God only knew. Despite the fact that he knew almost nothing about them, and despite the fact that Nakotou was apart of it, Takeshi felt a bond with this secret organization of 'justice-seekers' that incorporated killers to succeed. And now, on his first mission with them, he'd screwed up. Big time. And he had to face the fact that he had.

Gritting his teeth, Takeshi stood. "Fine then...we'll return to the warehouse and figure out what to do from there."

Instantly Ki-Ken was on his feet, watching the sun warily. "It all sounds good to me, and better yet, we'll make it there before the sun even comes up. However, if you plan on doing anything right away, you'll have to find someone else to help you, got it?"

Takeshi nodded absently, angrily glaring at the abandoned boat. "Yea, I got it...the sun and all."

Shrugging, Ki-Ken turned away, "I was just reminding you. Don't want to get your hopes up, right?" He turned to the others nodding slightly. "Let's go. Everyone back to the warehouse."

Takeshi opened his mouth to comment, but another beat him to it.

"Hold on! What's the rush?"

The group turned in uniform towards the owner of the voice, staring at him in surprise and confusion. After the long silence, Takeshi finally spoke up. "Who the hell are you?"

The silver eyed man smirked, rising what looked like a metallic hand in greeting. "The name's 004, and I think, if I heard right, you could use some help." He cocked his head, "And coincidently, I have help to offer."

* * *

_

* * *

Finished...thank God...not too bad either. Updated two stories in a week! I **think** that might be a record. Impressive, huh? I thought so too. Ahh...getting suspended is a beautiful thing!_

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**_

**_WATCH OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!_**


End file.
